Pretending to be Harry's Girlfriend
by ysoviellepotter
Summary: Join 16 year old Izzy de Lune as she transfers to Hogwarts and meets Harry in their 6th year. Watch them as they pretend to be lovers in order to make Ginny jealous. Will they be successful or not? COMPLETED!
1. The Locket

Disclaimer: I do not know anything except perhaps my beloved character Izzy, her mother Emmy and the world from which they came from.

**Chapter 1: The Locket**

It was an unusually cold Saturday evening in muggle London. We say unusual for it was mid-July. The sun has just set, the streets almost empty and quiet, save for a few footsteps—the sound of heels on the pavement.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _

The stranger stops in front of an odd crack on the sidewalk. And although the stranger had a hood on, and therefore hiding his face from the world, anyone present can easily see him following the crack with his eyes because of the way he moved his head. The stranger examined the crack, and with his long pale fingers started tracing the wall of the building where it led him to.

He certainly suspected something like it, but nevertheless did not see a hidden building in that crack, a building with a huge white door and a big windowsill. And from behind that windowsill, a pale and ghostly face peeks through the gaps in the curtains with wide eyes that were almost unblinking. The face breathes heavily, the warm breath leaving its mark on the glass window, a mark that the stranger cannot see.

From inside the hidden building, the startled face leaves the windowsill and pulls the curtains together. The owner of the face slumps down to a velvet couch nearby, next to a woman in her 40s. Her name is Isobelle de Lune, a young girl of 16 with long straight platinum blonde hair that was currently tied in a pony tail. She had a very pale complexion for she has never left this hidden building, and has been living in it with that woman beside her for more than a year now. The woman is her mother, Emmy de Lune. She was the one who provided her with everything she needed, for everything that had to be retrieved from outside this hidden building. Hence, Isobelle or Izzy never had to leave. It was far too dangerous for her to be going outside with a madman going after her.

Come to think of it, the madman—an evil wizard named Voldemort, yes, she had no fear in speaking that bastard's name, was also after her mother, given their special heritage, power and all. But her mother knew better for she was a seer and she saw what was about to happen and what she was about to do to make it happen.

"Iz, you know that tonight is _the_ night, I presume?"

"Hmm..", Izzy merely grunted and crossed her arms, her startling blue eyes narrowing.

"Iz, we've talked about this already! You are to do what I've told you exactly. Okay?"

"But what will happen to you?", Izzy whispered.

"I told you it was not in the vision. But I knew right away that this needs to happen."

"But Dumbledore says visions do not show you the future, nor what should be! They are merely things that _could be_—meaning you can make them happen or you can avoid them! You're being stupid! We don't know what's going to happen to you tonight if we keep on following your visions, so we might as well change it altogether!", Izzy argued.

"No. My decision is final. When that – ah.. git outside, that madman's minion finally gets in here tonight you are to hide. Grasp that locket to get to safety. I'll hold them off for you. If I'm lucky, I'll survive and follow you with my own portkey."

_Bang!_ The white front door flew from its hinges with a hard magical slam from outside. The mother and daughter currently in the living room stood up suddenly with startled faces.

"Go! Izzy go! Do what I told you! Run and activate the portkey!", Emmy, Izzy's mother said, just before she sprinted down the hallway to stall the intruder.

Izzy hardly able to move because of shock, just stood there for a while until she heard the intruder's voice—

"Where is the girl? Where is she?"

Snapping her from her paralysis, Izzy suddenly realized that she needed to run, and run fast at that. She headed for the stairs and ran as fast as she can while trying very hard not to make a lot of noise. At the top of the stairs she stumbled, and felt a heavy chain spilling out from her robes.

The locket!

She clasped her hands tightly around the golden heart shaped locket thinking "_Help! Help! Someone help me!" _And in a second she felt something very warm encircling her, and a sharp pull at her navel. She was being portkeyed to safety.

She felt herself arrive at a small dark room gracefully—something sort of a talent she possessed, being able to portkey very gracefully, landing herself nicely and quietly after a portkey ride. However gracefully she had landed in that dark room was now left forgotten as she felt a body binding spell hit her, making her as stiff as a board.

Was she really portkeyed to safety? She now had her doubts. Her eyes of startling blue scanned the room—her eyes were the only ones she can move now. They widened when a face came to view, staring at her with narrow eyes, narrow green eyes, as startling as hers. Her eyes even widened more (if that was even possible) when she saw the face clearly thanks to the moonlight peeping through the curtain gaps. It illuminated the man's jet black hair and his forehead which bore a lightning shaped scar. She was portkeyed by her mother to Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Of course she knew about him! Practically all wizards and witches knew about him.

Just then, he spoke: "I am getting you to Dumbledore, whoever you are."

Then he grabbed a chain hanging from his neck, until he retrieved its pendant, which was a key. He clasped it in both of their hands and closed his eyes and in a second they were gone.

**Harry's POV**

The sun was clearly setting now. Yet, Harry Potter never bothered turning the electric light on in his bedroom. He enjoyed the darkness of his room. It made him feel a little safer, being hidden in darkness, like being hidden behind shadows. He knew of course, that he was safe in this house because of his mother's blood protection. But no matter how safe the blood magic rendered him, he never considered this house a real home. He was safe from Voldemort and his death eaters, true, but he was never safe from his own relatives. And so he enjoyed the darkness that was filling his small room, with bits of moonlight now piercing the darkness as it shines through the gaps in his curtains.

He closed his eyes and let himself be immersed in his thoughts while keeping all his other senses alert for signs of intruders or death eaters. He had to be alert now. He had to be conscious of his actions. Any mistake he makes only leads to grave consequences. It only meant the death of someone innocent, killed in his place—just like Cedric and Sirius. Harry felt terrible pain and guilt wash over him for the nth time as he remembered Sirius, his jokes and his laughter ringing in his head. He felt terribly guilty about Sirius' death. For him it was his fault and nobody else's. He should have been smarter, he should have listened to Dumbledore and mastered his occlumency. He should have listened to Hermione and considered even a little, that maybe, just maybe he really did have a thing for saving people. Was it too much? Did he really have that Messianic complex?

But he knew now that he is a marked man. Dumbledore himself told him at the end of term just a few months ago. It was his destiny to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. "_But I'm not going to let that happen. I will be the one doing the killing, not him", _Harry thought.

Just then the magical aura around the room changed. Harry, having trained with Dumbledore for a few weeks now, had become more powerful and was now able to sense magical auras. He opened his eyes, moving them rapidly around to search the room for any evidence of magic. The aura felt strong yet disturbing. It had the feel of urgency to it as if someone is in danger and in need of help. Sensing this, Harry immediately sat up on his bed with his wand clutched tightly in his hand. Never mind that Harry was underage, Dumbledore had set the wards in his room for him to be able to do magic in here. Although he wasn't allowed magic anywhere inside the house except his room, inside his room he was free to practice spells and mutter incantations. The Dursleys did not know this of course, and he was careful not to let them know. He never knew what they would do to him if they found out. It would be like the summer after first year all over again.

Harry waited for something to happen as he sat on his bed with eyes wide open and his wand on his right hand. Just then, the wind blew inside his room and a figure of a girl appeared and landed very gracefully in by his door. For a fraction of a second he thought he was seeing a ghost, but a very beautiful ghost. Was she an angel then? For she was really pale—something aggravated by the fact that her hair which was in a pony tail was platinum blonde in color and was almost as pale as her skin. Her eyes which were obviously adjusting to the darkness in Harry's room were opened wide revealing a startling blue color, much like Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry snapped out of his shock in less than a second and took precaution. He immediately put the girl in a body bind. He had to sort out who this girl was first, how she got here and why she went here. It was surprising that someone was able to get into the wards Dumbledore had placed on Harry's room. But it was even more surprising that she got past the ancient blood protection of his mother sealed onto this house. _So maybe she's not a death eater after all. But what if she was imperiused and was tasked to kill me or bring me to Voldemort?_ Harry decided that the best thing to do now is to bring her to Dumbledore. He would be able to figure this out and we would know who this girl is, where she came from, how she got here and why. So he approached the girl and looked at her face. She was pale alright and startled, yet she was very beautiful—like a very delicate piece of art with strength and determination showing in her eyes. Harry felt her eyes widen as she did the familiar gaze on Harry's forehead. _So she knew him. _

He decided to let the girl know what was about to happen. They were going to portkey after all. "I am getting you to Dumbledore, whoever you are.", he told her.

Then he grabbed a chain hanging from his neck, until he retrieved its pendant, which was a key. He clasped it in both of their hands and closed his eyes and in a second they were gone.


	2. The Hidden Room

Disclaimer: I so don't own anything. Only Izzy and Emmy and where they came from. (Oh you'll find out now)

**Chapter 2: The Hidden Room**

They landed with a thump in a circular room filled with various magical objects, right in front of a huge mahogany desk. From behind the desk sat Albus Dumbledore who looked like he was having the time of his life, munching on a big bar of Snickers chocolate, and a bag of M&M's which was left open, sitting on his desk.

Harry looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Snickers bar, Professor?", Harry asked almost jokingly.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! And you've got company too! Here, have a Snickers bar! Or perhaps some M&Ms?" Dumbledore asked delightfully.

"Er.. no Professor, I actually prefer Mars bars. And we're having a bit of an emergency here you know. This girl just appeared in my room. And I have no idea who she is" Harry pointed to the paralyzed girl he just brought with him.

"Ah. Let me see. Oh but this is Miss de Lune. Aren't you, my dear?", Dumbledore asked the girl.

She merely blinked.

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the girl was released from her paralysis. Surprisingly the girl, who was now sititng up, was calm and looked rather depressed. Harry was sure, after looking at her that something grave had happened just before she arrived in his room. She looked like she was lost, and there were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall off any minute now. Harry could see that she was fighting the tears as hard as she could. She used the back of her hand to wipe them and changed the depressed look on her face to a more stoic one. Something that looked rather cruel on her as it blends in with her pale features and platinum blonde hair. She reminded him of Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore! My mother!", she looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.

"Ah. I am guessing this is _the_ night then?", the old man asked her.

Izzy nodded, and kept her head bowed. Then Professor Dumbledore surprised Harry by hugging the girl. This act made Izzy lose her composure and start sobbing into Dumbledore's shoulder. She sobbed for a few minutes while Dumbledore patted her back, clearly trying to comfort her, or maybe just to let her usually controlled feelings out. When she finally regained her composure, she broke away, her eyes puffy from all of the crying. Harry shifted his weight from his left foot to his right one, feeling guilty when he saw how she looked. Clearly something grave has happened and what did he do? He put her in a body bind in the darkness of his room once she had escaped whatever it is that caught her mother.

Izzy looked up at Harry and said "Thank you Mr. Potter, for bringing me here. I would have gone to Professor Dumbledore myself but I didn't really know how. And with the shock that I was in earlier, I doubt that I would have even made it out of our house alive."

"I—er.. Uhm you're welcome? I guess? Uhm an please just call me Harry. But I didn't really bring you here to help you, you know. I—uhm thought your sudden entrance in my highly guarded room was really suspicious so that's why I brought you here, in a body bind. Sorry about that", Harry smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. I understand your situation perfectly. I myself was under the same heavily guarded situation for almost a year now. But this evening, Voldemort has finally found me and my mother. He has had us in his list even before I was born. You're not alone, Harry. You're not alone.", Izzy smiled at him.

They looked around, finding the sudden lack of response from Dumbledore unusual. They found Dumbledore back at his seat behind the desk, enjoying his Snickers bar and watching them both with twinkling blue eyes underneath his half moon spectacles.

"Your connection is amazing, you know that?" Dumbledore asked them, with an amused look on his face.

"I believe you haven't met each other properly yet. It would be my pleasure to introduce you to one another. Harry, meet the wonderful Ms. Isobelle de Lune, descendant to the very old Wizarding Greco-royal line of purebloods. "Professor!", Izzy remarked, as this introduction made her uncomfortable. But Dumbledore merely ignored her. Ms. de Lune, meet Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who survived after he was hit by Voldemort's killing curse, or as we call him—the boy-who-lived.

"Er.. just Harry.", Harry said holding out his hand for Izzy to shake. Izzy took his hand and shook it. "You can call me Izzy by the way" Izzy said. Then this was followed by fat silence.

"You know, I introduced you like that for a purpose. You need to realize that you two need to work together. You are the two persons on top of Voldemort's "To-kill" list. You, Ms. de Lune, for him to gain control of the Eastern half of Europe. And you, Harry, to eliminate once and for all his mortal enemy. I am sure that Ms. de Lune here knows all about your story. And therefore, we will skip that part in my explanation as it appears to be common knowledge. What's left to explain is Ms. de Lune's situation. Would you mind if I told him the story or would you rather tell him yourself?", Dumbledore asked

"I suppose I need to be the one telling my own story." Izzy replied.

"You see Harry, the de Lunes come from an ancient Wizarding Greco-Royal blood line. Back then Greece had kings, queens, princes and princesses, and all that and we are the descendants of those late kings and queens of Wizarding Greece. My mother was the last remaining descendant during the 70s. Her parents were killed during the height of Voldemort's reign. You see, Voldemort wanted to take over the Kingdom to gain power in Eastern Europe. True, there were no longer real kings and queens in present-day Wizarding Greece as is anywhere else, but our family still holds a very strong influence on the Easter half of the Continent. When my grandparents were killed, my mother fled from Greece and went into hiding. She transferred here at Hogwarts under the protection of Professor Dumbledore, who as a good family friend. She disguised herself as a transfer student named Emmy Brightman, and hid here until she graduated. It was here where she met my father. They got married, had me and continued their hiding. When you defeated Voldemort as a baby, my mother knew it was safe to go back to Greece once more. So we returned and she raised me there. We had a few peaceful years to ourselves until the events of the Quidditch World Cup forced us into hiding. We knew that something was wrong. It seemed like Voldemort was once again gaining power. And so for the second time, my mother fled the country, bringing me along with her. We hid in muggle London for about a year until this evening happened." Izzy bowed her head once more.

She paused for a few seconds and continued.

"My mother was a gifted seer. She saw what was bound to happen tonight. She saw that a death eater would discover our hiding place and that she would have to stall him to let me escape. I escaped through a portkey which she made herself. She told me it would bring me to safety. I just didn't know why it brought me to you Harry. I have always thought this portkey was enchanted to bring me to Professor Dumbledore. I knew for a fact that my mother arranged things in such away that I would be under his custody in case she—she died."

"Indeed Ms. de Lune, or perhaps I should call you Isobelle now, you are currently under my custody given what happened to your mother. I plan on keeping you here until the term starts. I am requesting you, Harry, to join us." Professor Dumbledore declared.

"Really? I get to stay here for the rest of the break?" Harry asked excitedly

"Of course Harry! We need to continue your training don't we? And what better way to continue but by staying here and having Isobelle joining our training sessions?" Dumbledore said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I get to train with you and Harry?", now Izzy was the one asking excitedly.

"Yes, my dear. As circumstances would have it, you two are the most hunted people by Voldemort. And you two also happen to be the two persons who do not want others protecting you or others being killed in your place. So it would be best if you undergo rigorous training to be very much capable of protecting yourselves. Isobelle, I take it that you have with you everything that you need?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes sir, I have them shrunk in my purse." Izzy replied

"Harry you need not go back to Privet Drive, I will be sending Dobby to retrieve your things and I will write a letter to your uncle and aunt." Dumbledore said as he conjured some parchment and ink and started writing a letter. After a while he folded the parchment, put it in an envelope which sealed itself and gave it to Fawkes. "You know what to do", he told the phoenix. In a flash of fire, the phoenix was gone.

"As I have been expecting you two to stay with me, I have arranged for your hidden quarters. If you would follow me please" Dumbledore said. He stood up and led them out of his office. They stepped into the revolving staircase and stopped when they reached the bottom.

"I am sure Harry, that of all the countless times you have been in my office you have never seen a hidden room in this very staircase. Am I correct?", Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Well then, what you are about to see will surprise you."

At the foot of the revolving staircase obviously, was the talking gargoyle. Dumbledore slowly faced the wall on the left side of the gargoyle, no doubt performing wandless magic. He took both Harry's and Izzy's right hands and pressed them against the wall. The wall suddenly glowed golden and disappeared from sight, revealing a mini version of the Gryffindor common room. All three of them entered and marveled at the sight in front of them. The room was very inviting in its red and gold patterns. There was a roaring fire on the fireplace which warmed the room nicely. In front of it was a large rich carpet embellished with the Gryffindor Lion, a couch for two and two other smaller couches—all maroon in color and made of velvet. Across the room is a study area for two people. There were bookshelves by the wall filled with thick books from top to bottom, and a large desk that had enough room for two people. There was also a small dining area that was made for 4 people. At the back of the room were two staircases one leading to the right and one to the left. Harry was sure that this was just like the Gryffindor tower only for two people. They had one room each.

Sure enough Dumbledore explained. "Those two staircases each leads to your rooms. The staircase on the right leads to your room, Isobelle. While the staircase on the left leads to your room, Harry. I suggest you take a rest for tonight. We shall begin our joint training tomorrow. The door to this room is concealed from everyone else's sight. When I took your right hands earlier I performed a headmaster's charm to enable this room to recognize both of you as its current owners. You are the only ones who can see that door and who can pass through it. There are no passwords or wand tapping needed to enter that door. You merely go through the wall, much like the muggle entrance to Platform 9 ¾. So, why don't you have your dinners first? I believe you haven't eaten yet due to the circumstances that brought you here. Ah, see! The house elves knew of your presence and the fact that you haven't had your dinners yet. ", he pointed to the small dining table which was now full of platters of food prepared by the house elves.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow. Make sure to rest tonight." Dumbledore said before leaving the room.


	3. Hot Cocoa

Disclaimer: How I wish I were J.K. Rowling, but then again I'm not. I own Izzy and her universe, though.

**Chapter 3: Hot Cocoa**

When Professor Dumbledore left Harry and Izzy to their new quarters, there was an awkward silence. It was Harry who first broke this silence by suggesting that they check out their rooms and arranged whatever possessions they had. And so Izzy climbed the staircase on the right side and Harry proceeded to the left staircase. Although their common area downstairs looked like a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room, Harry realized when he opened his door, that his bedroom looked nothing like the 5th year (or incoming 6th year) boys' dormitory that he shared with Ron, Seamus and Dean during the school term. His room was embellished with a deep green color—much like the green of his eyes. Harry was pleased with this, because even if he never told anyone about it, this exact shade of green was his favorite color. And he knew that the dormitory would never be embellished like this—it would be too Slytherin. But this color reminded him of his eyes, which he inherited from his mother—thus it reminded him of his mother. And besides, people always tell him that he looks good in green since it brings out the color of his eyes.

The room was simple yet very classy. It had a large four poster bed in the center with rich deep green hangings, covers and pillows. On both sides of the bed were dark mahogany night stands which matched the mahogany desk across the room. Harry collapsed onto his new bed, closed his eyes, and thought about the events that just happened. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. Harry can hardly believe that it was just 2 hours ago when he was sitting in the darkness of his room at Privet drive, thinking of how he let Sirius die because of his Messianic complex. And now he was here in a secret room inside Hogwarts, with a girl he had known for about an hour and who, not so long ago he thought was a death eater, or a spy, or someone imperiused to kill him. He thought about Izzy as he lay there on his bed. There was something very familiar about that girl, particularly that girl's magical aura. But he just couldn't figure out where or when he had met her before. Harry tried and tried to remember until he drifted off to sleep…

The next thing he knew, he was looking at the incident at the Department of Mysteries in slow motion. He watched helplessly as the light from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand hit Sirius squarely on his chest. Harry tried screaming but there was no sound coming from his mouth. He watched once again as Sirius fell gracefully behind that mysterious veil with whispering voices. Then there was a light tapping noise. Harry wondered where that noise could come from. Aren't they several meters under the ground at the Ministry of Magic? Why was there a tapping noise that sounded very much like an owl asking to be let in a window? Harry jerked from his sleeping state, from his nightmare as if he was poked with a white hot iron rod. He instantly became alert and awake, something that became second nature to you if you've had an evil wizard after your very own life for as long as you can remember. But Harry dropped his defensive stance as instantly as he became alert when he saw that it was just Hedwig who was making the tapping noise on the window pane. He opened the window to let Hedwig in while he rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms and yawned.

"Hedwig! Aren't you the smart one! You knew right that I was here without anyone telling you, huh?", Harry said somewhat sleepily, trying to brush off the nightmare he just had, as he stroked her head softly and gave her some owl treats. Hedwig gratefully ate them, nipped Harry's finger affectionately just before she flew to her perch at one corner of the room. Harry then looked around as he gave another yawn and realized that his trunk which contained everything he possessed was already there. This got Harry thinking.

_So Dobby had retrieved my things already, huh? I wonder if Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia saw him. They'd freak out for sure. I wonder how they reacted when they got Dumbledore's letter. Uncle Vernon probably got mad for not being able to hold me as prisoner or maybe he was delighted to have me out of his house. It doesn't matter now, _Harry thought. _At least I get to spend the rest of the summer break away from the Dursleys. _Harry decided that it would be best to write Ron and Hermione about this. After all, Ron had mentioned that he wanted to invite him over the summer break to stay at the Burrow. Now that he had to stay here at Hogwarts undergoing training with Dumbledore, he cannot just go to the Burrow anytime he wanted. But he decided to talk to Dumbledore about this tomorrow. He would ask the Headmaster if he could go to the Burrow for a week or so, and maybe even bring Izzy if she wanted to tag along. Or maybe Ron and Hermione could train with them.

Harry grabbed a quill, an ink bottle and some parchment he found in the drawer of his new desk, and started thinking of how he could write to Ron and Hermione in such a way that he wouldn't reveal too much in case his letter falls into the wrong hands and yet still make sense to them. After several minutes he finally found the right words.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_A lot has happened this evening. A new friend arrived at my cousin's today. This friend caught me off-guard and was truly unexpected. Thus I taught her that spell Hermione showed Neville when we went dueling with the ferret in our first year, the day we met Fluffy that cute little dog. I brought her to grandfather for I thought he would want to meet her. He told us that we should stay inside a smart gargoyle's room and continue what we have started over the summer break. Anyway it seems that grandfather is convinced that her name is not Marietta and that she won't have the acne Hermione gave her. I hope you can visit us sometime soon. _

_Harry._

Harry read the letter several times until he was convinced that it was sufficient. He went to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg, and sent her out the window to deliver the identical letters. Once Hedwig was out of sight Harry decided to grab something to eat. It was pretty late in the evening already since he had drifted off to sleep, and his stomach was beginning to grumble for the lack of food in it. He got out of his room and down the stairs only to find that the common room was occupied. Sitting in front of the fire in one of the comfortable couches was Izzy. Harry couldn't help but watch her. Did she have a nightmare too? Maybe she's just like himself and Ginny, someone who often has nightmares due to the unwanted frightening experiences and encounters with Voldemort. Ginny, who still has nightmares about her experience in the Chamber of Secrets was Harry's companion during the long nights at the Burrow when they both woke up from bad nightmares. Harry couldn't help but notice that Izzy looked very much like himself when he lost Sirius several months ago, or whenever he woke up from an exceptionally terrible nightmare. She was hugging her knees and was staring at the fire with glassy eyes—obviously tired from crying. Harry, sympathizing with Izzy sat down beside her.

"Mind if I join you?", Harry asked sheepishly

"Why? Can't you sleep as well?", Izzy asked him.

"Not really. I just woke up from a bad dream and I saw you here. I thought maybe you had a bad dream as well and maybe you'd like some company. I know I like to have some company when I wake up from a bad dream" Harry explained.

"You had a nightmare? It's about Voldemort isn't it?", Izzy asked.

"No, actually, it's about my godfather. I saw once again what happened on the night that he died", Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I guess we're in the same boat then. I really couldn't sleep tonight because of what happened to my mother." Izzy almost whispered, as she tried to fight back her tears. There was a moment of silence until Harry decided to break the ice.

"Uhm do you want to eat or maybe drink something? You see, I wanted to grab something to eat, that's really the reason why I went down here. I haven't had dinner yet", Harry said. Then suddenly a plate of cookies and 2 large mugs of hot cocoa appeared on the coffee table. Izzy found this amusing and for the first time that night she chuckled.

"It seems like the room heard you. Is this what you wanted?" Izzy asked Harry.

"Well, it's okay. At the Burrow—my friend Ron Weasley's house, when I wake up from nightmares and go down to the kitchen I always find cookies and hot cocoa. So I sit in front of the fire, usually with Ron's little sister Ginny—she has nightmares too, and we'd drink our hot cocoa and eat our cookies. We'd always feel a little better afterwards after hours of talking to one another and drinking our hot cocoa. So go ahead, drink up. It'll make you feel loads better."

At this Izzy drank her hot cocoa and felt the warmth spreading underneath her skin down to her fingertips.

"I see what you mean. This really makes me feel better. Although I doubt if this has something to do with you feeling better" Izzy smiled. "I think it's the presence of a loved one that best comforts a person. You're lucky to have that girl in your life" Izzy said.

"What? Oh, no. Ginny and I are not quite what you're thinking. She's my best mate's sister you know. She's practically like my sister too. I just really enjoy her company."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I pretty much assumed _that_ when I heard you speak so lovingly of her. But in any case, it's really good you have a friend to have late night chats with. Merlin knows we need all the reliable company we can get with this war going on, and with Voldemort on our tails. It's nice to know that you've had that kind of company." Izzy said with sadness in her eyes.

"You had your mother for that, didn't you?", Harry asked cautiously. Izzy nodded.

Harry moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You know what? Maybe this is why you arrived at my room with your portkey. Maybe your mother and Professor Dumbledore knew that we are the two people who need good reliable company to draw strength from. Maybe it was needed for us to meet in order for us to move on, to continue on fighting", Harry's voice almost faded away as he thought about the things he just said.

"A few months ago, my godfather died because of my carelessness. All because I believed some vision Voldemort fed to me. All because I had this tendency of taking the responsibility of saving everyone else around me." Harry recalled sadly, then he continued. "And now you lost your mother to the death eaters, all because of Voldemort's greed for power."

"I guess we're two lost people then, aren't we?", Izzy asked Harry with a painful smile on her face.

"I guess so", Harry agreed. And they finished their mugs of hot cocoa before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Politics and Scheming

Disclaimer: I own Izzy and nothing else.

**Chapter 4: Politics and Scheming**

The next day, after having breakfast, Izzy and Harry went up the revolving staircase to meet Dumbledore in his circular office. When they entered his office they were surprised to find Dumbledore with a visitor—Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Come in, come in, Harry and Isobelle. As you can see I have a visitor. You of course Harry, would know him from last year."

"Hullo Harry! It's been a while since we last met." Kingsley greeted Harry like an old friend.

"Hello, Kingsley", Harry replied, while trying hard not to think of the last time they saw each other. That was after all, the night when Sirius died.

"Ah. And you must be Ms. Isobelle de Lune. Professor Dumbledore here has told me of the circumstances which led you here. I am greatly sorry for your loss my dear Ms. de Lune. The loss of a de Lune is not just the loss of Greece but the loss of the entire wizarding community as well. If ever you would need assistance of any kind, I am ready to take on the responsibility. Kingsley Shacklebolt at your service", Kingsley took Izzy's hand and kissed it, just like in old black and white muggle movies. Harry was surprised by this move and was even more surprised when Izzy responded as if they had rehearsed this meeting beforehand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Mr. Shacklebolt. It lifts my spirits to hear of your sympathies for the loss of the de Lunes of Greco royalty. And though my queen is no longer present to hear your words of compassion I am certain of the joy she would feel from your kindness and your noble heart. It is a great honor to have an Auror like you at the service of the de Lunes of Greco-royalty. The ancient and noble Kingdom of the de Lunes look forward to strengthening magical bonds with you in the near future." Izzy responded as though she was reading from an etiquette book complete with accent and a curtsy.

Harry blinked at the scene he had just witnessed. He felt like he was watching one of those old movies his Aunt Petunia liked to watch. It was like reading from a fairytale book. Everything was princess-like, from their manner of speech to the curtsy Izzy just did.

Izzy smiled at Harry's expression and said, "You're quite new to this, aren't you?"

Harry smiled shyly.

"Ah yes. It is not surprising for Harry to be new to all of this. He was, after all, brought up like a muggle. Don't you worry Harry, that's one thing you would need to address on your training with Isobelle. You are to learn the ways of high society, particularly the ways of wizarding royalty, which would come in handy for your spy and undercover missions. You are going to need these skills for your mission on the Eastern part of Europe. With the influence of the de Lune Royal line and your reputation as the boy-who-lived, we are considering the possibility of gaining loyalty from more European countries in our war against Voldemort. That's one new thing you will learn from your training with the arrival of Isobelle, Harry. I know that with your past experience with the Ministry, you are quite hesitant to do some politicking but this will serve as your preliminary training for Aurorship. Kingsley here will monitor your progress closely, and will act as your mentor for Auror studies. This of course, would be kept a secret. Auror training is usually done after graduation from Hogwarts and after passing the OWLs, NEWTs and the AAEs or the Aurorship Aptitude Exam. And besides, we do not want to give the death eaters an upper hand by letting them know what you are about to do. But then you have a big battle ahead of you and Kingsley has agreed to make you an exception to the rule. So you are officially an Auror trainee, Harry. " Dumbledore explained.

"As for you my young lady, you will be teaching Harry everything he has to learn about high society wizarding world. And Harry and I will help you with your battle skills which have proven to be very promising. In my last correspondence with your mother, she has told me of your desire to become an Auror yourself. Kingsley has also accepted you in as his apprentice Auror and therefore you will undergo Auror training under him together with Harry. We need to teach you how to fight as well as Harry can, while we try to gain the loyalty of the royal network of Eastern Europe. If everything goes according to plan, it will be up to the both of you to bring Voldemort down." Dumbledore continued.

"As your mentor, I will be the one to teach you battle defense and espionage tactics—starting with the basics such as magical auras, deception and disguise and to the more complex ones like wandless magic, which given your magical powers, I am sure you are capable of. I will be helped in this area by Professor Dumbledore who has experienced quite a few battles and finished a Dark Lord himself. In addition to training, I will be the one informing you of what's happening in high society wizarding world. I will keep you updated regarding any social functions, any gatherings that may prove to be useful for our benefit. But we have to make sure that you are prepared well for it, Harry.", Kingsley told them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Harry's lessons and I'll make sure you'd mistake him for a natural born de Lune before school term starts", Izzy said with conviction.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're making me into something like Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy? As in Mr. Lucius Malfoy's son?", Izzy asked.

"Yes. Do you know Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really. But the Malfoy family is a very prominent and influential force in high society wizarding world. It would be hard not to know of their family if you've been exposed to gatherings and social functions.", Izzy explained.

"I see. We are still looking into the possibility of converting Mr. Draco Malfoy to our side. Maybe when the school term starts you two could weigh the options and see just how trustworthy the Malfoy heir is?", Professor Dumbledore asked.

"You're kidding right? Malfoy, going over to our side when his father is clearly in Voldemort's inner circle?", Harry was dumbstruck.

"But I am not kidding Harry. Towards the end of the previous school year, Draco Malfoy has been having doubts about the side his family is on. I know for a fact that his father, Lucius Malfoy has been forcing him to take the Dark Mark and start serving Voldemort. My spies tell me that Draco Malfoy's initiation has always been postponed to the irritation of the senior Malfoy. We do not know the exact reasons for these delays but it seems that the younger Malfoy has been resistant to this initiation. I believe that now that he generally has more freedom to decide for himself, with his father locked up in Azkaban, he might be able to examine things more carefully, with more thought. Now what I really want to know is whether the younger Malfoy is truly having doubts about his predetermined destiny set by his father, and whether he can be converted to our side." Dumbledore explained.

"I don't really know. But I don't think Malfoy would ever consider going against his father and Voldemort. He's one of those people who takes pride in his being a pureblood and looks down on half-bloods and muggleborns. Look at how he treats Hermione!", Harry argued.

"Well I don't really know Mr. Malfoy personally and this Hermione you're talking about. But if having Draco Malfoy on our side will improve our chances of winning, and will be for the benefit of all, then I believe it's worth giving a shot.", Izzy expressed her opinion, sounding very much like a politician.

"You sound as if you're trying to run a country. Come to think of it, you used to run a country, didn't you?", Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Well—actually, no. It was my mother who did that, when she was still alive."

The room went silent, and remained so until Harry spoke once more.

"Why don't we just leave that first. Let's just do what we can now and worry about Malfoy later. Merlin knows in the little time that we have we need all the training we can get. So when do we start training?", Harry asked.

"Today, after we have our lunch", Kingsley replied.

"Well, it's good to know we're not wasting our time. I have mastered sensing magical auras by now. I want to learn more about concealing my own magical aura, if you don't mind. And I guess Izzy would want to learn about magical auras herself, don't you Izzy?", Harry asked.

"Uhm—yeah, sure. I can sense magical auras myself but I am still incapable of concealing my own as well. I guess that would be a perfect place to start our training.", Izzy agreed.

"Okay then. We will be covering concealment of magical auras this afternoon" Kingsley announced.

"Uhm Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?", Harry inquired.

"Of course Harry. What is it?", Dumbledore replied.

"Well, you know that I stay at the Burrow for at least a week every summer break, right? Well this break is no exception. Just before the term ended a few months ago, Ron asked me to stay over. I have owled him and Hermione about the things that have happened here yesterday, although of course I had to be cautious in my writing. I told them I would ask you if you would allow me to stay there for a week or so. And maybe bring Izzy along if she wanted to. So I wanted to ask if you would let me—us, stay there for a while, perhaps just before the term starts?", Harry asked, awaiting Dumbledore's answer with crossed fingers.

"Well Harry, I don't see why not. You are most certainly allowed to go. And the same goes for you Isobelle, that is, if you want to go with Harry?", he asked Izzy.

"Uhm, I guess. I mean it would be nice to meet Harry's friends", Izzy said uncertainly.

"Don't worry Izzy, you'll like them. I'd be surprised if you don't end up being great friends with Ron, Hermione and Ginny", Harry said convincingly.

"That settles it then. You two would start your training this afternoon and will continue until a week before the school term begins. During that time you would be headed for the Burrow and would stay there until it is time for you to ride the Hogwarts Express. I believe it's time for your lunch. Why don't you go back to your common room and eat lunch there? I am sure the house elves have prepared a sumptuous meal for both of you. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that there's already food waiting for you on the dining area. Kingsley and I will have something to talk about regarding the activities of the Order of the Phoenix. We shall see you both after lunch.", Harry and Izzy took this as a cue for them to leave. Thus, they stood up from their chairs and went down the revolving staircase. Just before they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance, they turned left and entered their common room.

Harry decided to owl Ron and Hermione about Dumbledore's decision regarding their stay at the Burrow. So he sprinted up his staircase, got his quill, ink and parchment from his desk and scribbled hurriedly:

_You two, _

_I couldn't possibly wait for your reply since I have just talked to grandfather. I just spoke to grandfather about me staying there, where I always stay during the summer break. He told me it would be okay, as long as I continue what I've been doing since the school term ended. This time around I will be with my new friend, the one I met two nights ago. So I'd only be able to get there on the week before term starts. And by the way, I asked my new friend if she'd like to join me there, and she agreed. Grandfather also gave her permission to go. I hope it will be okay with you, mate. So I guess see you a week before term starts? We are both excited about it._

_The boy who must not tell lies_

Harry then folded the letter and went to Hedwig, who was currently on her perch at the corner of the room. He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and let her out the window just as he did yesterday. Then he sprinted back downstairs to join for lunch. When he got there he found that Izzy was already eating. They were having roasted chicken glazed with honey, one of Harry's favorite dishes. Thus, when Izzy looked up at him, she saw Harry wearing a smile.

"Aren't you in a good mood today? I take it you just owled your friends about our stay there before school term? Or maybe you just like roasted chicken?", Izzy teased.

"Well, both actually. I'm really excited about everything that's about to happen. Of course I want to see my friends again. I haven't seen them for ages! And I really do want to be an Auror, so you know.. I'm pretty excited about the training as well", Harry said while piling his plate with roasted chicken, and taking a bite. "And this.. is just awesome! Hogwarts' roasted chicken is certainly the best there is! I've really missed eating this you know, since I skipped the end-of-term feast.", Harry said.

"Well take it easy won't you? Or you might choke with all that chicken you just stuffed in your mouth.", Izzy joked.

"You think this is stuffed? Wait until you meet Ron! He can stuff twice as much food in his mouth!", Harry laughed.

"Twice as much? How big is his mouth?", Izzy asked.

"I dunno. But when he does that he often mumbles incoherently, sometimes spitting bits of food from his mouth and even choking. It's funny really. But Hermione just finds it disgusting and rolls her eyes. She kind of gave up on telling Ron off about his eating habits anyway", Harry chuckled.

"Well, it is really disgusting. But it's rather funny too. Are all of your friends funny, Harry?", Izzy asked.

"I guess you can say they both have funny sides to them. Ron is funny in his little ways, the way he eats, the way he looks when he's startled or doesn't have a clue. Hermione on the other hand is serious. She's the smartest witch in my age, my year level, always at the top of every class, except Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm the one who tops that. But she really is funny, in the way she always rushes to the library when she wants to investigate about something she finds interesting, or when she rolls her eyes at a clueless Ron. I guess what's really funny is the fact that everybody in the whole world knows they're madly in love with each other, everybody except themselves, that is.", Harry laughed, as he remembered the way Ron and Hermione fought during the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"What about—what's her name again—ah, Ginny? Yes, what about Ginny?", Izzy smirked.

"Ginny? Uhm, well, Ginny is not really in my year. So at school we hardly really spend a lot of time together until last year when we held something like a study group together called the DA, short for Dumbledore's Army. But aside from that I only get to spend time with her at the Burrow. Well, she's really great and funny too. I am starting to think that she inherited the pranking talents of her older brothers Fred and George, the twins who owns the new joke shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Yeah, I guess she's funny too. But then again I'm not really that close to her. I mean she has her own set of friends, mostly Gryffindors like herself, coming from the same year. They're dorm mates you see, so that's why they've got this bond we don't have. I've never really met them properly though, but I know them by face, I guess. I—I'm rambling aren't I?

"Uh—huh. You seem rather fond of Ginny, actually. So why are you telling me that you're not friends?", Izzy smirked.

"Well, she has her own life, her own set of friends. And she even has a new boyfriend, my dorm mate Dean Thomas", Harry frowned.

"So that's why you're so touchy about being her friend", Izzy smiled knowingly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You like her, obviously", Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. She's my best mate's sister", Harry said.

"And?"

"And, what? Nothing? Didn't you hear me? She's my best mate's sister. So that's it. She's off limits cause she's just like a sister to me. And a best mate's sister is always out of bounds", Harry said.

"So you admit it! The 'best mate's sister issue' is the only thing that's stopping you! I'm right aren't I? You like Ginny!"

Harry didn't say anything, but he nodded. By then his face was about the same shade of Ginny's hair.

"Oh this is going to be interesting. Looks like I'm going to play matchmaker!", Izzy said.

"No you're not. There will be no matchmaking at the Burrow. Please. Promise me you'll keep this a secret. No one is supposed to know about this. So please, please promise me that there'd be no matchmaking once we get to the Burrow.", Harry pleaded.

"Okay okay. I promise. I won't tell anyone, not even a ghost. And I won't even try playing the matchmaker when we go to your friend's house. Satisfied?", Izzy frowned.

"Satisfied. Anyway, I'll just go to my room and change my clothes for the training. You better do so as well. I expect Kingsley will be teaching us some defensive spells this afternoon. We'll be dead tired when we finish", Harry said just before climbing the stairs to his room.

When Harry was already in his room, Izzy smirked and thought to herself.

_Oh this is going to be interesting. True, I promised not to play matchmaker at the Burrow, but who says I can't be a matchmaker once the school term starts? He he he. I'll be observing at the Burrow first. And when the school term starts, I shall make my move, and start what I would call Operation: Bring Harry and Ginny together. They didn't call me 'scheme queen' back at my old school for nothing. It's time to reuse some of my good old tricks! _


	5. The de Lune Royal Family

Disclaimer: I can wish and wish for the whole Harry Potter universe to be mine, but it will never happen. That's why I created my own lovely character Izzy.

**Chapter 5: The de Lune Royal Family**

Two weeks have passed since that morning Harry and Izzy discussed their training plans with Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Since then, they have been training by learning defensive battle spells, deception tactics and covering their magical auras. They have also started to learn wandless magic. Both of them were now able to do basic spells without the use of their wands. Professor Dumbledore told them that this feat alone was something already considered to be remarkable and exceptional magic. Only the most powerful wizards and witches are able to perform spells without the use of a wand. In fact, Professor Dumbledore had to be the one personally teaching them wandless magic for even Kingsley Shacklebolt cannot do it. Wandless magic is an extremely rare gift, something that only the likes of Merlin, Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Voldemort can do, and yet Harry and Izzy are both able to do it, and are learning at a really fast pace. Both of them were surprised with this information. They knew that Voldemort was after both of them, and that he definitely had them on the top of his 'to-kill' list, but it was only now that they were slowly starting to realize just why Voldemort was after them. They maybe two 16 year olds, but there is no point in denying that they were both extremely powerful and were very much equipped with the means to finishing him off. Dumbledore, of course, didn't appear surprised. It was as if he expected it.

Having had much magical defense training for the past 2 weeks, Professor Dumbledore decided that it was time for Izzy to teach Harry the high-society ways. And so when Harry got down from his staircase that morning, he was greeted by an excessively cheerful Izzy at the foot of his stairs.

"Good morning Harry!", a smiling Izzy said.

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "What's exceptionally good about this morning?"

"Join me for breakfast and you'll see", Izzy grinned.

Izzy and Harry made their way to the dining area. Harry was stunned to see too many utensils on the table. It was set up like a formal dinner party, they were about to eat their breakfast in fine dining mode.

"Er.. Iz? Why are there too many utensils on the table?", Harry asked.

"Because, you, Mr. Potter, are going to start your lessons with me! It will be so exciting, much like that American reality TV show called _American Princess_!", Izzy said happily.

"You watch muggle television? I thought you ran a wizarding Kingdom in Greece? Do you have muggle television there?", Harry asked, confused.

"No, silly! I was able to watch muggle television during the time my mother and I were hiding. We hid in muggle London, remember? We bought a muggle television so I could do something while I'm stuck indoors. I practically watched every show on that small box.", Izzy explained hastily. She cut her own explanation and got back to their original topic. "Anyway, we're not here to discuss my viewing habits while I was in hiding. We're here to officially begin your lessons! Are you ready?", she asked.

"I guess."

"Well then, the first thing you need to learn is the proper way of handling yourself especially during your entrance. You cannot just enter a social function with drooping shoulders. You have to be confident.", Izzy straightened Harry's shoulders.

"There, there. And walk slowly, gracefully but still in a manly way. Don't sway your hips too much or you would appear as though you're gay. We don't want that do we? You can do a mild strut if you wish. It's pretty much the same with your usual walk, but slower. Why don't you try it?", Izzy suggested.

Harry did as she told him to. He began walking a slow and graceful walk, with a slight strut to it. It was hardly different from the way he normally walked just as Izzy had told him, only this time he had to go slower. _This is actually easy. Come to think of it, this is how my father walked as I saw him in Snape's Pensieve._ Izzy smiled at him as he finished walking.

"Very nice, Harry, very Nice.", Izzy complimented him.

"Now you have to pull a chair for me to sit on. Yes, that's it. I guess you do know your etiquette, huh? Hmm.. let's see. Do you know how to work a magical menu?", Izzy asked.

About a dozen similar questions on proper etiquette during fine dining were asked by Izzy. Harry wasn't entirely a first timer with regards to fine dining etiquette. Harry's old public muggle school had diagrams about etiquette that he had been so eager to study. He was after all, never allowed decent enough helpings for dinner at the Dursleys, which is why he found something as a dining etiquette really interesting. Izzy lectured him about the proper usage of utensils occasionally remarking, "Remember Harry, use the utensils on the outside first. Then you gradually go in" or "You scoop your soup away from you and not towards you". After what seemed like the longest breakfast Harry has ever had in his entire life, they transferred from the dining area to the couches in front of the fire. Izzy took this moment to compliment Harry.

"Blimey, you are quite a natural, Harry! I see it hardly takes effort for you to bring out your sophisticated side. But then again you _are_ a Potter, of course these things would come as second nature to you!", Izzy realized.

"What does my being a Potter have to do with it?", Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, don't you know? I guess I have to show you then." Izzy held out her hand and performed a wandless summoning charm. A few seconds later, a rather large book came zooming out of her room and landed on her outstretched arm. It looked very old and delicate, yet valuable. On the front cover was the title _Ancient Wizarding Bloodlines: Wizarding Heritage from the Medieval Era. _Izzy opened the book and scanned for the letter P, and then the surname Potter.

"Here it is! Potter! Go ahead and look. Your family goes back to the Medieval Era and you are directly related to the Peverell brothers! That's sophisticated bloodwork for you! The Potter clan is a very well respected clan in wizarding England. You probably don't know it yet but when you come of age, that is, when you turn 17 you will inherit the Potter fortune which is quite a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be richer than the Malfoys. Once you get the right to access the Potter family vault at Gringotts, you are going to be the most eligible wizard in England in a flash. Oh, and over here at the front of the book would be my family—the de Lunes. You can read a lot of history about our family, especially about my relatives who became the king or the queen of Greece during his/her time. This is quite the useful book, isn't it?", Izzy asked.

"Yes it is actually amazing. And it's updated too. How come it's updated?", Harry asked

"This book has a charm. It self-updates, so you won't need to buy a new book once any of these families suddenly produce a new offspring, or lose one of its members. That's the reason why my copy looks so old and battered.", Izzy said sheepishly.

"Anyway, now that you know that you are indeed a lost member of the high-wizarding society, we need to rehearse our introductions. In a special social function of those with high status it is important to introduce oneself formally by giving one's full name. You start with a formal greeting like: Good Evening Mademoiselle, I am—wait, what is your full name?", Izzy asked.

"Harry James Evans Potter", Harry replied.

"Okay. So basically you'd have to tell her that. 'Good evening Mademoiselle, I am Harry James Evans Potter descendant to the Ancient and Noble household of the Potters and the Peverells, highly delighted to be honored by your presence tonight.' And then you wait for her response which would usually go something like: 'Oh I'm pleased to meet you as well Mr. Potter. I am blah blah blah of the Ancient and Noble House of the blah blah blah family. It is an honor to have you brighten up my evening as well.' At first you would need to follow this rough draft of your introductory speech, but eventually you'd be able to master the skill of finding the right combination of fancy words to hit the jackpot. Do you want to practice?", Izzy asked, and Harry nodded."

"Good evening Mademoiselle, I am Harry James Evans Potter descendant to the Ancient and Noble household of the Potters and the Peverells, highly delighted to be honored by your presence tonight."

"It's my utmost pleasure to be graced by your presence Mr. Potter. I am Ysovielle Monique Victoriae Aravielle de Lune, daughter to the Ancient and Noble Kingdom of the Greco-royal family. It is an honor to have you brighten up my evening as well.", Izzy replied like a pro.

"What? That's your real whole name?"

"Harry! You just ruined the moment!", Izzy hit him with a pillow.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one with a name as long as Dumbledore's. What was it again? Ah, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!", Harry grinned.

Izzy grabbed the _Ancient Wizarding Bloodlines: Wizarding Heritage from the Medieval Era _book and opened it to the page of her family. She turned a few more pages and revealed something Harry did not see earlier, a large page of a family tree. She then pointed to a name at the bottom of the page with the label _Ysovielle Monique Victoriae Aravielle. _

"That's me. And this is my mother.", she pointed at the name directly above hers which said _Esmeralda Jacqueline Cassandra_.

"Go ahead and look. Almost everyone in my family were given extremely long first names. In fact, I think Professor Dumbledore is a distant relative of ours, which is why he has such a long name as well. Here he is!", Izzy pointed to _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _which was located at the right hand side of the page.

Harry noticed though that Professor Dumbledore's name was written fully—it included his surname. He found this weird and so he asked Izzy about it. "Uhm, Izzy? Why is Professor Dumbledore's whole name in here, while you only have your first name written down?", he asked.

"Ah, that. Here, take a look. You see that bold line in the middle? That's the line for the royal seat succession. The names included on that line are the ones who have been kings and queens in the past, or are destined to be so. I'm the last person on that line, so technically I'm the 'queen' as of now. But as you know, we no longer have real kings and queens by this time, so I guess you could say it's all just a title now. Those directly on that line should automatically bear the family name de Lune being the first family of Greece, which is why I have always used that as my surname instead of my father's surname. Anyway, I never knew my father and my mother never revealed to me who he was and so I have no other choice but to be called a de Lune.", Izzy said.

At the top of the page, written in gold letters was the words: _The Most Ancient and Noble Kingdom of the de Lune Royal Family_. Harry was instantly reminded of Sirius' own family tree which he saw at Grimauld Place.

"My godfather showed me his family tree last year. But his said 'The Most Ancient and Noble House, not Kingdom", Harry said.

"Ah, but Kingdom only applies to royal families. Although the fact that your godfather's family had a 'most ancient and noble' label to it means that he came from a rather prominent and old pureblood family. Only very few families have this label you see. From what family did your godfather come from?", Izzy asked.

"Oh didn't you know? My godfather was Sirius Black. And before you even say something, let me tell you now that he was innocent and was blamed for murders someone else did.", Harry explained.

"Really? Sirius Black was your godfather? But I knew he was innocent. It was all in the papers my mother got for me to read, around that time when the Ministry finally admitted that Voldemort is indeed alive again. They discovered that it was Peter Pettigrew who did all the killings, right? But it was all too late given what happened at the Ministry. I think that mother was really affected by the news, I saw her crying while looking at your godfather's picture on the Daily Prophet. I think they were really good friends back when they were studying here at this school." Izzy said.

"Really? Then your mother must have known my father too. Sirius and my father were inseparable during their Hogwarts days. Come to think of it…", Harry drifted as an idea popped in his head. He held out his hand and at once his photo album—the one Hagrid gave him during his first year, came zooming out from his dormitory to his hand.

"Here. If they were really good friends at Hogwarts I guess we could see your mother somewhere here.", Harry said as he flipped through the pages of his photo album.

He stopped when he arrived at a picture of his parents wedding. It was the same picture Harry saw Sirius in for the first time in his album. In the middle of that picture stood his parents, who looked very happy, smiling and waving at him. Occasionally, James Potter kissed Lily Evans Potter's cheek which made her blush and smile even more. Sirius, who was James' best man, was now laughing at his side. Meanwhile on Lily's left side was a woman around her age, who had long wavy blonde hair flowing elegantly at her back. She was smiling and waving at them. The woman looked very much like Izzy, he realized. And then it hit him why he found Izzy looking so familiar. It was probably because of this picture! He had been looking at this picture on a daily basis ever since Sirius died. He was about to verify if this was Izzy's mother when he saw all the verification he would ever need.

"Izzy is this—Oh Izzy!", Harry broke from his question when he saw that Izzy was crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised when Izzy suddenly sobbed at his shoulder. He stroked her silky blonde hair instead.

"Sshh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this out.", Harry apologized.

Izzy spoke when she had already recovered. "No Harry, thank you for bringing that album out. It was nice to see my mother looking happy like that. I had forgotten how beautiful and elegant she looked during her younger years", Izzy smiled painfully.

"But you look just like her", Harry said.

"And you look just like your father Harry, but don't you have that urge to look at these pictures over and over again instead of just looking at the mirror?", Izzy asked.

Harry didn't say anything. He took the picture out of the album and put his hand over it. He magically reproduced the picture so there were now two copies of it. He returned the picture in the album and handed Izzy the copy he had just made. "Here, I made you a copy.", Harry smiled as Izzy took the picture from his hand.

"Thank you Harry. You don't know just how much this means to me", Izzy smiled.


	6. The Sweetest Thing

Disclaimer: Harry is mine (how I wish)! Nah. Not Really. Izzy is mine though. This chapter is inspired by the song _The Sweetest Thing_ by U2. It's another thing that I wish is mine, but isn't. Also, just ignore the fact that _The Sweetest Thing_ became popular in 1998 when in this story it's just 1996.

**Chapter 6: The Sweetest Thing**

After about 2 months of defensive battle training and wizarding decorum lessons, the day when Harry and Izzy were scheduled to leave for the Burrow finally came. The two teenagers woke up feeling very excited about the day ahead of them. Their school things and possessions have been neatly packed in their school trunks the night before. All that's left to do is to grab some breakfast, get changed and wait for someone to pick them up. After taking a cold shower on that hot summer morning, Harry put on his new green cotton collared shirt, jeans and trainers. Within over a month, Harry's clothing style had changed, thanks to his personal stylist who was Izzy. With permission from Professor Dumbledore, the two of them, accompanied by Kingsley, shopped at Hogsmeade and Muggle London for an entire wardrobe of expensive and sophisticated clothes for Harry, including a new pair of glasses with rectangular silver frames. It was a good thing too, for Harry was really in need of new clothes after having a growth spurt over the break. Because of the intense battle training, Harry's body structure was no longer scrawny, but lean and muscular. His arms, chest and legs were well-defined now and he even got himself tanned from all that training under the sun. Also, he was almost 6 feet tall now, and he was guessing he was now as tall as Ron who stood at around 5'11". He also bet that he'd tower over Ginny who was 5'4", by now. _I'm going to find out later! I'll be able to see Ginny today! _Harry smiled at this thought. And so Harry sprinted down his staircase taking the steps two at a time with a large grin on his face.

"Look who's excited", Izzy greeted him.

"Why, you look excited yourself!", Harry raised his right eyebrow at a grinning Izzy who was now rolling her eyes at him. He took a good look at Izzy, who was very pretty in her plain white summer dress and slippers. The dress exposed her cream colored skin and her long thin legs. She was also very tall, only about a head shorter than Harry, having a height of 5'7". She was no longer that pale girl that arrived in his room about 2 months ago. With all the training they did on Hogwarts' grounds, Izzy's skin gained a healthy color and her cheeks were rosy once more. Harry noticed that she was carrying a basket with her.

"What's that?", Harry asked.

"Oh you know, since this is our last summer day at Hogwarts, I asked the house elves to prepare a picnic basket for us. I figured the day is far too sunny for us to have our breakfast indoors! We're gonna have a picnic by the lake today!", Izzy said.

"That's a great idea! Are we ready to go yet, my lady?", Harry asked formally, holding up his arm for Izzy to take.

"Certainly, my lord!", Izzy beamed brightly and hooked her arm on Harry's as they headed down the lake. When they finally got to the lake, Izzy took out a picnic mat from the basket and spread it underneath a tree for shade. And one by one she took out their breakfast which consisted of orange juice, bacon sandwiches, fruits, and croissants. She did this while humming _The Sweetest Thing _by U2. She heard it over the muggle television at London once and it instantly became her favorite song.

"So, are you excited?", Harry asked as she handed him a bacon sandwich.

"Of course I'm excited! I get to be in a new place and meet new people after all. But you on the other hand, you're excited about something else aren't you?", Izzy teased while spreading some strawberry jam on her croissant.

"Hey! I'm excited because I get to meet my friends again after such a long time! That's it and nothing else!", Harry said in between bites.

"Oh come on. I bet you're dying to see Ginny! The love of your life!", Izzy said dramatically, with fake dreamy eyes.

"Ei wudshu jopit! Im dryin'a eet-eer!", Harry said with his mouth full. Izzy dropped the act and sniggered.

"Hey! What happened to the table manners I taught you, Harry James Potter?", Izzy whacked his head lightly with her jam-filled jam spreader.

Harry swallowed his food and said, "I said, would you stop it? I'm trying to eat here! And what's that with _you _whacking me in the head with a sticky jam spreader? What happened to _your_ table manners, my queen-ship?", Harry said jokingly as he 'scourgified' the area on his forehead now smeared with strawberry jam.

"Oh come off it! You know I don't take any of that queen-ship crap from you. I prefer to be a normal person, thank you very much!", Izzy grinned.

"Look who's talking. You know very well that I don't like it when people stare at me and my scar", Harry frowned.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can eat with your mouth full", Izzy rolled her eyes and continued, "But of course, you don't have to be so formal if you don't want to. Reserve that for the social functions and for the public to see. That's how I do it anyway.", Izzy smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I don't see the point of being so formal around my best friend even if she were the one giving me all these lessons", Harry smirked.

"Best friend? I thought that was reserved for Ron and Hermione?", Izzy raised her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Of course you're one of my best friends too! Along with Ron and Hermione, that is.", Harry smiled.

"And what about Ginny? Isn't she your best friend too? Oh or is she your girlfriend?", Izzy teased.

"Hey! Ginny has a boyfriend remember? And would you cut it out? You're getting pretty used to teasing me to her already. You have to remember not to do that at the Burrow! And no matchmaking! You promised, remember?", Harry reminded her.

"Yeah yeah, no matchmaking! I know I know. Merlin, you could be so annoying sometimes, you know that? Oh the lengths you go through just to keep your undying love for Ginny a secret!", Izzy said dramatically to tease Harry.

"Ain't love the sweetest thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!", Izzy sang a line from _The Sweetest Thing._

"Hey, I like that song! The Sweetest Thing by U2, right?", Harry said.

"Mmm Hmm. It's my personal favorite. Green-eyed boy meets brown-eyed girl! Oh oh oh , the sweetest thing!", Izzy changed the lyrics of the song.

"Hey! That's not right! It's supposed to be blue-eyed boy meets brown-eyed girl.", Harry corrected her.

"I know. But you don't have blue eyes, do you?", Izzy winked.

"What? You're still talking about me and Ginny aren't you?"

"Nah. Of course not."

"But you just said I don't have blue eyes."

"I wasn't talking silly, I was singing!"

"Ha ha. Very funny!"

Just then Hedwig came flying to their picnic area. Harry caught her, untied a letter from her leg and gave her a bit of his bacon sandwich just before she flew away. Harry opened the letter and read out loud for Izzy to hear.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore! Harry and Isobelle, please do return to my office after your little picnic. Your friends Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva are already here to fetch you. Professor Dumbledore. They're here!", Harry said excitedly.

"Well then, let's go! We can't keep the love of your life waiting now, can we?", Izzy grinned.

"Izzy!", Harry said with a warning tone.

"I know, I know. Let's just pack these, okay?"

After they had put everything back inside the picnic basket, they went inside the Castle. Down the Charms corridor, Izzy began her singing once more, "Green-eyed boy meets brown-eyed girl".

Harry, not wanting to let Izzy get to him chose to continue the song and ignore the 'green-eyed boy' reference to him. "Oh oh oh, The sweetest thing!"

As the speaking gargoyle let the two of them in, they continued singing:

"You can sew it up but you still see the tear, Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing! Baby's got blue skies up ahead, but in this I'm a rain cloud. Ours is a stormy kind of love, Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing!"

As the revolving staircase led them up to Dumbledore's office they sang the next part with a little enthusiastic dance, rocking their heads side to side with the beat:

"Do do do do , do do do do, do do do do , do do do do

Do do do do , do do do do, do do do do , do do do do"

They opened the door to Dumbledore's office and finished the song:

The sweetest thing!", they sang with a jump and a high-five. Then they burst out in laughter.

In the circular room, Professor Dumbledore who was behind his mahogany desk had a twinkle in eyes blue eyes, Hermione was smiling sweetly, Ron was dumbstruck and had his mouth open and Ginny was serious, her eyes narrowing at Izzy and that hand she had placed on Harry's shoulder.

Izzy who was very perceptive didn't miss this and she decided to test the waters further. She hooked her arm on Harry's arm, just as she did earlier, looked at Harry almost lovingly and said in her sweetest yet innocent voice, "Oh look, your friends are here, Harry!" Then she flashed her highly rehearsed smile, showing off her perfect set of teeth. Harry looked at her questioningly, finding her sudden sweetness in front of his friends surprising. She responded by blinking up at him twice and smirking slightly as if to tell him "just play along". Harry seemed to get the message though as he suddenly smiled as sweetly and said, "Oh, right. Izzy, this is Ron, Hermione and Ginny, my friends from Hogwarts."

"Hullo! I'm Isobelle de Lune", Izzy said brightly.

"You had a nice picnic, I presume? Nice time alone for the last time?", Dumbledore asked them.

"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore. Harry and I had a great time by the lake. It is pretty sunny outside, so we decided to get cozy under a tree for shade.", Izzy replied. Harry, who was looking at Ginny whom he missed so much didn't miss the look on her face when Izzy said something about them being cozy under a tree. She saw that Ginny pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Harry realized that this was certainly irritating Ginny and he was hoping that Ginny just might be a little jealous of Izzy. So he decided to add fuel to the fire.

"Didn't help much though did it? It was still hot outside even under the tree's shade and all so Izzy and I decided to go for a swim", Harry said, catching the split second look of surprise in Izzy's eyes. Izzy quickly recovered though and backed up what Harry just said by describing the swimming session that didn't happen.

"Harry was really funny though. Do you know that he wears boxers with a snitch pattern? He had no choice but to wear that for swimming!", Izzy chuckled, along with Ron. Meanwhile, Hermione giggled behind her hand, and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Izzy!", Harry said with a warning tone while elbowing her.

"Anyway, we were swimming for quite a while already when Hedwig arrived with your letter. So we cast some drying spells, got changed and went up here! So are we ready to go?", Izzy asked.

"Yes Isobelle, just before you and Harry came in, we were discussing some of the finer details of your situations that Harry has failed to explain in his letters. They now know all about what happened ever since you arrived at Harry's room in Privet Drive. I have just finished telling them the whole story when we heard you singing outside my office door, so basically we were just waiting for both of you. Now why don't you go downstairs and get your school trunks? You will travel to the Burrow via the Floo network." Dumbledore said.

"Okay. Guys, let's go down shall we?", Harry asked all of them.

Once they were out of Dumbledore's circular office, Ron and Hermione spoke to them, Ginny, however, remained silent.

It was Ron who first spoke. "Blimey Harry, look at you! Look how much you've grown over the summer! The girls of Hogwarts will go crazy! I'm sure Malfoy will be jealous!", Ron grinned.

"I'm sure this is the result of your training isn't it? You're not so thin anymore! I'm glad you've been eating well! Is the training with Kingsley tiring? Dumbledore told us about it you know! You're finally training to be an Auror! And you too, Isobelle!", Hermione smiled at them.

"Yeah, it's great to be finally training for Aurorship. This is what I've always wanted to do, anyway", Harry said.

"Wait, why are we stopping mate?", Ron asked as they stopped at the foot of the revolving stairs.

"To go to our room of course", Harry said as he and Izzy turned to their left and vanished through the wall that was the door to their hidden room. Ron, figuring that the wall was just like Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station walked towards it. The next thing they knew there was an almighty crash as Ron collided with the wall and fell back.

"Ron! What happened?", Hermione asked with a panicked voice, kneeling beside him on the floor.

"I can't get through the wall!", Ron said.

Harry and Izzy who was already inside the room heard the crash and immediately went outside to check on Ron.

"Ron are you alright?", Harry asked.

"Alright? What in the blazes was that? Why didn't the wall let me in?", Ron asked incredulously.

"Oh I'm sorry. We almost forgot. Professor Dumbledore enchanted this room and this door to recognize us as owners. You see it was order to protect us from intruders. I know you're not intruders but the charm this room has doesn't allow anyone else in our room. So basically it's only me and Harry who can go into our bedroom", Izzy explained, exaggerating the part about the bedroom. Their room of course was a common room with two separate bedrooms, not a single bedroom. But Ginny didn't need to know that, did she? And it's not as if she can go in and check it out for herself. Izzy grinned inwardly as Ginny finally spoke, confirming that her plan had worked.

"You share a room that only the two of you can get into?", Ginny turned to Harry, not wanting to believe in what Izzy just said.

"Yeah, we do", Harry said, going along with what Izzy has started. Not wanting to give Ginny a chance to reply or ask for further explanations from him, he continued "I think Izzy and I should get our trunks now, so that we can get to the Burrow right away. Do you mind waiting for us at Dumbledore's office? We'll be there as soon as we get our things upstairs.", Harry said.

"Sure Harry, we'll be waiting for you upstairs then", Hermione replied.

When the three started heading back up to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Izzy went inside their common room to retrieve their possessions. When they got there however, they both collapsed on the comfortable couches, clutching their sides as they went into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Did you see how Ginny reacted?", Izzy asked Harry.

"Of course! How can I miss that? She was practically horrified about us sharing a bedroom together! You sly sly girl!", Harry said as he hit Izzy gently with a pillow.

"Look who's talking! And who in Merlin's name made up the story of us having a swim down the lake this morning?", Izzy smirked.

"But you didn't have to push her buttons by saying that I only wore boxers around you! And you had to tell them it had snitch patterns, of the all things you can think of!", Harry buried his face on a throw pillow in mock embarrassment.

"Aaaw. Little Harry was embarrassed!", Izzy giggled.

"Hey, we should be getting our stuff now. They're waiting for us you know?", Harry said as he made his way to where their school trunks were. Izzy followed him there.

"Aah yes. If we're gone too long, Ginny would suspect that something's already happening in our bedroom, wouldn't she?", Izzy teased him.

"Sounds like a plan!", Harry smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?", Izzy asked

"And what would that be? That sound's highly confusing", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why to leave Ginny in suspicion! That's what you're about aren't you? To make Ginny jealous by pretending there's something going on between us no matter how hard we try to deny it?", Izzy said.

"You read my mind", Harry said.

"Ours is a stormy kind of love!", Izzy sang.

"Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing!", Harry sang with her and held her hand as they made their way up to Dumbledore's office.


	7. A Little Sprig of Thyme

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! (I wish). Nah I don't.

**Chapter 7: A Little Sprig of Thyme**

**August 25, 1996 (Sunday): Day 1 at the Burrow**

When Harry and Izzy finally got to Dumbledore's office so that they could leave, Ginny made quite a scene when she saw that they entered the office holding each other's hand. Apparently what Izzy told Harry as a joke, became true.

_Flashback_

"_Aah yes. If we're gone too long, Ginny would suspect that something's already happening in our bedroom, wouldn't she?", Izzy teased Harry._

_End Flashback_

Thus when the two of them got there, holding hands even, and bright red and disheveled from all of the laughing they've just done, Ginny fumed and went out of control.

"What took you so long? Is it that hard to retrieve your school trunks?", Ginny asked.

"Uhm, sorry, Gin. I almost forgot my—uhm—broomstick, you see.", Harry came up with an excuse.

_Nice going Harry, you're really gonna make her explode now, 'almost forgot his broomstick'? That's so suggestive! Ginny might think it was some other 'broomstick' he was talking about. I like it! _Izzy tried her best to refrain from bursting into fits of laughter.

"You forgot your _broomstick_?", Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why? Uhm, shouldn't we be going now?", Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we better get going. Mum's preparing lunch by now and she's going to want your help, Ginny. If by the time we get there she's already finished preparing, you'd better be ready for a long lecture about not using Harry as an excuse for you to drop your share of the chores.", Ron explained solemnly, as if he was speaking from experience.

"Yeah you would know. After all that lecturing your mum gave you!", Hermione giggled.

"Yeah. She was screeching in my ear all day! _Ronald Bilius Weasley! When has been snogging Hermione an excuse for you to forget to de-gnome the garden! You should be ashamed of yourself! What would Hermione think of you, not being able to de-gnome your own garden! How would you even prove to her that you can be her future husband? Have you even thought of that?_", Ron said in his best imitation of his own mother.

"You'd think Mione and I would be getting married a week from now!", Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione just giggled.

"What? So you two are together now aren't you? Finally! I'm happy for you two! Took you long enough!", Harry said, clapping Ron's back and grinning at a blushing Hermione.

"So you knew that we were attracted to each other even before we became a couple?", Ron asked him.

"Are you kidding? The whole world practically knew! With the way you were bickering at each other all the time, there was no question about it. All that sexual tension finally got to where it was supposed to be in the first place!", Ginny rolled her eyes, and changed the subject. "So are we going or not? I wouldn't want to be lectured at, and we've wasted so much time already!", Ginny said bitterly.

"Relax, won't you? We'll get there before mum sends us a howler", Ron said.

"So I guess we should split up. You three go first and Izzy and I will follow", Harry suggested.

"No. I don't think so Harry!", Ginny said hotly.

"Er, why?", Harry asked, while he was trying his best not to laugh.

_Silence._

"W-well, Dumbledore told us that you two are Voldemort's most wanted. Yes that's it. We wouldn't want to give the Death Eaters an easy time by letting you go alone, would we?", Ginny said, hoping in Merlin's name that she sounded convincing.

"Uhm, Ginny has a point, I guess. Why don't you go with them Ginny? Me and Mione will just follow you", Ron said.

"That won't work as well, Ron", Ginny said.

"Er why?", this time it was Ron who asked.

"Well we'd still be giving the Death Eaters an easy time by bunching them up together as if preparing them for easy pick-up. What we need to do is to separate them. Hermione shall go with Isobelle, while You will go with me and Harry", Ginny said.

"Wait! There's no way I'm flooing separately from Mione!", Ron said.

"Fine. Go with them! Harry and I will just follow", Ginny said.

Nobody seemed to argue any further. Ron and Hermione were happy that they were to floo together while Harry was certainly not one to complain, being alone with Ginny. And so they flooed their way to the Burrow.

They brushed the soot off their clothes and school trunks as they stepped out of the fireplace into the Weasley's living room. They were making such a racket with the noisy way they had arrived that Mrs. Weasley heard them from the kitchen.

"Are you there yet, children? Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Harry?", Mrs. Weasley's voice, which was coming from the kitchen, asked.

"Yes mum! We're here! And we brought Harry and Isobelle too!", Ron shouted over the sound of food frying in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen to welcome them.

"Harry dear! It's great to have you again for the last week of the break! Oh, how we've missed you!", Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Harry a motherly hug, just before turning to Izzy.

"And you must be Isobelle de Lune! Dumbledore told us a lot about you and your progress with Harry in the Order meetings of course! It's a pleasure to have you as well", she gave Izzy a warm hug as well

"That's so kind of you Mrs. Weasley. Harry has told me a lot of things about you and your family of course. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!", Izzy smiled.

"Such a sweet girl. Ginny, why don't you and Hermione help Isobelle here in bringing her thing upstairs? Isobelle, you will be staying with them in Ginny's room for the rest of the week. Ron, help Harry bring his things upstairs as well. You will still be staying in Ron's room as always, Harry. Tell me if you get uncomfortable, won't you? I know the house is cramped but it will only be just for a week, I hope you can bear with it", Mrs. Weasley smiled apologetically especially at Izzy.

"Oh that's not a problem at all Mrs. Weasley. Your house is far bigger than the one I've been staying in for the last year or so. I'm not that delicate Mrs. Weasley, I can easily adjust.", Izzy said.

"Well then, up you go! I'll call you when lunch is ready. Ginny? Come back here and help me with the preparations as soon as you've put Isobelle's things upstairs. You _are_ the one assigned to help me with lunch today, after all.", Mrs. Weasley said firmly just before they climbed the stairs.

Izzy looked around as they made their way upstairs. The Burrow was simple, and cramped but it felt really cozy, a place that you'd definitely call home. In terms of extravagance and lavish decorations, this was nothing compared to the de Lune Manor back in Greece but the warmth and happiness that surely filled this house constantly made up for it. At that instant, she knew she would pick the Burrow over the de Lune Manor a hundred times over.

They stopped in front of a door that had a sign saying "Ginerva's Room" and said goodbye to Ron and Harry who still had a few flights of stairs left to climb. Ginny's room was not big but it was not too small either. In one corner stood her bed, while on the floor, there were two mattresses spread out. Izzy put her trunk down beside Ginny's nightstand to keep it out of the way.

"So here's my room. I'm sorry it's a kind of small and cramped. But you get to stay on the bed Isobelle, while Hermione and I will sleep on the mattresses.", Ginny said.

"Oh don't be silly, Ginny. That bed is _your_ bed. Therefore _you_ are the one who's supposed to be sleeping on it. Please don't treat me like some special guest, because I'm not. I came here as a friend and not some prima Donna you'd have to serve, okay?", Izzy smiled sweetly.

"Well, if you say so. I guess I'd just have mum or dad transfigure my bed into a mattress later. That way, we'd all be on the floor and we'd be able to have some girl bonding!", Ginny said. She was beginning to like Izzy now that she was away from Harry.

"Hey don't you have to go back down and help your mum prepare lunch?", Hermione reminded Izzy.

"Oh right! Thanks Mione!", Ginny said.

"Come on then. We're helping you! Right Hermione?", Izzy asked Hermione who nodded.

"Uhm I don't think mum would like you to work though, Isobelle. Thanks anyway", Ginny said.

"Oh don't be silly! I told you I'm not here to be served right? I'm helping you whether you like it or not! And please call me Izzy, won't you?", Izzy said.

"Alright Izzy. Let's go!", Ginny smiled.

When they got into the kitchen they realized that Ginny was right in predicting her mother's reaction. She wanted Izzy and Hermione out of the kitchen saying that as visitors they were in no way needed in the kitchen. She eventually yielded though, when she saw how perfectly Izzy cut the mushrooms for the soup she was making. She realized that Izzy must have had experience in cooking and therefore this won't be servant work for her. She had initially thought that Izzy was so used to having all her meals served to her on a silver platter. Little did she know that Izzy was a master in the kitchen back in Greece. She took personal gourmet cooking lessons from a professional wizarding chef hired by her mother as part of her lessons on culture. Her mother had always believed that being a de Lune does not mean that they are to live in luxury and extravagance without hard work at all. For her mother, being a de Lune is more of a responsibility than a privilege. It means that they were born into a family of service, a family that leads the people of their country and therefore they shall set a good example for these people. Izzy believed that helping Mrs. Weasley cook would make her late mother very proud, thus she did her work silently and with much concentration, as if her life depended on it.

"Look at the way Isobelle here cuts those sprouts, Ginny! Why can't you be better at cooking? Why did you have to inherit Arthur's cooking skills and not mine?", Mrs. Weasley said rather regretfully as she watched Izzy who was in her element.

"I'm sorry mum. But it's not my fault that dad's cooking is so horrible", Ginny smirked.

"But you can at least still try to learn, can't you now?", Mrs. Weasley told Ginny, who frowned.

When they finished preparing their food, they called the boys down and started eating lunch. It was only the five of them and Mrs. Weasley who were present for lunch. Mr. Weasley, as usual, was doing work for the Order of the Phoenix—something that Mrs. Weasley won't tell them what. The two oldest Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie were still at Egypt and Romania respectively, doing their jobs and some side missions for the Order as well. Meanwhile the twins, Fred and George were busy that day managing over their newly opened joke shops, and Percy was of course, still alienated from the family having chosen to side with the Ministry last year.

"Wow Mrs. Weasley, this soup is really great. I've forgotten how good food can taste when cooked by you!", Harry complimented Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Thank you Harry, but I wasn't the one who made that soup. It was Izzy here who cooked that. And mind you, she didn't even follow my cook book exactly", Mrs. Weasley beamed at Izzy and took a sip of the soup Harry just complimented and said, "And oh my! I must say. This is no longer my recipe! You've changed it entirely, haven't you?", she asked Izzy.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley. I only added a single sprig of thyme to your mushroom soup. I read in _Cuisine Treasures of the Carribean _that thyme is one of the main ingredients essential for their soups and meats. I figured thyme would taste good with mushrooms since pirates commonly come across wild mushrooms wherever they go", Izzy said.

"And indeed it does taste good with mushrooms! You're quite the talented chef, Izzy!", Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Hey! If you're so good with cooking, how come you never cooked even a single meal for me at Hogwarts?", Harry frowned at Izzy.

"Are you kidding? With all the training we had and the lessons I'm giving you, you think I'd still have the time to go to the kitchens and make you a nice hot meal? What am I, your wife? Weren't my bacon sandwiches enough for you?", Izzy stuck out her tongue, and then pouted like a little girl.

"Hey, speaking of your training, I've been meaning to ask you since this morning, how _was_ your training with Kingsley and Professor Dumbledore?", Hermione asked.

"It's all great, but tiring of course. We've been through magical auras—both detecting and covering them, deception tactics, and defensive charms with Kingsley. However, we've only just begun our lessons with Professor Dumbledore. We've started with wandless magic and nonverbal spells. He figures these would be useful in battles. But that's just about it.", Harry said.

"Wow! Wandless magic? I mean, nonverbal spells are not that surprising. Even I can do some nonverbal spells. But wandless magic? There's got to be only about 10 of you who can do that in the entire country of England! That's a very rare gift!", Hermione said, clearly amazed.

"We know. That's why Kingsley himself cannot teach us wandless magic. It had to be Professor Dumbledore himself. Kingsley can't perform wandless magic. Right now the only persons known to be capable of wandless magic are Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort.", Izzy explained.

"And you of course", Ron said.

"Yeah. But I would never know why in the world Professor Dumbledore even thought he could teach us wandless magic. I mean, there is no way for him to know that we had the potential, was there?", Izzy asked.

"Of course there was!", Mrs. Weasley suddenly cut through their conversation.

They all looked at her.

"You two are the most powerful wizard and witch of your age. Harry here had been able to produce a corporeal patronus at age 13. And Izzy, from what I have heard, had been able to cast an extremely powerful shield charm at the age of 14.", Mrs. Weasley explained.

"We all know about Harry's patronus. But what's this about Izzy casting a really powerful shield charm? Izzy, mind if you share?", Ginny asked.

"Is this about the incident around the Triwizard Tournament, Mrs. Weasley?", Izzy asked.

"What about the Triwizard tournament? Were you there?", Ron asked.

"No we weren't. But around that time, some of Voldemort's death eaters were sent after us at our Manor in Greece. They practically surrounded the whole Manor in such a way that there was no safe way out for me and my mother. I don't know how I did it but I sort of cast a shield charm that ended up being a rather large force field which sent all the death eaters flying backwards, some of them were even splinched. That saved our lives. Within that force field we were able to apparate, escape danger, and start living our lives in hiding.", Izzy explained, skipping the finer details of her story.

"Wow. You must be really great Izzy! With defensive spells and cooking as well", Hermione said, trying to change the subject as she noticed that Izzy became quite uncomfortable after telling them her story.

Everyone seemed to follow her lead and they talked about a lot of things under the sun, from quidditch, to Ginny's boyfriend Dean, to Neville's toad Trevor and who the new DADA Professor would be. But Harry couldn't help but notice that after Izzy had told them her brief story, she kept silent for the rest of the meal and even for the rest of the afternoon. It seemed as if there was a lot going on in her mind and that she was too distracted to think of something else.

After eating dinner, Harry took the chance to talk to Izzy when he saw her sitting alone on one of the living room couches. He approached her slowly, trying to check whether she'd sent him away if he sat beside her, which she didn't.

"Iz?", Harry called cautiously.

"Hmm?", she answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Not—not really"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"A little, I guess"

"So, what really happened that night? That's not all, isn't it?", Harry asked her.

"No. Remember that vision my mother had? She first saw it during that night. And she told me.", Izzy said.

It was all the explanation Harry needed. He knew that Izzy was talking about that vision wherein Emmy de Lune saw herself stalling a death eater for her daughter's safety, the one that was actualized on that night when Izzy appeared out of thin air in Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive.

For the first time in weeks, Harry watched as tears silently flowed from Izzy's eyes to her rosy cheeks. He put his arm around her and pulled her close so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sshh.. Izzy, it's okay. They won't harm you now. They can't harm you know. I'll make sure of that as long as I'm alive.", Harry said.

They stayed like that for Merlin knows how long. It must have been for several hours though for it was really very late when they decided to go upstairs and get some sleep.

They stopped when they reached the door of Ginny's bedroom.

"Uhm, I guess this is goodnight then?", Harry asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Uhm, Harry? Thanks for tonight. You really made me feel a whole lot better. And um, about the story—um.."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", Harry interrupted, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me", she whispered with glassy eyes.

Harry took her by the arm and pulled her closer. He hugged her for about a minute, both of them with closed eyes. And then he kissed her forehead. He didn't really know why. It just seemed like the most natural thing to do on that moment. Izzy looked up at him with blinking eyes.

"Er, goodnight Harry", she said awkwardly and she immediately turned around towards Ginny's bedroom.

"Uhm Izzy? I almost forgot. Here, put this under your pillow", Harry said as he handed her a small stem of some herb with little leaves on it. "It's a little sprig of thyme—same thing you put on the soup this lunch. I know it's cliché-ish but a little sprig of thyme underneath your pillow…"

"will aid your sleep and ward off nightmares, used by Europeans during the Middle Ages. Thanks Harry and goodnight!", Izzy smiled and continued what Harry was trying to say, which she read somewhere.

"You're welcome Iz. Good night!", Harry said just before she closed the door to Ginny's room.


	8. Madam Hermione

Disclaimer: I'd like to own the hot wizard that is Harry Potter (or Draco Malfoy). But I only have Izzy as my own. Ah well, she's just as hot as well. (I'm a straight female, though.)

**Chapter 8: Madam Hermione**

**August 26, 1996 (Monday): Day 2 at the Burrow**

Izzy woke up the next day with a stupid smile on her face. She remembered very vividly what had happened between her and Harry. She was sure it was something plainly friendly, but nonetheless it had a deep meaning to it, as if their friendship had gone to the next level. They both knew now that they could trust one another with their secrets, their innermost thoughts and horrible pasts, and that they could depend on one another in times of frailty and weakness. Izzy pulled the swig of Thyme Harry gave her from underneath her pillow. She wrapped her hand around it cautiously and absentmindedly touched the bit of her forehead Harry had kissed last night.

"What happened to make you smile like that?", Hermione asked her.

"Nothing. Just a good dream", Izzy immediately found an excuse.

"Are you sure it was a dream? You and Harry spent almost the whole night on the couch together. I almost thought you were planning on sleeping there last night", Hermione smirked at her.

Ginny pursed her lips at Hermione's remark. She was very close to really really liking Izzy already. Hermione didn't need to mention Harry now! Ginny didn't really understand why but she didn't like the idea of Izzy being with Harry on their living room couch the entire night. She was supposed to be the one to do that with him. In fact, she was the one who accompanied Harry for countless times during the nights he spent at the Burrow. She figured she was just being protective of Harry, who had gone through a whole lot these past few months. She herself accompanied Harry in the lowest points of his life. It was almost impossible to count the number of nights they stayed up together at the Gryffindor Common Room, or the Weasley kitchen during the summer break, after waking up from their own share of nightmares. But even before Ginny was able to comment on what Hermione had said, Izzy spoke,

"I wasn't really feeling that well last night, being new to this place, being around so much people again. For the past few months it was only me and my mother or me, Harry and Professor Dumbledore. We used to do that at Hogwarts. Sit in front of the fireplace, staring at the fire for hours in silence. I guess Harry did that to comfort me in his own way, to show me that even if I'm far from Greece, I can still feel at home", Izzy said.

They sat in silence for a while until someone knocked at the door.

"Ginny? Mione? Izzy? Are you up? Mum asked us to call you down for breakfast. Dad, Fred and George just arrived", Ron said through the door.

"Okay, were coming!", Ginny said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When they got downstairs, they found that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron and Harry were already eating their breakfast. But this time around they set up a table at their garden outside to enjoy the view: blazing red fire trees blooming for the summer, shading the small stream owned by the Weasleys which was lined with bright yellow sunflowers.

"Oh the girls are here! Arthur, Fred, George, this is Isobelle de Lune the very talented witch I was just talking to you about.", Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face.

"My, my, We've heard so much about you from Dumbledore, from my wife and Harry. It's a pleasure to have you over for the rest of the summer break. Make yourself at home won't you?", Mr. Weasley greeted her and shook her hand.

"Hullo Isobelle! Fred and George Weasley at your service", the twins gave a little formal but obviously mock bow with stupid grins on their faces. At once Izzy knew that a prank was about to happen seeing the identical mischievous grins the famous Weasley twins were giving her. True enough, Izzy's eyes narrowed as she heard a rocket-like sound cut through the silence of the morning. She saw a little rocket of fireworks zooming swiftly towards her.

The Weasley twins exchanged surprised glances and raised their eyebrows as Izzy smirked and said, as she waved her wand, "It's going to take a lot more than that to prank me successfully".

The rocket stopped about 5 feet away from her, as if encountering an invisible barrier, _must be a force field_, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione thought. And as if that wasn't enough, the rocket turned around and started heading for the twins' direction. They didn't have enough time to run away from it so all they were able to do was to widen their eyes in horror and cover themselves with their arms, as the rocket of fireworks burst giving of a colorful display that spelled: LOSERS! Then everyone bursted out in laughter, including the twins.

"That was bloody brilliant! What charm did you use? We can definitely use that to improve our new line of fireworks!", they asked.

"Well, it's a personal spell you see, I created it myself. So I don't really think I'd like to share it with you so you can do business with it!", Izzy smirked

"Oh come on! This would be a great hit! The market will like it. We can make you our business partner for our fireworks line!", they offered.

"I'll think about it. I need to ask my financial assistant first.", Izzy said as she winked at Harry, who choked over his corned beef.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a lot of persuasion, Izzy told the twins what charm she used for the fireworks. Apparently she knew a lot more charms that could help the twins improve their products. And so the Weasley household which now contained Hermione, Harry and Izzy as extra borders, had to endure zooming blasts of fireworks, yells of success from the twins and laughter from everyone. This kept them occupied for the whole morning, and was only halted when Mrs. Weasley called them out for a picnic lunch by the Weasley's private stream. After they had finished eating Ginny had a brilliant idea.

"Ooh! I know! Maybe later we could play a little game of quidditch or take a quick swim!", Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah! We haven't played quidditch in a while! What do you say, mate? I know you've been dying to take out your Firebolt for flying again!", Ron asked Harry

"Yeah. That's a nice idea. We could split into groups too, now that Fred and George are here. No offence Hermione, but I know you don't play quidditch", Harry said.

"None taken. I'll be reading a book under this tree once you start playing later. But of course, I'll cheer you on Ron!", Hermione told Ron sweetly.

"How about you, Izzy? Do you play quidditch too? Or would you rather join me under this tree later?", Hermione asked Izzy.

"Actually I do play quidditch. But I don't have my broom with me. I think I'll be okay watching them with you though", Izzy told her.

"Don't worry, each of us can take turns with you later. That way Hermione gets to spend some time with each of us, and we can get some rest too. She'd like that, being able to play Professor Trelawney, won't you Madam Hermione?", Ginny teased her.

"Haha very funny Ginny. Do I look like an overgrown bat with huge thick spectacles to you?", Hermione said, faking a deeply-offended sounding voice.

"Who's Professor Trelawney?", Izzy asked.

"Oh she's the Divinations Professor at Hogwarts. A complete fraud if you ask me. Towards the end of every school year she gives out a final exam on Divinations wherein each student had a 10 minute slot in her schedule. During that time you gaze into her crystal ball, predict your own death, show her your 'seeing talents' and consult her for any concerns regarding your inner eye", Ginny said with a fake mystical voice, in her best impression of Professor Trelawney.

"So, what do you think Iz? Will you play quidditch with us now?", Harry asked.

"I guess so. Just as long as Madam Hermione is fine with it!", Izzy teased and earned a whack of a hand from Hermione.

"Great! Let's tell Fred and George and get our brooms shall we?", Ron said and the three of them—Ron, Harry and Ginny, headed back to the house. After around 5 minutes they came back with Fred and George and their broomsticks. Izzy signaled for them to start playing without her which they did.

Meanwhile, under the tree, Izzy and Hermione were lying on their bellies, with elbows propped on the ground. Izzy decided to start a conversation with her new found friend.

"So Hermione, how long have you and Ron been together?", Hermione blushed at Izzy's question.

"Well not really that long. About a month I guess", Hermione answered.

"That's good. You're off for a great start seeing how the two of you are such good friends. I know some people back at my school in Greece that start relationships without friendship at all. As expected, those didn't last longer than a month. You're quite lucky to have your boyfriend as your friend first.", Izzy said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. How about you Izzy? Any boyfriend right now?"

"Nah. No one seems to be interested. Or maybe I was just too busy, not being around boys recently"

"So, no one? Not even a black-haired boy with green eyes an a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead?", Hermione smirked.

"Of course not! Harry and I are just friends. You know that don't you?"

"But sometimes you seem to be more than friends. Or more like, when Ginny's around", Hermione said.

Izzy raised her eyebrows as she realized that Harry wasn't lying when he said that Hermione was the smartest witch in his year at Hogwarts. "You are quite the perceptive one, aren't you?", Izzy asked.

"Well, with the way you were flirting with Harry the first time we saw you, and the way the both of you always looked at Ginny as if expecting a reaction, of course I'd have guessed. I'm not that dumb you know."

"So I've heard. So tell me, what do you think of our plan?", Izzy asked.

"Well at first I found it really confusing. I mean, why did you want to make Ginny jealous? Obviously it wouldn't work for she already had a boyfriend. But when I saw the way Ginny reacted to your uhm, _tactics_, I realized that her crush on the boy-who-lived might not be as over as she thought it is."

"Yeah. We didn't plan this at all did you know that? It came all of a sudden when I saw a little jealousy growing within Ginny. I decided to poke it a little bit and make it come out. It was rather funny actually", Izzy chuckled.

"So why are you doing this anyway?"

"I want Harry to be happy. When I first came at Hogwarts, he had already told me about Ginny with a loving tone in his voice. I knew right away that he loved her although he didn't realize it at that time. And so I teased him constantly until I got him to admit that he likes Ginny. And then when I met all of you I saw the way Ginny reacted when she saw me and Harry getting cozy. At that moment I knew too that she had feelings to return for Harry. And so I decided to play the role of a matchmaker!"

"But what about you? Don't you have feelings for Harry?", Hermione asked slowly.

_Silence. _Izzy didn't see that question coming. She never really thought about herself and Harry.

"Of course—not", Izzy said. She meant to say it with much conviction but it sounded pretty much like she was in doubt or confused about what she just said. And so she repeated her answer.

"No. Of course not. Harry is my best friend and he's like a brother to me. I want him to be really happy and I know that Ginny will do just that to him", Izzy finally said.

Izzy couldn't see Hermione's face behind the book she was now reading, but Hermione had a smirk on her face. She never had the chance to reply to what Izzy just implicitly revealed to her since Izzy was being subbed for Ginny. And so Hermione kept her thoughts to herself. _Izzy likes Harry although she might not know it yet, _Hermione smirked. _I'm guessing all this pretending is starting to get to her already. _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Ginny sat beside her under the tree.

"So did you have a great time with Harry?", Hermione asked her.

"Yeah, really great! I missed playing quidditch with him you know?", Ginny told her.

"Hmm. So when's Dean coming over?", Hermione asked, trying to catch her off-guard.

"Who?", Ginny asked, which made Hermione smirk.

"Dean? You know Dean Thomas, 6th year Gryffindor, also known as _your_ boyfriend?"

_How the hell can she forget her own boyfriend? So maybe she is in love with Harry and not Dean, after all. _Ginny had Hermione thinking.

"Oh, Dean? Uhm. On Sunday. I guess.", Ginny said flatly and she poured some pumpkin juice from a pitcher onto her glass and started drinking it.

"Gin?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you in love with Harry?", Hermione asked suddenly.

This caused Ginny to spray the pumpkin juice in her mouth onto the grass beside her. "What?"

"Are you in love with Harry?", Hermione repeated her question.

"What kind of question is that? I have a boyfriend who's not Harry! You know that!"

"But you were kind of over-protective about Harry especially when Izzy's around. I thought you might be just a little jealous. There's obviously something going on between them, don't you agree?", Hermione decided to add fuel to the fire.

"A-are they a couple? D-do you know anything about it?", Ginny asked her.

"Well, I don't really know. But, you know me, I feel things. I get these intuitions."

For a while they remained silent, until Ginny spoke again.

"Well, I don't know why you even thought about it but I'm not in love with Harry. I'm very much in love with Dean. I hope you get the picture", Ginny said

"I'm sorry for asking Ginny. I was just suspicious that's all. Anyway I knew you'd be honest with me so I had no hesitations in asking you", Hermione said, as though she was trying to make Ginny feel guilty for having blatantly lied at her face. Hermione of course knew, especially because of her reactions that her suspicions were true. She was in love with Harry.

The real question now is, who does Harry really love? Is it Ginny or Izzy? Hermione smiled inwardly for she was about to find out the answer. Harry landed on the ground near them and handed his Firebolt to Ginny.

"Go ahead Ginny! It's my turn with Madam Hermione!", Harry chuckled.

Ginny took Harry's Firebolt and just before she left the ground, shot Hermione a warning look as if to tell her _'don't tell him anything'_.

"So Harry, how do you see yourself dying?", Hermione said in her Trelawney voice imitation before laughing out loud.

"Hmm.. Let's see. I'm going to be attacked and eaten alive by flobberworms!", Harry said.

"Aw. Flobberworms? Honestly! But I see in your future a very slow and painful death!"

"Really? And how would that come about, Madam Hermione?

"Well you'd get torn between two very beautiful women. Like two seekers looking around for the snitch", Hermione said as she looked up at Izzy and Ginny who were both playing seekers now, looking for the same snitch.

This got Harry thinking. _She's talking about Izzy and Ginny fighting over me? That's hilarious. Izzy would never like me that way, wouldn't she?_

Then Hermione dropped the misty voice and said seriously, "You'd be torn alright, if you don't pick one for yourself", Hermione told him as an advice.

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked.

"Izzy told me"

"Oh, that! Then what's this all about being torn between the two of them? You know very clearly who I like—it's Ginny not Izzy", he said convincingly.

_And besides, Izzy's always talking about that Marius she had for her home school teacher last year. She's obviously smitten with him. _Harry thought bitterly.

"But do you think Izzy's okay with this?"

"Of course. This was her idea in the first place, not mine. And did you know that she loves playing matchmaker? And don't be silly. Izzy's like my sister. And anyway, she's always talking about her home school teacher Marius. I bet she's in love with that bloke", Harry grinned.

_Who is that Marius anyway? Did he even know how funny Izzy can be? How sensitive she was with matters concerning her mother? How stubborn she can get? How strong-willed she can be when she wants to? Ah! Stop thinking about that Marius bloke!_

"Well Harry, if you're really into Ginny then you have my word that I'm going to help you and Izzy in that little plan of yours", Hermione beamed at him.


	9. Letters from Marius and Dean

Disclaimer: This is tiring. I own nothing except Izzy.

**Chapter 9: Letters from Marius and Dean**

**August 27, 1996 (Tuesday): Day 3 at the Burrow**

The following morning, 6 letters arrived by owl post at the Burrow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Izzy each received a letter from Hogwarts. Ginny's letter was pretty much the same, a letter from Hogwarts telling her she's expected to be at school by the 2nd of September, including a list of the supplies she will be needing for her subjects. Meanwhile, the letters received by Hermione, Ron and Harry were thicker than usual. This, they discovered was due to the inclusion of the OWL test results. As expected, Hermione got Outstandings in all her subjects except Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry passed everything except History of Magic (he collapsed during the exam) and Divinations (he didn't really care much about it). And he got an Outstanding for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron passed everything that Harry passed, but without Outstandings.

Meanwhile, Izzy was shuffling quite a lot of papers in her hand. She received a personal letter from Professor Dumbledore which read:

_My dearest Isobelle,_

_First of all, do not worry about the confidentiality of this correspondence. I have charmed this letter so that only you and whoever you willingly provide permission to read this can see this letter's contents. Having said that, I would like to inform you that I have arranged for your transfer into Hogwarts. I have already contacted your previous school and your home schooling mentor Marius and they have already sent me your files. You shall find the details of your transfer and your school supply list together with this letter. I hope you and Harry are enjoying your stay there at the Weasleys. See you on September 2__nd_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Izzy looked into the envelope and found several more parchments. She saw that there was indeed a letter from Hogwarts containing a list of the school supplies she would need for the school term, and a notice from Professor McGonagall, the Hogwarts deputy headmistress.

_Dear Ms. de Lune,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a transfer student. After a series of evaluations and assessments we have decided for you to start as a 6__th__ year this coming term and be sorted along with the first years. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Shall there be any matter concerning the previous education you have received or regarding your transfer that you would wish to discuss with us, please owl us immediately. Term begins on September 2. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry who was looking over Izzy's shoulder said, "Great! You'll be in the same year as us! Hope you get sorted into Gryffindor! Then, we'd be house mates!"

"Oh don't be silly! Of course she'll be in Gryffindor, or else!", Ron narrowed his eyes and then chuckled.

"Hey, don't be too hard on Izzy!", Hermione smiled, and then she asked, "But what subjects are you taking for your NEWT levels Izzy? Did you have the chance to take your OWL exams last year?"

"Yup! My home school mentor Marius arranged for me to visit my old school on the day of the exams. So I took it there with my former classmates. It was convenient and really fun too, having to see all my former schoolmates again", Izzy said.

"Which school did you attend before being home schooled?", Hermione asked

"I don't know if you've heard about it, uhm, Velley Academy of Sorcery in Greece?"

"Velley Academy? That's like the elite version of Hogwarts! Only the rich, famous and sophisticated can go to that school! I read it in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_! Wow Izzy!", Hermione said

"Don't act so surprised now. Aren't you forgetting that Izzy here is the _queen_ of Greece?", Harry teased Izzy who elbowed him. "No, but seriously, so you've got your OWL test results too? Let me see them!", he told Izzy.

"Here you go", Izzy handed him her OWL test results.

"Wow Izzy! You're almost as good as Hermione and you're even better than her at Defense! You got an 'outstanding' for DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration while you got an 'exceeds expectation' for the rest! You get to choose which NEWT level subjects to take then, seeing as you can take whatever you want!", Harry smiled at her.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione peeked at Izzy's test results from behind Harry's shoulders.

Ron, who noticed her long name first said, "That's your whole name? Seriously? That's like four different persons all rolled into one!" Izzy rolled her eyes and laughed. Sometimes, Ron and Harry just react in the exact same way.

"Ysovielle Monique Victoriae Aravielle de Lune. Neat!", Ginny grinned.

"Wow Izzy! You've got pretty impressive test results here! So you focused more on the practical stuff, I see.", Hermione thought aloud.

"Ah, yes. That's the advantage of being home schooled. You can adjust your lessons in such a way that you learn what you really need to. In my case, I need a lot of practical stuff that would turn out useful in battles in case I were attacked.", Izzy explained.

"Wow. That's convenient. At least you don't have to take Divinations if you don't feel like it", Ron frowned.

"So what do you plan on taking for your NEWT classes?", Hermione asked

"Auror units, I guess, since Harry and I have already begun our Auror training. Right, Harry?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Hmm. So I guess I've read everything then. Letter from Dumbledore, from Hogwarts, OWL results, oh wait! What's this?", Izzy wondered as she saw another parchment inside her envelope.

"A letter from Marius!", she said excitedly, while Harry's eyes narrowed.

_My dear Princess, _

_It saddens me that I will no longer be your home school teacher this year. Yet, I am very happy for you, in light of your transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the best Headmaster yet, Albus Dumbledore. I am positive that under him you will remain highly protected and loved, while learning a lot as well. Anyway, I will be visiting Hogwarts very soon and I expect very often too so I guess we'll be seeing each other still. If things go as planned I will still be able to monitor your progress in your studies and remain to be your mentor as well. I am looking forward to our next meeting. I have a surprise for you the next time we meet. _

_Until then,_

_Marius_

Izzy smiled and clutched the letter to her chest. "I'll be seeing him soon Harry! And I'll be able to introduce you to each other!", Izzy beamed at him.

"Great", Harry said absentmindedly, with a flat tone. He was getting tired of all the talk she did about Marius, and he could feel that there's another one coming.

"Wow Izzy, who is this Marius? Is he really just your mentor? Sounds like you really fancy him huh?", Ginny teased.

"What? Oh, Marius was my home school teacher last year. You see, he just graduated from Velley 2 years ago. He's only 3 years older than we are, being a 19-year old wizard. Nevertheless he had always been good in his subjects and was a very good friend of mine. He was our quidditch team captain back at Velley and we grew closer to each other when I was made his assistant captain. So when I asked him to be my mentor for my home schooling, he got his license just for me and accompanied me and my mother in our travels.", Izzy explained.

_He took a home-school mentorship license just for Izzy? This Marius bloke must really like her then. I wonder if they used to be an item. _Harry was deeply immersed in his thoughts.

"How sweet of him Izzy! So were you two ever together?", Ginny asked and Harry turned to face Izzy obviously waiting for her answer.

_Please say no. Please say no. Wait? What do I care? Just answer the question Izzy and get it over with. _Harry battled with his mind.

"Of course not! He was my mentor, Ginny! That wouldn't look so nice, would it? But I have always admired him for his charm, intelligence, quidditch skills, and his smile. Oh his smile! I feel like those high school girls in muggle teen shows who are hopelessly crazy over their school's quarterbacks!", Izzy giggled.

"What's a quarterback?", Ron and Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle thing", Harry and Hermione answered.

_So it's established. Izzy is obviously crazy in love with this Marius guy. She even compared herself to muggle high school girls going gaga over quarterbacks. And this Marius guy obviously likes her too, with all the lengths he was willing to go through in order to be Izzy's personal home school teacher!_ Harry analyzed.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room and joined them. "So you've got your letters already huh?"

"Well done Ron! You've passed more OWLs than Fred and George put together! And of course you Hermione, Harry and Izzy! I'm very proud of all of you!", Mrs. Weasley said happily just before she walked away muttering something about having a celebration.

"Dad, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get the things we need for school. So, when will we be going?", Ginny asked her father.

"Tomorrow. So everyone, make sure you bring your school supply list, and a list of everything else you would need to buy, like new robes, extra parchment, quills and the like. We'll be leaving early in the morning. We wouldn't want to get lost in the crowd would we now?", Mr. Weasley replied.

"Ah yes, and you Izzy, would be needing quite a lot of things wouldn't you? Has Dumbledore arranged for your transfer already?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Here. He owled the status of my transfer and my documents. My former mentor also wrote me a letter.", Izzy said as she showed Mr. Weasley and the rest her documents.

Harry left the group who was currently going through Izzy's letters on the dining table, so that he could sit on the living room couch and be alone with his thoughts.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted however, when Ginny sat beside him. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She smelled really wonderful—like cinnamon and vanilla, so wonderful that Harry forgot all about Izzy and Marius getting cozy on their study sessions, and how he felt creeped out by the thought of someone being that close to his almost-sister Izzy. _Yes, almost-sister._

"Hmmm. You smell wonderful Ginny! I've missed you. It's been a while since we had the chance to sit alone together in this couch again", Harry said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. It's been a while. A lot of things have happened recently. You've been really busy lately too, with your Auror training at Hogwarts with Izzy", Ginny said with a slight tone of bitterness.

Harry noticed for the first time that Ginny was holding another letter in her hand. He decided to ask her about it.

"Hey, Ginny? What's that on your hand?"

"Oh, this? Why it's a letter from Dean", Ginny said, and Harry's face became serious all of a sudden.

"Oh, Dean? How are things between the two of you anyway? Is he good to you?" Harry asked almost protectively.

"Yes he is. He's such a gentleman actually. Why'd you ask?", Ginny said.

"Uhm nothing. What did he say anyway? Would you mind sharing?", Harry asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear what was in that letter.

"Well you see, before the term ended he asked me if he could visit me here. I already told mum and dad about it and they seemed to agree. They had wanted to meet Dean ever since I first told them that we were a couple. So he wrote to tell me that he'd finally be visiting me!", Ginny said.

"So when is he coming over?", Harry asked.

"This coming Saturday, the day before we all leave for Hogwarts", Ginny said.

"I wonder how he'd react with us staying up so late together in this couch. He has a reputation for being the jealous type, you know that?"

"Ah so I've heard. Well I'd give him a good lecturing if ever I hear him complaining about my being friends with you Harry! You came in my life first, he has no choice but to deal with that!", Ginny said with conviction.

Harry felt the small spark of hope inside him grow brighter. But he decided to double check what Ginny had just said so he said, "Thanks Ginny. But really, you don't need to do that for me. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your relationships. You need to have a love life too, right?"

"Don't give me that Harry James Potter! Our friendship has been there for several years already! Do you honestly think I'd let any romantic relationship, any stupid and narrow-minded bloke get in the way of our friendship? You saved me from the Chamber of Secrets Harry! I owe you my life! Merlin knows a romantic relationship is a lot easier to find that friend who would be willing to risk their lives just to save you!", Ginny said unbelievingly.

"Well I didn't really save you on my own, and with my own skills and stuff, no, not really. A lot of it was pure luck you know. I would have easily died in there if it wasn't for Fawkes and the Sorting Hat", Harry tried to downplay what Ginny has just said but she just waved her hand as if trying to dismiss that thought.

"I still owe you my life, in whatever angle you look at it. And nothing's gonna change that", Ginny said with a tone of finality.

"Not even Dean?", Harry said as he rested his head on Ginny's shoulders.

"Not even Dean", Ginny said.

It was at this moment that Harry decided to win Ginny's love (or fan-girl crush) back no matter what. He knew there was a great chance of him being successful at this with the help of his newly found best friend and _pseudo-sister_ Izzy.


	10. A Shocking Day

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I own a lot of things but I don't. Harry Potter is not mine.

**Chapter 10: A Shocking Day**

**August 28, 1996 (Wednesday): Day 4 at the Burrow (actually, Diagon Alley)**

The next morning the three girls woke up with excited grins on their faces. Hermione who woke up early as usual was drying her hair with a towel after she put on her clothes. Ginny, who was folding her blanket was dancing around with it was a partner, making her new skirt flow around her in twirls. She was dancing to the tune Izzy was singing as she was filling up her purse, which was the song _If I Fell In Love With You_ by the Beatles.

"I'm going to see Dean at Diagon Alley today! He owled me late last night and told me he would be buying his stuff today as well!", Ginny said excitedly.

"That's great! We could all go on dates! We could have our dates together!", Hermione said.

"But how about Izzy here eh? Wouldn't she be lonely?", Ginny teased.

"Oh I'm sure Harry will be delighted to take Izzy out on a date. Merlin knows they look good together, like models on a catalogue. They'd be the envy of everyone in Diagon Alley as soon as they see that Ms. Ysovielle Monique Victoriae Aravielle de Lune is going out with the famous Harry Potter", Hermione said trying to get a reaction from Ginny.

Ginny stiffened for a while. But she knew that Hermione had already suspected that she still had feelings for Harry and so she tried to act as if she didn't care. "Ooh. You've memorized Izzy's extremely long name already, haven't you?", Ginny said, trying to change the topic.

"You know what Hermione, Harry and I will be fine by ourselves. We wouldn't want to spoil your dates now, would we? Anyway, we're used to being alone together, with all those times we shared at Hogwarts! Merlin, we even shared a common room together, we practically lived together over the break", Izzy said to Hermione's amazement. She knew Izzy was smart but she never expected her to be better in pushing Ginny's buttons. Hermione had known Ginny longer than Izzy had and so she thought that she knew Ginny better. Apparently she was wrong for Izzy was a perceptive and observant person-reader. This was proven by the way Ginny was turning red now. Hermione thought steam would soon come out from her ears. But of course anger did not cause that to happen, not even in the wizarding world.

Just before Ginny could even explode, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in.", Ginny finally said.

"Oh, good. You're all up. Mr. Weasley wanted me to tell you that we'll be leaving soon. We're going to have to take our breakfast in Diagon Alley already, or else we'll be running late", Harry said and then he asked, "Was there someone singing here earlier? I thought I heard a Beatles song."

"Oh that was Izzy, she has a nice voice doesn't she?", Hermione said

"Yeah. Really nice. Why'd you stop though?"

"Oh cause we were talking about you", Izzy smirked.

"Really? And what were you telling them about me?"

"That you'd be happy to take me out on a date later since they'll be having their own dates later, thus leaving me all alone.", Izzy said and winked.

Harry picked up the signal that they were once again playing the _make-Ginny-jealous­ _game, and decided to go with the flow. "But of course. So, Dean is meeting you there Ginny? I didn't know", Harry asked her.

Then Harry acted his part of being the nervous-guy-asking-the-love-of-his-life-on-a-date, "Well, uhm, actually Izzy, uhm, I've been meaning to ask you out on—uhm—a date today. Whether or not you're—uhm alone. I was really planning on asking you, not just because you had no one to be with. So, do you want to? Go out on a date with—with me later, that is?" Hermione and Izzy were inwardly impressed with Harry's acting skills as he stuttered slightly and scratched his head while asking her in fake shyness. Then Harry put on his best pleading look, which completed the whole act.

"Of course, Harry. I'd love to go out on a date with you", Izzy smiled sweetly.

"Well then, shall we go downstairs my lady?", Harry asked Izzy, keeping in mind what she taught him about formal dates with fancy girls.

"Most certainly, Mr. Potter", Izzy said, flashing her perfect set of teeth.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The group, having arrived at Diagon Alley went to stop at Gringotts to get some money first.

"Good morning. We're here to access our vaults.", Mr. Weasley said to one of the goblins behind the counter.

"Which vaults do you wish to access?"

"The Weasley family vault, Hermione Granger's vault, Harry Potter's vault and the de Lune vault"

"Very well, do you have your keys?"

"Here you go", Mr. Weasley handed the goblin a bunch of Gringotts keys he collected from them earlier in the day.

"The Weasley family and Hermione Granger can now proceed to access their vaults. You will be accompanied by one of our goblins. Meanwhile, we request Ms. de Lune and Mr. Potter to stay behind as they will be briefed on matters regarding the status of their vault ownership.", the goblin told them.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, we will follow you as soon as we can.", Harry assured him.

"Okay, but take care of yourself and Izzy okay? Why don't we just meet in front of Gringotts after we get some money?"

"Okay Mr. Weasley. We'll be there", Harry agreed.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. de Lune, follow me please", a goblin who had just approached them said. He led them to an office of a goblin that Harry thought would be the equivalent of managers of muggle banks.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter and Ms. de Lune. I have something to discuss with the both of you regarding your vault ownership at Gringotts. Do you wish for me to tell you this separately?", the goblin-manager asked.

"Together would be just fine.", Harry said and Izzy nodded. They wouldn't risk being exposed to death eater attacks just to keep things private, they we're after all, the best of friends.

"Very well. I requested for your presence today to inform you that you have both inherited high-security vaults in Gringotts. You of course Ms. de Lune, being the last de Lune on the direct line of royal seating, have just inherited the de Lune fortune in Gringotts bank. I suggest you check on our other branches and other banks as well as the de Lune fortune is so vast that it is spread out in different countries and in different banks. You on the other hand Mr. Potter have just inherited the Black Family vault since your godfather, Sirius Black has explicitly stated in his will that everything he owns will go to you if he dies. In addition to this, your turning 15 this year has made you eligible to the Potter inheritance. Like Ms. de Lune I suggest you check on other banks and other countries for some of your properties and vaults abroad. We have assigned 2 special teams for each of you. They are given the task to manage your finances—and no one else's. These teams will be your own personal finance management team. Do you have any questions?"

Harry who was very much startled can't even think of a question to ask. His expression just remained surprised, with his eyes so wide and his mouth slightly open.

Izzy on the other hand had a question, "So what happens to our local vaults in this branch? Will they be merged?"

"Ah, yes Ms. de Lune. We have already arranged for that. You will be having a single vault here that has equally high-security precautions. Only you can access your own vault, for we have equipped the door with magical sensors. Only your distinct magical trace and high-ranking goblins of this bank will be able to open your vault. Not even a person under the polyjuice potion imitating you can open your vault", the goblin explained.

"Well, is everything settled then? Can we go to our vaults now?", Izzy asked

"Certainly Ms. de Lune. I shall take you there.", the goblin-manager offered.

"Thank you very much."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So Harry what do you like to order? Harry? Hullo? Earth to Harry!", Izzy said in a whisper beside Harry.

They were already at a local café at Diagon Alley trying to order their breakfasts. Harry however wasn't paying attention. He had been spaced out ever since he and Izzy got out of Gringotts. At first it was because of the shock he went through when the goblin-manager announced that they were both instant billionaires or maybe even trillionaires. Harry didn't know and somehow, he didn't want to know. Also, the fact that his new vault was highly-secured and brimming with gold, jewelry, and expensive ornaments didn't help his shock subside. But when they got to this café they were sitting in, his shock was replaced with apprehension especially when Ginny stood up from her seat and went to meet and greet Dean, his mother and his step-father. He was looking at the entrance of the café where Ginny had just rushed to. There she was, shaking the hands of Dean's parents, and kissing his cheek.

Seeing that Harry was in no way paying attention, Izzy decided to follow the direction of Harry's gaze.

"Harry? Stop looking at them so much. You won't get Ginny by acting like a love-sick puppy!", Izzy whispered.

Harry seemed to snap out of his partial hypnosis. And he turned his attention to the magical menu in front of him, occasionally throwing glances at the door.

"What are you having? Don't tell me you want bacon again. You always do bacon", Izzy rolled her eyes, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What? I'm having pancakes today!", Harry finally smiled, "with bacon though".

"I knew it! You can't live without bacon!", Izzy grinned with Harry. Harry's smile however seemed to fade away when Ginny, Dean who was now left by his parents in their company, started walking towards the group joined them for breakfast. One by one Dean greeted them. Then, it was Harry and Izzy's turn to greet Dean.

"Harry, mate, you look different! Wow! You've been working out, haven't you? So what brings you here? You gonna buy school things too?", Dean said

"Uhm, yeah. And actually we're staying at the Weasley's house", Harry said, wanting to catch Dean off guard. He knew Dean was going to be jealous.

"You're staying at Ginny's? Since when? Will you be there until the term starts?"

"We've been there since Sunday actually. And we'll all be going to King's Cross together this coming September 1st." Harry said triumphantly.

Ginny, spotting that Dean was slowly going red in the face and obviously jealous, diverted his attention to Izzy. "Dean, I don't believe you've met Izzy—uhm Isobelle de Lune. She's a new friend, a transferee to Hogwarts. She's Harry's best friend ever since they got together 2 months ago."

"So you're Harry's girlfriend, eh?", Dean said, interpreting Ginny's words in a different way.

It was amazing how Ginny's choice of words and Dean's interpretation of it seemed to have caused havoc in the group. Izzy immediately shouted, "No, of course not!". But her cheeks which were blushing so profusely now were taken by the others as a sign that she and Harry did have a relationship they were trying to hide. Meanwhile, Harry's eyes widened like dinner plates and he blinked rapidly for a few seconds. Also, Ron choked, while Hermione was trying her best not to grin madly or even smirk. This resulted to Hermione coughing as she patted a choking Ron's back. She hid behind him for a few seconds, unable to keep her face straight.

And as if the situation wasn't bad enough, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and said "Oh I'm so happy for you two! You both deserve to be loved and taken cared of so much" while she hugged them, and Mr. Weasley congratulated them both and remarked, "I knew it! That's why you're so comfortable with each other, very much like Molly and myself". At this point almost everyone was grinning at them—Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Dean. Ginny looked something like a cross between confused, shocked and disappointed, a look that Harry saw fully from his seat. At this, Harry smirked and had an idea.

Meanwhile, Izzy saw that this was going out of hand and so she tried to explain that she and Harry were not really a couple. "No no, you've got it all wrong. We're not together".

"Oh Izzy, don't be so shy about it. We're all happy for you", Hermione said, trying very hard not to laugh as Izzy narrowed her eyes at her as if trying to say '_what are you trying to do'_?

"Harry help me here!", Izzy pleaded for help but soon found that she was left alone in this endeavor.

"Actually Izzy, love, I think we should tell them already.", said Harry who was about to express his brilliant idea.

Izzy's eyes widened as she realized what Harry had in mind. He was going to follow Hermione's lead and pretend that they had been a couple for a while now. She took one look at Ginny's confused and calculating look to realize that this was having an effect on her. Ginny was jealous, and obviously Harry saw this that's why he decided to pretend that Izzy is his girlfriend. Izzy had to make a choice now. Whether to go with their plan or tell everyone the truth. He saw in Harry's eyes that he was pleading, pleading for her to go with his plan, pleading for her to help him win Ginny back. Izzy technically had a choice, but after seeing those pleading eyes, she can't help but agree. So she sighed.

"Okay, so now you know", Izzy said as she bowed her head. Oh, the things she do for her best friend.

"Alright! Thank you Iz", Harry said and continued, for finally telling them. Then he kissed her, a light soft kiss on her cheek that seemed to linger for a while.

Ginny blinked at the sight but she easily regained her composure. "So, Dean, darling, what do you want to order", Ginny said rather loudly.

"I'm not deaf Gin Gin. And I'll be having their clubhouse special with extra pickles. That's what I always eat with Seamus here. You should get that too. It's really great you know, especially with the extra pickles.", Dean said.

"Ugh. You and your extra pickles!", Ginny said disgustedly.

"What? You know I love pickles! It's not my fault you don't like them!", said Dean in a defensive tone.

"Well I know a lot of people who don't like them either. I'll just order what I want, shall I?", Ginny said and she shot a side glance at Harry who was not at all as oblivious to it as she thought.

Harry grinned inwardly. He and Ginny share that particular trait of hating pickles. Upon feeling Ginny's eyes on him he grabbed Izzy's hand and asked her, "Hey, you want to take a bite of these pancakes? I put some strawberries and cream on it, I know how much you like those."

Harry took his fork and cut a small slice of pancake with strawberries and cream then he held the fork in front of her so that she could take a bite from the pancake that was speared through it. "Is it good?"

"Of course. It's my favorite", Izzy smiled sweetly.

Hermione who was watching the scenes around her rolled her eyes. _Great! Now I get to witness a battle of public displays of affection the entire day. So much for my brilliant plan!_

True enough, this little showdown which was almost enough for Hermione to be puking, lasted the whole day. But for Hermione, it was Harry and Izzy who were winning. Dean and Ginny can be very extravagant and unnatural when they flirt around. It was as if they were the ones pretending and doing all this for show. But Harry and Izzy were very natural.

Hermione found this very amusing as she knew that it was Dean and Ginny who was the real couple while Harry and Izzy were merely pretending. And yet, Dean and Ginny were not as comfortable around each other as Harry and Izzy. Dean bought Ginny a dozen roses and some chocolates, while Harry and Izzy ate some ice cream together as they sang their favorite song _The Sweetest Thing _by U2. At the jewelry store Dean bought Ginny a charm bracelet while Izzy ran after Harry who pulled the ribbon tying her hair up, causing her hair to flow behind her back.

Harry sniggered as he ran around trying to get away from Izzy who was shouting, "Harry James Potter! Get back here! Gimme back my ribbon!"

"Nope! You're not getting it unless you catch me!"

Izzy cornered Harry easily and whacked him on the shoulder. "Hah! Take that! Where's my ribbon?"

But Harry wasn't listening. This was the first time he saw Izzy with her hair out of that silly pony tail. Her hair was long and straight, silky and shiny, as it flowed behind her back. Its pale platinum blonde color contrasted against the rosy color of her cheeks, and the pink of her lips.

"Uhm, Earth to Harry? Where is my ribbon?"

"Oh. Uhm. Here", Harry handed it to her without a fight. Izzy raised her eyebrows at this gesture and said awkwardly, "Er, thanks?" _This was a shocking day indeed. _


	11. Drunken Kisses and Snores

Disclaimer: you know how it goes. I own nothing but Izzy.

Fun Note: The songs mentioned in this chapter were the songs that were popular in 1996.

And If you're wondering why we are taking the 'Burrow Days' one day at a time, well it's the perfect place to start the story in. It's generally unsupervised, safe from prying eyes of other students, and there are no classes to interrupt their time together. They can be fully themselves in this house.

**Chapter 11: Drunken Kisses and Snores**

**August 29-30, 1996 (Thursday and Friday): Day 5 & 6 at the Burrow **

**(Starts August 30, with flashbacks on August 29)**

Izzy stayed in bed half awake on Friday morning. She kept her eyes closed for the first few minutes of the day. She was trying her best to remember what had happened yesterday, but her head was in no mood to cooperate as it was throbbing in pain with what Izzy believes is her gravest migraine yet. _What happened yesterday? _She frowned. The last thing she could remember was eating dinner outside at the Weasley's garden. They were joking around, testing Fred and George's new batch of fireworks and laughing their heads off. As Izzy tried hard to remember, scenes of what happened last night came flashing in her mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Fred and George were singing a Celestina Warbeck song at the top of their lungs as sparks of pink and orange fireworks came swirling around them, following their dance steps. "A-aaa-haha- I ---- looooooooove my little wizaaaaaaard! In summertaaaaaaaahahaaaa---ime or during a blizzard!" _

_Ron threw them an orange because they were being ridiculous and much to everyone's delight, the orange and the fireworks reacted, causing the the orange to swell and explode, showering everyone with bits of orange pulp. But what was really hilarious about it was the way Hermione screamed at him for about 30 minutes afterwards._

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley! What were you thinking? Don't you even know that citrus fruits have disastrous magical reactions to fireworks? And of all the citrus fruits, why did you have to throw an orange?"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Fred and George were rolling on the floor from laughter as Harry stood on top of the table and danced the Macarena, with Hermione surprising them all by singing the whole song without even looking ashamed at all. She had it memorized, even the parts she didn't really understand. "A la tuhuelpa legria Macarena, Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena, A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena!A-Hai!". A little while longer she began shouting, "Come on Ron! Shake shake shake your booty! A ha ha ha!", while shaking her hips and laughing so hard._

_Hermione and Izzy joined Harry in dancing on the table a few minutes later. Then the both of them taught the dance and the song to the Weasleys who were unaware of it having no contact with the Muggle world_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Izzy danced with Harry under the moonlight, the two of them swaying in a rather unstable and erratic manner, with no rhythm whatsoever. They danced to the tune of Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me, the drunken Izzy version. After they danced Harry was grinning stupidly, "Ha ha ha! Why are we drunk? And why do you have tags in your hair?"_

"_I don't have bags in my hair! That's stupid! I already removed them. You haven't removed yours have you?"_

"_I don't have hags in my hair. I haven't even seen one"_

"_Well I don't either. Let's just sing! You were my strength when I was geek! Oh no, weak!", Izzy decided to hum, as the lyrics seemed to be jumbled in her mind now._

_Harry put his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ginny—no, Izzy, ha ha", Harry chuckled. He took her chin and rubbed his nose against hers. "Your nose is cold, Iz"_

"_Mmm Hmm, yours is warm"_

_Then he kissed her. Not on the forehead, not on the cheek, but on her lips. A full kiss on the lips. Then Izzy passed out._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

And so that's why Izzy didn't want to leave her bed, didn't want to face Harry during that day. They had kissed and it was the most stupid thing ever. It was her first kiss and she wasn't even fully conscious, she was drunk and blabbering about various things here and there, screeching a Celine Dion song while dancing with Harry, and she passed out right after it. If she wasn't the one who did all of those things she would laugh at that person, really really hard for being plainly stupid. But the thing was, she was the stupid one. And she didn't really feel like laughing.

She wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. Merlin, she wanted to stay in bed forever so that she could just hide underneath her blanket. But she knew that people were bound to get up soon and go looking for her. She heard the distinct sound of frying and smelled sausages being cooked. This sound brought her to reality. _You can't normally hear and smell what's cooking from Ginny's bedroom can you?_ With this thought she opened her eyes suddenly which she regretted almost immediately as the sunlight currently alien to her eyes was now hurting them. She rubbed her eyes to see clearly and realized that she had slept on the living room couch, with her head resting on the lap of the very person she wanted to avoid—Harry. He was already awake and was looking at her as she looked up to him.

"So you've finally decided to open your eyes, huh?", Harry said.

Izzy was relieved. Maybe it was just a dream, or maybe Harry was so drunk last night that he had forgotten what happened, or maybe he knows what happened but he was just trying to stay away from the subject. Then she asked, "Wait, you knew I was awake? How?"

"Oh that's really very easy. You stopped snoring", Harry smirked.

"What? I don't snore!", Izzy sat up abruptly.

"Oh yes you do!", Harry shot her an amused glance.

"Take that back! I. don't. snore.", she stuck her tongue out.

"But you just did. You snored for several hours, you know?"

"I don't believe you", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I am so hurt. Don't believe me if you don't want to. But I'm just telling you the truth here", Harry said sarcastically, then realistically.

"Hmph", Izzy ignored him. She looked around the living room for the first time since she woke up that morning. She had expected everybody to be in there as well, since Harry was there with her. Surely, because of last night's events, with all of them becoming drunk, they must have passed out and dozed on the couches of the living room as well? But Izzy found that she and Harry were alone in the living room.

"Where's everybody?", she inquired.

"Everybody? What, you expected them all to have passed out like you?", Harry sniggered.

"Why, didn't they?", Izzy asked shyly.

"No. Or that's what I remember", Harry said uncertainly.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"I don't remember you passing out really. I can't recall what I've been doing while you passed out. But I do remember sneaking downstairs with Ron to get some coffee. I was dizzy and my head really hurt that I figured I must get some coffee to get sober again"

"Why did we get drunk anyway?", Izzy was confused.

"Blame it on Fred and George. They mixed firewhiskey secretly with the pumpkin juice we had with the treacle tarts for midnight snack", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh so that's why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't drunk like us. They didn't join us for midnight snack", Izzy finally understood.

"And honestly, I don't want to imagine how a drunken Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would look like, much less how they would reprimand Fred and George the following day", Harry shuddered at the thought.

"True, true. But when did you learn about all these? That it was Fred and George's doing, I mean", Izzy asked.

"Last night, we had a midnight snack sequel while you were dozing off on the couch. We all headed back downstairs for one reason or another. Fred and George were planning to put more firewhiskey on the remaining pumpkin juice. Ron and I went back down for some coffee. And Ginny and Hermione followed us downstairs after seeing our room empty. So we were all there. And then we talked and talked, and that's when Fred and George told us proudly what they've done."

"Oh no! I missed out on the part 2 fun?"

"Yeah. Technically you were there. You were just dozing off on the couch. Don't worry, you wouldn't enjoy it anyway. We were talking about you", he smirked.

Izzy narrowed her eyes at Harry. "And exactly were you talking about?"

"Your excessive snoring", Harry said holding his arms up to cover his face as Izzy hit him with a throw pillow.

"I do not snore!"

"Aaaah. I give up. You can ask them if you want to. We really did talk about your snoring last night, you know. In fact that was the reason why Ginny and Hermione were looking for me in Ron's room. And when they saw that we weren't there, they just followed us downstairs"

"Why were they looking for you?"

"You were snoring! They said they couldn't possibly sleep because of all that noise you were making. Apparently, Hermione said that snoring might be the effect of alcohol to you. She said something like she read it once in a book or so. But anyway, they asked if I could do something about it, or if I could stay with you on the couch"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Flashback…_

"_Oh good, Harry, you're down here. We went to Ron's room but we found that no one's there. Why did you go down anyway?", Hermione said as she and Ginny sat beside them on the dining area._

"_Oh we wanted some coffee you see. I have this massive headache and I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm not sure how it happened but I'm positive I was drunk earlier", Harry said with a suspicious glance at the Weasley twins. _

"_Anyway, Why were you looking for me?", Harry asked and he sipped his coffee._

"_Izzy's been making all that racket ever since we put her upstairs after passing out!!", Hermione complained_

"_Izzy passed out?", Ron and Harry asked simultaneously._

"_You don't remember? You don't remember what you were doing then Harry, that you were with her when she passed out?", Hermione asked and thought to herself, 'so Harry doesn't remember the kiss. I must tell that to Izzy later'. _

"_Really? Uhm, well I was too drunk I guess", Harry said._

"_Oh but anyway, do you think you can help us? Izzy's snoring is unbearable!", Ginny asked. _

_Harry almost choked, but caught himself on time. He sniggered with Fred, George and Ron instead. _

"_Oh it's not funny! Not when you're the one stuck in the same room as her for the night! I don't know how you managed at Hogwarts, Harry!" Ginny remarked pouring herself some coffee._

"_Well, for one, she was never drunk when we were together at Hogwarts. So keep that in mind Hermione, in case she gets sorted into Gryffindor and becomes your room mate."_

"_Hey, was she—were we really drunk?", Ginny asked._

"_Of course we were! Fred and I put some firewhiskey on our midnight snack pumpkin juice!" George said in a very Percy-like way, with his chest out as if this was the proudest moment of his life. _

_Everyone save Fred and George rolled their eyes. _

"_So anyway! Harry do you think you could do something?", Ginny asked, steering the conversation back to its original course._

"_Yeah, why not? I'm used to sleeping to the sound of excessive snoring anyway. With Dudley snoring like there's no tomorrow one door down from my bedroom, it's practically my lullaby", Harry grimaced._

"_Come on, let's get her to the couch shall we?", Hermione told him._

_They headed upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. Harry carried a snoring Izzy back downstairs, trying hard not to laugh and drop her, and put her on the living room couch. _

"_Wow. What a girlfriend you have there eh! Good luck to you if you ever end up being married!", Fred grinned at Harry._

"_Lucky I had Dudley for training then, huh?", Harry said as he turned to glance at Izzy, making sure she was okay._


	12. Amantes Sunt Amentes

Disclaimer: Only Izzy is mine.

A/N: I am skipping Saturday at the Burrow to give you a more exciting day—the day the gang finally leaves for Hogwarts. And let's just assume that Harry had known Romilda Vane last year, and that she had flirted with him a thousand times already, but to no avail. Also the phrase 'amantes sunt amentes' is Latin for 'lover are lunatics' or 'lovers are fools'.

**Chapter 12: Amantes Sunt Amentes**

**September 1, 1996 (Sunday): The Day they leave for Hogwarts**

**(yay! The 'dated' days are now finished. We're back to skipping weeks and months and even years whenever we want to!)**

After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and to Fred and George, Harry was back on the train again. And like last year he had to spend his train ride separated from Ron and Hermione, the latter two being prefects and having a compartment to themselves. This year was a lot better though, given that Harry was with Izzy now. They easily found a compartment, the only one which remained empty at the end of the train. It wasn't long before the compartment door opened and Romilda Vane spoke to Harry.

"Hullo, Harry! Long time no see! Oh wow! The rumors are true! We heard from the compartment next to us that you've changed in appearance! Did you have a makeover? You look absolutely gorgeous. I've really missed you, you know that?", Romilda said seductively. Izzy, who was hidden from Romilda's view since Harry was occupying the whole doorway to the compartment, raised her eyebrows. _That girl has some nerve, the way she flirts with Harry!_

"Er…", Harry didn't know how to respond. He didn't miss her back, after all.

"So, do you want to join us in our compartment? It will only be me and my friends. I'll introduce you of course", Romilda continued as if not seeing how awkward Harry felt.

"Uhm no thanks. I'm really not interested", Harry tried being polite.

_Hah! Of course he wouldn't join you, you slut! _Izzy find herself thinking.

"But are you sure? I mean, you don't have to stay all alone in a compartment for the rest of your trip, you would do well with some company", Romilda batted her eyelashes. Izzy couldn't take it anymore. _Doesn't she know when to stop? Harry obviously declined her offer already!_ She removed the ribbon from her hair and let it flow down her back, and she stood up and walked towards Harry.

"Harry, sweetheart? Who's the little kid?", Izzy said sweetly as she took Harry's hand and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt him sigh and relax against her.

"Oh, Iz, this is Romilda Vane she's a third year Gryffindor"

"Fourth year actually"

"Right. Well, anyway, this is my-"

"Ysovielle Monique Victoriae Aravielle de Lune, Harry's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you Romilva", Izzy said with an air of that princess-like confidence as she stretched out her hand for Romilda to take.

"It's Romlida, actually, not Romilva", Romilda said stiffly.

"Oh, silly me. Well then, we'll see you around Romilda", she smiled sweetly and shut the compartment door at a fuming Romilda.

Once the door had been closed, Harry and Izzy burst out laughing. They had to cut their laughter short though, as the compartment door slid open once more. It wasn't Romilda however, it was Ron and Hermione. For a split second the whole compartment was silent, with the four of them merely staring at each other. But just as Harry and Izzy did a few seconds ago, Ron and Hermione suddenly burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?", Izzy asked.

"You. Were. Bloody brilliant, Izzy!", Ron said in between laughs.

"Yeah. We were a few feet away from Romilda. We saw the whole thing!", Hermione said. At this point, Harry and Izzy joined them in their laughter. It took them a few minutes before they finally were able to stop, wiping away tears that were caused by too much laughter.

"Anyway, we came here to inform you that we would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. So you better change into your school robes.", Hermione said.

"So how was the prefects' compartment? Did you enjoy yourselves?", Izzy asked.

"It was alright, I guess. But you know what Harry? Malfoy's been acting weird ever since he got into the compartment.", Ron told Harry.

"What did he do this time? Did he call Hermione names again?", Harry asked.

"No. He was distracted, like he wasn't in the mood to pick a fight or something. He just kept quiet, only speaking when he had to, like in the prefects' meeting. It was good actually. Malfoy's totally bearable when he's like that. I hope he stays that way for the rest of the year. I'm beginning to think he's trying to be civil and kind", Hermione said.

"You really think he's being kind? I can understand you calling him civil but kind?", Ron said incredulously.

"Well he didn't call me a mudblood and he even stopped to let me go in the compartment first, like some gentlemanly act", Hermione said.

"I dunno. I say we keep an eye on him. You with me Harry? Harry?, Ron asked but Harry was busy whispering with Izzy.

"Hey! Are you even listening to what we're saying?", Ron asked.

"Yeah yeah, we were. It's about Malfoy being kind and civil, right?", Harry assured him.

"Yes. But what's with all the whispering?", Ron asked.

"You tell them Iz", Harry said.

"Well you see, when we were at Hogwarts several weeks ago Professor Dumbledore had asked us to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy. He's considering the possibility of turning Malfoy against Voldemort because according to Dumbledore's spies Draco Malfoy had been trying to resist his father's will of him taking the Dark Mark. Dumbledore thinks that Malfoy might be convinced more easily now that his father is imprisoned in Azkaban", Izzy explained.

"But that's impossible. No way is Malfoy going to defy his father's will. No way would he go against Voldemort. He's a Slytherin, remember? He only thinks of himself", Ron said.

"But it all fits! Think of how he acted earlier! Maybe it's true! After all, it was Dumbledore who first suspected this!", Hermione said.

"Ah. Women and trust. You're just like Izzy here. She immediately believed this nonsense! We know for a fact that the Malfoys have been in Voldemort's inner circle for a long long time! That's why it's impossible, you see?", Harry said.

"Hmph! Okay, if it's any consolation to you, I would agree to observe him first. Will that be fine, Harry?", Izzy said, willing to make a compromise.

"Okay, I guess. But I'm telling you, you'll see soon enough that Malfoy has no hopes of changing.", Harry said.

"Whatever. Let's just see okay? Right now you both need to get changed. I can see Hogsmeade from these windows. Ron and I need to go inform the other students." Hermione told them and dragged Ron out of the compartment. Harry and Izzy took this as a cue to change into their school robes.

When they got down from the train, rode the carriages pulled by thestrals, and entered the Great Hall, amidst the whispers of people noticing the change in Harry's appearance and the lovely girl beside him rumored to be his girlfriend, they were immediately met by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. de Lune, you won't be joining the 6th years just yet. Please proceed to the parlour near the staff table. You will be briefed regarding your transfer and sorting"

Izzy did as she was told, and found that Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her in the parlour.

"My Isobelle. It's been a while. It felt like ages have passed since you and Harry were training here over the summer."

"Professor Dumbledore? Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"Yes, yes, in a moment. I just need to speak with you regarding your transfer and sorting. Sit down, will you?"

Izzy sat down on a chintz armchair that Dumbledore had conjured out of thin air.

"So Isobelle first and foremost, I am glad to tell you that all your papers and credentials have been transferred so that your new teachers would know what you have already learned. Your former mentor, Marius has been keeping in touch with me and has gladly helped me with this undertaking. He wishes me to tell you that he will still be supervising your studies even though you have transferred to Hogwarts already. As for your sorting, you will be sorted right after the first years have all been sorted. If you don't have any questions, I will proceed to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast and I shall see you later", Professor Dumbledore said.

And so the sorting of the first years, which Izzy can hear from the parlour began. After all the names have been called, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the student body.

"As events would have it, I am happy to announce that we have a new sixth year student transferring to Hogwarts. This is not the first time this has happened although no doubt it would be the first time for you to hear such a thing. The last time Hogwarts was graced with a transfer student was sometime in the 1970's, I believe", Professor Dumbledore said as scattered murmurs erupted from the students, and from some Professors even.

_"A transferee, did he say?"_

_"How interesting"_

"I present to you Ms. Isobelle de Lune from The Velley Academy of Sorcery in Greece"

_"Velley Academy? That's practically the school for royalty!"_

_"de Lune? From the de Lune Greco Royal Line?"_

From the doors of the parlour near the staff table came in Izzy, or rather Ysovielle. She was no longer that crazy best friend Harry knew, for she was once again acting the princess, like she did in front of Romilda earlier. Harry supposed it had something to do with the crowd, or with other people, but Izzy couldn't be comfortable around other people no matter how well and how elegant she carried herself. Harry could perfectly understand how she felt, being watched by people himself every so often. The fact is, just like Harry, Izzy couldn't be herself around other people. She could only be that poised, rich aristocrat, labeled by her surname—a fact that made Izzy sympathize with Draco Malfoy, whom she believed was trying so hard not to be boxed by the Malfoy stereotype. And so Izzy entered the room as Ysovielle, and walked in such a fashion fit for a princess. She held her chin high in the air, the heels of her shoes making a soft rhythmic pattern as it taps onto the marble floor of the Hall.

The whole of Hogwarts watched as Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and put it on top of Izzy's head. It took no time in announcing.. "Gryffindor!" and the whole Hall, but most especially the Gryffindors applauded. She walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry, who was grinning at her widely.

"Alright, little Izzy! Well done!", Harry said, treating Izzy like a little first year, messing up her hair with his hand. This prompted Izzy to stop acting like a poised little princess, and hit Harry on the forehead with a spoon"

"So you've switched from jam spreaders to spoons now, huh? Lucky for me there's no food in it yet", Harry teased.

"Do you really want me to hit you again?", Izzy said in mock threat.

"No my lady, have mercy on me! Please I beg you", Harry pleaded jokingly and Izzy stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore still had a few announcements left. "Now that we have welcomed our new students into our dear school and into their own respective houses, I urge you to join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Marius Athanas!"

A young man of 19 stood from his chair at the staff table. He had long brown hair tied in back in a pony tail. And when you put him beside Harry it seems like they would be about the same height, with none looking older than the other. He was extremely good-looking, which made the girls (and even some boys) in the Hall stare and giggle.

"I can't believe it! It's Marius!", Izzy was surprised. Her former home school teacher had followed her, after all. So that's the surprise he was talking about in his letter, and that's why Dumbledore told her Marius would still be supervising her studies! He's not just supervising though, he's gonna be the one to teacher her again.

"That's Marius? He's hot! Why'd you pick Harry over him?" Ginny teased, Ron choked, and Harry frowned.

"What? Don't frown at me like that. You've got tough competition, Harry! Aren't you scared now that Izzy would leave you for Marius?", Ginny continued.

"Oh don't be silly Ginny. Izzy and Harry are very much in love. I doubt that Marius' presence will change anything." Hermione smiled at Izzy and Harry triumphantly as her words shut Ginny up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After dinner, Izzy excused herself from the group and met with Marius at the parlour near the staff table. Harry didn't know why but he felt the need to wait for Izzy. So he asked Ron for the Gryffindor common room password, followed Izzy and stood at the door of the parlour waiting for her as the Great Hall was slowly being emptied. Harry stood there like a royal guard for about an hour until the door was opened revealing Izzy and Marius who were both laughing.

"Oh! Harry, have you been waiting outside all this time?", Izzy asked him.

"Uhm, no. Not really", Harry suddenly felt stupid.

"You shouldn't have, really. Oh but I guess it's convenient too, since I really don't know the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Oh by the way, Harry, this is my former mentor and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Marius Athanas. Marius, this is Harry Potter, you must know him of course." Izzy introduced them.

"The famous Harry Potter? It is such an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter.", Marius said formally.

"Thank you, Professor. I feel highly honored to meet you as well. But please call me Harry", Harry said just as formally.

"Izzy, he sounds like you. You're giving him Izzy lessons aren't you?", Marius smirked at Izzy.

"Oh well. You caught me", she smiled.

"So uhm—Harry, I suggest you call me Marius when we're not in class since we don't differ much in age anyway. And then there's that fact that Izzy here is like my younger sister and any friend of hers I will consider my own. You've been very good friends, I've heard." he smiled at him.

"Looks like you haven't heard the rest of it", Harry said as he smiled.

"Ah. But I suspected as much, with the way you've been waiting for us for over an hour now. Izzy why didn't you tell me that Harry here is already your beau? My my, I'm sure Aunt Emmy would be pleased if she were here", Marius said, referring to Izzy's mother Esmeralda 'Emmy' de Lune.

"Well, I seem to think Izzy is rather ashamed of me", Harry joked as Izzy merely frowned and Marius chuckled.

"I think you better be going to your common rooms now. It's getting late. You don't want to be caught roaming around the castle after curfew on your first day, do you? We shall talk again sometime Izzy, Harry. I'll see you both in class." Marius bid them goodbye.

When the two of them were out of earshot from Marius Izzy confronted Harry. "What was that for? Why did you have to tell him that we were together?"

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own, and I just didn't correct him, and so did you unless you failed to notice", Harry said defensively.

"But I was shocked! Why didn't _you_ correct his assumption?"

"Well I reckoned we'd have to keep our act convincing. Otherwise, Ginny would know wouldn't she? And think of this as a way to win Marius' heart as well. He obviously sees you like his little sister. Aren't you going to do something about that?", Harry said rather bitterly.

"Oh no no no. I am not in love with the person! I just admire him, mostly like a big brother you dolt!"

"Then why are you so angry about him thinking we're together? If you don't love him you wouldn't care, because you wouldn't fret over the chance that he might go after you!" Harry fumed.

"Well I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I'm not as crazy-in-love with Marius as you are with Ginny!", Izzy shouted. This seemed to snap Harry out of his intense anger. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I—I understand if you're getting tired of this and you want out. I just thought we'd be consistent, you know?. But now I realize that you're having a hard time. We can stop this if you want to. I'll just—let Ginny and Dean be", Harry said quietly.

Izzy was far too deep in her thoughts that she didn't answer. They had stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady wearing a pink dress. They had finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

"'Amantes sunt amentes'. That's the password by the way", Harry said but Izzy was too far to hear him now. She broke into a run towards the staircases as soon as the portrait opened.


	13. Izzy's First Day

Disclaimer: I claim that I can't claim to own anything, except Izzy :D

**Chapter 13: Izzy's First Day**

The first morning back at Hogwarts had always been anticipated by the students. True enough this morning, you can see students chatting animatedly with each other, asking their friends how their summer break had been. Like them, Harry had usually been excited about his first day back at Hogwarts for this was a place he could really call home. But right now he wasn't too happy about this day. In fact, he wasn't in the mood to have breakfast at the Great Hall knowing that he would see Izzy there. Things have been left hanging last night, when Izzy practically walked out on him after their confrontation. He had no idea whether she was still mad at him for pretending to be her boyfriend in front of Marius.

And so that morning, Harry forced himself out of bed. It was mostly because of his classes, and because Ron was constantly bugging him. Ron was clearly excited that morning, since it would be the first breakfast at Hogwarts he will be having with Hermione as his girlfriend. He was dying to tell the whole of Hogwarts that he had finally made Hermione his. This was why he dragged Harry all the way into the Great Hall where he now sat poking his breakfast with his fork, partly relieved that Izzy wasn't there yet and partly anxious about her arrival.

It had only been a few minutes since they got there when Professor McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table and started giving out class schedules. When Ron and Harry got theirs, they saw that they'll be having Charms for the first period today and double Transfiguration in the afternoon.

"Ah. I'm rather disappointed. We don't get to see that Marius bloke till tomorrow! I want to see what he's like", Ron said.

"It's _Professor Athanas_, Ron. You should call him that, you know. You're not his friend! And you haven't even met! You can't just call him by his first name.", Ginny corrected him.

"Yeah yeah. Professor Athanas. It's good though, isn't it Harry? You get to keep Izzy for at least one more day! You won't be facing competition until tomorrow afternoon, eh?", Ron joked.

This made Harry frown. "Actually Ron, Izzy and I are done. She's—she grew tired of it. It's over", he said with his head bowed.

"No it's not.", said a voice from behind them. It was Izzy. "Harry, can we talk for a minute?", she asked and Harry nodded. They went all the way to the end of the table so that they could talk privately. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Izzy apologized.

"I—I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't being myself", Izzy sighed.

"Don't be. I completely understand. It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have forced you into this mess in the first place. It was rather shallow of me, I admit. Or I should have at least let you be the one to tell Marius about our situation", Harry told her.

"No Harry, you see, that's where you're wrong. This is not just about you. Doing this—this show, this pretentious stint, was also my decision. You can't have done it on your own. It takes two to tango, so they say. You're not the only one to blame, so please stop blaming yourself all the time." Izzy said softly and then she continued, "And besides, I should have told Marius about all this when we were still in the parlour. I don't really know why I kept on postponing it."

"But you can just tell him the truth now, can't you? I'll be fine with it, I promise", Harry gave Izzy a shy smile, which made her grin back. Izzy can't help it. She was a sucker for Harry's smiles.

"Well I don't think that's an option now. I mean, I could certainly do that, but it would be useless. You see, I'm quite sure that Marius would no longer believe me if I tell him we were just pretending. He'd only think that I was too shy about being in a relationship." Izzy explained.

"Then tell him we broke up", Harry suggested.

"Oh sure! It's fine by me but I don't really think you'd be pleased with that strategy. Marius will never forgive you for breaking my heart.", Izzy smirked and gave out the juicier details, "And by that I mean you'll be experiencing the veela wrath. He's part veela did you know that?". Izzy chuckled.

Harry swallowed and said "O—kay. Scratch that option out." Harry was obviously scared stiff, as he recalled the way the angry veelas have reacted during the Quidditch World Cup. Izzy found this funny. She knew better of course. She knew that Marius would never do something like that. He may have veela ancestors but he isn't a veela himself. All veelas are females and therefore Marius would never have veela-tendencies.

"What do we tell him then?", Harry asked.

"Nothing. We proceed as planned", Izzy smiled widely at him.

"What? No… no. You're not doing this for me", Harry said.

"And who says I am? Not everything is about you, you know. There you go again, Harry! I think maybe Hermione was right. You can be a little big-headed sometimes!", Izzy teased and she sang _'You're so vain. You probably think this song is about you', _while Harry held up his hands as if to say 'sorry' with a matching grin on his face.

"Are you done quarreling yet?", Hermione interrupted.

"Uh-huh", they replied at the same time, with smiles etched on their faces. The three of them headed back to where Ron, Ginny and Dean who has just arrived, were now seated.

"What exactly did you do to change her mind, Hermione? I knew you had a hand at this.", Harry asked his friend.

"Well, after your little squabble last night, Izzy and I had a long chat", she explained.

"You fought last night? So that's why you looked so gloomy when you arrived so late in the dormitory! And that's why you were so moody this morning as well! What did you two fight about anyway? Is it Marius?", Ron asked.

"Actually Ron, that's partly true", Hermione confirmed his guess.

"Oh so it's true then huh? That Professor Athanas is your former mentor, Izzy? Ginny told me.", Dean said while Ginny reacted at the same time.

"You quarreled about Marius? Oooh. Interesting! Told you you've got tough competition!", Ginny teased and Harry frowned at her.

"Dean, Ginny do you mind? This is a serious issue!", Hermione told them off.

"There's no longer an issue now. We're okay again. And we didn't really fight about Marius. It was more like a misunderstanding regarding when and how to tell Marius about our relationship", Izzy spoke for Harry.

"Lucky you, mate!", Ron patted Harry on the back.

"Don't be silly, Ron! I love Harry as much as he loves me. Marius isn't gonna change that", Izzy smiled. Harry thought her words were nicely put. That way, she wasn't lying. Since Harry loved her like a dear friend and a pseudo-sister, Izzy could easily say that she loved him in the same way, and still remain truthful.

Before anyone could comment on what Izzy just said however, Professor McGonagall interrupted their conversation.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. de Lune, Mr. Thomas, as you weren't here earlier, I would like to give you your respective schedules", Professor McGonagall said as she shuffled what looked like class cards in her hands, looking for Dean's, Hermione's and Izzy's schedules.

"Mr. Thomas, your schedule. You signed up for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. Well then, your schedule is quite packed.", Professor McGonagall told Dean who was now looking for his best friend Seamus Finnigan down the Gryffindor table to compare schedules with.

"As for you, Ms. de Lune here is your schedule. You are taking up Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions—aaah, the Auror track. You'll be sharing all of your classes with your new friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley as they are taking the Auror track as well. Meanwhile Ms. Granger will be your classmate in all of your subjects as well since is taking up almost all of the NEWT level courses", Professor McGonagall explained.

"Ms. Granger, here is your schedule. It is quite full, more than any other student's schedule actually, with other subjects taken in the evening. However, your subjects are just enough so that you won't be needing another time turner. If you don't have any questions, I shall go ahead. The other Gryffindors need their schedules as well.", she said right before leaving their presence.

"Hermione actually needed a time turner to get to all of her classes? When was this?", Izzy snorted.

"Third year. Took every subject there was, my Hermione", Ron said.

"Yeah and almost got crazy that year too", Harry joked.

"That's exactly why I dropped some of my subjects and surrendered my time turner at the end of third year. I'd like to see you try it! Let's see if you don't get crazy yourself!", Hermione folded her arms.

"No, as far as I can remember that's not the reason why you dropped your subjects, or Divination at least. You dropped out of that class after Professor Trelawney told you that—what was it again? Oh, right, that _you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires_.", Harry said in his best imitation of Professor Trelawney.

"Divination's rubbish anyway. I do not and I will never regret that I have dropped that subject. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes make a lot more sense. Hey, aren't we supposed to leave now? We're going to be late for Charms if we stay here longer", Hermione said, looking at her magical watch.

"Oh right. Who's the teacher for Charms?", Izzy inquired.

"Professor Flitwick", they replied.

"Oh you've got Charms first? Ah no fair! You're all in the same classes! Even Dean!", Ginny complained.

"Hey, don't worry, love. You have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, right? I'll bring you to the Defense classroom. You guys go ahead. I'll just follow", Dean said as he and Ginny said goodbye to the group.

Harry looked like he suddenly had an upset stomach, as he frowned after the figures that was Ginny and Dean, slowly walking away from them. When the two were definitely out sight and out of earshot, Ron commented.

"You'd think he was in the group now, that Dean! I mean, fine, we're dorm mates and all but did you hear how he assumed that we were actually waiting for him?", Ron said.

"What's the problem, Ron? You normally like Dean. You just don't like him now because he's dating your sister, do you? I don't see Harry having any problems with that.", Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on", Ron said and he lead the group to the direction of Charms classroom.

"Are you sure about that? About Harry having no problems about Dean and Ginny being together?", Izzy whispered to Hermione so that Ron wouldn't hear.

"Of course not. I _know_ Harry's not okay with him. I only said that to remove that frown on Harry's face, to make him snap out of it. Lucky for him Ron wasn't looking. That _was_ a total giveaway", Hermione said.

As the group was walking towards the Charms corridor, weaving in and out of the crowd, a lot of people seemed to be looking at them shamelessly. Students were whispering and pointing at them and even tiptoeing to get a good look.

"_Do you really think Harry Potter is the Chosen One? You know, the one to finish off You-Know-Who?"_

"_Have you seen Harry Potter lately? I think he's been working out or maybe he had a makeover! He's totally hot now!"_

"_Did you see the new girl up close already? Dumbledore said that she's the de Lune Greco Royal Family heir! I heard she came from Velley Academy in Greece! That's so sophisticated!"_

"_Is that new girl Potter's girlfriend? He's holding her hand! Oh they're just perfect for each other!"_

"_Look at how gorgeous that girl is! She's totally out of my league though, I heard she's like royalty or something"_

"_And she's taken too. Don't you know? Potter has snagged the princess for himself"_

Izzy felt very uncomfortable about this. She had experience in being in a boarding school but _that_ was Velley. Everyone in that school were almost as rich and as famous as the de Lunes and so they didn't actually treat her like a celebrity. She looked to Harry for comfort. Harry, seeing that Izzy was obviously uncomfortable, squeezed her hand and smiled at her. For a moment, Izzy forgot where she was and grew more confident. _I can handle this, _she thought.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Izzy's first day at Hogwarts was generally fine, but definitely weird at some points. She learned a few things about how Hogwarts treat their famous students, and something about her mother's stay there in the 70s.

Like in Harry's first day in Charms back when he was still in his first year, Professor Flitwick made a roll call at the beginning of the class and he stopped for a while at Izzy's name.

"de Lune, Isobelle", called Professor Flitwick and Isobelle raised her hand.

"Ah, a spitting image of your mother. I taught Ms. Esmeralda de Lune Charms myself right in this very classroom. She was a transfer student from Velley like yourself. I wonder if you'd prove to be as great in Charm work as your mother. She was rather gifted in Charms along with Ms. Lily Evans who is Mr. Potter's mother", Professor Flitwick reminisced about the 70s.

Harry smiled at Izzy. "So they have Charms in common huh? Maybe that's one reason why they became such good friends", Harry told her.

Meanwhile, at Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall outlined this year's lessons for her students. She went about stressing that she expects much from them since they were already in the NEWT level. Izzy took her words very seriously, seeing that Professor McGonagall was truly devoted and stern about her work and that she wouldn't be a person you'd like to cross.

After Transfiguration, the group was scheduled to have their dinner at the Great Hall. Just when they were about to enter the Hall, they came face to face with Marius for the first time during that day.

"Marius! I haven't seen you all day!", Izzy said.

"Oh Izzy, hello there. How was your first day here? Good, I expect?", Marius checked on Izzy.

"Yes. It was fine. I guess I still have to get used to it, though", Izzy told him.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, seeing you have lots of new friends around you. Harry and Miss Weasley here, I have already met but I do believe I have yet to meet the others", Marius said.

"Hullo Professor Athanas! Defense today was great! I can see why Izzy's so convinced that you'd make a great Defense teacher. And please just call me Ginny.", Ginny greeted him first, having had Defense class already this morning.

"Why thank you Ginny. I am glad that you appreciated my first lesson.", Marius told her. This made Ginny giggle. It's not so often that she gets complimented by extremely good-looking DADA teachers.

"Professor, these are our other friends, Ron Weasley—Ginny's older brother, and Hermione Granger", Harry introduced them.

"Harry, I told you to call me Marius out of class, didn't I? Anyway, I'm Marius Athanas, Izzy's friend. So out of class you feel free to call me Marius. But that's exclusive to the

four of you, eh?", he winked.

"Now are we getting dinner or what?", he asked them and they entered the Great Hall altogether.


	14. Strawberry Lips

Disclaimer: I own Izzy and nothing else.

A/N: This will be a short but sweeeeeeeeeet chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Strawberry Lips**

By her second morning at Hogwarts, Izzy was more confident amidst the crowd. She had learned to mix in with Harry and his friends easily and that's why she was adjusting rather well within her new environment. She had even raised her hand to answer Professor Sprout's question in Herbology during their first period, and she was now chatting spiritedly with Ginny over lunch. Harry saw this change in Izzy that day and he felt relieved and happy for her. He was worried that the Hogwarts crowd would turn her off, being the high class society girl that she was. _But then again she's not like most of those girls. She's just—different._ Harry smiled as these thoughts occupied his head. Sure enough, as if to prove his point Izzy suddenly elbowed him.

"Will you stop smiling? You're starting to freak me out. You look like some maniac who's high on drugs", Izzy whispered.

"What? Don't you find my smile charming? I know Romilda Vane does.", Harry said with a pout.

Izzy started to pretend vomiting. She was playing the part so faithfully that her pretending suddenly turned into loud coughs.

"Ah. That's what you get for mocking my smile", Harry joked as he patted her on the back and handed her a glass of water.

Izzy took the glass of water but rolled her eyes at Harry's remark. Then she started pretending to vomit again, this time with less enthusiasm.

"What, pregnant already?", Ron joked from behind them.

"Ha ha, very funny Ron. Do you honestly think that's even possible?", Izzy retorted.

"Why not? Aah. Of course! Harry Potter, the great noble savior of the wizarding world, too noble to get past kissing!" Harry blushed at Ron's joke which was partly true.

"Don't be too harsh on Harry. It's not his fault. He and Izzy got together very recently. So actually, it makes sense not to take things too hurriedly, especially with the Cho incident", Hermione asked.

"Who's Cho?", Izzy asked.

"Harry's ex-girlfriend. You see that girl Michael Corner is—_with_ right now? That's Cho", Hermione said as she pointed Izzy to the direction of the Ravenclaw table where Michael Corner and Cho Chang were currently snogging.

"Ugh. I don't know what he sees in that boy. That's just disgusting, they way they're kissing, like he's eating her face. I don't like him", Ron said

"Uh-huh. I don't like him either", said Harry who started poking the eggs on his plate. From time to time Harry shot glances at the two Ravenclaw lovebirds snogging. Then suddenly, his mind started playing images, much like flashbacks or snippets of scenes from dream. He couldn't place it but he seemed to recall experiencing a fiery kiss which was way better than that, remembering the feeling of a cold nose against his, the feeling of warm pink lips that tasted very much like strawberries.

"_Your nose is cold"_

"_Mmm hmm, yours is warm"_

_And then Harry looked at the pink lips so longingly, as he licked his own. He wanted so badly to feel what those lips were like, to taste them, like a forbidden fruit tempting him to take a bite. And so he indulged himself. He caressed her lips gently with his own, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Oh, those strawberry lips!_

Voices from a distance seemed to hook Harry back into reality. He frowned. He didn't want this _daydream _to end. He wanted to know what will happen next. He hoped that he would dream about it tonight. That was highly probable for Harry anyway, since he usually has dreams that continue their story, much like a television drama actually. Surely, this was a dream he had before? He doesn't recall kissing any girl in that manner, or kissing a girl with strawberry flavored lips even. _Yeah it's definitely a dream_, Harry thought sadly knowing that he'd never taste those strawberry lips for real. With a lot of effort, Harry woke himself up from his daydream.

"Of course you both don't like him. Michael used to date Ginny and now he's dating Cho", Hermione said in the background. Her mention of Cho suddenly made Harry listen.

"He used to date Ginny? What did Ginny find in that guy? There are better people around here! She should have looked around further", Izzy said, thinking about Harry. Harry was way better-looking than that Michael Corner. And with the way he was kissing that Cho rather awkwardly, Izzy can bet that Harry is loads better in kissing. _Yeah. Harry's a great kisser, even when he's drunk. He has a way with his soft lips, the way it caresses her own, the way—oh stop it Ysovielle! _Izzy was battling with her thoughts. _He doesn't even remember that he kissed you._

"What are you all watching? Eeeew! Gross!", Ginny was curious about her friends looking like they were watching a movie and was revolted when she saw that they were looking at Michael and Cho snogging at the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry, you look disturbed. If it's any consolation to you Michael Corner kisses like crap. He's too fidgety, not a single drop of expertise at all. That's why Cho looks awkward like that.", Ginny said from experience.

"And how do you know that Corner kisses like crap?", Ron asked, turning the Weasley shade of red that spelled danger.

"Ron. Come off it! She used to date Michael, just deal with it! It's over now anyway", Hermione said, trying to calm Ron down.

"But what about Dean, eh? Would you know if Dean kisses like crap as well?", he asked hotly.

"I refuse to tell you anything right now, seeing as you seem to react a little too irrationally. Grow up Ron!", Ginny said.

"What? Hey! If that Dean tries to—ouch! What was that for Mione?", Ron was suddenly elbowed hard by Hermione.

"Just stop it Ron! Cool it down! Ginny's grown up now. You don't have to be so protective over her. And besides, don't you even remember that she's got a lot more older brothers to deal with?", Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry Gin. Just got carried away. I'm the only brother left to look after you here", he said.

"It's nice of you to be protective about me, really. But I'd like to learn things for myself, and I won't be able to do that with you guarding my every move.", she said softly.

"Right. I—I'm just sorry. It won't happen again", Ron apologized.

"Good. That's my Ronald! What's up with Harry?", Hermione asked as the group turned to Harry who was still looking at Michael and Cho, thinking about those strawberry lips of the girl he was dreaming about.

_Her lips are so soft, so warm so—wonderful! I can feel her breath against my skin—so light, so feathery. _Harry sighed. _I wish that dream were true. I want to taste those strawberry flavored lips for real. _

"Harry?", Izzy called.

"Oh—what?", Harry broke off from the wonderful strawberry lips in his daydream.

"Oh Harry, you don't care about Cho anymore, do you? You just look so lost in your thoughts. I was wondering", Ginny asked him.

"Of course not. I couldn't care less about someone who wouldn't stop crying. I was just thinking, that's all", Harry said.

"Thinking? What were you thinking of, a passionate kiss that you had? Was there even one?" Ron joked, while Harry blushed and Izzy stiffened.

"Uhm—well, I—I", Harry said trying to find an excuse. That's when he saw Izzy beside him.

"Of course! What do you think of me, a rock? I have a girlfriend and I do believe that I have the right to kiss her. You tell them Iz", Harry said in a rush.

"Oh—alright." Izzy was taken aback. _Did he remember the kiss? Nah. That's impossible._ _Oh well, I better play along. They're waiting for my answer, _she thought.

"This is really stupid you know, sharing the details of our snogging sessions with our friends. But if you insist! Harry's a great kisser, yes, definitely better than that!", she titled her head towards the direction of the Ravenclaw table and then she continued describing Harry's kisses, "Harry knows how to kiss a girl. He knows how to be gentle and doesn't rush things up. It's like he's slowly tasting my lips, enjoying the flavor. Plus, his nose is warm! I like its feeling against mine!"

"Ugh! Too much information!", Ron said disgustedly.

"I'm going to see Dean. Why doesn't he kiss me that way?", Ginny said distractedly as she walked towards her boyfriend. _Harry kisses Izzy that way? Oh I am so jealous! Aargh! Stop it Ginny, you have a boyfriend! You have Dean!_ Ginny thought as she walked away.

"You—you—how did you know my nose is always warm?", Harry suddenly asked Izzy. He was beginning to think that maybe—maybe that magical kiss did happen.

Izzy raised her eyebrows. _Was Harry slowly remembering the kiss?_

"Uhm Harry, you finish your food, alright? Ron you'll wait for him, won't you? Izzy and I will go ahead to the Defense classroom. She wants to talk to Marius before class", Hermione lied cut him short.

When the two girls were out of the Great Hall, Izzy found the need to ask Hermione if she had noticed the way Harry reacted earlier.

"Uhm, Hermione? Was it just me or did Harry look like he was remembering the kiss", Izzy asked.

"I think he was. Did you see the look on his face when you told us that his nose is warm? And the way he was looking at Cho and Michael? He wasn't really staring at them, more like he was trying to recall a dream he had", Hermione said.

"A dream he had?", Izzy asked.

"Well yeah. I've been friends with Harry for a long time now. He often has pretty strange dreams. If it's not some image fed to him by you-know-who, it's usually a series of dreams that are connected together. And the look he had on his face? That's how he always looks like when he's trying to figure out his dream or recall its details.", Hermione explained.

"But it wasn't a dream!", said Izzy.

"I know. But knowing Harry who hardly had any experience with kissing by the way, he probably thought that memory was just a dream", Hermione analyzed.

Izzy felt downtrodden. _So I'm just a dream, eh? Why do I care anyway? It's good that he doesn't remember, isn't it? That saves me all of the awkward moments, and it makes it easier for us to make Ginny jealous, _Izzy thought.

"Here we are! Defense classroom! Let's go see if Marius is there already, shall we?", Hermione asked and then the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, Izzy? Hermione? Come in, come in. You're pretty early! Excited for your first Defense lesson?", Marius said as he ushered them into his classroom.

"Of course! We can't wait to have you as our teacher!", Hermione said.

"Izzy? Are you alright? You seem rather upset", Marius asked her.

"What? Oh, I'm fine.", she replied while Marius frowned. He obviously knew that she wasn't fine.

"Oh I almost forgot. I found this at the parlour by the Great Hall the other night. You know, the night you and I had a little chat while Harry was waiting for you by the door? I seem to recall that you were rather fond of this flavor. You had no hesitation in putting it on even while we were studying. So I knew right away that this was yours.", Marius smiled at her as he handed her a small jar containing a pale-pink potion.

"You found it! I've been looking for this since yesterday! I was beginning to worry that I've lost it. Thank you Marius, you obviously know me very well!", Izzy said smilingly.

"What's that?", Hermione asked her

"It's my lipgloss. It's from Adara Wizarding Cosmetics. They make this flavor just for me. The owner of that company was my mother's childhood friend, you see.", Izzy explained.

"Really? Ooh. Wow! What flavor is it?", Hermione asked.

"Strawberry."


	15. Nonverbal Spells

Disclaimer: Marius is sulking. I always tell you that I don't own anything except Izzy. Well, I own Marius too, I almost forgot. That's why this chapter is dedicated to my own character Marius! (No sulking Izzy! There have been many chapters about you already!) :p

**Chapter 15: Nonverbal Spells**

Harry and Ron came just in time for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class that year. They found that the class was full—with students mostly coming from the DA. Harry was pleased about this of course, knowing that his teaching did them some good after all. Harry and Ron found their way to the seats Izzy and Hermione had saved for them in front of the class. They were certainly excited about having Marius as their teacher. 

"Well then, it seems that almost everybody is here, judging by the way all the most seats are filled. Shall we start now?", Marius asked the class.

"I am Professor Marius Athanas, and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for all levels at Hogwarts this year. But you already know that, so I guess I'll tell you a bit more about myself. I graduated 3 years ago from Velley Academy of Sorcery in Greece—yes, Ms. de Lune was my schoolmate, and my assistant captain in our quidditch team, actually. After I graduated, I took my license for home school mentoring and I became a personal mentor for 3 years. About that, don't you worry that I've only experienced teaching one person professionally. I've been teaching a defense club back at Velley for several years before I graduated. So I guess you could say that I am pretty much competent to take on this job. So do you have any questions?", he smiled at them. 

"Whom did you mentor, was it Isobelle?", Lavander Brown asked him, the girls in the class giggled.

"Ah. I am sorry to say that that is classified information Ms.—?"

"Brown"

"Yes, Ms. Brown, as I said, that is classified information. Licensed mentors are not supposed to divulge information regarding their clients", Marius told her.

"Okay. Was it a girl then?", Parvati Patil asked.

"Well, I suppose there is no harm in me confirming that bit of information. Yes she was, Ms.—?"

"Patil"

"Yes she was a girl, Ms. Patil"

"Ooh. How lucky of her.", Parvati said and the girls giggled while the boys sniggered.

"I will take that as a compliment, Ms. Patil", Marius smiled amusedly. After that little introduction of himself, Marius proceeded to call the roll, giving comments along the way.

"Malfoy, Draco!", he called. But there was no response.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital wing right now. Apparently he's not feeling well and I have given him my permission to skip today's class", Marius said as Ron, Hermione and Harry raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances. Marius continued the roll call and stopped once more when he called Harry. 

"Potter, Harry!", he called Harry's name.

"The famous Potter! You've got quite a grade here! You got an outstanding in your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exams? And you were marked by—Professor Tofty! Why, that's unbelievable! Did you know that he's one of the toughest examiners there is? I'm certainly looking forward to your performance in my class. You're one of the two people here with an outstanding mark in their Defense OWL exam", Marius told him.

The students exchanged curious glances as they wondered who that other person was. Who could have done as well as Harry? A lot of them have seen the stuff Harry can do, and have heard even more astonishing ones. This was why they found it hard to believe that someone in that room have done as well as Harry did. Most of the students thought it was Hermione but Harry, Ron and Hermione knew better. 

"Professor Athanas? Who's the other one with an outstanding mark?", Terry Boot asked him.

"Well Mr. Boot, it's Ms. de Lune, actually", he smiled at Izzy as the whole class turned to look at her. Then Marius continued to call the roll. 

When everyone on the long list was called Marius spoke again. "My my, we do have a rather large class, don't we? I believe this is my first time to see such a large NEWT level Defense class. Are you sure all of you passed?", he joked, and they nodded.

"So tell me, how were your former teachers like? Surely they were really great teachers seeing as a lot of you have passed your OWLs?", he asked them.

"Actually, Professor, most of our teachers were kind of useless.", Dean said, and the class agreed, some of them sniggering. 

"Yeah. In first year we had a turban-wearing teacher afraid of vampires and in second year we had Lockhart—who you must know by now was a fraud. In third year actually, things had been the best. We had Professor Lupin, who taught us quite a lot of things. But in fourth year we had a maniac under the polyjuice potion who performed the Unforgivables on us, we still learned a lot though. And finally, last year, we had Umbridge—that mad woman who doesn't let us actually practice spells, she says learning the theory would be enough", Seamus counted all of their previous DADA teachers. 

"Are you quite sure? Then how come you've all learned a lot? Who has been teaching you all the Defense spells and tactics?", he asked them, and the whole class turned to look at Harry.

"Was it Mr. Potter, then?", Marius asked them, catching the glances they threw on Harry's direction.

"Absolutely, Professor. You see, like you, Harry had been teaching a defense club last year, due to the lack of practical application in our actual Defense class. So we created a club called Dumbledore's Army or the DA for short and we would meet regularly to study spells and incantations and practice them as well", Hermione explained. 

"No kidding? Now _I'm_ really excited to see what you can do, Mr. Potter", he told Harry.

Marius and Izzy who had learned about this for the very first time, now looked at Harry in a different light. Marius admired Harry for being courageous enough to stand up against the system, learn real Defense and teach his school mates as well. Izzy had known that Harry was exceptionally good at Defense. She had seen him do his stuff during the training session they had with Kingsley and Dumbledore, after all. But she never really thought of Harry as a great teacher, as someone who did his best to make sure that everyone around him can at least try to do as well as he did. She smiled at Harry upon learning this new information about him. Harry smiled back shyly. 

Meanwhile, Ron nudged him in the ribs and began whispering.

"I know now why Izzy liked you in the first place", Ron whispered.

"What? Why?", Harry whispered back

"Because you're so much like _him_! Isn't it obvious? He has his own DA back at Velley like you, and you're both great teachers! Plus, there is _that_!", Ron pointed at Harry's quidditch captain badge pinned on his chest. He got that from an owl sent to him by Professor McGonagall early in the summer, while he was still at Privet Drive. 

"When are you holding quidditch team tryouts anyway?", Ron asked.

"I'm still thinking about it", Harry replied.

Ron had no chance to comment on this as Hermione made the 'sshiing' gesture to shut him up. The class was finally starting.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sixth year students of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts had one of the most exciting lessons of their life that day. By the end of the period, Ron, Hermione and Harry realized that Izzy and Ginny were by no means exaggerating when they said that Marius was a superb teacher. Marius had begun by teaching them nonverbal spells. 

"The first thing you will be learning from this class is how to sense and cast nonverbal spells. Can anyone of you tell me why it is important to be able to sense and cast such spells?", Marius asked. In an instant, Hermione's hand was up in the air.

"Ms. Granger?"

"If one was able to cast a nonverbal spell in a wizard's duel, they will have the upper hand. They can cast any spell they want without the opponent knowing what it is he was about to face. Likewise, if one can detect the coming of a nonverbal spell, they will be able to block it with the proper counter spell even before it comes their way", she recited.

"Very well said. Five points to Gryffindor.", Marius beamed at Hermione. 

"And could someone tell us what the difference between nonverbal spells and wandless spells is?", Marius asked the class.

"Maybe we could here from Mr. Potter?", he asked Harry.

"Er—okay", Harry started off shy but when he saw that his classmates—his former students at the DA, smiled at him encouragingly, he regained his confidence and spoke like their leader once more, so much so that he looked as if he were the teacher in that class. 

"Nonverbal spells are just that—nonverbal. But like our everyday common magic, you have to use your wand for them. Most people would think that this fact waters down the advantage of nonverbal spells. Because even though your opponent wouldn't know what spell you will use, it's still obvious that you're about to attack. I mean, you have your wand pointed at the person, haven't you? So he can easily counter that by a generic but powerful shield charm. That's where wandless magic comes in. Wandless magic is also a type of nonverbal spell only this time it doesn't come with the drawback of having to use your wand. It usually takes on the form of hand waving and concentrating on what you want to achieve. But this kind of magic is very rare. Only extremely powerful wizards and witches are capable of such magic, like Merlin, or the founders of Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore. So you see, it's still important to learn nonverbal spells, because in the end, most of us can't do wandless magic, anyway.", he finished.

The whole class was silent, astonished by the display of knowledge by Harry. 

"Twenty points to Gryffindor! I can see why you were given an outstanding mark in your OWLs. I couldn't have explained it better! I guess you _are_ used to teaching these students, aren't you?", Marius smiled at Harry. 

Of course, Harry and Izzy were already knowledgeable about wandless spells—which is, just as Harry said, a form of nonverbal spells. But when Professor Dumbledore taught Harry and Izzy how to perform wandless magic, they had naturally skipped learning nonverbal spells done with a wand. Thus, when the class started applying the theories learned to practical work, Izzy and Harry still had a hard time. They tried a number of times to do offensive nonverbal spell against Marius, but found that defensive is the way to go. Unlike wandless magic, which flowed out naturally from their hands, nonverbal spells required concentration on a single spell, and the channeling of your magical energy on your own wand. The trick was to get your wand to feel your own magic and interpret what it is trying to do without having to say the spell out loud.

"Okay now we shall do the practical part. I bet you're excited about it, aren't you?", Marius asked them.

"There's no need to stand up though. I'd like you all to just sit", the students were curious. _How can you do a practical on defense just by sitting?_ Marius himself decided to sit on top of the teacher's desk facing his students.

"So what I need you to do is to sense a nonverbal spell that is about to attack you. You need to concentrate, close your eyes if you have to and feel that magical aura about to attack. Now you might think that I am doing wandless magic but I'm not. Once you have mastered the art of nonverbal incantations, you should able to do it without pointing your wand at the object of the spell. You just have to flick your wand like this—and it will do your bidding!", Marius flicked his wand aimlessly like an orchestra conductor doing a staccato, and the papers behind him on the desk started flying around in swirls.

"So, shall we begin?", he asked.

For about five minutes they sat there in silence, the students worried by an unannounced attack by their professor. Then suddenly, at the back of the class Hannah Abbot started laughing and rolling on the floor. She was hit by a nonverbal tickling charm by Marius. He lifted the spell from Hannah and said, "You've just seen me perform a nonverbal tickling charm on Ms. Abbot, who wasn't able to detect it at all. Ah, don't you worry about it Ms. Abbot. I didn't expect any of you to be successful on your first try. Now what I need you to do is concentrate. And, you can also try to send nonverbal spells my way while you're at it". 

For several minutes more, the class went on like this. The room became tension-filled as they were waiting for Marius' next victim. One by one the students dropped to the floor from a tickling charm or a body-bind. 

It wasn't until Marius decided to try attacking Izzy with a tickling charm when things turned the other way around.

Izzy felt it. She knew that she was being targeted by Marius. She felt his magical aura trying to attack her. It was moving closer and closer, and she flicked her wand without a word being said, to deflect that shot of magic aimed at her. That's when it all happened. Marius, who was sitting on the teacher's desk was pushed back with such tremendous force that the desk he was sitting on and glass panes of his cabinets shook. He was pushed back to the wall but easily regained composure as he waved his wand and landed on his own two feet instead of his arse. Nevertheless, after landing on the floor he started kneeling due to the fits of laughter he was suffering from. His tickling charm on Izzy had rebounded. He was being tickled by his own tickling charm. With a lot of effort, he waved his wand once more and lifted the spell that was his own doing.

"Very very good, Ms. de Lune! You have managed to sense my nonverbal spell aimed at you and deflect it as well. Not to mention you added a little shield charm to it, didn't you?", Marius asked her, with a proud look on his face. He was her former mentor, after all. 

"What? No Professor, I merely deflected your tickling charm. No shield charms there.", Izzy said confusedly. 

"Are you sure? But if you were merely deflecting my spell I would've just collapsed on top of the desk. I wouldn't have been sent flying up to the end of the room"

"I'm positive, sir", Izzy reiterated. 

"But you are the only one I know who can cast a shield charm that strong—something bordering on being a force field already. Surely, you must have cast that one, the number of times I saw you perform that charm last yea—uhm, three years ago!", Marius was so puzzled that he had a slight slip of the tongue. 

"Oh no Professor. I'm not the _only_ one with a shield charm like that", Izzy said as things were becoming clearer for her now. She turned her head to face Harry with a smile on her face and turned once more to Marius. 

"Oho! It was you Mr. Potter, wasn't it? But why? I was aiming for Ms. de Lune, not you. Or did you somehow sense my magic aimed at you?", Marius asked.

"Er—no. I sensed it going after Izzy", Harry replied. He was now feeling stupid. Marius told them to deflect a charm coming _their_ way, not their classmate's way. He should have left it for Izzy to deal with. But he couldn't just stop himself, can he?

"Wow. That _is_ remarkable. You must truly value her then, Harry. I'm rather pleased, really really pleased. Take care of her, will you? Take care of Izzy.", Marius told him in a whisper as he passed by his desk. It was only Izzy, Ron and Hermione who had heard his remark. Marius went on to the center of the classroom and announced their homework for the Thursday as the bell rang.

"What Ms. de Lune had accomplished today is what I was aiming at. It is rather hard to sense a nonverbal spell coming your way and much less, be able to deflect it. However, I am astounded that I came across something I never expected when I first set foot on this classroom today. Mr. Potter's shield charm protecting his seatmate from a nonverbal attack directed at her is a lot harder to attain that what Ms. de Lune had done. A nonverbal spell will be harder to detect if it wasn't aimed for you. I want you to research on why is it so. I expect you to be able to answer that question by Thursday. Also, I suggest you practice with your friends outside class so that I will be able to see some improvement on that day as well. You may go.", Marius said and the students stood up and left the classroom.

When they got out of the classroom, Hermione spoke.

"Wow Harry! Did you know how incredible that was? No offense Izzy, what you did was wonderful as well—I mean, I couldn't even do it! But you probably know as well as I do that what Harry just did is way cooler!", Hermione told Izzy.

"No offense taken, Hermione. I'd like to hear Harry's side of the story as well", Izzy smiled.

"Yeah, mate tell us what happened!", Ron said.

"Well, nothing really. I just felt—danger. But directed at Izzy, not at me. What makes it so different from detecting magic directed at yourself?", Harry asked Hermione.

"That's our homework. I'm not supposed to be telling you _that!_", Hermione said.

"Oh come on. You can tell me the gist of it. I still would have to research the specifics right?", Harry argued.

"Oh, alright! Well detecting magic directed at you is one thing. It's difficult for the first time I guess but it's actually something natural. It comes with the nature of a wizard or a witch once trained. I mean, isn't it but natural to defend oneself? But what you did was out of the 'natural' so to speak. For you were able to detect danger for another person, and not just yourself. And you were able to cast a shield charm on her attacker", Hermione said.

"So what does that mean, really?", Ron asked, not being able to understand what Hermione just said to the full extent.

"You'd have to have a really powerful connection with the person for you to be able to do that. You'd have to care a lot for her so much so that it is natural for your magical core to detect if she is in danger and protect her even before thinking comes in. Think of it like the way a mother would protect her child. It goes even before thought, it has a pull to your very magical core. I've said too much, haven't I? Go research the homework on your own will you?", Hermione pursed her lips.

Harry understood better now as Marius' words kept ringing in his ears.

"_You must truly value her then, Harry. I'm rather pleased, really really pleased. Take care of her, will you? Take care of Izzy. "_


	16. David Athanas

Disclaimer: Only Izzy and Marius are mine.

**Chapter 16: David Athanas**

The news of what happened in the sixth year's Defense Against the Dark Arts class had quickly spread around the Hogwarts Castle. For most students it was merely another astounding display of magic by the boy-who-lived. But for those who truly understood what he had done, they realized just what Izzy meant for Harry. The seventh and sixth years in particular, having enough knowledge about nonverbal spells, could be heard talking about Harry and Izzy in the corridors.

"_Potter sensed a nonverbal aimed at de Lune?"_

"_Mmm hmm, and not only that. I heard he cast a very powerful nonverbal shield charm on Professor Athanas. They even say that the professor was sent flying back to the end of the room."_

"_No surprises there. Potter has the greatest shield charm I've ever seen. I guess that's what you get for being constantly attacked by you-know-who. But why did he cast that spell, though? Wasn't de Lune able to do it herself? I thought they said she had an 'O' defense OWL mark?"_

"_Oh, she was able to deflect the attack. Sent Professor Athanas to the floor, being tickled by his own tickling charm, that one. But Potter still cast that shield charm anyway."_

"_That answers all of our questions then, doesn't it? They really are together. I'm sure of it now. Otherwise, Potter won't be able to sense that de Lune was in danger."_

Conversations similar to that one could be heard all around Hogwarts that early Wednesday morning. Luckily, Izzy, Harry, Ron and Hermione, have their first period free during Wednesdays (Ginny had Charms for Wednesday first period). So the four of them decided to have an extended breakfast at the Great Hall, where it was too noisy for them to hear gossip. They could eat as slowly as they wanted to, enjoying each other's company and stories as they chewed their breakfast away. 

"Slept well last night?", Hermione asked Izzy in a whisper, not wanting to attract Harry and Ron's attention. Not that she needed to whisper, though. The two boys were currently busy playing with the new batch of fake wands Fred and George had mailed to them for testing. At present, they were both laughing their heads off as Harry's fake wand suddenly turned into a rubber gnome which was enchanted to say 'geroff me! gerrof me, you booboo!' over and over again. 

"Mmm hmm", Izzy replied. 

"I bet you did, didn't you? After knowing how protective Harry can be of you?", Hermione teased which made Izzy blush.

"Come off it, Mione! He's just playing a part.", Izzy rationalized.

Hermione frowned. "You know very well that it's that kind of magic, the deeper one, that cannot be fabricated. You can't fake that, Iz. Harry obviously cares for you a lot", she whispered rapidly. 

"Of course! We're best friends, after all. I'm like his long lost sister, aren't I?", Izzy said.

"Maybe. But the question is, do _you _want to be like his long lost sister?", Hermione smirked at her. 

"What a silly question coming from the smartest witch in the year! How many times do I have to tell you that Harry and I are just friends?", Izzy said while waving her spoon at Hermione's face.

"Get that away from me. I've seen the countless times you've hit Harry's forehead with a spoon, or a jam spreader, or a butter knife. I want my forehead clean, thank you very much! And please please, don't give me that 'we're just friends' answer. That's so Hollywood! Pur-lease!", she said, sounding like she was queer. 

"What's Hollywood?", Izzy asked.

"Oh, never mind. It's a muggle thing. Anyway, I wasn't saying that you and Harry are more than just friends. What I'm saying is that you seem to be becoming a little too attached to Harry. I'm beginning to wonder if you've finally fallen in love with him", Hermione said as she crossed her arms and threw Izzy a calculating look.

"With the way you're stirring this conversation, I am inclined to believe that you actually have a hidden desire to meet and greet my lovely jam spreader with orange marmalade. Do you really really want so desperately to get hit by a de Lune? You might find that it's not pleasing at all", Izzy narrowed her eyes jokingly at Hermione.

Then they burst out laughing and the two boys stopped their activity upon hearing the girls' laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?", Ron asked them.

"Nothing. Just my jam spreader", Izzy replied.

Harry, who had too much experience being hit by Izzy's silverware, eyed her jam spreader with fear. "You're not thinking about hitting me with _that_, are you? It has orange marmalade on it. That's extra sticky! And I don't want to smell like oranges at Potions, you know? Snape might deduct house points.", he said, not taking his eyes off her jam spreader. 

"Yeah. I can only imagine him now. A hundred points from Gryffindor for Potter smelling like oranges", Ron said in his best Snape voice.

Hermione giggled and hid her face behind her hand while Izzy frowned. 

"Is he really that partial to Slytherin that he deducts points from Gryffindor for no reason at all? Professor Snape, I mean? Doesn't Professor Dumbledore do anything about it?", Izzy asked. She had heard a lot of dreadful stories about Professor Snape from her friends and yet she still found it hard to comprehend that a teacher at Hogwarts can actually be as mean as how they've described him. She just can't reconcile that a professor can be as horrible as that when he was under Professor Dumbledore's supervision. 

"Oh yeah. Snape deducts points all the time from Harry for smelling like oranges.", Ron burst out laughing again. Hermione rolled her eyes and answered Izzy's question seriously.

"Well Snape's just nasty when he wants to be—which is most of the time, but most students reckon he's not really evil. He's just nasty, that's all. And about Professor Dumbledore? He doesn't really do anything to prevent it. He trusts him, or so I think. But he's just like that, partial to Slytherin all the time, since he's their head of House", Hermione remarked. 

"Wish McGonagall would favor us like that. But no, she has to be all fair and noble about it!", Ron frowned.

"Well isn't being fair and noble some of the key characteristics of a Gryffindor along with being brave? I'd think you wanted a Slytherin Head of House", Hermione commented.

"Hey, but Professor Sprout favors the Hufflepuffs! But she shows it by giving them points, not deducting points from other Houses! Why can't McGonagall be like that?", Harry asked her in Ron's defense. Ron nodded vigorously in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty. Honestly! With the rate you're going you two are gonna be asking me where exactly is Hogwarts located!"

"What? Hey, but where _is_ Hogwarts located, anyway? Isn't it supposed to be hidden?", Ron asked seriously, which is why Hermione sighed.

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald! Being hidden doesn't mean it's not located anywhere. Why, Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland, I thought you've known about that! Don't you two honestly read _Hogwarts, A History_? It's all in there, you know?", she said hotly.

"B-but—you're the only person I know who—who—reads—t-that book.", Ron's voice faltered in the end as Hermione glared at him. 

Izzy, was lost in her thoughts. '_Why, Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland, I thought you've known about that!', _Hermione's voice rang in her ears. _Somewhere in Scotland, somewhere in Scotland. Who do I know studies somewhere in Scotland? I'm quite sure there was someone who once told me that._ Then she suddenly remembered. 

"David Athanas!", Izzy whispered. 

"I'm sorry? Did you say anything Izzy?", Hermione asked her.

"No, no. I just remembered something. Do you know someone named David Athanas studying at this school? He's about our age, by the way.", she asked them.

"Er—no. I don't think so. At least I don't know anyone named David Athanas here. But it's possible that he's in other year levels, though. Do you know of a David Athanas, Mione?", Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Ron?"

Ron shook his head as well.

"I'm sorry, Iz. We don't know him. Who is he, anyway? Is he related to Marius?", Harry asked her.

"Yeah. He's his distant cousin. He stayed with us during the holidays."

"Are you sure he's studying here at Hogwarts?", Hermione asked her.

"Well, he never really told me where he studied. I guess he's probably afraid. He was hiding, you see. That's why he was with us during the holidays. Anyway, he had the British accent and he told me that he studies somewhere in Scotland", she explained.

Harry frowned. "Why was he hiding? Was he in danger? He should have stayed here at Hogwarts. It's one of the safest place in the world."

"Well you see, Marius explained to me everything about David. His father is actually a death eater, and he's being forced to take the Dark Mark. He keeps on making excuses just to avoid being marked, so last holiday season, he wrote to Marius for help. Marius in turn wrote to his uncle saying that he's inviting David for a special event held at Velley. His uncle being a sucker for politics and high class society, agreed. And so David joined us in hiding while he wasn't attending the annual Velley Open Yule Ball. He stayed with us for about two weeks.", she narrated.

"Are you sure he can be trusted? I mean, his father is a death eater, you know.", Ron asked skeptically.

"Of course he can be trusted. Marius had known him ever since they were little and knows pretty much that they are on the same side. And do you really think he can't be trusted after he had stayed with us and never revealed our location? He risked his life by going into hiding with us. Once the Voldemort finds out just what he did, he sure will be dead by now", Izzy said grimly, hoping in Merlin's name that David's secret was safe and that he was alive and well.

"Oh. I'm sorry Izzy, we don't know anyone named David Athanas. We're pretty sure he's not in Gryffindor since we know everyone in our House. So I'm betting if he's studying here, he's probably in another House. Why don't you ask some of our classmates? We're also sure that he's not a sixth year student, since we know all sixth years as well. Ah, why don't you ask Marius though, I'm sure he would know", Hermione suggested. 

"Yeah. I think I will do that. Not now though, Marius has a class with the second years I think. ", Izzy told them.

"You've memorized Marius' schedule?", Harry frowned.

"Uh-oh. I sense some jealousy!", Ron teased.

"No Harry, I came across running second years saying they were late for Defense this morning.", Izzy told him. Harry sighed with relief and Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"Hey aren't we supposed to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall or something? Over the break?", Ron said. The time allotted for the first period was almost over, and snacks were appearing on the House tables at the Great Hall. It was nearly time for the daily break that was in between the first and second periods of the morning. Soon enough, Ginny entered the Great Hall and approached the group. She slumped down on the seat next to Hermione and buried her head in her arms.

"Hey Gin, What's up?", Ron asked.

"I'm too sleepy. I just attended Charms class and I didn't understand a thing of what Professor Flitwick was saying. I was coming in and out of consciousness from the lack of sleep. And Dean wants to meet up during the break. Aargh!", Ginny complained.

"Uhm—Gin, Izzy, we really need to be going now. You see Professor McGonagall has arranged a prefect's meeting this break time. I believe Harry's joining us as well since Professor McGonagall wants to discuss his quidditch team plans for the year as the new captain. Will you stay with Izzy for us, Ginny?", Hermione asked.

"Sure sure. That is, until Dean finds me. I'm hoping he doesn't. I really need to rest.", Ginny said.

"No, you go ahead Hermione, I'll be alright. I have it figured out anyway. I'll stay here until Dean finds Ginny and then I'll go see Marius and ask him about David", Izzy assured her.

"Well, okay. Good luck with that! See you at Potions after the break!", Hermione said as she, Harry and Ron headed for Professor McGonagall's Office.

"Who's David?", Ginny asked her.

"Oh he's Marius' distant cousin", Izzy started, and she went on relating to Ginny what she had told Harry, Hermione and Ron over breakfast. 

"So do you know him? Do you know anyone named David Athanas?", Izzy finally asked Ginny after she had finished telling her the story.

"I'm afraid not. I'm pretty sure he's not in Gryffindor, and not a fifth year either. Maybe you should check the other Houses", Ginny suggested.

"That's what they told me. So far, what I'm sure about is that he's not in Gryffindor and he's not a fifth year or a sixth year either. But he's about our age so—he's probably a seventh year?", Izzy analyzed.

"Yeah most probably", Ginny agreed.

"Uhm—Gin? We're supposed to take a stroll, remember?", Dean suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well then, Izzy, I guess I'll see you later for lunch!", Ginny said with a very light hint of disappointment in her voice. If Izzy didn't know better, she would have easily missed that. 

_Right. I better go to Marius' office, _Izzy thought as she stood up from the Gryffindor table and started walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom where Marius' office was located. She stopped only when she was in front of his door, to knock three times. The door opened.

"Izzy? Come in. Come in. Have a seat. Do you want a cookie?", Marius said pointing towards a small cookie jar by his desk.

Izzy burst out laughing. "You're starting to act like Professor Glavan.", she said in between giggles. Professor Glavan is the current Headmaster at Velley Academy of Sorcery. 

"What? Of course not! I feel insulted", Marius said in mock hurt.

"Wait till I tell him that!", Izzy joked.

"Oh no you won't! Or you'll get detention!", Marius said waving his wand in front of his face.

"Aaw. Marius can give detentions now, can he? Ooh. I better not cross you then, huh?", Izzy said.

"Right, you are!", Marius smirked and then he chuckled. "No but seriously, you want a cookie? The house elves here make great cookies. Here, take one.", Marius handed Izzy a cookie.

"Mmm. Delicious!" Izzy said as she took a bite.

"So, what brought you here? Been missing me already?", Marius joked.

"Hah. You wish!", Izzy said.

"Good thing you don't have a jam spreader on you. You have that habit of hitting everyone with a jam spreader. How lady-like!", Marius teased.

Izzy stuck her tongue out and said, "Yeah, Harry's afraid of me and my jam spreader now."

"Oh I see, he has gone under the jam spreader punishment, eh?", Marius was amused and happy that Izzy and Harry had attained a deep bond with each other. He knew that only Izzy's closest of friends get to feel the wrath of her jam spreader, or her spoon, or perhaps her butter knife. 

"Yeah, quite a few times actually. Imagine that! I get to whack the boy-who-lived with a jam-laden jam spreader anytime I want!", Izzy said proudly.

"How grand!", Marius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I went here to ask you about—", Izzy was cut off by a knock at Marius' office door. 

"Yes. Come in", Marius said loudly.

The door opened to reveal a figure very familiar with Izzy, as if it were someone whom she knew well, someone from a dream it was—…

"David! I knew it! I knew you were studying here! I was just about to ask Marius for you!", Izzy stood up from her seat, rushed to David and hugged him. David looked surprised, petrified even. 

"What, didn't you know I was here? Professor Dumbledore announced it during the Welcoming Feast! I was even sorted in front of the whole school!", Izzy said.

"Er—well, yeah, I knew. But I learned it from Marius.", David responded rather distractedly. 

"Then why didn't you go looking for me on the first day? You could have joined me and Marius for a chat that night!", Izzy pursed her lips at him, clearly disappointed by his lack of initiative in approaching her.

"I wasn't there. At the Welcoming Feast I mean, I came in late. There was a—a problem at home", he said.

"A problem? What is it? Are you quite alright?"

"Yes yes. I'm fine now. My father didn't want to send me back to Hogwarts you see. But he's currently—_away_. And so my mother insisted on me going back here. We just had to deal with the newly installed extra wards my father set up to prevent me from going.", he said.

"But when your father comes back—"

"Yes, he would know that I disobeyed him, once he gets back. But I suppose I'll deal with that later. I'm staying here during the Holidays at any rate.", he said.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay for now, David. I might be staying here as well. I found some new friends already. I'm hoping to introduce you one day. Maybe later if possible?", Izzy smiled so sweetly at David that he sighed and smiled back.

"Maybe.", he replied.

Then, Marius interrupted. "David, I think you and Izzy should have that chat we've been talking about. I'll just get my materials for my next class. Go ahead David, tell her", Marius said as he disappeared into one of the rooms further into the Defense classroom. 

"Listen, Izzy, you will learn some things—eventually, some things about me—and I just, I just want you to remember that two weeks we spent at your place last Christmas break, no matter what happens", David told her.

"What do you mean?", Izzy asked. 

"Just promise me Izzy, promise me you'll remember me as the David you've been with over the Holidays", David pleaded.

"Er—okay, I guess. I promise David. I promise", Izzy assured him.

"Thank you Izzy. That means a lot to me. You're one of the dearest friends I've ever had and I don't want to lose you over something stupid. I hope one day you'll understand. I hope you won't judge me like the rest of them. And one more thing, promise not to tell anyone about my stay with you? My father is already after my blood as it is. I don't need to provoke him further and endanger you as well.", David said.

"Don't worry, Dave. My lips are sealed.", Izzy smiled assuringly. Suddenly, the bell for the second period of the day rang.

"Oh, that's the bell. I still have Potions. Do you have a class? Shall we walk together?", she asked David.

"No. Actually I still need to talk to Marius about something. You go ahead, and remember what I told you okay?", he asked worriedly.

"David, listen to me.", Izzy put her hands on his shoulders. "No matter what happens, no matter what I learn, eventually, about you, nothing will change my friendship with you. I know you have done quite a few terrible things in the past because you were too afraid to go against your father back then. But you're a different person now, David. You've learned to stand up against your own father, and to fight for what you believe in. And I will always, always remember you as that new person, and not as your old self", Izzy said.

"Thank you Iz", David whispered and gave her a soft smile.

"You're welcome. I'll go ahead or I'll be late for Potions. Say goodbye to Marius for me when he comes back, okay?", she said. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Izzy got into the Potions dungeon she found that Harry had saved her a seat beside him. She was relieved to see that Professor Snape was not there yet. She didn't know just what the Professor will give her as a punishment for being late on her very first day. From the stories told by Ron and Harry, Professor Snape can be really mean and downright nasty. She knew she mustn't cross him today. 

"Guess what Harry? I found him! I found David! He went to meet Marius just as I was about to ask Marius about him! Isn't it great?", Izzy asked Harry.

"Good for you. So how'd it go? Did he tell you why he never approached you before?", he asked. 

"Well, he was late during the first day, that's why. He only learned from Marius that I had transferred here. Oh I can't wait to introduce you to him! He says he's okay with it. I know you'll get along with one another! He's really against the death eaters and Voldemort, so you're fighting for the same cause! He's smart and pretty good at quidditch too. I can almost see you becoming really good friends.", Izzy told him.

"That would be nice. To meet your friends, I mean. I'm sure David's great. I'll meet him the next chance I've got, okay?", Harry smiled at his friend. He was really happy since Izzy had found another person that would remind her of her stay with her mother, a person that can make Hogwarts more of a home for her. 

Just then, Professor Snape entered the room in a very swift and fluid motion such that his robes were billowing like a flag behind him. He narrowed his eyes at his sixth year students—the few ones who had managed to get and 'E' or an 'O' for their Potions OWL exams. 

"I can see that a lot of those with dismally hebetudinous brains have been successfully—_eradicated _from this class. _However_, since most of you are foolish little scoundrels anyway, we cannot help but let a _few_ sluggish ones in.", Professor Snape looked at Harry's direction.

"I will warn you however, not to take this subject lightly just as you have for the past several years. This course requires skills of unwavering forbearance, stupendous lucidity and an appreciation of the art and science of complex potion making. Only a few select in this NEWT level class seem to pass my expectations as of this moment. Work hard or I shall send you out of this class, never to return again! And may I remind you never ever to expect to be treated like a—_celebrity,_ within the walls of this dungeon.", Snape roared as he glanced one more time in Harry's direction. 

As Snape started calling the roll, Izzy found that he was rather strict and scary even but she kind of appreciated it. She admired the stiff Professor even more when he called out her name with no acknowledgment whatsoever about her heritage. He simply called her name, nodded when she raised her hand and proceeded to the next student. Izzy appreciated this, whether or not this was a gesture of indifference on the professor's part. _At least, there's one professor that knows how to treat me like a normal person, and be unfair to me, even. That would be nice, for a change, _Izzy thought. She was tired of people always clamoring to get her attention, or to show off in front of her, to make a good first impression. She was sick of people trying to treat her like a princess, because frankly, she's only a princess by tradition now. There was nothing royal about the de Lunes anymore, except their grandeur-filled past. Izzy watched though, as the professor started picking on Harry. 

"Potter, Harry", he called. 

"Ah. Managed to get an 'E' on your OWLs eh, Potter? Well, well, we shall see about the accuracy of your grade when we begin brewing rare potions on Friday, shall we not?", Professor Snape smirked. Harry was fighting the urge to stand up and shout at the greasy-haired man. But in the end, his self control won and he remained silent in his seat. 

When Professor Snape finished calling the roll he asked them to copy instructions to a complex potion they will be brewing on Friday. As Izzy rummaged her bag to retrieve some parchment, her ink bottle and her feather quill, the door to the dungeon suddenly opened. 

"Ah, I the _Slytherin Prefect_ has finally decided to join us. I will let you off this time. But do not be late for my classes again! Copy the instructions for this Friday's potion!", Professor Snape said sternly, but he didn't shout, and he definitely did not give out punishments.

"Malfoy escapes punishment again!", Ron whispered.

"What's new? It's Snape isn't it? He won't punish Malfoy as much as possible.", Harry replied.

Izzy swung her head around to finally have a good look at this _Malfoy _they were talking about. Near the dungeon door stood a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Wearing robes with the Slytherin Crest and a Prefect's Badge on his chest. He met Izzy's eyes with a piercing stare that was warning her. He shook his head, as if to say _'no, don't'_ and he proceeded to his seat next to a boy that Izzy learned earlier was called Blaise Zabini.

She followed his movements with her blue eyes. Her jaw was dropped, her eyes wide with horror. He was David. David Athanas was, and is Draco Malfoy.


	17. The Truth About Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim Harry but I can't. I'll have to settle for Izzy and Marius. :p

**Chapter 17: The Truth About Draco Malfoy**

After Potions class Izzy became irritable. She had a serious look on her face and her arms were folded most of the time. Harry could tell she was mad about something—really mad. She stayed silent even as Ron threw them a joke while they were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. The first thing she did upon entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed, was to look at the staff table, particularly on Marius' regular spot. But the staff table was empty now. It was one of the lunch hours the when the professors held their staff meeting. 

So Izzy looked to the Sytherin table instead, easily finding the boy with blond hair who was currently eating his lunch quietly, with his head bowed. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her line of vision and saw what it is she was looking at.

"What's wrong with him—what's wrong with _them_? The Slytherins are like—they're no longer Slytherins, you know what I mean? We don't see Malfoy strut anymore and we certainly don't hear insults from him. Not even from Parkinson, come to think of it! Do you think they might be planning something big?", Ron remarked.

Harry shook his head and looked warningly at Ron and then glanced at Izzy. He could tell that Izzy didn't want to talk about the Slytherins right now. He was beginning to suspect, with the way she had looked at Malfoy that maybe she had encountered him before in some unfortunate incident. Harry's blood boiled as he thought of the possibilities that might have happened for Izzy to be upset like that. Maybe it was Lucius Malfoy who attacked her mother or maybe she had met Draco Malfoy earlier this day and he insulted her or bullied her. He didn't really want to keep on guessing what he did to her and so he decided to ask.

"You've met Malfoy before, haven't you?", he whispered.

Izzy suddenly turned her head towards Harry, her eyes wide with horror. She blinked but she didn't reply. Instead, she looked back at the Slytherin table, neither confirming nor denying Harry's suspicion. 

Harry took the look of horror on her face a split second ago, as a 'yes'. "What did he do to you? Tell me. Just wait until I get back to him for whatever it is. Didn't I tell you he will never change? You tried to talk to him didn't you?", Harry said. 

"No Harry", she finally spoke. "He did nothing. He—he just lied. Forget about it. It doesn't matter anyway", Izzy said, peeling her eyes off Dav—no, Draco. Izzy didn't want to talk about him. She didn't like what he and Marius did, lying to her like that. _For Merlin's sake! Marius had been lying to me since the holidays! And I thought he was supposed to be my closest friend! My mentor!_, Izzy thought. But no matter how mad she was right now, she couldn't find it in herself to break her promise. She remembered David—the one who spent two weeks with them at Christmas, and was really hurt that David lied to her. And she couldn't possibly tell her new friends that Draco _is_ David. Again, she had to keep her word. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was only until dinner that Izzy had the chance to see Marius and Draco at the Great Hall once more. She made no hesitations in going up to the staff table and to approach Marius. 

"Marius, can we talk?", she asked with a straight face. 

"Okay. In the parlour then?", he tilted his head towards the parlour door and Izzy nodded. Marius stood up at once and left his lunch to join Izzy in the parlour. 

"What's up?", Marius asked as he closed the door behind him.

"WHAT'S UP? YOU TELL ME WHAT'S UP! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU, MARIUS!", Izzy release the anger she was controlling for several hours now. Marius felt the room's temperature rise a few degrees. This wasn't looking good. 

"I take it, you know about Draco then?", he said calmly.

"That's all you can say?", Izzy said very quietly but with great intensity, as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. 

"Look Izzy, you know what Draco's situation is like. He's—", Marius tried to argue but Izzy interrupted.

"I _KNOW_? HOW THE HELL WOULD _I _KNOW, WHEN ALL THIS TIME, YOU WERE BOTH JUST LYING TO ME ANYWAY! HOW WOULD _I_ KNOW IF HIS STORY WAS REAL? HOW WOULD _I _KNOW IF I COULD STILL TRUST YOU? YOU MARIUS, _YOU_! OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD DARE LIE TO ME, I HAD TO BE YOU, HADN'T IT?", she said bitterly her whole body shaking from anger. 

"Izzy I—", Marius spoke but Izzy held up her hand to stop him. 

"You don't remember, do you? You don't remember the last time someone kept me in the dark? YOU DON'T _FREAKIN'_ REMEMBER THAT THE LAST TIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED, IT WAS _MY MOTHER_, KEEPING ME FROM KNOWING THAT SHE WAS ABOUT TO DIE FROM SAVING MY _OH SO PRECIOUS NECK!_", Izzy practically shouted at his face. 

"Oh. Izzy—I never meant to remind you of _her._ I—I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive.", he sighed.

"It's a little too late for that now, isn't it?", she said calmly but with an eerie air of iciness. 

As if on cue, the parlour door suddenly burst open, revealing a panting Draco Malfoy who had evidently been running all the way there. 

"Izzy—don't—blame—Marius! It's all—my—fault!—I made—him—promise.", Draco said in between breaths.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, DAV—MALFOY!", Izzy shouted, intentionally calling him by his surname with the same amount of hatred she had heard Harry use when mentioning him. 

Draco was taken aback. She definitely sounded like Harry and Ron when she called him by his surname. 

"If Marius here was really my friend, if he really, desperately wanted to tell me about it, he would! Giving _you_ a promise doesn't give him the ticket to keep me in the dark!", Izzy argued.

"Yes it does. I made him promise with an unbreakable vow", Draco answered. 

"You what?", Izzy was bewildered.

"Asked him to take an unbreakable vow!", Draco replied as if it was the most common thing in the world. 

"And why would do that? Are you crazy?"

"No. I was only making sure. I only just met you and Marius during the holidays. I'm not actually sure I could trust both of you. So I made him promise with an unbreakable vow so that he wouldn't tell anyone about my real identity. I'd just have to pretend to be his distant cousin and hide under the name David Athanas", he explained. 

"What do you mean you only just met him over the holidays? Didn't you know each other since you were little? And how come you went to him for help? Or was everything during that Christmas break a funny lie?", Izzy asked with contempt in her voice.

"Yes, that was part of _David_'s story. That wasn't really what happened. But not everything that happened over those two weeks was a lie. If you would just calm down, then maybe, just maybe, you could listen to what I have to say. Then I'll let you be. You can judge me however you want to. Just hear out my story. You don't have to be my friend after I've explained everything", Draco said. 

"Mmm. Alright", Izzy sighed.

The three of them, who were all standing with the heat of the moment that had just passed, slumped down on the couches in the parlour. And then Draco started telling his story—his real story, no pretensions this time around. 

"What I told you about my father was real. He's been forcing me to take the Dark Mark for over a year now. Normally, the Mark is taken during one's seventeenth birthday since it denotes the coming of age. So for several years I have been obedient to my father although I was terrified to take the Mark, for I had kept in mind that I still had many years left until I turn seventeen. There was still time for me to think about it. So imagine my astonishment when I learned that father wanted me to take the Mark two whole years earlier. I made tons of excuses, but I made sure that they were all well reasoned. Otherwise, my father would suspect that I wanted to do nothing with that madman", Draco said spitefully as he talked about Voldemort. 

"My mother, who's been supportive of my father ever since, was torn. She's the ideal pureblood wife—submissive to her husband. She never says a word when my father decides on matters. But my mother has laid down her hand several times when it came to matters concerning me. So when the holidays were drawing closer and closer last year, I asked her help. Of course she agreed even if that meant breaking father's orders. She has never been a death eater herself and she doesn't want me to become one either."

"She came to Professor Snape or Uncle Severus as I call him out of class. He's my godfather, you see. And my mother knew very well that he's Dumbledore's spy and he's really with the Light side. So she knew right away that he was the right person to approach for help. I asked if I could stay at Hogwarts and feed father with the excuse of training for advanced potions under him. My father trusts Uncle Severus like a brother and he is proud of my talent in Potions. That's why I knew he would agree to it. But apparently Uncle Severus had to teach Potter Occlumency to prevent the Dark Lord from penetrating his mind. Also, even Professor Dumbledore was busy with Order stuff over the break. So Uncle Severus sent me to Marius who in turn took me into hiding with you", said Draco.

"So you're saying you never knew Marius before that? But how did you and Professor Snape know each other?", she turned to Marius.

"Severus is my first degree cousin. His mother Eileen Prince-Snape was the sister of my mother, Ellen Prince-Athanas. He knew what I had been up to. And he contacted me to take Draco in for the holidays. We had to send Lucius Malfoy a letter from Velley inviting his son for the annual Open Yule Ball. He thought you might be there and since Voldemort was after you he naturally took that invitation to their advantage.", Marius explained.

"So basically that's how I got there. That's what really happened. And when I first met Marius, I asked for nothing less than an unbreakable vow, which he agreed to. I'm still wondering up to this moment, why did you agree to take that vow, Marius?", Draco asked him.

"At that time I had been in contact with Professor Dumbledore. He was told by Professor Snape of the plan, and he made it clear to me that you are currently having doubts about following your father's footsteps. He told me to get your trust and help you go to our side. That's why I had to take that vow. I wanted to do everything in my power to make you see that I can be trusted, that you can renounce your old ways and join us", he sighed. 

"I thought so. I was wondering why you'd agree at once. And then I realized you were trying to get my trust, which you and Izzy eventually gained of course. And now here I am feeling all guilty for not being as trustworthy. I'm sorry I broke your trust Izzy. I—I've told you my story. Th—thank you for taking time to listen. I won't demand your forgiveness or anything I just want you to know that when I was with you—I was being real, being true to myself. You don't know how grateful I am for those two weeks of my life. You don't know how happy I've felt that you treated me like a normal person and not like how people would treat Malfoys—like some people placed on a pedestal but badmouthed when not around. Uncle Severus is grateful for you taking me in as well. He—he wants me to thank you on his behalf, for saving me from _him, _for saving my life. You can judge me now if you want to, you can go with your new friends' opinion of me. I—I wouldn't care.", he said.

"Liar", Izzy said.

"Yeah. I think we've just established that", he replied bitterly.

"No. You're a liar for saying you wouldn't care."

Draco was startled. He wasn't expecting that. "I—I—well, I suppose I am", he admitted.

"So you _do_ want my forgiveness, and you too Marius?", she asked them

Silence.

"Hmm. I have to think about it", Izzy finally said. And then she smiled.


	18. Strawberry or Chocolate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I'd be glad to claim Marius Athanas and Izzy de Lune as my own :D

A/N: I don't know Dean's second name so I just put 'Patrick' in there. I'd like Ginny to be able to call him with a second name when she's mad, so there you go. Also, I've skipped a month in the story, but I'll let you know what happens to Izzy and Draco later.

**Chapter 18: Strawberry or Chocolate?**

"Are you sure about this, Harry?", Izzy asked her best friend as she sat at the foot of his four poster bed. 

"Yes! Can't you see how perfect this is? It's like this moment was predestined or something. Neville and Seamus have already gone ahead, and Ron was dragged by Hermione for breakfast. So it's only me and Dean left here! And it's rather late too! Ginny will come up any minute now!", Harry said excitedly.

It was now one month since their first week at Hogwarts and today was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Thus the sixth year Gryffindor boys should have been gone by this hour—which was 11 in the morning. Harry had waited until Seamus and Neville were gone and he asked Hermione to drag Ron to breakfast. He had cast wandless magic on Dean, forcing him to sleep an extra hour to be late for his date with Ginny. He was cooking up a brilliant plan.

And so Izzy found herself that Saturday morning on Harry's bed in the boys' dormitory. According to Harry, Ginny who can be very impatient most of the time, was bound to go upstairs to the boys' dormitory to wake Dean up. What Harry wanted them to do was to pretend that they have been snogging passionately on top of his bed when Ginny gets in. 

"What are you doing?", Izzy said incredulously as Harry took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt without removing his pants. _Merlin no! No! Those perfectly toned abs! No no no no! Why do I have to see them again?_ Izzy thought. Harry's chest had always been Izzy's distraction during their training sessions with Kingsley. She couldn't help but admire his figure. 

"Well we have to pretend as if we were snogging, haven't we?", he shrugged and continued, "Relax. It's all just for show anyway. I won't even kiss you or anything." _Typical Harry, always the gentleman! Good thing too! I don't think I'd like him to remember that kiss we had when we were drunk. But I'd still feel those abs against me! _Izzy groaned inwardly.

"Hmm. That won't do it.", Izzy said. Then she undid the first two buttons of her button-up shirt and she messed her hair up so that it now had a tousled look to it. She did the same with Harry's hair—not that it needed anymore messing up anyway. 

"Hmm. Let's see. Lie down on your bed and I'll kneel on top of you. When Ginny gets in I'll pretend to be having trouble unbuckling your belt. What do you think?", Izzy winked.

"Sounds perfect", Harry smiled.

After a few minutes, just when Harry and Izzy were almost getting tired of waiting, the door to the boys' dormitory opened. They began the little charade they have been practicing. 

Izzy giggled. "Mmm.. you like that don't you?", feeling stupid that she had to make seductive sounds without actually doing anything.

"Yeah, that feels so good!", Harry said huskily, trying hard not to laugh. 

Ginny stiffened as she heard a voice coming from one corner of the room. Her eyes widened with shock when she heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled. She followed the sounds of soft moans and husky whispers. They brought her to a four poster bed with hangings currently covering its occupants.

"DEAN PATRICK THOMAS! IS THIS WHAT'S BEEN KEEPI—!", Ginny shouted as she opened the hangings of the four poster bed. Her eyes widened like dinner plates when she saw Izzy, with her shirt partially opened, on top of a half-naked Harry and obviously unbuckling his belt.

Izzy and Harry blushed, and they blinked very rapidly. 

"You got the wrong bed, Gin", Dean called sleepily from the other side of the room. "Seems like you disturbed them", Dean chuckled. 

"Er—I'm sorry. It's my first time up here. I thought you had gone down already, Harry", Ginny said shyly and bowed her head. Izzy however, didn't miss the fact that Ginny's eyes swept over Harry's figure and lingered a second longer at Harry's exposed chest. Ginny blushed and Izzy knew that their plan was working.

"It's okay Ginny. We—we're just about to go to Hogsmeade now anyway", Harry said.

"Yeah right. About to go to Hogsmeade? I bet if Ginny didn't come in you won't be going down for a few more hours!", Dean teased as he got up from his bed.

"EXCUSE ME, MISTER! I WOULDN'T HAVE BARGED IN HERE IF YOU WERE ONLY PROMPT ENOUGH NOT TO BE LATE IN MEETING ME!" Ginny shouted at Dean. 

"Er—okay okay, I'm getting dressed now. Give me a few minutes, will ya?", he asked, then he disappeared to the boys' bathroom. 

Harry stretched his arms as he yawned, exposing his chest further. Then he said, "I think I'll get changed too. You crumpled my shirt up, Iz." He gave Izzy a light kiss on the cheek and followed Dean to the bathroom. 

"He has a nice set of abs, doesn't he?" Izzy told Ginny.

"What? Uhm—yeah", Ginny agreed awkwardly.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Harry and Dean were talking about the girls outside. 

"So, you and Izzy, eh? Getting it on! Yeah, baby!", Dean teased.

"Uh-huh"

"Sorry about Ginny though. If she didn't come in, oh well. Sorry I'd slept in, I guess", Dean said.

"It's alright", Harry shrugged. 

"So, how does _she_ taste like?", Dean asked.

"What!", Harry was taken aback by his question.

"Oh come on! You mean you don't know? Every wizard knows witches have their distinct choice of wizarding cosmetics lip gloss. So every girl has her own flavor."

"Really? How does Ginny's lips taste like, then?", Harry was curious. _Please say strawberry. Please say strawberry. _Harry was thinking about the girl with those luscious strawberry lips that was visiting him in his dreams. 

"Well, like chocolate! Oh but don't tell Ron about this. He'll skin me alive! So anyway, how about Ms. de Lune, eh? What how do her kisses taste like?", Dean teased. Harry was disappointed with Dean's answer. He had been expecting him to say strawberry for he wanted the girl in his dreams to be Ginny. _Well, chocolate's not that bad. I like chocolate too. Isn't it that chocolate used to be my favorite flavor, until that dream came? Nah. Of course chocolate's still my favorite flavor! _ Harry rationalized.

"Harry?"

"Er—what?"

"I asked you how Izzy's lips tasted like? Are you too busy daydreaming of her lips, mate?" Dean elbowed him.

"Oh. Uhm—they taste like strawberries. Juicy strawberries.", Harry finally said, having no time to think of another flavor without looking suspicious. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as Harry and Dean had changed, the two couples headed for Hogsmeade. It was nearly noon but the skies were dark grey in color and therefore hiding the sun from view.

"It looks like it's going to rain!", Izzy said as she looked at the sky. Harry smiled at her, though she wasn't paying attention. It made him happy, seeing Izzy looking so innocent and carefree like that, staring up at the sky. 

"We better hurry then!" Dean replied. 

"Aaah! It's starting to drizzle! We better run for it!", Ginny groaned.

Within a few seconds, the drizzling turned into a heavy downpour, soaking the four teenagers wet from head to toe. They kept running however, seeing that they were a few meters away from the Three Broomsticks. Izzy slipped as she stepped on a puddle of water, and almost fell to the ground if it weren't for two strong hands that had caught her. 

She opened her eyes, which she had instinctively shut when she slipped, and saw bright green eyes staring back at her. Harry had caught her. 

"Are you alright?", he asked as he did his best to shelter her from the heavy rain. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry.", she said 

"We're nearly there. Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?", he offered. 

"No. I can manage. I've only got a sprained ankle, I think.", she said. And they started walking towards the Three Broomsticks. Izzy was having a hard time because of her sprained ankle. Once under a roof, Harry cast a drying spell on both of their clothes, and their hair. He opened the door to the Three Broomsticks for Izzy and helped her get inside. All the tables inside were taken but lucky for them, one of the tables was occupied by Ron, Hermione, Dean and Ginny. They approached that particular table and sat on its two remaining chairs. 

"What happened to you?", Hermione asked Izzy. 

"I slipped. And I think I sprained my ankle", she replied.

"Well, yeah, told you we were all running to get here. The rain's pretty heavy outside", Ginny said. 

"Mmm Hmm, and I was lucky enough to have stepped on a puddle of water", Izzy said sarcastically and shivered. Her clothes and her hair may have been dried by Harry but her skin was still cold from contact with the rain.

"Are you cold? Here, wear this first okay? I'll get us some hot drinks.", Harry said, giving Izzy his coat.

"Yeah, I'll get us some drinks too, Gin", Dean stood up.

"So what would you two like?", Harry asked Izzy and Ginny.

"Hmm. I heard the new warm milk teas in the menu are pretty good.", Ginny was thinking aloud.

"Yes they are. I just had one you know. They come in different flavors too. You better tell them which to buy. I had the plain milk tea though, I'm not really a fan of wild flavors.", Hermione said.

"Okay, so what would the two ladies like, eh?", Dean asked, holding an imaginary pad of paper and pen, pretending to be a waiter. 

"I think I'll have the milk tea"

"Me too"

"What flavors would you like for your milk teas, ladies?", Dean continued his waiter act. 

"Chocolate! Strawberry!", said Ginny and Izzy respectively, at the same moment.

"One warm chocolate milk tea and one warm strawberry milk tea, coming up!", Dean said cheerfully and we smirked at Harry with a knowing look on his face. "Chocolate and strawberry, eh?", he whispered at Harry. 

When the two boys got back at the table with their drinks, they found the rest talking about something.

"And?", Hermione asked.

"Well he slept in!", Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey! Your drinks, ladies! What are you talking about here, eh?", Dean asked.

"Oh, you actually. Ginny was just telling us why you guys were late for the Hogsmeade trip", Hermione explained.

"And what did she tell you?", Harry asked almost at once, pretty worried about what Ginny had told their friends.

"That Dean slept in! Why, was there something else she should tell us?", Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"No! Of course not. There's nothing else.", said Harry all too quickly.

"Re—ally?", Ron said very slowly. 

"Nope nope. There is something else!", Dean said.

"Dean!", Ginny said warningly.

"Oh please, Merlin, no!", Izzy said as she buried her head in her hands.

"What? Just tell them what you saw!", Dean winked at her. Ron and Hermione, being the clueless ones looked from Harry, to Dean, to Ginny and to Izzy. 

"Looks like we missed all the action, didn't we?", Hermione told Ron.

"Yeah. I'd like to know what happened, though. Dean, mate, why don't _you_ tell us, since it looks like these three aren't going to speak up anytime soon?", Ron said.

"Sure! So I slept in, didn't I? And Ginny decided to go up our dormitory to check in on me. Well I didn't really know how it happened 'cause I only woke up when she started shouting my whole name. But the main point is she got the wrong bed, drew up the hangings of Harry's bed open instead of mine. And ah—well, let's just say, Harry wasn't alone on his bed. Ginny caught him and Izzy in a rather comfortable position.", he chuckled.

"Oooh. Harry and Izzy getting comfortable, huh? Just how comfortable would that be?", Hermione asked.

"Dean, stop it already!", Ginny said.

"Why? Why are _you_ acting like _you're_ the one who's been caught! _You're _the one who did the catching Ginny! Why won't you tell us how comfortable and lovey-dovey Harry and Izzy were?", Dean asked her.

But Ginny stood up, not wanting to hear more of this conversation about Harry and Izzy's intimate moments. She didn't want to remember how close they were to each other. She didn't want to imagine herself in Izzy's place, being the one to feel Harry's skin on her fingertips, the one to run her fingers through his messy jet black hair. "I'm getting more chocolate milk tea", she said as an excuse, biting her lip so hard to remind herself not to look at Harry, which she was really really tempted to do right now. 

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister. "So, come on, tell us!", Ron encouraged Dean to continue.

Dean looked at Harry, as if asking for permission. Harry only shrugged and said, "It's not like I could stop you. You'd tell Ron anyway, when I have my back turned. You might as well tell him now. At least this way I get to correct you if you exaggerate something at one point"

"Just get it over with, will you?", Izzy said.

"Right. So Izzy was on top of Harry, who was half-naked. She was in the middle of unbuckling his belt. They looked really messed up too, like they've been snogging for a while already", Dean grinned.

Hermione giggled at Dean's story and looked to Harry for confirmation.

"So, is this true?", Hermione asked him.

"Well, yeah. It is", Harry sighed.

"That's our Harry! We're proud of you, boy! Getting past that 'I'm-too-noble-for-a-snog' stage, eh?", Ron said as he ruffled Harry's hair, slapped his back in a brotherly sort of way.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we eat lunch now?", Harry asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After they had lunch, and when the rain had stopped, Dean and Ginny decided to split from the group. Although Dean was in general, well acquainted with them, he still wanted to spend some time alone with Ginny. Sometimes he would take Ginny and they'd join Seamus—Dean's best friend, and his girlfriend Lavender Brown. Dean did this so that he could hang out more comfortably with Ginny, not being around Ron all the time. Also, he did this, privately because he didn't want to compete with Harry's presence. He knew all about Ginny's infatuation with the boy-who-lived ever since she was little. It was bad enough that he was her older brother's best friend, and that he stays with them almost every summer break. Dean, being the jealous type, didn't want Ginny to have the chance to compare the two of them and so he avoided being in Harry's presence while he was with his girlfriend. 

Ginny on the other hand, found this habit of Dean's annoying, but she couldn't tell him anything. She knew that Dean knew just how much her friends mean to her. That's why she couldn't understand why he kept on dragging her away from them. It's not as if he was totally uncomfortable with them, anyway. _He shares a room with Ron and Harry, for Merlin's sake! He's supposed to be closer to them than to me, actually!_ , Ginny had always thought. But no matter how Ginny got annoyed with Dean's actions, she never said a word. She knew very well just how jealous Dean could get. If she insisted in staying with her friends he would right away jump into conclusions that she just wanted to stay in Harry's company. After all, how many times have they fought about her fan girl infatuation with Harry in the past? _Quite a number of times, actually_, Ginny sighed inwardly. She would just have to bear with all of it and hope that someday, Dean would grow up, would mature and realized that it's him who Ginny loves. _Or is he really?_

So at that moment, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Izzy were currently inside Honeydukes, going through shelves and shelves of sweets, wondering which ones to buy. Harry had his hands on a pack of chocolate frogs in an instant. 

"Fond of chocolates are you?", Izzy said.

"Yeah. Especially if they have nuts! But plain chocolate's fine too. I love chocolate frogs!", he said.

"Yeah, me too, I love chocolates almost as much as I love strawberries!", Izzy said brightly.

"Really? But they're your favorite, right? Strawberries?"

"Mmm hmm. 'Cause they're sweet and tasty and juicy…", Izzy said. Harry found himself staring at the way Izzy's lips moved as she said these words. He began to wonder whether Izzy's lips really do taste like sweet, tasty and juicy strawberries, just like the girl who frequents his dreams. 

"Harry?"

"Mmm? Oh. right. Sweet, tasty and juicy! Yeah, I like strawberries too, you know?"

"But not as much as you like chocolate?"

"Mmm. Well it depends. Sometimes, I really really like strawberries, that I crave for them, dream of them even!", Harry said distantly. _Just not exactly the fruit, more of the lips that taste like them, _he thought. 

"O—kay. So it depends on what?"

"Erm—well I don't like most chocolates. I mean, those with raisins for example. I just hate those! But strawberries with chocolate, oh, that's a different story!", he said dreamily.

"You mean like chocolate zabaglione?", Izzy asked.

"What's chocolate zabaglione?", Harry wondered aloud.

"You mean you've never tasted chocolate zabaglione in your entire life?", Izzy was shocked.

"Haven't even heard about it.", Harry frowned.

"Oh I'll make you one the next chance I've got. Oh why don't I make you one later? I can sneak into the kitchens. I'm sure the house elves have the ingredients!"

"What is it anyway?" 

"It's basically a light frothy egg custard mixed in with chocolate and Marsala wine, which can be found in Sicily. That mixture, when finished is poured on top of several strawberries in a margarita glass. And since you like nuts, I guess I can throw in some crushed nutmeg on top, just for you!", Izzy said. 

And so that night just before Harry went to bed, he found a margarita glass filled with chocolate zabaglione on his bedside table. He smiled as he remembered the enthusiasm of his friend upon learning that he had never tasted a chocolate zabaglione in his entire life. So he took a spoon and dug into that luscious dessert enjoying the mixture of flavors in his mouth. 

He tasted the chocolate at once—sweet, bitter, rich and dark, all at the same time. He savored that lovely flavor of chocolate he was so accustomed to, like talking to a friend he had known for a very long time. There were no surprises there, for he knew right away that he would instantly love that flavor—that flavor he had loved for so long now. Chocolate!

But it wasn't over. He dug in deeper into his zabaglione, catching bits of strawberries within the folds of chocolate with the aid of his spoon. And when it came into contact with his mouth, it was as if his taste buds were exploding. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of strawberries in his mouth, thinking of the girl in his dreams, and wishing it was her lips he was tasting instead. The taste of strawberries embraced by chocolate in his mouth sent a rush of excitement into his spine—it was not commonplace at all, it was like an adventure, something to drive him to ecstasy!

Harry only opened his eyes when he had finished his whole glass of chocolate zabaglione. And for the first time that night, he saw a note on his table, which had been sitting unnoticed beside the margarita glass earlier. It was from Izzy, and it clearly came with his dessert.

"So, strawberry or chocolate?", it asked. 


	19. The Dock

Disclaimer: Nothing to claim here. 

A/N: warning! Angry Izzy ahead.

**Chapter 19: The Dock**

"Erm—Harry?", she could feel his breath against her face. She felt as if she were drowning in that pool of emerald that was staring back at her. She wanted to count his lashes. _One, two, three, four…_

"Mmm?", he smiled. And blinked. _In slow motion, syncing with the rhythm of her heart beat which she could hear was going at the rate of 1 beat per 3 seconds. That couldn't be possible, could it? The world had just slowed down. _

"Don't you think you should stand up now? We're kind of er—in an awkward position.", she asked. She had to ask. She had to speak to bring back the earth's rotation to its normal speed. But her voice came out as a distant sound—in a very low pitch that was extremely slow, _extremely slow._

"Which is—?", Harry asked her in the same low pitched and slow voice. 

"Uhm, you're lying on top off me", she pointed out the obvious. 

"Do you know just how good you smell?", he asked. 

"What!"

He ran his fingers on her face, and glanced at her lips for one full second. His lips were a fraction of an inch away from hers. He was so close that she had actually begun closing her eyes, waiting for the feeling of his lips against hers.

"I love you", he said. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and blinked, just blinked. _Did he say what I think he just said?_

"I LOVE YOU!", he shouted, and things went back to their normal speed. Everyone became quiet and looked at them curiously.

Izzy was currently pinned to the floor by Harry beside the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. She had just gone down for dinner and was about to take her usual seat when she felt someone bump into her, sending her straight to the marble floor, like some football player, being smashed to the ground. She opened one eye and saw bright green eyes behind glasses—and she knew in an instant who had pinned her down. 

"Harry?", she whispered. But Harry wasn't paying attention. His eyes were following someone storm out of the Great Hall and slam its doors, someone with long red hair.

"What? Oh—right. Sorry about that.", in a whisper to match hers. He grinned at her for a moment and they continued whispering on each other's faces. 

"What did you do that for?"

"What?"

"Shove me off and pin me to the ground? We're not playing football, you know. And what about that 'I love you', huh? Have you lost your marbles? Have you swallowed a whole box of Fred and George's fireworks? Are you on drugs?", she said. 

"Oh. That. Well, did you see her? Did you see how she reacted? Sorry I had to do that without warning. It just came to me—this, this brilliant plan, and I knew I had to do it! She was practically emitting smoke out of her ears over dinner when I told her I wanted to propose to you some day. And so when you came in, well, I, I wanted to show her a glimpse of what the proclamation of my undying love will be like", he said with a smirk as he stood up, got off her and held his hand to help her up as well. 

_Ah. I thought so. It was all just for show. What can I expect, _Izzy thought. "Right. Proposal. Proclamation of your undying love. I just lost whatever's left of my appetite. You make me want to vomit, Harry. When have you grown to be so mushy? Who are you and what have you done to my bestfriend?", she whispered as fast as she can. 

Harry moved closer and closer to her, his nose almost touching hers. Izzy's eyes widened and she held back at the last second—she didn't want to feel his warm nose against her cold one. She didn't want him to remember. 

"You see, that's exactly why you're perfect for this job. You're stubborn, you hate mush, and you're my best friend and I know you won't fall in love with me.", he smirked. "Come on, just finish the show. They're all watching us, you know?", he whispered. 

Just then, there came another heavy sound of the Great Hall's doors being slammed shut. It seems like Dean Thomas had followed his girlfriend. The students jumped in shock, and every head turned to the direction of the Hall's entrance. But that wasn't all. Behind the big wooden doors, no matter how thick they were, you could hear Dean and Ginny shouting at each other, having their biggest row yet. Izzy took this opportunity to walk away. She walked straight to the staff table and past it, into the parlour. 

Hermione followed her there. She wanted to know where she was headed.

"Izzy?"

"What? Here to taunt me about that whole act with that—_that lovesick boy _again?", she rolled her eyes. 

"No. no. I wanted to accompany you. But I know very well that you'd refuse. So would you please at least tell me where you're going?", she asked.

"Well, same as always, isn't it? I'll be sulking at—"

"The dock. Yes, I thought so."

For several months now, (it was now November), Izzy had been hanging out at the dock by the Hogwarts lake every night. She tried to keep it from everyone at first, but Hermione, being her dorm mate and her friend had noticed her disappearing almost every night. And so one night, she confronted Izzy and asked her where she had been going to. She told her all about her nights at the dock. She would just sit there, her legs submerged in the water, and would think for hours. She'd throw stones at the water, shout at the moon, and release all the anger and frustration inside her. 

And that's what Izzy wanted to do right now. She wanted to release all that anger she had—that feeling of anger boiling inside her. She ran and she ran until she reached the dock, sat on its edge and started screaming at the top of her lungs, not noticing a pair of grey eyes watching her intently.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! YOU'RE JUST PLAIN STUPID IZZY!", she shouted and she collapsed on the dock. She lay there on her back, staring up at the moon, while swinging her legs in the water, making ripples on the lake's surface.

"Yeah, you really are, you know that?", a voice from behind her said. This made her jump, draw out her wand and look around with narrowed eyes. She turned around and saw Draco, leaning on a tree.

"There's no need for that. I'm not marked yet. And I won't be, if I can help it", he frowned.

"Oh sorry. It just that—you startled me. I thought I was alone"

"You always think you're alone, but you never were"

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been here, against this tree or even up on it, every night. I've always watched you sulk for hours there", he pointed to where Izzy was now seated. 

"And why?"

"Because what you're doing is stupid, coming around here in the middle of the night to be alone, to be vulnerable to attack. Stupid, indeed", he sneered. 

"So that's why you called me stupid earlier?"

"Oh no. That's entirely different."

"And what do you mean?"

"Stupid, the way you put on an act with Potter at the Great Hall earlier", he drawled.

"You know that it's all an act? Who told you? Hermione?", she asked.

"Granger? Do you honestly think she'll go up to me and say 'Oh, Draco you know what? Harry and Izzy are just pretending to be lovers. Pretty neat, huh?'? What's gotten into _you_? She'd never talk to me like _that_ in a million years!", he snorted.

"Oh. Right. I forgot. How _did_ you know then? She's the only one who knows.", she said

"I've got brains, Izzy. I know how to put two and two together. You're pretending to be lovers to make that Weaslette jealous, am I right? Looks like it's working much to your dismay, isn't it?", he sneered.

"Her name is Ginny. And what do you mean it's working _much to my dismay_? It's working perfectly. I'll have you know that I've never failed with my matchmaking skills", Izzy bragged. 

"It's simple isn't it? You're falling in love with Potter! You, the _scheme queen_, the person who hates mush more than anyone else, you Isobelle de Lune, have finally fallen in love with the _Golden boy_. I never thought I'd see the day when the matchmaker finds her match!", he smirked and sat down beside Izzy. He took out a cigarette and lighted it with his wand. 

"There's no such thing as a match. Don't you see why I'm so good at matchmaking, why they call me the _scheme queen_? It's because I recognize a truth most people refuse to see. I see mush and romance as they are—not sugar coated, not all glossy and sparkling. It's just a figment of the mind. I have nothing against love, I do believe that there are people who are capable of love. But if two people want to be together, then they should do something about it, make it happen. It's simple, it's like Potions—clear cut, just follow the directions.", she said as she grabbed Draco's cigarette and put it in her mouth. 

"Ah. Just what I needed", she said and Draco took back his cigarette.

"Would you give me that! This is _mine._", then he sighed, "How many more days will it take you to accept the truth? How long will you still be going out here?", Draco asked her.

"There's nothing to accept", she corrected him. 

"Bullshit. You wouldn't look like hell if there was nothing to accept. Face it, you've become what you've always feared the most, something you've always avoided becoming—a girl who's in love. What did you just tell me? If two people want to be together, do something about it? Make it happen? Why don't _you_ make it happen? Snag Potter before Weaslette steals him away.", he whispered in her ear. 

"I am not in love with Harry!"

"No? Why were you shouting at yourself then? Why did you call yourself stupid? Why did you always come here crying after a whole day of pretending to be _Harry's _girlfriend?"

"I did not."

"No use lying to me, Iz. I told you I was here, against that tree, on all those nights you were sulking. Weren't you talking to yourself? Blaming yourself for having this idea in the first place? Weren't you reminding yourself that you've never failed in any of your previous matchmaking attempt and you're not about to fail this one? And what was that you said to yourself while looking at the moon last night? Ah.. 'Harry will never look at me like that. He will never see past the de Lune image. All he will see is an all-too-perfect girl he will never learn to love. Stupid stupid Izzy! Why Harry? Why did my stupid locket send me to him? My life was fine until I landed in his bedroom!'", Draco repeated Izzy's own words to her.

"No matter. This has to end. De Lunes are not supposed to love. Look at what happened to my mother. She doesn't want to tell me what happened to my father, and how come I never knew him, I never even saw him! But I know better. She had loved him and yet he left us to rot during the war, probably freaked out that the madman was after us. I know. I read her journal. And if my instincts are correct, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a death muncher. Her journal had had hints of that.", Izzy said with a distant voice as she recalled the what her mother had written in her jounal.

'_I have pleaded to him a thousand times not to follow them, not to go back and leave me and Isobelle. I told him time and again that it would be too dangerous, and that no matter how brotherly they were within that circle, it wasn't safe to trust any of them. And yet it seems as if he has made up his mind already. There was nothing more I can do. He kept telling me that night that what he had to do was important, and that he cannot just abandon it. He could not look me in the eye when he said that. He wouldn't hold Isobelle, wouldn't even kiss her goodnight. That was the last time I saw him. I woke up the next morning looking for him. But he had left the house and brought all of his possessions with him, save for me and our daughter Isobelle.'_

Izzy looked at the moon's reflection on the lake, thinking about her mother's words. Was she doomed to have the same fate? To be left by the one man she had learned to love, no matter how safe she played it, no matter how stiff and guarded she had made herself to be?

"Tell him, Izzy. Do something. Tell him, and ask him to choose.", Draco spoke behind her softly.

"No, Draco. There's just no point. He'd choose her.", she said, finally giving up and admitting how she really felt about Harry. 

_Well, he's making the mistake of his life,_ Draco thought.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Well, there you have it! Izzy finally admits that she's truly fallen in love with Harry. But, only Draco knows about this now. (Hermione might be suspecting, though. She's just too smart that she figures out things for herself.) And yes, Izzy is someone who's afraid of romance, she's someone who has watched and listened to her mother cry for her father every night, while pretending she was asleep. She's afraid to love romantically so she puts on this façade of hating the whole commercialized and lovesick process of falling in love and romance, and she diverts her attention by playing matchmaker for everyone else. So, in the coming chapters, we'll see how she's going to break out (or not break out) of her shell. 


	20. Giggling Girls and Dresses

Disclaimer: Nothing nothing nothing. Except Iz and Marius. 

**Chapter 20: Giggling Girls and Dresses**

"Izzy Wizzy!! Get up! Get up!", Lavender and Parvati chanted in a singsong voice beside Izzy's four poster bed in the sixth year girls' dormitory. 

"Aargh! I'm trying to sleep here, wasn't that obvious?", Izzy grunted.

"Ah. So grumpy in the morning! We've got shopping to do!", Lavender pouted. 

"Yup yup! But don't get us wrong. We know you don't need any help with picking a dress, since you have really really fine taste when in comes to fashion. But we wanted to shop with you, see how you pick clothes, how you rate designs! Plus, we took it upon ourselves to help Hermione be more fashionable. We were wondering if you're willing to help us!", Parvati giggled.

Izzy rolled her eyes and forced herself to get out of bed. There was no use trying to go back to sleep with two ecstatic girls bouncing on your bed and giggling like their lives depended on it. She wasn't quite paying attention to what her dorm mates had been telling her but she certainly caught the last part—that thing about making Hermione more fashionable, more lady-like. Ah, she wanted to do that as well. 

"Oh. I'm in! I'm definitely helping you remove that bookworm nerdy image. That would do all of us a favor", she grinned mischievously. 

"Yay! She's in! That's alright and all but what we're really excited about is you getting your dress!", Lavender said.

"Oh alright alright! I'll just get ready", Izzy said grumpily as she grabbed her towel, and her clothes, and headed straight to the bathroom.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of December. Beyond the walls of Hogwarts, in the village of Hogsmeade, many villagers can be seen going in and out of shops to do some Christmas shopping. This weekend though, a lot of students from Hogwarts, girls in particular, will be invading the village to shop for dress robes for the upcoming Yule Ball.

Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, announced this news to them the other night, saying that what the school needs the most right now is an event that—what was it again? Ah, that would _uplift everyone's spirits, and bring us camaraderie and inter-house unity._ Izzy fully understood what the Headmaster was trying to do—they were about to be in a war after all, as soon as the Ministry of Magic admits that Voldemort has finally risen, that is. There is a need for unity especially with what they are about to face. What she couldn't understand is why of all things, this "camaraderie" had to take the form of a "Yule Ball". She knew right away that it would be an excuse for her giggling girls (that's the name she had come up with for Lavender and Parvati), to giggle even more! 

And as if nothing can possibly worse than that, Izzy realized she would have to deal with Harry. Oh the horror of it! When they got back to the Gryffindor common room on that night when Dumbledore had his "announcement", Harry immediately cornered her, and dragged her on one of the couches. 

"_Er—Iz, do you plan on going with someone else? For the ball, I mean?", he asked._

"_What? Uhm—I don't really know. I mean, it's just been announced, so no one has asked me yet", she said truthfully._

"_Well, that's why I came to you at once. I wanted to make sure that you'll go with me."_

"_What? Me? Why me?"_

"_For Ginny? Remember?"_

"_Oh. Right.", Izzy said as she realized (and almost hit herself in the head for not realizing it at once) that Harry was merely asking her for the purposes of some show they'll be doing._

"_So, you'll be my date?", Harry said expectantly. _

"_Sure.", Izzy replied. What else could she have said?_

Izzy shut the door to the bathroom with Harry's words echoing in her head, _"So, you'll be my date?"._ She banged her head to the door she just closed thinking, _It's just for show, just for show. A date just for show._

"My my, look who's grumpy", said Hermione, whom Izzy didn't notice was already in the bathroom, fixing her hair in front of the mirror. 

"Well, if you didn't know, it's Hogsmeade weekend", she said.

"Why, you used to like Hogsmeade weekends before now. What happened to change that?", she asked.

"Well, this day's pretty different from the others. We're shopping for dress robes with the giggling girls. Yes, including you! There's no use trying to escape now.", Izzy said as she spotted the look of horror on Hermione's face. 

"Izzy, Hermione! We're waiting for you!", Lavander and Parvati said in their sing-song voice through the closed bathroom door.

"Oh Merlin. Kill me now!", Hermione sighed. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

So there they were—Izzy, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, walking towards one of the shops at the village of Hogsmeade. The girls, particularly Lavender and Parvati were having a great time. They haven't stopped talking ever since they left Hogwarts, which made the boys, who were lurking behind them, start to have doubts about this trip. Harry and Ron were at least trying to stick by their ladies, as they can still be found standing beside Izzy and Hermione. But Dean and Seamus were purposely walking very slowly so that they stood several feet away from the group. 

"Oy, Seamus, love hurry up! I want you to look at the dresses I'll be fitting, okay?", Lavender shouted at Seamus as they entered a shop specializing in dress robes. Seamus rolled his eyes when his girlfriend turned her head away from him but he grunted and followed her in the shop anyway. 

"Parvati, have you picked a dress yet?", a voice called out from the shop's door. It was Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, not yet Blaise. We just got here as well. Erm—guys, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted Blaise to see the dresses I'll be fitting today. He is, after all, my date for the Ball", Parvati said.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. We're not strangers, anyway. At least those of us who are in Potions are. We've worked together, right Blaise?", Hermione said. Blaise just nodded at Ron, Harry, Izzy and Hermione civilly. Harry, Ron and Hermione merely nodded back. They had found this year that Blaise wasn't that bad at all. He was pretty decent actually, if it weren't for the house rivalries. 

Izzy on the other hand, smiled at him. Unlike her friends who are merely civil with Blaise, they have been pretty good friends for a while now, partly because of Draco Malfoy, who was their common friend. Izzy had been continually meeting Draco at the dock by the lake at night. But they had to keep this a secret in order to protect Draco from his father. Draco had brought Blaise Zabini to the dock one night and since then he had become good friends wit her. So Izzy knew that Blaise was a good guy, and they were on the same side in this war.

"Yes that's right Parvati, it's okay with all of us, right Harry?", Izzy confirmed what Hermione had just said.

Harry spoke surprisingly in a very icy tone. "Right. Blaise is okay."

Izzy turned around and found the cause of this shift in his voice. Draco Malfoy was now right beside Blaise. 

"I'm just waiting for Blaise", he said quietly and bowed his head.

"It's okay Draco. Come in if you like. Don't mind the _others._", Izzy said in a very stern voice, sounding very much like her mother. 

Draco looked up with a surprised look at his face, obviously not expecting Izzy to stand up for him against Harry Potter, the man she loves. He almost smiled at her, but thought better not to, and settled for a nod. 

Almost everyone had been shocked by Izzy's actions. Parvati and Lavender had their lips pursed in fear that there might be a duel anytime soon. Dean and Seamus had their eyebrows raised. Ginny's eyes were moving rapidly from Izzy, to Draco, to Harry. Ron's jaw was dropped, and Harry's look was of unbelief crossing to furious. 

The only people who did not look surprised were Blaise and Hermione. Blaise was obviously unsurprised because he knew what had been happening all along. He knew just how close Izzy and Draco really were. Hermione on the other hand was smiling. She had been telling Harry and Ron to give Draco a chance and see if he really was considering going to their side. Now Hermione knew that Draco was getting his second chance—through Izzy. 

"Erm—girls, why don't we start picking out dresses? We don't want to end up naked for the ball, do we?", Hermione broke the silence and the tension. 

"Right. Dresses.", Izzy said.

After the girls had picked out several dresses to choose from, they decided to try each one on. It was currently Hermione's turn to fit the dress she had been eyeing. Lavender had already picked her dress—which was of course, lavender in color. 'Why, so it would be easy to find me Seamus! And it really suits me! My parents didn't name me after this color for nothing, you know?', she had said. Parvati had picked out a green dress all because Blaise had previously thought it impossible for a Gryffindor girl to wear a green dress. He had an amused look on his face after that. 

Ginny had also picked out her dress already. It was a rather conservative medieval inspired dress, with long drop sleeves. It had been chosen for her by Dean, who upon choosing, immediately left for the quidditch supply store with Seamus, muttering something about not being able to stand girls on shopping sprees. 

When Hermione came out looking all feminine and girly in her baby pink dress Ron almost fainted. She looked stunning, her curves accentuated by the dress. Izzy gave an approving look at Hermione and a thumbs-up sign to the giggling girls. 

"Good job Lavender, Parvati!", Izzy said.

"Urgh. This dress is uncomfortable! And too revealing!", Hermione complained.

"Uh-huh. Save it Hermione. You are going to buy that dress. Did you see how Ron almost fainted? It only means that _that's_ the perfect dress!", Lavender said.

"But it's revealing!"

"You're just not used to it. It's actually not that revealing, really."

"B—but it's uncomfortable!"

"That's fashion dah-ling. You have to suffer for beauty", Parvati said. 

"There's no point in arguing. You look stunning in that dress, Mione. Just get it", Izzy told her. 

"Alright", she finally agreed.

"Oh Izzy! It's your turn!!", the giggling girls said excitedly. 

"Oh but this changing cell is already occupied", Izzy pointed out what she had just noticed.

"Oh well use the other one. Ginny saw a new dress and she wanted to try it on. Go ahead. There isn't much time left. It's almost lunch, you know", Parvati told her. 

So Izzy went into the other changing cell and tried on her dress which was pale gold in color, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It went up to her knees and had a black ribbon to be tied around her waist. It was very simple yet very elegant. 

She came out of the changing cell to ask the her friends' opinion of the dress. 

"So, what do you think?", she asked.

"Wow Izzy, you look great", Harry was smiling at her. 

"Yeah. Izzy! That's a really cute dress! You really have good taste!", Lavender agreed.

"So are you gonna buy that now? It looks like a great catch!", Parvati said.

"Yeah. Wear that one, Iz! That dress looks really great on you. You look—you—Oh wow. Wow, wow. You look—wonderful! Stunning—perfect!", Harry lost the words he had been meaning to say. Suddenly, he looked like he was petrified, mesmerized for the first time. Izzy had this odd feeling in her stomach when she saw the way Harry was now looking at her. . _Didn't Harry see me a few minutes earlier in this dress? Why is he looking at me like that now?, _Izzy wondered. She never thought she'd see the day when Harry would look at her in the same way he looks at Ginny. That's definitely the way she was looking at her now—or rather, her shoulder. Izzy turned her head very slowly, very very slowly, dreading to see what she had been fearing. Behind her was Ginny, wearing the exact same dress she was wearing now—pale gold, sweetheart neckline, with a ribbon at the waist. Ginny, being shorter than Izzy was, had the dress up to her mid-calf. It was Ginny who Harry was looking at, who was the cause of his sudden loss for words. It was Ginny and not Izzy. 

There was a look of disappointment and embarrassment on Izzy's face, which she quickly wiped away so that no one would notice. It was a little too late for that anyway, since a boy who was currently leaning at the shop's door had seen that momentary look of frustration on her face. Draco Malfoy had seen everything. Their eyes met for a second, and Izzy knew what he was thinking. Draco folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh my. I didn't know you were fitting the same dress", Ginny said shyly.

"Oh no worries, Ginny. You know what, this really fits you well. I can see that it suits you better than it suits me. It's a good thing you haven't bought that dress you fit earlier. Go ahead and buy this one. I'll be looking for another dress", Izzy told her. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. It really suits you. And besides, I think it's too short for me anyway.", she rationalized.

"Oh well, if you say so. Thanks Izzy! I'm going to buy this one", Ginny smiled at her and made her way to the counter to buy the pale gold dress. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Izzy, pursed his lips and shook his head, clearly disagreeing with what Izzy had just done. She knew what he was thinking right at that moment—that she was being the ultimate martyr. And indeed she was. As if letting Ginny buy that dress she picked for herself wasn't enough, she let Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione go ahead to the Three Broomsticks for lunch without her. 

"You know what? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine with Lavender and Parvati. They're going to help me pick out a dress. Just go ahead and have lunch. I know Ron is starving! I'll catch up later, I promise!", she said. 

But after Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had left, she collapsed on a couch looking rather disturbed. Draco asked Blaise to go ahead with Parvati, and if possible, drag Lavender along. He needed to talk to Izzy about what had just happened. He wanted her to find the perfect dress—even more stunning, more magnificent than what that Weaslette had bought. He wanted her to look so perfect at the Yule Ball so that Harry would realize what a big mistake he was doing. 

"Izzy?", Draco approached Izzy. 

"Oh I am so stupid! Did you see the look on his face?", Izzy frowned. 

"Yeah. That look reserved for the Weaslette?", he said in an annoyed voice. He was currently annoyed at the very insensitive act Harry had just done. 

"Exactly. Oh but please call her Ginny, Draco. She has a name, you know. Or at least try calling her Weasley, not Weaslette. Anyway. Yeah, that look. _Reserved for Ginny._ Why did it even cross my mind that he was looking at me? Of course he wasn't. That look is for Ginny and only for Ginny", she ranted.

"You even have the mind to defend that selfish brat? She's absolutely crossed the line! I mean, I'm not a girl and all, but doesn't shopping for dress robes pretty much work like shopping for broomsticks? Finders keepers! You found it first, you buy it.", Draco said trying to analyze the situation with his analogy.

"Well it can't be really called 'finding' if what you've found doesn't like you, can it?", Izzy said bitterly.

"Hey, what _are_ we talking about here? The dress or Potter? Which one did you find that doesn't like you?", Draco was confused.

"Both of them", Izzy said as she went to the rows and rows of dresses looking for a new dress to wear. 

"You know what? We'll find you a perfect dress. And I know where exactly to look for it", Draco told her.

"What would _you_ know about dresses?", she asked Draco.

"Oh just trust me. You'll be showering me with thank you notes afterwards", he smirked at Izzy and for the first time in a few minutes, Izzy smiled. 

Draco led her to the counter of the shop where the owner currently was. 

"Excuse me, Madam. May I introduce myself to you? I am Draco Malfoy, only child of Lucius and Narcissa. My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, as you know is a frequent customer of yours. I believe you design exceptional dresses just for her. If I may, I would like to take a look at your newest designs—those she hasn't seen yet. You see I wanted to give her an extra special Christmas gift. And I wanted my friend here to pick one dress from that collection as well. My mother would certainly have no objections whatsoever so there's no need to worry", he said charmingly.

"Well of course Mr. Malfoy, we could arrange for you to take a glimpse at our special collection for your mother in order for you to buy her a Christmas gift. I'm just not sure about having your friend to pick a dress as well. You see, these dresses are made just for your mother and we are almost certain that she wouldn't be pleased if someone else had been looking into her collection"

"Are you saying that you know my mother more than I do?"

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy"

"Well then, can't we let my friend here choose a dress for herself?"

"I'm afraid that's the store's policy"

"It's a pity, really. Do you even know who this girl is? Why she's only a descendant of the de Lunes, aren't you, my dear Mademoiselle de Lune?"

The shop owner swallowed. "Very well then. I'll show you the dresses immediately", she said as she disappeared somewhere behind the shop.

"Draco, that was uncalled for! You didn't have to blurt out my heritage!", Izzy said.

"Well if that's what it takes to make you look more stunning than the Weaslette—oh fine, than _the Weasley girl_, then I'll do it!", Draco said. 

"Are you sure your mum won't be mad at us when she finds out we've been looking at the dresses?"

"Of course she won't. I'll be writing her tonight. She's always on my side anyway."

"But why your mum's dresses? Why did you even think of looking at her collection?"

"Well she has the most elegant taste ever. And besides, anything that would look perfect on her would definitely look just as perfect on you. You pretty much have the same features—tall, slim, long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes? Yeah, you have the same features, no doubt about that", he said. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. de Lune, here are the newest designs in the special collection made just for Madam Narcissa Malfoy", the shop owner said as elegant dresses floated behind her. 

"I think, _that_ _one _will suit you perfectly, Izzy. Why don't you try it on?", Draco pointed to the dress that was on the middle. 

"Okay then", she took the dress.

After she had worn the dress she came out to ask for Draco's opinion. As he saw Izzy coming out of the changing cell wearing the dress he picked out, his eyes lighted up, admiring the beauty and elegance being exuded by Izzy.

"You look—perfect. I knew that dress was the one for you", he smiled at her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: I'm rude. I'm saving the description of Izzy's actual dress for later. It will be a surprise. :p


	21. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Disclaimer: Izzy and Marius only! The rest is JK Rowling's.

A/N: Fun fun break up chapter ahead

**Chapter 21: Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

Today is a Saturday and by the looks of the morning weather, which was very snowy, dark, cloudy and windy, something bad is about to happen. Upon getting up from his bed that morning, Dean Patrick Thomas thought that this day was no different from any other day he had had at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, that's what he thought. Little did he know that today would be the day that would change his life as a sixth year student of Hogwarts. Today was the day Ginny Weasley was going to break up with him. 

That morning, like always, he had waited for Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room so that they could go down together into the Great Hall for breakfast. And that morning, like always, he had wrongly presumed that they were to hang out with _his _friends, and not _hers. _And so when Dean headed for the end of the Gryffindor table where Seamus and Lavender were, Ginny raised her eyebrows and spoke up.

"Uhm Dean, where do you think you're going?", she asked him.

"To my friends, of course! Aren't we hanging out with them this morning? They are after all our friends, right?", Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Our _friends? Don't get me wrong, Dean, Seamus and Lavender are good people. They're my housemates, and acquaintances. But I have my own set of friends, which are Hermione, Harry, Izzy, and whether you like it or not, my brother Ron. _I'm_ going to hang out with _my_ friends, if that's okay with you", she said.

"Actually, you know what? It's not. It's not okay that you hang out with your friends more than you hang out with your boyfriend. Who has heard of such a thing?", Dean argued.

"A lot of people, Dean! And they're supposed to be your friends too! I mean, you all are in the same year, not to mention Ron and Harry are your room mates! So why can't you just join us there? They look like they're having a great time, you know", she said as she looked at her friends who were laughing, with an envious look on her face

No matter how much Dean wanted to argue, he didn't want to spoil the upcoming Yule Ball for Ginny and himself. It was already Saturday and the Yule Ball is just ten hours away, being set that night. If they get into a heated argument right now, surely they'll be going to the Ball separately. So for now, Dean restrained himself.

"Fine. Go ahead then. I'll just be here with Seamus and Lavender.", he said, raising his hands in defeat. 

He watched as Ginny walked away without a word towards her own friends. They looked happy seeing her approaching and they immediately welcomed her. The problem with them was that without even trying they seemed to be a closed group, like there was no more room for someone else. Or at least that was how most students of Hogwarts saw it. True, Izzy was a new friend, in fact come to think of it, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew Dean longer than they have known Izzy. But the girl was special, she was on the same level, so to speak. 

And so Dean let Ginny be with her friends for a while. _Be with Harry for a while, _he thought. _No. No. Stop it Dean, Harry is madly in love with Izzy. There's no way he'd be stealing Ginny away from me._ He tried comforting himself but to no avail. He distracted himself from thinking about Ginny spending this moment with her childhood crush, by thinking of the upcoming Yule Ball. He was currently picturing himself dancing with Ginny who was wearing that dress he picked out for her. The dress was just perfect for Ginny—like she came out of a fairy tale book. It was medieval inspired, deep red in color with black lace on its edges. But the best part was the conservative long drop sleeves—it made Dean feel like he was a prince saving a damsel in distress. 

As he pictured them dancing, he remembered that he was yet to borrow a red necktie from Seamus. He wanted to match Ginny's deep red outfit, and so he decided to approach his best friend and ask if he could borrow that red tie he had seen him hang in his closet. 

"Hey, Seamus, mate, can I ask you a favor?", Dean asked.

"Sure, what is it? Fire away!", Seamus smiled at him.

"Remember that red necktie you have in your closet? The one I said that looked like Dracula's necktie?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Can I borrow it? It's just that Ginny's dress for Saturday is deep red in color. I wanted us to match, you see", he explained.

"Oh. Dean. If you really want to match Ginny's outfit, I suggest not going with the red tie. She didn't end up buying the medieval dress, remember?", Lavender told him.

"What? Of course not. I chose the medieval dress and she said she was going to buy that one, remember?", Dean was confused.

"Uh-huh. But she found another dress after that. It was perfect! I think that's what she bought. Weren't you there?", she asked.

"Er—no. You see I went to the quidditch supply store with Seamus right after I picked a dress for Ginny. Are you sure she didn't buy that medieval dress? I don't think I actually believe you, Lavender. I mean, if she'd changed her mind I'm sure she would have told me about it by now. That was seven days ago, the Yule Ball's a few hours away for Merlin's sake!", Dean said, finding it hard to believe Lavender's words.

"But I'm really sure. So you mean she didn't she tell you?"

"No. I'm gonna ask her about it. Now.", Dean said as he stood up and approached his girlfriend at the other side of the table.

"Ginny, do you have a second? Can we talk?", Dean asked her so seriously that she didn't argue. She just looked at him and nodded. Dean brought her outside, to one of the courtyards of Hogwarts. He had a feeling that they were about to have one of their biggest rows ever and so he wanted it to be outside the school. 

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Lavender was telling me the weirdest story. She said you didn't buy that red dress I picked out for you. Is that true?"

"Oh, that. Yes. I found a new dress that looked better on me. I meant to ask for your opinion, but you weren't there, since you've already gone off to the quidditch supply store with Seamus", she said with sweet sarcasm in her voice. 

"So, a new and better looking dress, isn't it? How does it look like?", he asked her in a challenging tone, while narrowing his eyes at her. 

"Well it's pale gold in color, with a black ribbon on the waist. It goes up to my mid-calf, and it's strapless.", she described. 

"You call that better? Aren't you a exposing a bit too much skin in that dress?", Dean said, feeling over protective of his girlfriend. 

"Well I guess for your standards it is, seeing as you'd like me wrapped up from head to toe! Merlin, Dean! We're not living in the medieval ages anymore! You don't have to dress me up like Marie Antoinette! And since when have you had the right to dictate what I'm supposed to wear?", she asked, her voice now raising. 

"I'm not dictating you in your choice of outfits! I'm merely trying to help you avoid looking like some—some scarlet woman or some slutty girl!"

"Oh so that's what you think of me, then, isn't it? A scarlet woman? A slutty girl? Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course not! That's exactly what I don't want you to look like!", Dean said, taken aback with how the tables have suddenly been turned on him. 

"Well for your information, everybody seemed to have liked the way that dress fit me. You're the only one who's making a big deal out of all this! All because I didn't buy that horrid looking dress you chose for me! Well guess what? We don't have the same taste in clothing, thank Merlin, for it makes sense, actually, seeing that you're a boy and I'm a girl! Everybody in that shop who witnessed me wearing _my _new dress was impressed by it! Lavender and Parvati were certainly thrilled! Hermione and Harry said it was nice too! Izzy had even fit the same dress herself!"

"Ah! So that's just it, isn't it? It's because Harry found that dress nice. It's his opinion that had really mattered! I bet you saw that Izzy was fitting that dress and you decided to try it on yourself, knowing that whatever Izzy would find nice would certainly be pleasing to Harry's eyes! You wanted to look good for him, didn't you?", Dean accused her.

Slap!

Ginny found his accusations crossing the line. (Well maybe because what he said was partly true. She did see the dress Izzy was about to fit and decided to try it on, although she pretended to be surprised.) And so she slapped Dean on the face as hard as she possibly could. She was now shaking from anger.

"IS THAT HOW LOW YOU PERCEIVE ME TO BE? LIKE SOME DESPERATE FAN GIRL, ATTEMPTING TO IMITATE HER CRUSH'S GIRLFRIEND TO GET SOME ATTENTION? IS THAT IT? YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, DEAN THOMAS! WE'RE OVER! FIND YOURSELF A DAMN DATE LATER", she shouted for everyone to hear, and ran as fast as she could to their dormitory without giving Dean a chance to react. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Ginny got in the Gryffindor Common Room, she found that Harry was there, sitting on one of the couches. By instinct, she ran up to Harry and hugged him, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Gin? What's wrong?", he asked as Ginny sobbed on his shoulder.

"I—I broke it off with Dean.", she explained.

"Oh. I—I'm so sorry Ginny", he said. He saw Izzy, who was coming down from the girls' staircase and caught her eye. He mouthed the words 'they broke it off', and gave her a big grin. Izzy gave him a thumbs-up sign in return and he turned to Ginny. That's why he never saw what happened to Izzy after that thumbs-up sign. He didn't see that Izzy bowed her head, wiped a tear with the back of her hand and went out of the Common Room. She went straight to the dock by the lake. 

"Gin? Are you alright now? Do you want to talk about it?", he asked when he noticed that Ginny seemed to have stopped crying.

"Well, not really. I just want to forget it for now."

"I'm really sorry Gin."

"Don't be. I was the one who broke it off. He was being a prat, trying to keep me from my friends, _from you_", she said meaningfully as she looked into his bright green eyes. 

"Gin, you didn't have to do that", Harry mumbled and looked away.

"No. I wanted to do it. It's my own decision. Didn't I tell you that nothing will take away our friendship? Not even Dean?", she asked.

"Yeah. But—"

"No buts. I did what I had to do. It's over." She sighed. 

"Don't we have a party to prepare for? Do you need help for tonight? I can make you look all dashing for your _princess_ Izzy!", Ginny said, trying to sound cheerful.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

At the dock, Izzy was alone, one hand throwing stones at the lake's surface and the other hugging her knees. She had been sulking there ever since she saw Harry comforting Izzy at the Gryffindor Common Room, which was so many hours ago. She had even skipped lunch, apparently not feeling very much up to it—or rather, not wanting to see Harry and Ginny together. It was around two in the afternoon, the girls all gone from the Hogwarts grounds, and were starting to prepare for that night's Yule Ball. Izzy should have been preparing by now as well but she wasn't. Instead, she was now on the dock, looking at her reflection in the water which was constantly being distorted by the ripples she herself had caused. 

"Look at you, Izzy. Where has this idea brought you?", she said as she watched a tear escape her eyes and join the waters of the lake. 

"Back so early?", a voice behind her said. 

"Draco, I know it's you. Join the fun.", she said sarcastically. 

"You know, it's a little too early for you to be sulking out here. And it's freezing! Do you want to kill yourself from frostbite? Not a good way to commit suicide, no. Mind you, it's past lunch time, and you have to do all that girly stuff to prepare for the Yule Ball. Why don't I walk you back to the castle?", he held his hand for her to use as an anchor as she stood up from the dock. They started walking back up to the caste, ignoring the shocked stares the other students were sending their way. 

"So, spill. What's wrong?", he asked quietly. 

"Dean and Ginny broke up", she said in a distant voice.

"And?", he asked, not seeing the problem. 

"Well, you're not dumb. Figure it out"

"Why, thank you. So let's see. You figure you and Potter will be next? You're going to break up as well? Is that it?", he asked.

"Well, I can't really say 'break up'. We were not together in the first place, so what's there to break up?", she asked bitterly.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually, right? It's impossible for you to be in that pretend relationship for the rest of your lives", he said.

"Well, yes. But—oh, never mind. I was just being stupid, like usual. I just thought I had a few more weeks left, or even a few more days, but no. And the Ball's this evening! I wouldn't be surprised if Harry suddenly takes Ginny instead of me.", she sighed.

"And you think sulking around the dock would actually help? Come on, like Potter would do that. He's already asked you, hasn't he?", he double checked. 

"Well, yeah. But we both know that it's just for show. He could easily take it back and change his mind", she said sadly. 

"Well, I don't really know how much you know about Potter but if there's one thing _I do_ know about him it's that he's too noble. Believe me! I've used that weakness of his so many times to get him into trouble. And it's always worked. There's no way he'd take his word back once he has given it already. He's too noble that it's sickening—and stupid, actually. If he does _that_ just tell me. I'll make sure to pound him into pieces for you", he said.

"Draco!", she said warningly.

"I'm serious. Well, not really about pounding him into pieces. But I'll still make sure he pays if ever he does that. And you're not talking me out of it. That's final", he said sternly that Izzy had to give in. 

"Oh alright! Whatever you say, Draco", she gave up.

"You know what, Iz? Why don't you tell him how you feel tonight?", Draco suggested.

"Are you crazy? I can't just do that! It's like giving him an ultimatum!", she said incredulously.

"Well, what's wrong with giving him an ultimatum? Just tell him! And then he can choose! It's that simple!"

"I can't do that! I'd look pathetic! Just because I know that this show will be over soon doesn't mean I have to go and rush things, tell him how I feel and ask him to choose at once! That's just completely insane!", she said.

"You know you've got nothing to lose now anyway, don't you?"

"What nothing? What about our friendship, you dope!", she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Knowing you, after he chooses the Weasley girl tonight you won't hang around them anyway. What's there left to save? Hmm? Tell him. You've got nothing to lose as of this moment. You wouldn't want to regret not telling him later, would you?"

"Yeah. But it still is an insane idea", she said.

"Well forgive me for suggesting insane ideas! I'm just the one who gets to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart tonight! Aaah. No no. Just kidding!", Draco tried to run away from Izzy who was whacking him playfully with her hand.

"Just be thankful I don't have a jam spreader with me!", she said.

"Yeah. I'm the luckiest person alive. No, but seriously, tell Potter tonight. It might be an insane idea but at least it would save you all that wondering about 'what might have been'. Hmm?", he smiled at her. 

"I'll think it over, Dra—", Izzy started, but found that she had sucked her breath as the two of them came face to face with Harry and Ginny who were currently holding hands.

"What are you doing with _my_ girlfriend, Malfoy?", Harry asked hotly.

"_Your _girlfriend, Potter? _You have_ a girlfriend, are you positive about that? What are you doing then, holding the Weaslette's hand?", Draco asked challengingly.

"That's none of your business. Just stay away from my girlfriend", Harry said warningly as he dropped Ginny's hand, grabbed Izzy by the wrist and pulled her towards himself.

"Ouch! Harry! You're hurting me!", Izzy said as she jerked her wrist free from Harry's grasp, and rubbed it. "Just go, Draco. I can take it from here. Thanks for walking me back to the castle. Go. Just go", she said hastily and walked to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room without waiting for Harry and Ginny.

"Izzy, wait up! What was that? What's up with you and Malfoy?", Harry shouted. He was now running after her, alone. For some reason, Ginny didn't see it fit to follow, probably because she was embarrassed with the way she and Harry had been holding hands, which was bluntly pointed out by Draco Malfoy. 

"Nothing! I just bumped into him outside and he walked me back into the castle. We were just talking! Is there something wrong about that? It's not like we were _holding hands along the corridors_ or something", she said darkly, hinting on what she had just seen Harry and Ginny doing. 

"I—well I—oh just be careful around him"

"Why? He's not dangerous! If you just learn to get past that immature school boy grudges of yours, then you might realize that he's a pretty decent person, after all! I was just doing what Professor Dumbledore asked us to do! Or have you already forgotten all about that?", Izzy said.

"I haven't forgotten. I just—just promise me you'll be careful around him. Stay alert. You never know if he's just trying to trick you", Harry said.

At this point Izzy wanted so much to tell Harry the truth about Draco—that he turned out to be David Athanas after all, so that he would realize just why Izzy knows he could be trusted. But she didn't want to break her promise to Draco that she wouldn't tell anyone about it, especially Harry. Draco was one of the very few people she could trust, and she didn't want to lose that, to lose him. And so she kept her lips sealed and decided to change the subject instead. 

"Right. Okay, okay. I promise. That good enough for you? So what's up with Ginny? You were getting a little too cozy earlier, weren't you?", she asked.

"Er—yeah. Sorry about that. I kind of got carried away. I know I shouldn't have, I mean, technically we're still a couple in the eyes of everyone", Harry said.

_Technically, in the eyes of everyone, of course, Izzy. What else would it be?_, she found herself thinking. 

"Uhm—it's okay. So, I suppose you'd be wanting to go to the Yule Ball with her? Am I right?", Izzy asked cautiously, dreading to hear the answer she'd been afraid of.

"Yeah. Of course. Of course I want to go with her. Of course I want to dance with her", Harry said which made Izzy feel so small, so stupid and so helpless.

"O—okay. I'm just—well, I'm just going to prepare. I'll tell her about it too, don't worry"

"Tell her about what?", Harry was confused.

"That you'll be going with her. Or have you told her already?"

"What?! Of course not. _You_ are my date later, right? I thought we've already settled that?"

"Well, but—but didn't you just tell me you'd want to switch dates? I'm going to tell her if you haven't yet, so don't worry about it, okay?", she said painfully.

"Oh. You thought I wanted to switch dates on the last minute. No no. That's hardly what I meant. I meant I want to go with her but of course, you are my date and I've already asked you, and you've already said yes. So, we are still going together", Harry smiled at her. 

"You can go with Ginny if you really want. Actually, I'm encouraging you to go."

"No Izzy. Don't be silly. I'm not going with anyone else but you".

Izzy had this odd feeling in her stomach which went away as quickly as it had come, when she reminded herself that Harry is insisting on taking her to the Ball merely out of obligation and out of his _stupid_ nobility. 

"Okay. I guess there's no point in arguing, is there? I'll just go up now and prepare myself for tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Iz. I'll see you later", Harry said as he kissed her cheek for what she realized would be the very last time. 

She got up the girls' dormitory to find that her room mates were already preparing. 

"Oh good, you're here! Iz, would you get your dress from your closet already so that I could prepare your make up? I want the colors to match your dress of course.", Parvati who was doing all of their make up told her.

"Yeah Izzy, you haven't shown us your dress yet! We want to see how it looks like! It's probably great isn't it? I mean, you didn't want us to see the dress until now! Please please! Wear your dress now?", Lavander begged and Izzy sighed. She'd have to agree, she'd postponed showing her special dress to her friends quite a number of times already. But tonight's the night. She'd better get into that dress now. 

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel sorry about _your _dresses.", Izzy tried joking, but to her it sounded like a desperate attempt to cover her sadness. But Izzy ignored it. She went to her closet to get her dress and cheer herself up, and her friends too. When she got it, she went to the mirror, placed it in front of her to see how it would look on her without having to wear it yet. The dress was perfect, it made her look stunning, it made her shine. But she was afraid that Harry still won't see her, that even with this dress he would just look past her shoulder and straight to Ginny. Izzy tried to shrug the thought of her mind as she wore the dress that Draco had found for her. _Narcissa Malfoy really has elegant taste,_ she thought as she made her way to the bedroom for her friends to see her in her new dress.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were speechless. Their eyes were wide, and their jaws dropped.

The dress was long—it almost touched the floor, and flowy, made of a magical material, she was just sure of it. It was like satin and silk, but lighter to one's touch. It was a halter dress which brought out the nice structure of her collarbone. It had a pretty low neckline, with many stunning and beautiful rhinestones splashed across its front. It had a very pale and silvery blue color to it—that contrasted against her skin and her platinum blonde hair, but brought out the bright color of her brilliant blue eyes. The rhinestones, they've noticed, formed intricate patterns of snowflakes on her dress making her look like—

"A Snow Queen. Izzy wow! You look like a snow queen! No, you look simply like a queen!", Lavender said. 

"But she _is_ a queen remember? The de Lune queen!", Hermione said smilingly.

"Parvati! Shut up! Kings and queens are extinct, remember?", Izzy told her. Hermione merely rolled her eyes. 

"Wow, Izzy. You look perfect. Way more perfect than any girl in this school could ever be. And that's just now! You don't have any make up on yet and we haven't even fixed your hair! Wait till Harry sees you tonight! He'll be falling in love with you all over again", Parvati said.

"I doubt it", Izzy said with a sad look in her eyes that only Hermione understood. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Coming up, Yule Ball!! :p An eventful ball, too! 


	22. Take A Bow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling owns.

A/N: Chapter title inspired by the song "Take a Bow" by Madonna. Incidentally, this song hit the UK charts exactly on the year 1995! So it's just fitting that everyone in the story knows about this song. I found it so amazing that a song that's very much related to this story was actually popular during that time. So I took it as my inspiration!

**Chapter 22: Take a Bow**

While Izzy's hair and make up was being fixed, someone knocked at the door of the sixth year girls' dormitory.

"Now who could that be?", Lavender wondered aloud as the rapping at the door sounded more and more desperate.

"Just a moment! I'll get it, alright?", Hermione said.

Once she had opened the door Professor Athanas came in with a run, quickly closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the ground.

"Professor Athanas?", the girls said simultaneously, shocked.

"Hah! Thank Merlin! I thought you'd never open the door! All those students outside!", he said.

"Why? What did they do to you?", Hermione asked him.

"Well they kept on asking why I was here. I told them I was here to see Izzy of course. Wasn't it common knowledge that we went to the same school before? But no, they were making an issue out of it out there and it was getting pretty uncomfortable", he explained

"Why, what were they saying?", Lavender asked.

"Oh they were mainly teasing Harry, saying that he's got competition in me now. But that's not true of course. You all know very well that Izzy here is like my sister. But then of course, they had to make up all sorts of stories as to why I've come up here.", he sighed.

"Well, I'm also quite curious as to _why_ exactly you are here!", Izzy said.

Marius took that opportunity to have a good look at his friend, whose hair was currently being fixed. Other than that, she was perfect. She was already wearing her silvery blue dress and some light make up.

"Wow Izzy. You look just like your mother. Aunt Emmy would have been proud.", he said softly with a proud look and a rather painful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Marius", she said almost tearfully, as she remembered her mother.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question! What brings you here? And how come you got past that charm on the girls' staircases?", she asked him.

"Oh that? Well, it doesn't apply to me, since I am a Professor, and not a student. Well I actually came here to give you something. Something that I thought might be useful for the Ball. I think you should wear it tonight Izzy", he said smilingly as he handed her a small wooden box that looked very old yet very well protected.

Izzy took it from Marius' hands, opened it and gasped. It was a tiara, not just any other tiara but her mother's tiara! It was small, but elegant. Silver with lots of detailing, adorned by crystals.

"It's the de Lune tiara!", she said.

"Oh wow!", the three girls, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati admired their friend's tiara from behind her shoulder.

"Your mother left that in my possession. She wanted me to keep it and give it to you when you come of age. She knew she wouldn't be around so—so she gave it to me for safe keeping. I was supposed to give this to you when you turn seventeen, but I thought tonight would be the most perfect moment for you to wear it for the first time", he said.

"But do you think I should really? I mean, this tiara is so precious, it's even goblin-made! It has been handed on through several generations in my family. It's so old, probably centuries old that I think it even dates back to the Medieval Era. It should only be worn by the royal seat successor!", she said doubtfully.

"Well you are the royal seat successor, especially now that, well, with what happened to your mother. Come on, Iz. She would have wanted you to wear that", Marius told her.

"Well, okay. I guess you're right. And besides, we are required to wear it to formal gatherings, I think. It's a de Lune tradition. I just—well, I didn't really feel like wearing it as if I'm flaunting my heritage. But I guess you're right. I'm only doing this for mum.", she finally said and gave Marius a quick hug.

Then he turned to Parvati, "Are you done with her hair?"

And when Parvati nodded Marius took the tiara from the box on Izzy's hands, and placed it securely on her head. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Marius stood back, and admired the princess in their midst, who was smiling at them shyly.

"You look perfect, my princess", Marius told her softly, and kissed her hand.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

At the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny had just gone down from the fifth year girls' dormitory. Harry greeted her with a smile and said, "Wow, Gin. You look really lovely tonight. You're really very beautiful, you know that?" Harry said these words with so much sincerity in his voice that Ginny blushed hard. Dean, who saw this whole exchange stormed out of the Common Room and shut the Fat Lady's portrait with a bang.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What a prat!"

"Don't mind him, Ginny. He's not worth it. Don't spoil this special night just because of him. You know what I think?", Harry grinned mischievously.

"What?", she asked.

"That he's probably regretting his being a prat this morning! Mind you, after seeing you in that elegant dress, _he's probably feeling so stupid that he never noticed you enough to take you seriously_. I mean he hasn't even seen you try this dress on at the shop, right? And remember when you fit that first dress? _He just look past you when you definitely deserved more._", he whispered in her ear and they started chuckling.

Just then, the whole Common Room gasped and went very silent. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows and turned their heads to see the source of all the commotion. And there it was—or rather, there she was, the perfect looking lady, purely elegant, descending from the girls' staircase wearing a silvery blue dress that flowed with her every move, and a sparkling tiara on the top of her head. Harry couldn't believe it! It was Izzy in the flesh, but she looked different, she looked perfect! He watched her coming down the stairs in slow motion, smiling and thanking everyone who complimented her. And then their eyes met. And for a fraction of a second, sadness mixed with fear crossed those blue eyes, fear that Harry might not see her still, fear that he'd turn his head away and look at the redhead beside him instead. But he didn't take his eyes off her. Instead, he smiled—he smiled at her, crossed the room, and made his way towards her.

She wasn't really expecting much, maybe just a simple compliment, or just for him to offer his arm to her or a simple question of 'shall we go now?'. And so when Harry got to her side, she was so shocked at what he did next—he applied what she had taught her over the summer break.

"Good evening Mademoiselle, I am Harry James Evans Potter descendant to the Ancient and Noble household of the Potters and the Peverells, highly delighted to be honored by your presence tonight.", he winked at her.

Finding the looks of horror on the faces of the other Gryffindors, she decided to follow Harry's lead and play along.

"It's my utmost pleasure to be graced by your presence Mr. Potter. I am Ysovielle Monique Victoriae Aravielle de Lune, daughter to the Ancient and Noble Kingdom of the Greco-royal family. It is an honor to have you brighten up my evening as well.", she said as she gave her hand for Harry to kiss.

"Shall we go ahead then, my lady?", Harry offered his arm to Izzy, who took it.

"Most certainly, my lord", Izzy said. She looked at Harry a second longer than usual, trying to memorize every detail of his face. She didn't know when she'd ever get the chance to be this close to him after that night, so she thought she might as well consider this as their last night as a couple.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_Have you seen Harry Potter and Isobelle de Lune? They look like they've come out of a fairy tale book!"_

"_Why is it that Potter's always the lucky guy? Will you look at Isobelle de Lune? She's just perfect! She's a queen!"_

"_Don't they just look good together? It's like a match made in heaven!"_

The students of Hogwarts were currently busy talking about the most popular couple in their school. Everyone was eyeing them—either happy for them, or envious of them. But for one person, a person named Isobelle de Lune, there was nothing to be happy or even to be envious about, for it was all just pretend, and it was about to end that night.

She found that this pretend relationship was beginning to be so heavy, so energy-consuming. It was eating her up whole from the inside. She never realized that pretending to be Harry's girlfriend can be so painful. It hurt to hear people tell her, "Oh, you and Harry are so perfect for each other, Izzy". And it hurt even more to force her cheeks to smile and reply, "Why thank you. Harry says he knew I was the one from the first moment he saw me. But I'm inclined to believe that it wasn't until a few months after that". It was too painful to say those words knowing that Harry never actually thought that she was the one and that he will never, in his entire life, think that she is the one. But all the same, it was what they have rehearsed and it was all just for show.

Izzy was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and brought her to the middle of the dance floor. It was Harry who had brought her there, asking her to dance to the upbeat Weird Sisters song that was currently playing.

"Come on, Iz. Get your groove on, baby!", Harry said in his Austin Powers voice.

Izzy laughed so hard as Harry started "getting his groove on". She never really thought of Harry as a dancer, but she was rather impressed. Harry seemed like he knew what he was doing. In fact, if she didn't know better she might have been fooled into thinking that Harry went clubbing during the summer break. He had a hidden talent in dancing actually, when he's not so nervous. Seeing how much Harry was enjoying himself she decided to grant his request and dance with him, or in his words, "get her groove on". The dancing was fun while it lasted, and as the song ended, Harry and Izzy laughed. The Ball's DJ, or what would be its equivalent suddenly spoke with a magically magnified voice.

"Now to give some muggle flavor to this ball, and due to the request of our muggleborn students, we are playing a number one hit song in muggle UK these days. This goes for all the couples enjoying this night! Finally, a slow song you can dance to! Here's _Take a Bow_ by Madonna!", he announced.

"May I have this dance?", Harry asked Izzy.

"Of course", she smiled back at him as the song started to play. Harry put his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Izzy thought her knees would buckle with the intensity of Harry's stare. It seemed as if everything around them dissolved.

_Take a bow, the night is over_

_This masquerade is getting older_

_Lights are low, the curtains down_

_There's no one here_

_Say your lines but do you feel them_

_Do you mean what you say when there's no one around?_

_Watching you, watching me, one lonely star_

The song was mocking Izzy. She didn't want to listen to the lyrics anymore, when she realized that it was pointing out the truth to her, brining her back to reality. But then she decided to give it a try. She sang the next lines without taking her eyes off Harry.

"_I've always been in love with you _

_I guess you've always known it's true _

_You took my love for granted, why oh why_

_The show is over, say goodbye_

_Say goodbye, say goodbye", _Izzy sang while staring into those emerald eyes.

_Make them laugh, it comes so easy_

_When you get to the part_

_Where you're breaking my heart_

_Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown_

_Wish you well, I cannot stay_

_You deserve an award for the role that you played _

_No more masquerade, you're one lonely star_

_Say goodbye say goodbye  
_

"No more masquerade", she whispered into Harry's ear, and she rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting him to see the state of her eyes. Tears were welling within them, and any minute now, they were about to flow. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her crying. She felt safe thinking that no one had seen, not knowing that a pair of grey eyes has been watching them very intently, a pair of sad grey eyes.

_All the world is a stage _

_And everyone has their part _

_But how was I to know which way the story'd go_

_How was I to know you'd break_

_You'd break my heart_

"How was I to know you'd break my heart?", she repeated so softly that Harry didn't hear her.

_I've always been in love with you_

_Guess you've always known_

_You took my love for granted, why oh why_

_The show is over, say goodbye _

_Say goodbye, say goodbye, say goodbye_

When the song ended, there was an awkward silence between the two friends. It was broken when a new upbeat song was played for the students. Harry feeling so uncomfortable after that very intimate moment he'd just shared with his best friend, decided to get them some drinks.

"Er—Izzy, I'll just be getting something to drink. Do you want one as well?", he asked her.

"Uh—yeah. Sure.", she replied.

When Harry walked away, Hermione approached Izzy.

"So, how's your night so far? You were dancing intimately with Harry earlier, huh? I saw you!", she elbowed Izzy.

"Well, yeah. It was nice, really. I'm having a great time, surprisingly", she lied to her friend.

"Good for you. I'm having a pretty good time myself, except that Ron's pretty awkward at dancing. He's actually good, you know. I guess he's just nervous", she said.

"Where is he, anyway?", she asked.

"Oh he's there somewhere. He found one of the twins, you see. Fred I think. He came back to Hogwarts just for the ball being Katie Bell's date. They're catching up somewhere on the dance floor. Fred's just crazy when he dances, the crowd just loves him. I'd bet Ron's right beside him now", Hermione giggled.

"Really? I'd like to see that!", Izzy said.

"Well go ahead. It's not hard to miss them in there", she pointed to the dance floor.

"Aren't you going as well?", Izzy asked her.

"No. I'm tired. I think I'll just rest for a bit here. And besides, I've already seen the twins dance. It's you who has yet to see their dance moves. Go ahead.", she shooed Izzy away jokingly.

But just when Izzy stepped into the dance floor once more she realized that the upbeat song was about to end, and that she might miss out on all the fun. Too late though, the song had really ended even before she spotted Ron, Fred, Katie, and Lee Jordan. After that brief upbeat song had ended, a new song began to play. It had a very familiar tune to it, and Izzy was pretty sure what the song was. She couldn't help it, so she smiled very widely when she heard the songs introduction. It was _The Sweetest Thing_ by U2!

Izzy looked around desperately trying to find any sign of Harry. She thought to herself, _Oh where in Merlin's name is Harry? It's our song! Our favorite song! My song with Harry! We should be dancing this one!_

But Harry was at the somewhere in the middle of the dance floor when that song began to play. He was a few feet away from Ginny since he had been watching her dance to the previous song. And so when the song played, he took his chance, thinking, _Oh its the song Izzy uses to tease me with Ginny. It's our song, My song with Ginny!_

And so Harry and Ginny danced to _that_ song, while Izzy had been looking for him all over the dance floor. When Izzy finally spotted Harry dancing _their_ song with Ginny, she stopped in her tracks, tears welling up in her eyes once more. But just before they fell out of her eyes, someone grabbed her strongly, and pulled her into what felt like a very protective embrace, which was currently shielding her from pain, hiding that hurtful view from her eyes. This person, whoever it was, let her sob her pain away while stroking her hair. But she found that her sobs were growing more and more uncontrollable by the minute, and that she was starting to shake. And so when the song ended, she took her chance, thanked her savior—which turned out to be Draco Malfoy, and ran for her hiding place—the dock by the lake.


	23. Holding Back Words and Tears

Disclaimer: Only the _bittersweet unrequited love_ of Izzy for Harry is mine here. (And Izzy and Marius)

A/N: I bleed for Izzy. And I'm hating Harry as of this moment.

**Chapter 23: Holding Back Words and Tears **

Izzy ran to the first place that came in her mind—the dock by the lake. As the heels of her shoes hit the wooden planks of the dock, she felt safe. She knew that she was _home._ She removed her shoes that were currently killing her feet, and her tiara that she felt like was mocking her. She held the tiara in front of her, stared at it thinking of how ironic the situation was. Normally, a de Lune never had to suffer rejection. But that's exactly what she was going through right now, having been rejected by the boy-who-lived for a Weasley. If you'd told Izzy years back that this was to happen one day, she'd just laugh at you and tell you you're crazy. There was no way someone would trade a de Lune for a Weasley, _no one except Harry Potter, apparently_. She slumped into her favorite sitting position when she was depressed—hugging her knees down the edge of the dock. A few seconds later, she heard the sound of footsteps running after her. Its owner sat beside her quietly as he stared at the moon.

"Shall I pound him into pieces now?", Draco Malfoy had asked her.

"Why? He still took me to the ball didn't he? Why do you want to pound him into pieces?", she asked absentmindedly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it could have been better if he took the Weasley girl instead. I just thought it would be selfish if he broke his word to you just to take her to the Ball", he said regretfully.

"Well he didn't, did he? Harry's not a selfish person, you know that. You're the one who said he's too noble that it's sickening", she said

"Well yes. But I never knew he could be that stupid! What he did, although he was being noble about it, was actually more selfish. Imagine, he took you to the Ball physically, but he didn't really act like you were on a date! It was more like he took you there, left you and went with some other girl. That's worse Izzy! Even _I _find that selfish! And that's saying something! Now I'm really pissed off! He's totally crossed the line!", he said angrily.

"Just let him be. He doesn't mean it. He doesn't know how I feel so I can't just blame him, can I?", Izzy said quietly as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Stop defending Potter! I know you're smitten with him, but really! He doesn't deserve a single drop of it! He doesn't deserve you at all Izzy, not even a single strand of your hair! You deserve someone who'd love you deeply, someone who'd take care of you no matter what, someone who'd never make you cry like this!", Draco told her with a hint of helplessness in his voice. But Izzy didn't say anything, she just kept on crying.

"If you could only forget about him. I'd give anything to ease your pain, to help you forget him", he said quietly.

"But that's the major problem, isn't it? I can't. I just can't", she smiled painfully.

"Then tell him. If you can't just forget him, if you can't just give up on him, then fight until the end. Give him that ultimatum. You've got nothing to lose. You'd be miserable if you don't tell him. At least if you tell him, there might be a chance that he'd snap out of his stupidity", he smiled at her.

"I don't know Draco, I really don't know. I don't want to ruin his chances with Ginny, knowing that's what will make him happy."

"Just promise me you'll think about it."

"Okay. I'll think about it. I promise", she smiled, still a painful smile.

"Now now, why don't you put this back on?", said Draco as he took Izzy's tiara and put it securely back on the top of her head. "There you go! That's where a tiara belongs—on the top of Isobelle de Lune's head. You're a de Lune Izzy. You're beautiful, kindhearted, smart, brave, noble, witty and funny. There's no way you can't get through all this, okay? One day, this will all be over, and all that's left are memories of these depressing nights for you to laugh at", he said smilingly at Izzy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The world seemed to turn in slow motion. Harry was still finding it hard to believe that he had been dancing the night away with Ginny in his arms. They had danced to every song that was played that night, from fast party songs to slow ballads. Ginny was simply amazing, she was stunningly beautiful tonight and she was having the time of her life, convinced to forget all about Dean. It was as if she wasn't affected by their break up this morning. If anything, she actually looked relieved to be free from an overly jealous and irrational boyfriend.

When the song ended, Harry and Ginny smiled at each other almost lovingly and stared into each others eyes—both filled with happiness. They were so caught up in each other's company that they didn't notice Ron and Hermione approaching them.

"Having a good time, aren't you?", Ron asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Ron! Mione! Didn't see you there!", Harry said.

"Well, how could you when you're too busy making gooey eyes at my sister?", he said.

"Ron! He wasn't doing anything of that sort! We're merely having a great time! Aren't you as well?", Ginny said.

"We were. But now we're just tired. And anyway, the Ball's about to be over soon. We just went here to tell you that. As prefects we need to remind everyone about the curfew. It still applies, you know." Hermione informed them.

"What? The Ball's about to end? Why? What time is it?", Harry asked

"Why it's almost midnight, Harry. By the way, where's Izzy?", Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"ALMOST MIDNIGHT? Oh shite!", Harry shouted, and then panicked. He had totally forgotten all about Izzy.

"What? Where is she?", Hermione asked.

"Oh shite shite shite! I don't know where she is! I left her for a while to get some drinks and well… I came across Ginny and we've been dancing since", Harry said, pounding his forehead with his fist.

"YOU LEFT IZZY? YOU KEPT HER WAITING THE WHOLE NIGHT? Oh tough luck, Harry. You'd be lucky if she even decides to speak to you again!", Hermione told him, and then she turned around and started running.

"Wait, Hermione, where are you going? Do you know where she could possibly be? If you do, please tell me! I want to be the one to talk to her! Please let _me_ do this, okay?", Harry said. For a while Hermione stopped and considered his words. After deciding that it would be best if Harry himself talked to Izzy, she finally said, "She might be at the dock Harry, you know—that one by the lake. She's been hanging out there a lot lately. Go!"

Harry ran at once towards the direction of the lake.

At the dock, Izzy and Draco were still sitting side by side, talking about the night that had just passed. Izzy was calm now, and she was no longer crying. Draco had tried so hard to change the topic of their conversation to make her forget Harry. He didn't want to see her crying once more. And so he allowed Izzy to pick on him, to tease him to several different girls in their year, and to ask him why he didn't have a date. He allowed Izzy to enumerate all their classmates, and to find him a potential match, someone she would set up with him even though he secretly had his eye on someone else—particularly on the girl who was currently beside him.

"Where's your date?", she asked.

"I don't have one", he said casually.

"You don't?", she was surprised.

"Hey hey, it was my own choice. Don't go looking at me like I'm some pathetic loser who couldn't get a date. Tons of girls approach me. I'm just not interested", he said.

"Why? You'd rather go on a date with a guy?", she teased.

"What? Of course not! I just don't want for this night to end in a disaster. I took Pansy to our Yule Ball two years ago and—well, it _was_ a disaster. And anyway, there's no one here who really knows me anymore, except you, maybe. I won't be able stand going with some Syltherin and talk about death eater initiation or something", he explained.

"Well you could have gone with someone who isn't in Slytherin.", she said pointedly.

"And who outside Syltherin would in their right minds go out on a date with the infamous Draco Malfoy?", he asked smugly.

"Well you wouldn't know if you haven't tried, would you? I mean, you might be infamous and all that because of your father and your family's reputation but from what I've heard, the girls of Hogwarts are not exactly blind. They _can_ see just how good-looking you are. I think there are a lot of them out there who likes _bad boys_, you know that? They hate you publicly, but they're madly in love with you secretly", she whispered.

Draco had the sudden urge to reply with _"like you are with Potter, you mean?" _but thought the better of it. He wouldn't want to spoil Izzy's improving mood. So he said instead, "Like Granger you mean? You reckon she's secretly head over heels in love with me?", he joked.

"Oh yes. I believe she's totally mad for you. In fact I won't be surprised if I learned one day that she keeps a photo of you under her pillow", she said mock dreamily. Then the two friends burst into fits of laughter. They just couldn't imagine Hermione being smitten with Draco Malfoy, of all people!

"No, but seriously. I bet there are a lot of girls who actually like you, though they don't show it. Even in Gryffindor, actually. Oh you wouldn't believe it! But girls do have their crush lists, as evidenced by the vandalisms in the girls' bathrooms. There are tons of names there but the most prominent ones would be—Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Michael Corner, Professor Athanas, Cormac McLaggen, Cedric Diggory.", she smiled.

"Right. Second to Potter, again!", he said in mock hurt which made Izzy giggle.

"Whatever. But my point is, _there are_ some girls who would die to be your date. So let see… why don't I find you a match?", she said, putting her hands together excitedly for what she felt like a new matchmaking job.

"No no. Not interested", Draco said right away.

"Oh come on! What about uhm—Padma Patil?", Izzy suggested.

"No! Blaise is dating his twin sister. That's—odd! It's like we're sharing girlfriends", he said.

"Susan Bones?"

"Nah. Too goody goody. She hates a death eater's son like me."

"Daphne Greengrass?"

"She's with Nott"

"her sister, uhm—Astoria?"

"Oh, her? She's the only Slytherin who hates me. Dunno why though", he shrugged.

Then Izzy heard footsteps. Someone was running towards their direction, she was sure of it. Draco and Izzy looked around, draw their wands out even. You can never be too sure, especially in times of war.

"Someone's coming", Draco said.

"Wait! I know that sound! It's Harry! Harry's coming. I swear! I'd know the sound of his footsteps anywhere! Go, Draco! Hide behind that tree!", she said hurriedly to Draco.

"What? What do I need to hide from?"

"Do you honestly want Harry to kill you here and now? He still doesn't know about you! Still hates you too! Now, go! Hide!", she shooed him away and Draco went behind the tree pointed to him by Izzy.

"Izzy! Tell him! Tell him now!", Draco whispered from his place, with his head popping out of his hiding place.

"Draco! He's coming!", Izzy said, and with this, Draco's head disappeared from view.

A few seconds later, Harry's footsteps could be heard on the wooden planks of the dock.

"Izzy! Oh thank Merlin you're here! I'm so sorry! Izzy, I'm so so sorry. I really am", Harry said sincerely as he was approaching.

Izzy was taken aback. He was expecting Harry to tell her that he had been looking for her or that he'd finally gotten together with Ginny. But she certainly was not expecting him to say sorry. And what was he sorry for, anyway? Did he know? Did he find out by some mysterious way what Izzy really felt for him?

"What are you saying sorry for, Harry? I don't understand", Izzy said.

"Well, I didn't come back. I—I lost track of time. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. You know—with the drinks?", he said shyly.

"Oh—that! Oh, forget it. I never even noticed. Not that I don't care or anything, I'm grateful you're sorry and all but you see, I've been here all night. So, I never really realized that you—left me or something", she said awkwardly. _Great. If I had stayed inside, I might just be out of my mind now. He lost track of time, huh? Probably because he spent the whole evening with Ginny, and forgot all about me. Yeah. Don't forget that last part, Izzy. He forgot all about you. _

"You were _here_ all night? But it's freezing out here!"

"It's alright. I've got compa—er—I really like cold weather. It's conducive to thinking."

Harry wasn't dumb. He heard and realized what Izzy was supposed to say. She had company, she spent the whole night here in this freezing dock with someone else—someone who was dear to her. That's why she wasn't mad at him now, because she didn't really noticed Harry was gone. He heard a rustling sound by the trees. Whoever Izzy was with a few minutes earlier was hiding behind those trees, he was sure of it.

"Oh, I see. It's good that you were—busy, I suppose. At least you're not fuming mad at me, like Hermione is now. She's raving mad, you know. Kept blaming me for losing track of time, for forgetting that you were supposed to be my date. I' m really at fault and I'm not trying to deny it. So, I apologize Izzy. Although, you hardly even noticed. It was stupid of me, getting carried away like that. I know we're not _really_ on a date but, I should have at least acted like it. It's getting harder and harder each day you know—this pretend relationship", he sighed.

"Harry, about that, about us—I—I have to tell you something. Something important.", Izzy started. Behind the trees, Draco's eyes widened as he realized that Izzy was finally going to tell Harry how she felt. She's finally going to listen to his advice. True enough, Draco's words were ringing in Izzy's ears, _"Then tell him. If you can't just forget him, if you can't just give up on him, then fight until the end. Give him that ultimatum. You've got nothing to lose. You'd be miserable if you don't tell him. At least if you tell him, there might be a chance that he'd snap out of his stupidity"_. She gulped. Now's her chance, if she let it pass by she might regret it for the rest of her life. It's now or never. She's going to tell Harry how she feels.

"Yes?"

"Well, this pretend relationship—as you said, it's getting harder and harder each day. It's becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. I don't think I can do this anymore. You see, I—", but Harry interrupted her.

"Don't tell me. I know. You want to stop pretending, right?", Izzy's eyes widened at this.

"You're getting tired of it, right? You've been acting strange for the past few weeks. Hermione told me you spend a lot of time here at night, thinking. And lately, you don't smile as much, you don't join in when we're exchanging jokes, you don't chuckle at the way Ron stuffs his mouth with too much food when he's eating, you don't roll your eyes at Hermione when she's fretting about an upcoming exam, and you don't whack me on the forehead with a jam spreader anymore. You've looked lost lately, you've been quiet and secretive. I think I know why though. You don't want this. I've been blocking your way, I've been a hindrance. You like someone else, don't you? And you meet him every night at this dock? It's okay. I understand. You're a very pretty girl and it's a bit unfair that I prevent you from seeing someone all because we have to pretend to be lovers to make Ginny jealous. But you know what? I'm setting you free. We can stop pretending now. The truth is, I've been thinking about telling Ginny. I want to tell her the truth, as soon as possible. I've been planning on coming clean, on telling Ginny how I really feel for her. I—I'll tell her how I feel over the holidays. That way, you can breathe again." Harry smiled at her, obviously thinking that he was doing her a favor. Oh how very wrong he was, for as of this moment, all he's doing is shattering Izzy's heart into pieces.

"Oh. G—great! That's really great, Harry. Great news. Good for you. Go tell her!", she tried hard to smile. But she felt like it came out as a grimace.

"Don't worry Izzy, you'll be with him soon enough, whoever he is. I'm happy that you found someone else. I really am. If you're ready, I'd like to see who this bloke is. I want to see if this guy you're smitten with deserves your love. Okay?", Harry smiled and Izzy felt her knees weaken.

"Uh—sure. I guess.", she said uncertainly.

"Aren't you going up yet? The ball's over, you know. It's pretty late already. And it's freezing out here? Don't you want to go up to the dormitories where there's fire?", he asked.

"No. no. You go ahead. I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes. I like this place. It really relaxes me—especially when I'm alone.", she said just to make him go away.

"Oh. Sorry. So, I'll go ahead? Promise me you'll stay only for a few minutes? And the you'll go straight to the dormitories, okay?", he asked.

"Yes Harry. I promise", she said.

After Harry had walked away from Izzy, she sat back down on the dock, and Draco emerged from where he had been hiding. Their eyes met, Draco was disappointed. He thought Izzy would tell Harry how she felt finally. _But then Harry had to interrupt her and tell her he was about to proclaim his undying love for the Weaslette over the holidays!_ _Perfect! Just perfect!_, he thought. Izzy's eyes were glassy now and he was sure that she was about to cry again. But the tears didn't come. She held them back. She knew she should stop crying, for it did her nothing good. Instead she buried her face on Draco's shoulders, and he let her breathe heavily against his neck as she tried so hard to fight back her tears.


	24. Christmas at the Burrow

Disclaimer: Only Izzy and Marius are mine.

**Chapter 24: Christmas at the Burrow**

It was the day before Christmas, and everywhere you look in the Burrow, there seemed to be a racket going on. There was too much noise, too much happening that the Burrow looked liked it was in a mess—a mess that was more than usual. Izzy was thankful for her Christmas break turned out to be okay so far.

For one, Mrs. Weasley was always busy at the kitchen, and being a great cook, Izzy had always been the one she turned to for help. But then again, Izzy was not one to complain for this gave her the perfect excuse to be away from Harry. When there was something to be cooked, she made sure she was in the middle of all the action at the kitchen. It was to her advantage that Ginny had no talent whatsoever in cooking, which meant she wouldn't hang out there, and which also meant Harry wouldn't be seen anywhere near the kitchen. So the kitchen was her sanctuary—her Harry-less sanctuary!

When she was not in the kitchen, she could easily hang around with the members of the Order, who were all introduced to her. The Burrow had a lot of visitors, mainly from the Order, popping in and out of the Weasley fireplace. They've had Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore and Marius over. Remus Lupin is one of the members of the Order Izzy is yet to meet—he's currently on a mission for the Order, and sad to say he will not be able to make it for their Christmas lunch tomorrow.

Now when there were no visitors present at the Burrow, Izzy still managed to avoid being with Harry. She had found new friends in Ron's older brothers Charlie and Bill, and Bill's fiancée Fleur. She instantly bonded with Fleur since she knew a little French and had been to France several times during her childhood. Bill on the other hand, turned out to be Marius' friend. They had met in Egypt several years back, when Marius went there in prospects of becoming a curse breaker. Bill was supposed to be his mentor. But that was before Izzy needed a home school mentor. Meanwhile, Charlie liked Izzy—a lot. He kind of broadcasts that he fancies her and goes joking around that if only he had been a few years younger he would have snagged Izzy first before Harry.

So that morning before Christmas day, Izzy was once again busy in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. They were in the middle of cutting up vegetables for their stew when Charlie came in to greet them.

"How are you, ladies? Mum, don't get all worked up today, alright? It's not yet Christmas!", Charlie greeted his mother first.

"Oh Charlie dear. You know very well that I can't just slack off when there are too many people around. Don't get me wrong Isobelle, I do love entertaining. I just find 'entertaining at best' to be a very compelling requirement.", she said.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I understand perfectly. That's why I'm here to help you", she said sweetly.

"And how is my beautiful fair lady?", Charlie asked Izzy.

"Why, I'm good. Thank you for asking", she smiled.

"Charlie! Stop scaring the poor girl off!", Mrs. Weasley told him.

"I'm not scaring her off! I'm just—what do you call that—reacquainting for the day! Isn't that right, my lovely princess?", he flirted with Izzy.

"Of course. Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I really do enjoy Charlie's company. I find your son charming and funny", she chuckled.

"Charming and funny? Not dashing, handsome and romantic? I'm hurt!", he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"You're flirting with her already? It's only 10 in the morning.", a voice suddenly said. They turned around to see Harry, Hermione and Ginny emerging from the stairway. (Ron, as usual, slept in) It was Harry who spoke so suddenly, accusing Charlie of flirting with Izzy so early in the morning.

"Oops. Oh no. Here comes the _boyfriend_. Sorry, didn't see you there Harry. I was just greeting Izzy here a good morning", he joked.

"Right.", Harry said.

"Well it's _your_ fault if Izzy's beginning to like me. For her boyfriend, you seem rather elusive you know. You never hang out with her. Come to think of it, I've never even seen you together", Charlie analyzed.

"Yes yes, I noticed that as well. Did something happen?", Mrs. Weasley asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No. We're fine. Right, Izzy?", he asked.

"Er—yeah. I just enjoy helping here in the kitchen that's why you don't see us together much.", she replied but Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, you haven't seen them together because they're no longer together. I guess it's high time that _that_ became clear to _everyone._ ", Hermione said pointedly sending Harry daggers with the look that she was giving him. The room was filled with tension. None of them had talked about this before, partly because they were afraid of how Harry and Izzy would react. It was the first time the break up was even mentioned since the Yule Ball, so naturally everyone felt so uncomfortable when Hermione suddenly mentioned it today.

"Oh. Well—", Mrs. Weasley started awkwardly.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, we both decided it's for the best. I mean, we're really good friends and I guess we should have just left it at that", Izzy said with a fake smile and then she swallowed.

"Yeah. We're fine. There was no fight or anything, nothing like that. We just made this decision mutually. Then there was a very pregnant pause. Total Silence.

"Er—Do you guys want to go out for some fresh air?", Ginny broke the ice by asking a question.

"Yeah, that would be great.", Harry agreed. At this point he'd agree to anything that would take him away from the awkwardness of that kitchen. He didn't know why but somehow he felt guilty. It was as if he and Izzy were a real couple and they just had a real breakup.

When Harry and Ginny were gone, Izzy became awfully quiet. Hermione felt bad for her friend which is why she had the urge to announce how big of a prat Harry really was but then she also felt guilty knowing that bringing up this topic would only poke Izzy's fresh wounds.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I just couldn't stand him acting as if nothing happened, as if what he did was okay", Hermione apologized.

"Why Izzy? What did Harry do? Did he hurt you in any sort of way, dear?", Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Hermione! It's nothing like that, Mrs. Weasley. It's like what Harry said, really. There was no fight or anything, we just parted ways since it was no longer working out.", she said.

"No. That's not what happened. It was more like—", Hermione tried to argue but Izzy covered her friend's mouth with her hand and dragged her away from the kitchen.

"Excuse us for a second, everyone. I need to talk to Hermione here.", she said.

She dragged her to the living room couch so that no one could here them talk.

"Hermione! What do you think you're doing?", she asked incredulously.

"Telling the truth! That's what it is! I'm merely telling the truth!", she said.

"And what? What will you get out of this? Nothing! You'll just make Ginny look bad to her family—like she stole Harry from me, which she really didn't! We'll ruin her chances with Harry and they'll both be unhappy for the rest of their lives. You'll just ruin your relationship with Ron for siding with me and marking her sister as a scarlet woman. And you'll make me look like the pathetic, desperate, and hopelessly-in-love girl that I am! There's no point in doing all that!", Izzy said.

"Izzy! Give it a shot. You know Malfoy is right. You just have to at least try. Tell him how feel and maybe he'll wake up. Maybe he'll see what he's missing.", Hermione tried to convince her.

"Wow. If there's anything good that's coming out of this, it's you and Draco joining forces to convince me. When I told you all about him before we left Hogwarts, I never expected you to be this convinced about him. I never even expected you to believe that he has totally changed. And now, you're actually agreeing with him! You're the only two persons who know how I really feel, and you're both persuading me to tell Harry! How wonderful!", Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see? We both just want what's best for you. I don't know what Malfoy tells you but I personally don't think Harry deserves you. But you are not capable of choosing a person to love—and if Harry's the one who will make you happy, then go ahead and fight for it, fight for him!", Hermione said.

"There's no use fighting a battle you've already lost", Izzy replied stoically.

"That's rubbish! You know very well that you and Harry would be perfect for each other—if only he'd stop being a prat, then he'd deserve you!", Hermione said hotly.

"Do you realize exactly what you are saying? Back when Harry and I were just starting to make her jealous, you even said that you'd help us, that you want Harry and Ginny to be together. You're totally betraying Ginny! She's your best friend, isn't she?", Izzy pointed out.

"She's my friend. We've been sharing rooms since forever. But she's not the closest girl friend I have. You are! And after the Yule Ball, everything changed. Because I knew that Harry might have really forgotten all about you, but I know very well that Ginny hasn't. She knew Harry had a date, she knew she was keeping him away from you. She totally took advantage of being with Harry. That's why I can hardly stand being with her—I tolerate it, but I just keep mum. It's lucky Fleur's here and that she insisted on sharing a room with her future sister-in-law. At least that way we have a room to ourselves, and we wouldn't need to deal with her at night.", she said.

"Hermione, you know what? Just—just let it go, okay? Stop it!", Izzy pleaded with her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The following morning, Izzy woke up early because of all the noise Hermione was making.

"Izzy! Wake up! It's Christmas! Wow! Just look at your pile of presents!", she said brightly.

Izzy grudgingly got up and was surprised at how big her pile of presents was. Back at Greece, when she was still small she of course got tons of presents during Christmas. But ever since she and her mother went hiding in muggle London, Christmas was spent only with her mother, Marius, and last year with Draco. And so she got very few presents during that time. But this Christmas morning, she felt like she was back at Greece once more as she looked at her pile of presents.

This really woke Izzy up. She was no longer grumpy for being disturbed from her sleep by Hermione. She was currently excited to open her presents. And so she began. Being very close to the Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley gave her some sweets and the traditional Weasley sweater, which was knitted blue for Izzy to match her eyes. Draco had sent her a charm bracelet with the letters of her name dangling from it. The Weasley twins Fred and George gave her a box of their newest products particularly their newest fireworks. Attached on it was a note which said, "For the lady who made these fireworks possible. Enjoy!". Meanwhile. Bill and Fleur gave Izzy a box of her favorite French pastries, and Charlie gave her a pair of very fashionable dragon hide boots perfect for winter. This too had a note attached to it which said, "This pair of boots is made out of the hide of the toughest dragon I've ever taken cared of. I hope you'll wear them on Christmas day". And so Izzy put the boots on. There were so many other presents, like chocolate covered strawberries from Honeydukes given to him by Ron and chocolate frogs from Ginny.

Her favorite so far was Marius' gift which was a wizarding camera that allowed her to take moving pictures. Marius also gave him an additional and surprising gift—cheeseburger with fries from a muggle fast food chain. He knew that Izzy secretly loved muggle hamburgers. She loved making them too! _Hmm, why don't I make hamburgers for everyone today? That seems like a great idea!, _she thought as she popped a French fry in her mouth.

"Oh. Wow. Izzy! A—are you sure I can have this?", Hermione suddenly said.

Izzy turned around and saw that Hermione had just opened Izzy's gift for her. It was a book about Greece—but a very special copy of it. It belonged to the de Lune Royal family and cannot be bought anywhere. It's priceless, and it gives you one hundred percent accurate information which also updates itself. There are only two copies of this book in the world—both belonging to her family. And so Izzy decided to give the other copy to her book-loving friend.

"Of course, that's yours Hermione. I know how you love to read. And I wanted to give you something that you can't just buy anywhere." she smiled at her.

"Wow. Thank you, Izzy. I don't know what else I could say. Oh, I suppose I should give you your gift now.", Hermione said as she handed her a very small package.

Izzy opened it to reveal a very tiny moving picture of her and Harry during one of their sweet moments at the Great Hall while eating breakfast.

"I know you don't have a picture of you together like that. So I asked Colin if he had some pictures of you together. Lucky enough he did have this, so I got a copy and here it is! I know it's too small but it should make sense once you open Harry's gift.", she explained.

"Harry's gift?", she repeated, and she rummaged into the piles of wrapping paper strewn across her bed. Then she found it! A small package that she was yet to open—Harry's Christmas gift for her. It was a locket. Izzy read the letter attached to it.

_Dear Izzy,_

_First off, I want to greet you a happy Christmas. I know we haven't been talking too much lately. But, I want you to know that I'm still here, still your best friend, no matter what happens. I really wish for you to be happy and so I'm giving you something that could remind you of your special someone—whoever he is. (Tell me if you feel like it, okay? I'd like to meet him someday.) My gift is a locket, which can be opened. You can place the picture of you and your special someone in it. And if you do, only you and this person can open the locket and see what's inside. So, I guess, good luck with that. I really hope you find the happiness you are looking for. For if anyone deserves it—well, that's you. _

_Harry_

Izzy took the picture that Hermione gave her, opened the locked and placed the picture on it. It fit perfectly.

"I was with Harry when he bought this for you. He asked my opinion about it. And I knew that if you got this gift, you'd want to place a picture of you and Harry in it. And since you don't have a picture of the two of you together, I did the searching for you.", Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione. You really do know me. This means a lot to me, really", she smiled at her friend.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess. But it's nothing, really", Hermione replied.

"Oh. I almost forgot, I still have another gift for you here somewhere. Here you go! This one's from Draco", she smiled.

"From Malfoy?! Why would he give me a Christmas gift?", Hermione was surprised.

"Well, I wrote to him about telling you. And I told him that you didn't freak out or anything. That you actually believed his story, that you believed he was capable of change. You know that's really very important to him? He feels grateful to people who are not hesitant to give him a second chance.", she explained.

"Wow! This is expensive. Oh and there's a note.", Hermione said as she unwrapped Draco's present. It was a luxury calligraphy quill which, once used, the person's writing automatically comes out as elegant calligraphy. Izzy and Hermione read the note:

_Ms. Granger,_

_Izzy has told me all about it. I thank you for believing in me. It truly means a lot. I hope you like calligraphy quills, though. I wasn't sure what to get you. Again, thank you._

_Draco Malfoy_

"Oooh! Ms. Granger!", Izzy teased her friend.

"How weird", Hermione remarked.

"Well, I'm guessing he's not comfortable calling you 'Hermione'. Maybe he thinks that trying a bit too much. And I guess he thought it would be rude for him to call you just 'Granger'. So there—Ms. Granger!", she grinned widely.

"Why don't we keep all these first? It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure I've got a lot of cooking to do today!", Izzy said excitedly.

"What's with you and cooking, anyway? You're just happy to have an excuse to avoid Harry, aren't you?", Hermione's eyes narrowed as they left the room and headed for the ground floor.

"Oh don't be silly. There's no point in avoiding him today! It's Christmas! I just got all excited with this cheeseburger Marius sent me. I'll suggest grilling burgers for breakfast today, what do you think?", Izzy asked for her opinion.

Whatever Hermione's answer was, Izzy never found out for as they were descending the stairs they were met by Fleur.

"Oh, Happee Chrees—mas to you! Eezzy, I 'ave sometheeng for you. Ah, 'ere you go. Dat weel go well weez your new boots from Charlie! Come 'ere. Why zon't you try eet on eenside our room", Fleur ushered Izzy and Hermione inside Ginny's bedroom which she was now currently sharing with Fleur. Fleur gave Izzy a very short pleated skirt which matched her new dragon hide boots.

"Oh wow, Fleur this is wonderful! Thank you very much! But you already gave me a gift, remember? Isn't this too much already?", she asked

"Ow, dat eez notheeng. We become close over Chrees—mas break. You are very dear to me, Eezzy. You are like me seester Gabrielle, very charmeeng and very pretty. Ow I knew eet. I knew dat dress weel look good on you. I want you to wear eet today, okay?", she asked.

Thank you Fleur. You are like a sister to me as well", she smiled at her new friend a nd hugged her tightly. She had always wanted an older sister and was glad that Fleur was the answer to her prayers.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After opening their presents, Harry and Ron decided to go downstairs and get some food. The irresistible smell of burgers being grilled filled the whole stairway and Harry can hear Ron's stomach grumbling.

"Oh just what is that smell?", Ron asked.

"Why it's muggle hamburgers, I presume! Haven't you had one of those?", Harry asked.

"No. But I sure would like to! That smell is just bloody fantastic!", he said with his eyes closed and nose up in the air.

Harry chuckled. "You'd give anything for food, wouldn't you, Ron?", he asked his best mate.

"You bet! I'd give up my soul for food", Ron grinned.

"How dignified. Ronald Weasley giving up his soul for a piece of hambur—woah!", Harry's eyes widened as he and Ron arrived at the kitchen. In there, turning burgers on top of the grill was Izzy, her long platinum blonde hair wavy and flowing free at her back. She was wearing a blue Weasley sweater, and a very short pleated mini skirt. In addition to this, her feet were adorned by a pair of dragon hide boots, which she was now tapping on the floor. She turned her head in their direction, and greeted them cheerfully.

"Oh Hullo! Happy Christmas! Thanks for your gifts! They were really wonderful!", Izzy beamed at them. She grinned a triumphant grin inwardly as she saw the way Harry was looking at her. Clearly, it is just as Hermione and Fleur had predicted—this outfit would catch the attention of any male around. Not that she was playing with Harry though, for she was learning to accept that Harry really is made for Ginny. All she was doing now was having a little fun for her own sake—there's nothing wrong with that, right? She wanted to look good today—she's doing it primarily for herself and not for Harry.

"Oh. Right. You're welcome, Iz. And thanks for your gift too. It's really neat, and useful too!", Harry thanked her. For Christmas, Izzy got Harry something like a portable pensieve. But this one was special—it was a lovers' pensieve, something that will allow you to store memories with your special someone and play it over and over again.

"You can use that to store your memories of her and share it with one another, or to your future children", Izzy said too sweetly.

"Er—right. Thanks Iz!", Harry said awkwardly because Ginny suddenly entered the room that moment. Following her were the Weasley twins and Mr. Weasley.

"Happy Christmas!", they all greeted very loudly. Mr. Weasley was holding what certainly looked like a muggle video camera.

"What's that?", Ron asked his father.

"It's a diveo camera—the twins gave it to me for Christmas. It records everything that happens, like a wizarding picture with sounds and no time limits", he said ecstaticly.

Hermione giggled. "I think what you mean is a video camera!", she corrected Mr. Weasley who blushed at this but continued recording footages of that Christmas day.

"Happy Christmas everyone! Wow! What are you cooking? That smells so great! Oooh! Nice boots and skirt, Izzy! They're from Charlie, aren't they?", Ginny suddenly asked Izzy.

"Happy Christmas Ginny! The skirt is from Fleur and yes, the boots are from Charlie!", she replied.

"Oh I'm so envious. How come Charlie has never given me a pair of dragon hide boots? I guess it's because he fancies you!", Ginny teased Izzy.

"Well, why don't you ask him to give you a pair of these boots? I'm sure he can't refuse his only sister!", Izzy said.

"Oooh. Is that a new locket in your necklace? Who is it from, eh? Your mysterious lover? Can I see it? Does it open?", Ginny asked too many questions.

"Don't bother Ginny. It won't open for you. I gave that to Izzy for Christmas. She can put a picture of her and her special person—and the locket will only open for her and that person, you see", Harry explained.

"It's from you? Oh. You've already put a picture Izzy?", she asked. Izzy nodded shyly. She was afraid of the next question for she was sure they were gonna ask her to open her locket. But the question didn't come. No one had asked her who this mysterious guy she liked was. Izzy was relieved. It would be very embarrassing indeed if they all found out that her locket contained a picture of her and Harry.

"Hey, why does Izzy have a Christmas present from you and I don't?", Ginny confronted Harry.

"Jealous are we?", Harry asked her.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you forgot to get me a present. I'm not asking for much you know. I just thought you'd remember to give me something—even a handmade card will do!", she said in mock hurt.

"Ginny, of course I didn't forget you! Here you go!", Harry said, with Mr. Weasley recording this exchange between Harry and his daughter. He wanted to get whatever it is he had given her on tape.

"Oh my. Harry! You didn't have to!", Ginny's eyes watered and she hugged Harry very tightly after she had opened the small box he gave her. Harry's present was an elegant gold necklace which had her name on it. Harry saw her looking at this particular necklace which bore her name at the jewelry store last summer—during the time when Harry pulled Izzy's ribbon out of her hair many many months ago.

"I saw you looking at that last summer, so I thought you might like it", he smiled sheepishly.

"Like it? I absolutely love it! Thanks Harry!", and she hugged him once more.

Behind them, Hermione was watching this exchange amusedly seeing that Izzy was trying hard not to be affected by it. But after knowing Izzy pretty well for several months now, she can read her every move and interpret how she really felt that moment. She was looking longingly at Harry and Ginny—jealous of the way they were talking to each other, jealous of the way Harry had paid attention to what Ginny was eyeing at the jewelry store several months ago, jealous of the way Harry had remembered that tiny detail about Ginny, and jealous of the lengths Harry went just to buy something special for Ginny. She was looking at them with sad eyes—like a beggar outside your car's window, looking at something she knows she will never have.

That look lasted for a few seconds but Hermione caught it. She caught that look on Izzy's face just before she turned away and started flipping burgers on the grill once more.


	25. The Look That Spelled Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing of that git called Harry Potter (sorry. I got carried away. Oh he is such a jerk!)

**Chapter 25: The Look That Spelled Jealousy **

"What's this you're watching?", Charlie asked the twins. They were currently seated at the couch, in front of a muggle television their father had purchased somewhere. It was currently playing the Christmas day video Mr. Weasley had been recording on his brand new video camera.

"Some Christmas day footage taken by dad with the camera we gave him for Christmas. Woah! Check this out! Have you seen this, Charlie? We've caught Izzy grilling burgers that morning! Have you seen her legs? She was totally showing them off with that short skirt and dragon hide boots! Pretty long and nice, huh? Nicely done, Charlie, giving her that pair of dragon hide boots!", Fred joked.

"Well yeah, it really suits her doesn't it?", Charlie said, admiring how the boots accentuated her figure.

"_Oh I'm so envious. How come Charlie has never given me a pair of dragon hide boots? I guess it's because he fancies you!", _Ginny's voice came from the television speakers

"_Well, why don't you ask him to give you a pair of these boots? I'm sure he can't refuse his only sister!", Izzy said._

"Uh-oh. Looks like Ginny's gonna ask you for some dragon hide boots, Charlie! Are you gonna give her one of those sweet pairs?", George joked.

"Hah. Of course not! She can try asking though. But as if I'll give her one! If I know her well, she'll only use that to attract boys at Hogwarts! There's no way I'm giving my little sister a pair of those boots!", Charlie said protectively and continued watching the video.

"_Hey, why does Izzy have a Christmas present from you and I don't?", _Ginny in the video turned to Harry.

"_Jealous are we?", _Harry's voice asked.He wasn't captured in the video's screen.

"_Well it's pretty obvious that you forgot to get me a present. I'm not asking for much you know. I just thought you'd remember to give me something—even a handmade card will do!",Ginny said in mock hurt._

"_Ginny, of course I didn't forget you! Here you go!", _said Harry's voice. And the video focused on the two friends exchanging gifts.

"Looks like dad found this interesting, eh? He wouldn't focus on it if he didn't, right? You'd think these two are onto something, like they are together. Are they even together?", Fred asked.

"Of course not, Fred! Harry and Izzy just broke up remember?", George said.

"Yeah, imagine how Izzy would react to that. I've seen her hit Harry in the head with a jam spreader jokingly quite a number of times over the summer. And we've seen how great she is with blocking spells and all that—the ones she used for our fireworks. Imagine how it would be like if Izzy was actually, truly mad and not just kidding mad. I wouldn't want to be in Harry's shoes. Come to think of it, I wouldn't want to be in any of Izzy's exes' shoes", Fred shuddered at the thought.

"Don't let yourself be heard by mum. She doesn't want us talking about Harry and Izzy, says the topic is too fresh and the exes might be a little too sensitive still.", Charlie said to shut his brothers up. He wanted to concentrate on the video they were watching. He was particularly waiting for Izzy's reaction to the gift giving that was playing.

"_I saw you looking at that last summer, so I thought you might like it", Harry's voice said rather sheepishly._

"_Like it? I absolutely love it! Thanks Harry!", and Ginny said as she hugged Harry. _

And then there it was! It lasted for about 3 seconds or so, but Charlie had definitely seen it. Izzy had that momentary look on her face that said it all—the look that spelled jealousy. She was looking at the pair enviously, and as if she was holding back her tears. Then she looked away and started flipping burgers on the grill.

"Hey do you mind if I take this video tape? I want to show this to them, you know?", Charlie said.

"Sure, why not? Here you go. Anyway, we'll be heading upstairs. We're still working on some new products, right George?", Fred asked.

"Yup. We'll go ahead. Charls!", George teased Charlie. He used to be called with the nickname 'Charls' when he was younger and he had always hated it.

"Just go upstairs George!", Charlie said as he sent a throw pillow flying after George.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile, at the dining area, Bill, Fleur and Izzy were talking about the upcoming wedding. The previous days have been so hectic at the Burrow that this was the first chance Bill and Fleur ever got to talk to Izzy alone.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?", Izzy asked.

"Well you see Eezzy, I—we want you to bee one of our bridesmaids, you know, for ze weddeeng?", Fleur said.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes, you see we still lack one more. There are usually five bridesmaids in wizarding weddings. We already have four—Margaux, her former classmate at Beauxbatons, Gabrielle her sister, Ginny and Hermione. So we need one more.", Bill said.

"And seence you 'ave been like my seester from ze day we met, I'd like you to bee ze other bridesmaid, eef eet's alright weez you", Fleur added.

"But of course! Of course it's alright! I'd be thrilled to be one of your bridesmaids, Fleur! You're like the older sister I've always wanted!", she smiled.

"Thank you, Izzy", Bill said.

"Yes. Zank you Eezzy. Dis means a lot to me, to us.", Fleur smiled back at her.

After Bill and Fleur had made Izzy agree to be one of their bridesmaids for the wedding, they decided to go upstairs to get some sleep. It was getting pretty late already and they have a long day tomorrow—which was the day before New Year.

Izzy was about to follow them upstairs when Charlie called her from the living room.

"Izzy! Come here! I want to show you something!", Charlie said, waving the video tape in his hand.

"Is that a video tape?", Izzy asked. Charlie put it on the player connected to the television once more and they sat on the couch to watch the footage.

"Yup. It's the one dad took on Christmas day"

"Why are you showing me this? I was there, remember?"

"Shhh. Just watch!", Charlie said.

The two of them watched as the scene with Harry giving Ginny his gift played. Izzy shifted in her seat uncomfortably when she saw that her reaction was actually caught on tape. She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh no! How horrible!"

"You're still in love with Harry, aren't you?", Charlie asked her.

"Charlie! Please? Who has seen this?"

"Only the twins and me of course", he replied.

"Please don't let the other see this!", she pleaded with him.

"Why?", Charlie asked.

"Didn't you see my face? It was horrible! It was caught on tape! To be seen by virtually everyone who watches this footage! I won't be able to look Harry in the face if he ever sees this! The look on my face! Oh the horror!", she said helplessly.

"You mean that look that spelled jealousy?", he smirked.

"Call it whatever you want. I just don't want anyone else to see that", Izzy frowned at him.

"Okay okay. I get it. You know what? This is the only copy of this footage. And I—I'm giving it to you for safe keeping. You may choose to let them see this or not. Okay?", Charlie said as he ejected the tape from the player and handed it to Izzy.

"Oh thank you so much, Charlie! You've saved me! You saved me from the terror of being discovered with _that look that—_as you call it, _that look that spelled jealousy_ ", Izzy said.

"It's my pleasure, Iz!", he winked at her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Not wanting to let the others see that she was holding in her hands the Christmas video tape, Izzy decided to go up the stairs immediately, go into the room she and Hermione shared and keep the tape in her school trunk. She never wanted to touch that tape again, let alone take it out of her trunk. When she left the Weasley's living room, though, she hadn't been able to go too far when she came across Harry and Ginny in the stairway. Lucky for her, the two were too busy talking to one another right in front of the door to Ginny's bedroom, that they didn't notice Izzy lingering at the foot of the stairs.

_Oh, Harry's probably bidding her good night, _Izzy thought.

True enough, Harry suddenly spoke. "So, you're room's here. I guess this is good night, huh?"

"Yeah. It's not too far off from Ron's room, isn't it?", Ginny said sounding disappointed. She was hoping for a longer walk with Harry.

"Unfortunately, no", Harry smiled.

"So, good night, Harry!", Ginny smiled at him.

"Er—yeah. Good night Ginny!" he replied.

Her thought drifted to a very similar moment she had had with Harry several months ago on the very same spot in front of Ginny's bedroom door. The scene played in her mind like another video footage.

"_Uhm, I guess this is goodnight then?", Harry asked, breaking the silence between them._

"_Uhm, Harry? Thanks for tonight. You really made me feel a whole lot better. And um, about the story—um.."_

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", Harry interrupted, knowing what she was about to ask._

"_Thank you. That really means a lot to me", she whispered with glassy eyes._

_Harry took her by the arm and pulled her closer. He hugged her for about a minute, both of them with closed eyes. And then he kissed her forehead. He didn't really know why. It just seemed like the most natural thing to do on that moment. Izzy looked up at him with blinking eyes. _

"_Er, goodnight Harry", she said awkwardly and she immediately turned around towards Ginny's bedroom. _

"_Uhm Izzy? I almost forgot. Here, put this under your pillow", Harry said as he handed her a small stem of some herb with little leaves on it. "It's a little sprig of thyme—same thing you put on the soup this lunch. I know it's cliché-ish but a little sprig of thyme underneath your pillow…"_

"_will aid your sleep and ward off nightmares, used by Europeans during the Middle Ages. Thanks Harry and goodnight!", Izzy smiled and continued what Harry was trying to say, which she read somewhere. _

"_You're welcome Iz. Good night!", Harry said just before she closed the door to Ginny's room. _

It was as if it were only yesterday when she was there in Ginny's place right now, being wished a good night by Harry. Izzy's eyes widened as she saw Harry kiss Ginny's forehead just the way he did several months ago. Truly, a lot can change in a few months' time. She looked at the pair very longingly, looked at them with expressive, sad and envious eyes.

_I used to be the one in her place. I used to be the one Harry had always looked after,_ she thought jealously.

Then she shook herself. _You're doing it again Izzy! You're looking at them with that 'look that spells jealousy'. Charlie would laugh if he sees me like this. It's a good thing that no one's around. I really have to control myself and stop this irritating habit before anyone else notices, _Izzy kept in mind.

When Ginny had finally entered her room, and Harry went upstairs to Ron's room, Izzy decided to do the same as quietly as possible. When she entered Percy's room—that's where she and Hermione were currently staying, she found that Hermione was already asleep in her bed. Izzy wrapped the video tape with brown paper, opened her school trunk quietly, and chucked it the package inside. It was time to hide that horrible tape, and that look that spelled jealousy. And with that she turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	26. Back At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I love my characters Izzy and Marius. And right now, Harry can go to hell! (Well at least the Harry in my story can) Hah! But he's JK Rowling's, so… oh well.

A/N: Okay guys! This is it! Things are making some interesting turns now, so, I'm making Izzy fight back! Warning, angry Izzy ahead!

**Chapter 26: Back at Hogwarts **

During the first day back at Hogwarts after the Christmas break, everyone seemed to be keeping an eye on Harry Potter and Isobelle de Lune. This was due to a crazy rumor that the perfect couple had split up over the holidays. And so you can only imagine what happened when the doors of the Great Hall opened that beautiful morning to let Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in. Almost every single student were shooting daggers at the pair, whispering behind their hands as the pair walked in.

"_He chose Weasley over Isobelle de Lune? Is that it? Is that why they broke up? Well, fine, Ginny Weasley's not that bad, but honestly? Compared to Isobelle de Lune, she's nothing!"_

"_I can totally accept Harry Potter having a girlfriend when he was with Isobelle de Lune. They're just perfect for each other. But, Weasley? Oh Merlin, I am so jealous!"_

"_Is he that thick? If I were in his place, I'd never take Izzy out of my sight. I'm betting he'll regret this soon enough when Izzy starts being approached by tons of men—including me. I'm taking a chance, no doubt about that!"_

"_Eew! Who does Ginny Weasley think she is? She's not even worth a single finger of de Lune, and she thinks she can snag Potter? I never knew how ambitious that redhead was!" _

"_As if she's even pretty! Will you look at the state of her? I'm willing to bet Potter's just feeling sorry for the girl. She's had this fan girl crush on him for ages, you know?"_

Ginny was feeling very uncomfortable as of the moment. But Harry tried comforting her.

"Don't pay attention to them Ginny. They don't know the real score.", he said.

When the two got to the Gryffindor table, at the spot where Ron, Hermione and Izzy were, things got even worse.

"Er—hi guys!", Ginny said shyly.

"Oy. Are you going to eat your sandwiches? Can I have them?", Ron said as a greeting to his sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey.", Hermione greeted Ginny and Harry coldly.

"Oh hullo there! I was just going ahead. Bye now!", Izzy hurried out of their presence.

The whole Hall watched as Izzy went away from Harry and Ginny only to join Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Blaise (yes, Blaise) who were currently sitting at a secluded portion of the Gryffindor table. But Harry had followed her.

"Izzy, aren't you going to join us for breakfast?", Harry asked her.

"Uhm actually, I was planning on having breakfast with Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Blaise today, right guys?", Izzy said.

"Yes. She's staying with us today, whether you like it or not", Parvati said harshly to Harry.

"Er—okay then. Have fun", Harry was taken aback. It seems like the whole of Hogwarts was mad at him for breaking up with Izzy—and Parvati was definitely one of those who took it to heart to be protective of the girl he supposedly had just hurt.

"Yeah, that's right. Go! Stay away from Izzy!", Lavender called out.

"Who does he think he is, running after Izzy like that! He's already got Ginny for Merlin's sake!", Seamus said as Harry started to turn away.

"Yeah. He's got Ginny. What more does he want?", Dean said bitterly, and rather loudly too, so that Harry can hear him.

"Guys, guys, enough! It's no one's fault that we broke up okay? We both decided to end it! So, please stop it!", Izzy pleaded with them.

"Oh no, Izzy! Hermione told us all about it! And we're not taking that crap of an excuse. We know very well that he and Ginny were stabbing you on the back. We saw it all happen at the Yule Ball anyway. We saw how he ditched you that night!", Lavender said defensively. Izzy just sighed. _Poor Harry, now he appears to be the bad guy, when he actually 'broke up' with me thinking he was doing me a favor,_ she thought.

"Yes Izzy, don't you worry about it! We're all behind you, we're all on your side. How could we not? After what Harry did to you? There's no way we're going to forgive him", Parvati said.

"Thanks guys, for having me here, that is. I know I don't normally spend a lot of time with all of you, but I don't really want to stay with them today."

"You're welcome anytime Izzy, if ever you need company", Seamus assured her.

"But I feel like I'm crashing your party here. You're all couples, and well, I'm all alone. Am I not disturbing you?", she asked.

"You're forgetting I'm here Izzy! If these lovebirds start being distracted with one another, don't worry about it. We can just talk, or we can start our own club—you know, the official boys-and-girls-with-cheating-exes club!", Dean joked.

"Dean! That's not funny.", she smiled anyway.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After the classes for the day have finished, Izzy and Draco spent the evening sitting on the dock once more. It was the first time they saw each other in weeks and they've got a lot of catching up to do with one another. Draco was particularly anxious about the way Hermione had accepted his Christmas gift.

"So what happened? How did it go?", he asked Izzy.

"It was alright! She was surprised but she really appreciated your gift. I must say, nice choice for a gift, though. Generic but expensive and thoughtful enough to give off the message that you took time in picking out her gift. And it was a nice choice for Hermione as well, she just adores calligraphy", Izzy assured him.

"Really. Well, that's good then, isn't it? I'm glad she liked it.", Draco said with sincerity.

"The _Ms. Granger_ part was hilarious, though!", Izzy sniggered.

Draco blushed at this remark. "Well, I didn't know how to address her! I can't just call her Hermione, can I? We're not friends or anything! That's a little too much. And I don't expect her to like my gift at all if I call her _Mudblood, Muggleborn _or_ Granger _even", he said.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Still, it's funny! It sounded like it was Professor McGonagall who was sending her the present!", she chuckled.

"Oh come off it!", Draco frowned.

"Oh stop worrying, will you? She already used your gift in her classes today! Didn't you see her use it?", Izzy asked him.

"No, actually. I was busy looking at how awkward you were, sitting beside Potter in all your classes", he said.

"What? I'm not all awkward about it!", she denied his accusation.

"Right. How come you never even talked to him? Not even a single joke or comment?", he raised his eyebrows.

"We were listening! Unlike some people in class who were content on looking at other people's business!", she said, clearly referring to Draco.

"How could I not notice when the whole school is talking about the famous couple breaking up?", he rolled his eyes.

"Don't they have anything else to talk about?"

"Apparently not"

"Well that's so over! That's so last year! They're too late, all of them"

"You mean, you've moved on? You no longer care?", Draco asked hopefully.

"Well, not really. But you know me. I'm not weepy; I'm not one to linger in depression. I just have to deal with it. But yeah, I'm trying not to be as affected anymore. It only gets worse if you make a problem out of it, when really, you can just let it go and move on.", she said, pointing out the practical thing to do.

"Oh. A lot of guys will be happy with that answer, you know that? I've heard a lot of them want to approach you now that you and Potter are officially over. They seem to think they have a chance. Did you see the way Macmillan was looking at you during Charms? Or Boot during Transfiguration?", he informed her.

"No. I told you, I was listening!", Izzy said.

"Listening to whom? You kept on staring at Potter today", Draco snorted.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That night, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he wasn't supposed to let whatever it is people are saying behind his back affect him. But Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty. People were accusing him of breaking Izzy's heart. And although Izzy constantly tells him and everyone else that it's not his fault, he didn't fail to notice the way Izzy had avoided him that day. Whenever he entered the room, Izzy would go away, or hang out with her other friends. During classes today, Izzy and Hermione chose to stick together—a fact that was talked about by the whole student body. Although Izzy and Hermione seemed like the best of friends, it was unusual for them to sit together because since the beginning of the school term it had always been Harry and Izzy who sat side by side in class—not Hermione and Izzy.

And so Harry wanted to talk to Izzy and confront her about it. He couldn't possibly ask help from Hermione, Lavender and Parvati for they were all behind Izzy, supporting her with full force. So he approached Ginny, and asked her to take a look at the sixth year girls' dormitory to see if Izzy was in there.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there's no one in there", Ginny said to him after a few minutes.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Gin", he said.

"Why don't you try going to the dock? Isn't that where Izzy usually thinks to kill time?", Ginny suggested.

"Oh. Right! Thanks, Ginny! I owe you one!", Harry thanked her again and started sprinting out of the Gryffindor Common Room and out of Hogwarts.

When he got to the dock, he found that there were two figures sitting on its edge, looking as if they were talking. _Oh. That's probably the guy she likes, _Harry thought. As he approached the two figures, he definitely recognized Izzy's long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. He couldn't place where he had seen that guy she was with though. He looked fit, and tall even, and he had blonde hair as well. Harry knew that there wasn't many blonde boys at Hogwarts, in fact he only knew of one in their year that was _that_ tall. It couldn't be, could it? It was—

"Malfoy?!", Harry blurted out loud. Izzy and Draco who were sitting at the edge of the dock turned around looking shocked and startled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Harry shouted.

"What's the matter, Potter? Shocked out of your wits?", Draco said harshly after having recovered from shock himself. But Izzy grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from doing anything stupid. Harry looked at Izzy in disbelief.

"STAY AWAY FROM _MY GIRLFRIEND!_", Harry shouted as he cast a very powerful impediment charm. But Izzy was faster than Harry. She held up her hand and cast her ever so famous shield charm which looked more like a barrier because of its immense power, actually. Her shield barrier was too strong that it knocked Harry a few feet backward.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!", Izzy shouted.

"No. No. I don't believe it! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!", Harry said as he stood up from the dock's wooden planks.

"What, Harry? What can't you believe?", Izzy said challengingly, her hand still held up protecting Draco from attack.

"I—I knew there was someone else—but, but, why HIM? WHY MALFOY? I FEEL SO CHEATED!", Harry said hotly.

Izzy thought this was too much already. And so she lifted the barrier to free her hand, approached Harry and the next thing they knew…_Slap! _"Wrong answer Potter!", Draco said coldly as Izzy slapped Harry hard on the face because of what he said. She put every pound of her weight into that slap because of her anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M TAKING NO MORE CRAP FROM YOU! You're honestly full of yourself, aren't you? How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! In case you haven't even noticed, we weren't together in the first place, remember? What makes you think that I couldn't see someone else? Did I stop you from seeing Ginny while we were supposed to be on a date during the Yule Ball? Of course not!", Izzy said. She was too mad to correct Harry's mistaken notion that she and Draco were together.

"Izzy—I—", Harry tried to explain. He didn't want this night to end with Izzy still mad at him.

"NO! It's Isobelle to you, Potter! And I don't need to hear any of your excuses. Just stay out of my sight!", Izzy said angrily. This was definitely looking bad. Izzy never calls Harry by his surname, being his best friend.

"FINE! Side with him. It's not like I've got anything to lose anyway, seeing as everyone in this damned school has taken your side!", Harry said with finality just before he walked away.


	27. Throwing It All In A Box

Disclaimer: I admire JK Rowling's work too much to claim it as my own. So I won't. I'm okay with Izzy and Marius. They _are_ mine after all. Ah. Who am I kidding? Does anybody even bother to read this? You know the drill anyway. I'm betting you just skip my disclaimers! Anyway, on with the show (or story, for that matter) :p

**Chapter 27: Throwing it All in A Box**

Izzy didn't sleep last night. She tried to, but she failed—miserably. No she didn't cry and mope all night. In fact, she didn't even get to the point where her eyes watered. There was no need for being all weepy like Cho Chang, no, Isobelle de Lune was beyond that. Not that she was proud of how she had managed for the past 10 hours—no, she wasn't proud at all. True, she didn't cry, not a single tear, but she couldn't sleep as well.

She thought and thought and thought. It was amazing how her brain managed to think of the same thing, the same person for 10 straight hours. But then again it was Harry she had been thinking about, so it wasn't really that surprising—a fact that was enough for Izzy to be embarrassed. She had been thinking of Harry all night! _Isn't that pathetic?, _she thought. She couldn't figure out how she was supposed to feel about Harry, especially after what he did the previous night.

She kept clutching the locket Harry had given him for Christmas thinking of how to best deal with the situation. Then when it was almost time for sunrise, it hit her. She was going to have to stow away Harry in a box—she'd keep everything connected to him hidden and go on with her life normally. And if it was possible, if she could manage, she would throw them all away.

And so when this idea hit her, she stood up so suddenly, opened her school trunk in the darkness of the sixth year girls' dormitory and started rummaging in it. She made so much racket that in a few minutes time, her room mates Hermione, Lavender and Parvati stirred and woke up from all the noise she was making.

"Izzy, is that you? What the hell are you doing so early in the morning?", Parvati asked sleepily.

"Throwing some of my stuff away", she replied.

"Do you have to do it before sunrise?", Lavender complained.

"Yes. It's really important", she said.

With this reply Hermione already knew that something was up—and possibly, something was wrong with Izzy. She approached her and asked her in a whisper.

"Izzy? Is everything alright? What is it exactly that you are disposing of?", she asked concernedly

"Oh nothing important. Just everything that Harry gave me, or plainly everything that reminds me of him", she replied very casually which startled Hermione.

"Are you alright? Why are you disposing them?"

"Because, I no longer need them. They're merely stalling me from living my life. They're stalling me from moving on!", she said seriously as she chucked the Christmas video tape inside a box.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want you to regret anything later. Why don't you just keep them first?", she suggested.

"No. I have to throw all of these away. They're doing me too much damage. I'm certain that things will be okay once they're in the rubbish bin.", she said while putting the chocolate frog cards she once opened with Harry inside the box.

"Are you sure this will help you move on?"

"Absolutely. I'm a hundred percent positive", she said as she tore chunks of sheets from her transfiguration scrolls on which she had once doodled and drawn caricatures of professors with Harry.

"Oh. I almost forgot this!", she grabbed the locket she was wearing on her neck.

"Izzy, please. Not that. My gift's in there too. At least keep it for me?", Hermione bargained with her friend.

"But—it's—this—this is all about _him_!", she said, not being able to bring herself to say Harry's name.

"Please?", Hermione pleaded.

"Oh alright. But I'm keeping it only because of you. And all the rest, I'm throwing them away tonight, at the lake.", she agreed and then she proceeded on digging up all of her possessions for things that remind her of Harry.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No one could have possibly stopped Izzy. She was too caught up with throwing every single thing that was somehow related to Harry that she skipped breakfast and ditched her Herbology class. It was lucky that they had their second period free that day for if not, Izzy was sure to have missed that as well. Certainly, she wouldn't have even bothered going down for lunch at the Great Hall if Hermione hadn't literally dragged her from their dormitories to at least eat something. She was getting worried about her friend, for she was definitely acting strange—she supposed this was her way of coping with what Harry had done the previous night.

Izzy never told Hermione but when she didn't turn up in their Herbology class this morning, she suspected that something was indeed off. And so she gathered that courage, Gryffindors were famous for and approached Draco Malfoy whom she knew would have the answers to all of her questions. And so over the break, she and Draco talked it over, at the dock, where they were safe from prying eyes and listening ears. He told her all about what happened on that very spot the night before. Hermione found that it was pretty easy to talk to Draco Malfoy. He may be intimidating at first, but really, he was kind of fun to talk to actually. He made a lot of sense and they seemed to share each other's opinions. And so soon enough, they became more comfortable in their conversation.

"Thank you—for telling me, I mean. I was beginning to worry about her, you know.", Hermione told Draco.

"Yeah. She has never skipped a class until now. She's definitely off today", he said.

"You have no idea. Do you know what she's doing right now? Why she's too preoccupied for Herbology?", she asked and he shook his head.

"She's gathering everything she ever owns that reminds her of Harry. And I tell you now, that might take forever, since most of her stuff are related to Harry in one way or another. I won't be surprised if she ends up buying a lot of new things after this", she sighed.

"Poor Izzy. But I actually think this is better, don't you think? At least now, she's fighting. She's trying to move on. She's no longer settling for the martyr's role. I think Potter really provoked her last night", he said.

"Yeah, he probably did. He was too much of a jerk, really. I could hardly believe it, but once I've thought it over, it all makes sense. It would take something big, something really wrong and hurtful for Izzy to strike back. She's generally a giving person, someone tolerant and patient. It takes a lot to make her really really mad", she said.

"Yeah it does. The only time she was that mad at me was when she found out all about me being David Athanas and Draco Malfoy at the same time. She nearly bit my head off!", he chuckled.

"Well she really does care for you. That just goes to show that she really trusted you to the point that it hurt her to find out that you lied to her.", she said.

"Well I do care for her too. And I hate to see her going through something like this. Look after her for me, will you? You know I can't do that myself right now, given the situation", he said.

"Of course I'll look after her. You don't need to tell me that. Not that she needs looking after, anyway. Have you heard the rumors? It seems like everyone's on Izzy's side", she smiled.

"Well of course, why wouldn't they? She's the victim here, obviously. What would people think when Potter suddenly flirts with Weasley all too soon after breaking up with Izzy?", he asked.

Hermione flinched at this. "Ugh. With the way you said it, it sounded as if Harry was flirting with Ron! What a horrible mental image", she shuddered.

Then Draco laughed. He laughed loudly and uncontrollably that Hermione actually expected him to roll on the dock from laughter anytime soon. "That _is_ a terrifying picture! Sorry about that. I meant the Weasley girl of course—oh fine, I meant Ginny.", he said just before laughing loudly again.

When Draco recovered he finally spoke, "As I was saying before that hilarious image came to mind, it's only but natural that everyone will take Izzy's side, isn't it? She appears to be the total victim in this scenario no matter what she says"

"And not to mention all the boys are vying for her affection", Hermione added

"Yeah there's that too", he agreed.

"Did you see the way Cormac McLaggen greeted her good afternoon when she entered the Great Hall?"

"Yeah. It was disgusting really. As if Izzy would every fancy him. What about Ernie Macmillan opening the door for her? Or Terry Boot offering to carry her books?"

"Yup. I saw that too. Thomas was chatting her up casually over lunch. Do you think he's trying to make a move as well?"

"Nah. Dean's still bitter over his break up with Ginny. He probably sympathizes with Izzy, I bet he sees himself in her", Hermione analyzed.

"Right. Like he's some poor abandoned boyfriend! Thomas was no victim! From what I've heard from Parvati, he spoiled his chances by being an overly jealous boyrfriend!", Draco said.

"Uh-huh. I think Parvati got it right. Dean has a reputation of being jealous", Hermione agreed.

"But you know what's the best part of the lunch today?"

"What?"

"The look on Potter's face of course! Didn't you check?"

"What? Oh. No. I was too busy getting all worried about Izzy that I forgot to take note of his reaction", she said regretfully.

"Well he was dumbstruck—he couldn't believe his eyes. Right at the very moment he chooses to ignore and just dump Izzy, tons of boys came running after her. It looked like he didn't know what to do, whether to hex all of them or to just ignore what was happening. In the end, he just ignored it though", he said.

"He's still mad, that's why. I know Harry pretty well and normally he wouldn't stop to think when it comes to Izzy. If someone hits on her or something, he'd be there in an instant, hexing them to oblivion. The only thing that stopped him was probably anger. Otherwise, Merlin knows what would happen to all of those guys under his wrath", she said.

"They'd probably get some pretty mad hexes their way. At least that's what he tried to do to me last night. But Izzy was quicker, and her shield charm was—well, really powerful, kind of scary actually", he said.

"So we've all heard", Hermione replied.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That night, Izzy grasped the locket Harry had given her—it was the only thing left that had a trace of Harry, the only thing keeping them linked. She felt a pang of guilt in her gut as she recalled the hurt look in Harry's eyes during their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that afternoon. She had purposely avoided him during that class much to everyone's surprise including Marius. Her mind automatically drifted to what had happened a few hours ago.

_Flashback…_

"_Okay, I think we're all here—oh, wait, where's Isobelle?", Marius asked as she saw that Izzy's usual spot beside Harry was empty._

"_Over here, Professor!", Izzy called from the other side of the room. To Marius' and every other student's surprise, she was seated beside Draco Malfoy—Harry Potter's mortal enemy. The whole room gasped and looked at her in bewilderment._

"_Why, Ms. de Lune? What are you doing, seating there beside Mr. Malfoy? Aren't you accustomed to sitting beside your 'boyfriend'?", Marius asked while titling his head towards Harry's direction. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned to look at Izzy with resentful eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Professor Athanas, you seemed to be mistaken. I am currently single, which means that I do not have a boyfriend. I prefer to sit beside my best friend though", she said this with a bitter and harsh tone, coupled with a smile that was far too sweet, making the sarcasm in her voice so obvious. The room felt the tension between the former lovers, though they were seated several rows from each other. _

_Harry looked furious for a second, but in the end, he bowed his head. His eyes, although partly hidden behind his glasses, were obviously fighting hot tears back—the emerald color shining brighter and brighter by the second. He remained this way until the end of the period—his head bowed, eyes glassy and occasionally glancing at the empty seat beside him. _

_End Flashback_

Izzy pulled the locket dangling from her neck with such a great force that the necklace keeping it together broke. She had no choice but to throw this locket in the box as well, hoping that it would erase the look in Harry's eyes etched onto her brain right now. It didn't matter that she promised Hermione she'd keep this locket for her. She'd just have to explain it well and apologize to her later. She grasped the locket tightly, so tightly that it opened under her touch, mocking her with a very happy picture of her and Harry taken several months ago.

She threw it in the enormous box of her memories with Harry. It was time to throw it away. She stood at the edge of the dock, and stared at the lake's surface only to see sad self looking back at her. She shook her head and tried to remove that sad look on her face. _This has to be done. There's no other way, _she thought. And so with a forceful thrust, she threw the huge box into the water and let it sink into its depths. She watched until the ripples on the lake subsided, until its surface became calm and smooth once more. Then she walked away—leaving the memories of Harry to sink together with that box.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Pardon the late update (it's almost midnight here). Tonight was my graduation night, and of course, there was a lot going on today—rehearsals, the hair and makeup, the dress, running here and there, oh you can imagine! But here you go—an update on my first few hours of being officially unemployed!


	28. Letting You Go

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.

**Chapter 28: Letting You Go**

A month has passed and Valentine's Day was fast approaching. But even as this supposedly fun-filled day was drawing near, Harry and Izzy still hasn't patched things up. Both of them think that being the first one to apologize would be a blow to one's pride. Izzy is normally a tolerant person but she would never bend her will to anyone when she knows she is right. This case is no different—she just couldn't understand why Harry had to be so immature about Draco and herself. Harry on the other hand, was clueless about Izzy's behavior. He believed that he did her a huge favor when he suggested stopping the pretend relationship they have had. What he couldn't understand is why she was making it appear like she was the victim in their break up—when clearly, she was happy to be with Draco Malfoy, of all people!

Hogwarts of course, was a witness to the silent war that was going on—the ultimate battle of wills, the wordless mind games, the schemes to provoke jealousy and the unending revenge between the boy-who-lived and the Greek princess. For several weeks every student of Hogwarts felt as if they were watching a very heated tennis match, moving their heads from one party to another, awaiting what was about to happen next. It was the same routine over and over again Izzy would pass by the Slytherin table, chat with Blaise and Draco for a moment, and then go back to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Hermione. Harry on the other hand would arrive late for breakfast alongside Ron, and would purposely sit extra closely to his now new girlfriend Ginny, put an arm around her shoulder or else hold her hand. They had made it official during the first week of February and the whole of Hogwarts, including Izzy was shocked with this new piece of information. Truth be told, Hogwarts was getting a little too tired of this unending and repetitive charade.

And so one February morning, Izzy decided to spice things up. She was ready to prove to Harry Potter that she is right, and she'd make him regret his stupidity no matter what happens. That morning, she intentionally arrived late at the Great Hall for breakfast—even later than Harry. When she entered the Great Hall she went straight to the Gryffindor table and to everyone's surprise, she sat at her old place on it—beside Harry. For a second, she glanced at Harry with raised eyebrows and then she turned to face Hermione. Harry was almost inclined to think that this act was the start of an apology for her part, and like him, a lot of students thought the same thing. But Harry realized he was mistaken when Hermione started to talk.

"Izzy? What's that on your neck?", Hermione asked her. She was pointing at a new necklace hanging on her neck, one that had her name on it—just like what Harry had given Ginny for Christmas.

"Why, it's my new necklace Hermione! It's pretty isn't it? Do you like it?", she asked her friend.

"It's actually nice, Izzy but where's your old necklace?", Hermione was referring to the locket that was from Harry.

"What old necklace?", she acted as if she couldn't remember the locket.

"You know, the one with a picture on it? The one you got for Christmas?"

"Oh. That one! But didn't you know? I threw that ages ago! It was a little cute—no, it was okay, but you see, I thought I knew the person who gave that necklace to me—but apparently, he's just a fake, and I don't know him at all", she said with a dramatic voice and wide smile. Then she turned to glance at Harry who was dumbstruck, and sneered at him.

Harry immediately turned to Ginny, and clutched her hand more tightly in his. He didn't notice that he was already squeezing too hard and hurting her until she made a sound.

"Ouch!", she said as she winced.

"Oh. Sorry Ginny.", he said distractedly.

"It's okay love, I understand why you're acting this way. Just don't pay attention to them, okay? They want you to be angry, so don't give them anything to be happy about", she said.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, appreciating the way she was able to cheer him up no matter how wrong things were.

Beside him, Izzy watched this whole exchange with a painful look in her eyes. She stood up and walked away, knowing that she had lost this round.

Later that afternoon, Izzy had regained her confidence and was ready to fight back once more. She had a new plan. She thought it would be better to hang around Harry and their friends like she used to do to emphasize how distant they were now. But the problem was, Harry didn't seem to want to fight back.

Izzy did everything she could think of. She agreed to be partnered with Harry at Potions like they way they used to be, but had let Ernie Macmillan get their supplies from Snape's storage for her. She accepted Cormac McLaggen's offer to carry her books to Charms (much to Ron's horror) but not without asking her friends' permission in a very sugar coated way.

"Guys, do you mind if Cormac joins us on the way to Charms? He wants to carry my books you see", she asked them, looking particularly at Harry. But to her dismay, Harry merely shrugged and said flatly, "Yeah sure, why not, if you're _really_ too weak that you need help in carrying your books". From the moment they got into the Charms classroom until the class had finished, Izzy kept her head bowed down in disappointment.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I don't know what to anymore. He doesn't want to fight back. It's as if he's given up!", Izzy sighed.

"You've been at it for a month now! Who wouldn't get tired of fighting after that?", Draco asked her.

"But I still haven't made my point! He still doesn't get it! He's acting too immaturely for his age, not being able to get past his school boy grudges!", she said.

"I really do appreciate the lengths you go to persuade Potter to believe that I am capable of change. But really! This is ruining your stay here! It's ruining your friendship!", Draco said

"It's not all about you Draco! For someone who used to hate Harry a lot, you really are very similar to him, you know that? Sometimes you can be as full of yourself as he is! The world doesn't revolve around you! Wake up!", she said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay! What's all this about then? Your still undying love for the prat?", he asked.

"Oh don't you dare bring that up. I've literally thrown that down the drain in the lake. I just hate the way he confronted me that night, do you remember? He was practically accusing me of cheating on him when we weren't even really together. Merlin, we were merely pretending to get Ginny's attention. If anyone can be called a cheater in that pseudo relationship—wouldn't it be him? Wasn't he the one who ditched me during the Yule Ball to dance with her all night? Why can't he see reason? Why can't he admit that he was wrong?", she asked bitterly.

"Is that why you were trying too hard to make him angry today? Everybody noticed, you know?", Draco said.

"Well, yeah, maybe. I don't know! I really don't know anymore! Nothing works on him! He's the most stubborn person I ever met in my life. He's even more stubborn than you and Marius combined—and _that is_ saying something."

"And what exactly do you mean?", Draco folded his arms.

"Oh you know what I mean!", she shrugged him off and then continued rambling. "Aargh! Why do I feel so bad? All this scheming and revenge—I thought it will pay off well. But no! Why do I feel so guilty about it? Wasn't I supposed to feel good afterwards if I was truly doing the right thing? Wasn't I supposed to be happy that I'm teaching him a lesson? But right now, all I feel is this heavy weight lurking around in my chest. I feel like I'm a terrible person.", she said as her eyes started to water for the first time in weeks.

Draco pulled her towards himself and let her sob on his shoulder just as he did on the night where this all began, on the night of the Yule Ball. He looked to the stars and hoped that Izzy would find it in her heart to let go and move on.

"Let it go Izzy. I can feel that you are already tired. Let it go. Let _him _go.", he whispered in her ear. Izzy nodded in agreement. It was time to let Harry go.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry opened his eyes so suddenly. He had drifted off to sleep that afternoon due to tiredness after throwing everything he could lay his hands on across the room. He had been calm and collected that whole day despite Izzy's obvious attempts to provoke him. He didn't want to have another scene-stealing row with her, after all. But once he got inside his dormitory, he broke down, breaking everything his hands could touch, not unlike what he did at Dumbledore's office after Sirius' death. He only stopped after his knuckles were thoroughly bruised and bleeding profusely due to his sudden impulse to punch the wall. This charade he and Izzy were doing was becoming more and more tiring each day. He just wants this to end more than anything else.

And so he contented himself in lying on his bed with its hangings hiding him from view and before he knew it, he fell asleep with his knuckles still sore and bleeding. But now his eyes were wide open. He drew the hangings of his four poster bed open only to see all his room mates fast asleep. It was a few minutes past midnight, and he had just woken up from a very odd yet wonderful dream.

He had been kissing the girl with strawberry lips in his dream, only this time, the girl had a face and he definitely recognized her. The girl was Ginny! _Of course it's Ginny! Who else could it be?,_ he thought. The dream was still very clear in his mind. He saw himself and Ginny dancing the Macarena with too much vigor. He watched the whole thing in slow motion, as Ginny laughed with him, remarking that the dance steps they were doing were pretty stupid, but doing them anyway.

And then the scene changed.

"_Ha ha ha! Why are we drunk? And why do you have tags in your hair?", Harry asked Ginny._

"_I don't have bags in my hair! That's stupid! I already removed them. You haven't removed yours have you?"_

"_I don't have hags in my hair. I haven't even seen one"_

"_Well I don't either. Let's just sing! You were my strength when I was geek! Oh no, weak!", then Ginny hummed the song very beautifully._

_Harry put his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ginny, Ginny! Ginny! Ha ha", Harry chuckled. He took her chin and rubbed his nose against hers. "Your nose is cold, Gin"_

"_Mmm Hmm, yours is warm"_

_Then he kissed her, her lips soft and warm against his. They tasted like luscious freshly picked strawberries. The sensation and taste combined to send him into a state of ecstasy. _

Harry wore a stupid smile on his face as he was recalling the details of his dream about Ginny. _Wait! The Macarena dancing was real, right?_, Harry thought. And then it hit him! _That was the night when Fred and George put firewhiskey in the punch they drank. It was during their stay at the Burrow just before the start of the school term! _Harry's heart was pounding so fast that he feared it was going to jump out of his chest any minute now. He opened his school trunk and started spilling all its contents looking for something that would prove that what he just dreamt of wasn't a dream but a memory—a real and concrete memory. And then he found it, the small portable pensieve like device Izzy had given him for Christmas, pushing aside the fact that it had come from her.

He took his wand from his nightstand put it against his temple as he concentrated on that memory. Professor Dumbledore had taught him how to extract memories from his brain several months ago, and Harry was sure hoping that he was doing this right. He watched as a silvery wisp of the smoke of a memory broke free from his mind and attached itself on his wand. He had extracted the memory of that night, the night they all got drunk at the Burrow. He let the strand of silvery smoke settle on his portable pensieve where it was now swirling. With his wand, he poked the substance and found himself falling into his own memory of that night.

And there they were—Harry stared up at himself on top of the table dancing the Macarena while Hermione was singing the whole song which she surprisingly had memorized. Fred and George were rolling on the grass from laughter. Ginny was chuckling not far behind them, Ron was dumbstruck and Izzy was smiling and dancing as well. Oh Merlin, how Harry had missed that smile of hers, when it used to be reserved only for him._ This is not the time, Harry!,_ he shook himself.

He watched and waited for that moment he had dreamed of. But it seemed as if it will never come. After all of them had danced the Macarena, they all went their separate ways. Fred and George were still getting on with some dance moves on top of the table, Hermione and Ginny went inside, muttering something about getting some more punch. Ron was lying on the floor—clearly passed out.

Harry was standing too close to Izzy, with a stupid smile on his face. Then all of a sudden, Izzy sang.

"You were always there for meeeeeee!! Da tender wind that carried me! Ligh' and daaaaaark! shining looooooove and life!", she messed up the lyrics.

"It doesn't sound right, does it?", she giggled.

"I don't care Iz. Can I have this dance?", Harry asked her with a hiccup.

And so Izzy danced with Harry under the moonlight, the two of them swaying in a rather unstable and erratic manner, with no rhythm whatsoever. They danced to the tune of Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me, the drunken Izzy version.

"Ha ha ha! Why are we drunk? And why do you have tags in your hair?", Harry said. The observing Harry of the present time was shocked. _No. No. No! This isn't true! This is an entirely different scene!_, he thought as he watched himself dancing with Izzy.

"I don't have bags in my hair! That's stupid! I already removed them. You haven't removed yours have you?", Izzy, not Ginny, said.

"I don't have hags in my hair. I haven't even seen one"

"Well I don't either. Let's just sing! You were my strength when I was geek! Oh no, weak!", Izzy hummed instead.

Harry put his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ginny—no, Izzy, ha ha", Harry chuckled. He took her chin and rubbed his nose against hers. "Your nose is cold, Iz"

"Mmm Hmm, yours is warm"

And then he kissed her. _Oh God! It was Izzy! Not Ginny! But Izzy! Oh Merlin, how could I have forgotten?, _he questioned himself as he watched himself kiss Izzy with so much passion, tasting the strawberry flavor of her lips.

Then Harry was pulled out of his own memory and back into the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Only one thing crossed his mind as he grabbed his Firebolt from under his bed and flew out of his window. _Did Izzy know? Did she remember that kiss?_ Then he set of for the lake's dock where he hoped to find her.

Since Harry flew all the way to the dock, Izzy and Draco had no warning whatsoever. Izzy wasn't able to hear any footsteps that she would recognize as Harry's. In fact, they never even noticed that Harry had arrived, and had watched them from afar. When he saw two figures at the edge of the dock, he knew right away who these two people were. It was Izzy and Malfoy, no doubt about that. Harry didn't know why but he couldn't find it in himself to approach them, to go near them and finally ask Izzy about that kiss that was left forgotten for almost five months now. He just stayed there, suspended in midair and watched them talk to each other.

Izzy looked like she was about to cry, a fact that Malfoy too had noticed. Harry watched his archenemy pull his best friend into a half hug and let her sob on his shoulder. _She didn't budge. She just sobbed comfortably against his shoulder—something that I used to do,_ Harry thought sadly. _What have you done, Potter? You pushed the only friend who knew you inside out away, all because of your stupid pride._ He made a mental note to hit himself in the head later.

Harry watched painfully as Malfoy whispered something in Izzy's ear, which made her nod and agree with whatever it is that he had whispered. Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he realized that he flew all the way to that dock to win back something that he had lost—forever. Isobelle de Lune.

"_If he makes you happy, Izzy, I'm loosening my grasp. Go to him. Be with him. And I'll let you go"._ He whispered to no one in particular, as a tear rolled down his right cheek.


	29. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But no one really reads this. So, on with the show!

**Chapter 29: Valentine's Day**

Today is Valentine's Day—the day when some of Hogwarts' students are excited to go out on a date with their boyfriend or girlfriend, while all the rest are just sulking around and couldn't wait for the day to end. Lucky for those who have someone special (and are third year and above), Valentine's Day fell on a Friday on a Hogsmeade weekend. Thus, they were allowed to go out on a date at one of Hogsmeade's restaurants after their classes that Friday, provided they'd be back at Hogwarts before the school's curfew.

That night, Izzy put her coat on and met Draco Malfoy at the Entrance Hall. Not wanting to be dampened by the extremely romantic feeling all around the castle, the two of them decided to go out as friends. It was a pretty chilly night, with the wind constantly blowing her hair to her face, and causing her cheeks to blush a pale pink.

"Hey, you cold? Here, put this on.", Draco handed her his scarf. For some reason, Izzy forgot to bring her own scarf which was why she was feeling extra cold.

"Thanks, Draco! Now I can pretend to be in Slytherin", she grinned at him, clutching the green and silver scarf closer to her neck.

"Nah. You can never pretend to be in Slytherin—you're too noble. You need a little more cunningness and practicality", he smirked.

"Practicality or self-preservation?", she raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! You're mocking the house whose scarf is keeping you warm right now! At least show some respect!", he frowned and then they chuckled.

"I wish you could have been sorted into Slytherin, though. If only because I wanted to be in the same house as you are in", he said quietly.

"Yeah. That would be really nice—being in the same house. But the sorting hat decided Gryffindor for me, without even thinking.", Izzy replied.

"It did that for me as well. The hat had barley touched my hair when it screamed out 'Slytherin' for everyone to hear. But I guess it was because I greeted it off with a threat", he smirked.

"You threatened the Sorting Hat?", Izzy laughed.

"Well, yeah. I knew my father would be furious if I didn't end up in Slytherin so when the hat came near me, I just thought _'Don't you dare put me anywhere other than Slytherin, or else!'_. I think the fact that I was able to bully and threaten anyone at the age of 11 convinced it that I was destined for Slytherin. But last year it changed its mind.", Draco said.

"It changed—what do you mean it changed its mind? That isn't possible, is it?", Izzy asked him.

"Transferring of houses is not possible, but the Sorting Hat can change its opinion. And it did. Last year, Professor Dumbledore called me to his office to ask me things about my father, about what happens at home. I guess that's the time when he was starting to realize that my father was pressuring me into taking the mark. Anyway, I was waiting in his office when I saw the Sorting Hat. I heard from the rumor mill that Potter got Gryffindor's sword out of that hat in the Chamber of Secrets and I was wondering what I could get from it if I put it on.", he said.

"Did you get something? A rabbit, perhaps?", Izzy joked.

"No, nothing. Not even a rabbit. It just talked to me. And it saw me in a vulnerable state. I wasn't prepared like in the sorting, you see. Back in first year, I knew that the hat was going to pick a house for me and so I warned it at once. But this time I wasn't thinking of anything else but what my curiosity permitted me to. And so the hat saw my present concerns—mainly about the initiation. It told me that I might not be a Slytherin after all. If only I learned to make my own decisions and refuse to follow blindly. It gave me a piece of its mind, really", he said.

"Wow. I never knew. You've never told me that story."

"Oh, well, you're the only one who knows about this. Oh look, Iz. We're here", Draco said as he pointed to the sign of the Nouvelle Cuisine over their heads, a famous fine dining restaurant at Hogsmeade. He immediately opened the door and let Izzy in, so that they could enjoy the warmth inside the pub. The place was packed and it was impossible to find a place to sit down on. But from the corner of her eye, Izzy saw that Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were having a double date. Not having any other choice, she turned to Draco.

"Uhm—will it be okay if we—join them?", she asked cautiously.

"You know it's fine with me. I think it's them you should ask.", he replied but Izzy had a feeling that he was uncomfortable about this.

"You know what? Never mind. I don't think they're ready for this anyway—especially Harry and Ron. You know how they are—they can be really petty sometimes.", she turned around and was almost at the door when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Izzy! Izzy! Over here!", Hermione called for her.

Izzy sighed. Now that Hermione had spotted them, they had no choice but to approach and possibly join the group.

"Hullo Izzy, hullo Draco! Ooh! You're wearing the Slytherin scarf, aren't you? Why don't you join us?", Hermione said as they approached their table.

Ron opened his mouth, obviously to argue, but Hermione suddenly stomped on his foot with so much force that he shouted. "Aaaaaaargh! Ouch, that hurt, Mione", he said as he disappeared under the table to tend to his foot.

"As I was saying, Izzy, Draco, why don't you join us for dinner? It will be like a triple date! That will be okay, right guys?", Hermione asked them with wide eyes that were hinting for them to just agree with her.

"Of course. That will be great!", Ginny agreed right away.

Ron's head emerged from under the table. He looked at Ginny unbelievingly. But that wasn't the end of it. When Harry spoke, that's the time Ron's eyes bulged from his face and his jaw dropped.

"Yes. That would be wonderful. The more the merrier, right Izzy? Malfoy?", Harry agreed to the surprise of everyone. He however, said Draco's name formally, since he was merely trying to be civil with the boy.

Draco in turn just nodded—obviously trying to act civilly around Harry as well.

Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish. But then he thought that if Harry was okay with him, then he no longer had a reason not to be okay with him as well. And so he tried to act normally, shrugging off the surprised look on his face, as Izzy and Draco conjured some chairs and sat down with the group.

It was the oddest thing ever. The people in Nouvelle Cuisine, mostly Hogwarts students, seemed to have acknowledged this fact as a lot of them turned their heads towards their table. Who would have thought that something like this was even possible? It was probably the most complicated thing in the world. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were mortal enemies—the two of them can't stand being in the same room for more than a minute without one insulting the other. The same thing can be said with Ron Weasley and Malfoy, only Ron had a tendency to end up with fist fights. In addition to this, Draco was now apparently dating Isobelle de Lune as evidenced by the Slytherin scarf she was wearing around her neck! Who would have thought Isobelle de Lune would ever wear a Slytherin scarf? The idea itself was weird, but actually seeing it was weirder. And we still haven't mentioned the fact that Izzy de Lune and Harry Potter had just broken up and have been on a constant silent war with one another for the past months. Also, a few months after that famous break up, Harry Potter hooked up with Ginny Weasley—who was currently his date, sitting beside his ex-girlfriend.

For a few minutes they broke the awkward silence by talking to each other's dates. Harry and Ginny had their own conversation with Harry asking her what she wanted to eat, Draco was currently asking Izzy if she was okay and Ron and Hermione were debating on what to eat.

"No Ron, I want the lamb chops!", Hermione said.

"Why? Why do you even eat lamb? It's disgusting. Is it supposed to be eaten in the first place? I'm sticking with pork", Ron argued.

Harry, Ginny, Izzy and Draco all rolled their eyes simultaneously. They laughed upon catching each other's eye—well, Harry, Ginny and Izzy did. Draco just smiled and pursed his lips, but looked as if he was trying so hard not to laugh. When Izzy saw this, she hid her head behind Draco and started laughing silently, causing all her companions to turn and look at her, even Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter Izzy?", Ron asked.

Her head swung back into view, revealing a bright pink face and tearful eyes. She blushed and got teary-eyed from all that silent laughter behind Draco Malfoy.

"Were you laughing at us?", Hermione narrowed her eyes.

They couldn't help it, the whole table save Ron and Hermione, burst into laughter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They were already eating when some of the awkwardness in the atmosphere returned.

"You know what, Gin? Let me have your plate, I'll cut the meat into pieces for you", Harry offered. It was just as Izzy had taught him to do.

"Oh. Thanks Harry!", she replied.

Izzy watched Harry cut the meat into pieces from the corner of her eye. She was surprised to find that Harry was cutting it into triangles. It wasn't the proper way of cutting meat, but Harry and Izzy liked to cut their food into triangles. They had fun with triangle pieces of meat over the summer break, when Izzy was teaching Harry proper etiquette and decorum. Izzy glanced and chuckled at the sight.

"Harry, what are you doing?", Ginny asked curiously.

"Cutting meat into pieces?", he replied.

"Into triangular pieces?"

"Yes. It's fun and cute, don't you think?", he asked her.

"Er—it's odd", she said.

"Oh. You don't like it?", Harry felt as if his bubble was popped. He had been so accustomed to fine dining with Izzy that he automatically cut Ginny's food into triangular pieces. _Izzy likes the triangular pieces. Izzy, not Ginny,_ he thought.

"No it's okay! It is kind of cute, you know?", Ginny told him and she grabbed the plate Harry was working on even before he could refuse. "You know what? I want to try it! I'll cut your food into triangles too!", she said as she took Harry's plate and started cutting.

Izzy, who was beside Ginny raised her eyebrows. Ginny was obviously trying to save face, but she doubted if it was working. Harry looked upset—but knowing him, it wasn't because of Ginny. He was upset with himself. Izzy looked at him curiously. _Why did he do that? He acted as if he were on a date with me, and not Ginny. It was like he was comparing me to Ginny—but he would never do that would he? No, you're just imagining things, Izzy!_, she thought. She glanced at Ginny, who was still cutting and noticed that she was doing it wrongly.

"Uhm—Ginny? Your triangles should be equilateral, you know, equal in the length of its sides? He really likes that, seems to think it's extra funny", she whispered.

"Oh. You—you both cut your food into triangles, don't you?" Ginny said as she realized just why Harry had done what he did—he was doing it by habit, doing what he used to do when he went out on a date with Izzy. He was subconsciously comparing her to his ex-girlfriend.

After Ginny had finished, she returned the plate to Harry, who said his thanks. And then Ginny kept silent for the rest of the meal, suddenly feeling left out in this small group of sixth year students. She suddenly felt small as she realized that all of them except Draco, are really good friends, and really know each other deeply, in a way that she could only dream of.

After they had finished their meals, the group wanted to order some dessert. They scanned through the magical menu and picked their own desserts.

"Strawberries and Cream", Harry and Izzy said at exactly the same time. They caught each other's eye, and smiled shyly.

"Er—Gin? Do you want strawberries and cream for dessert as well?", he asked his date.

"Uh—no. I think I'll have the apple raisin cinnamon enchilada", she said.

"Why? Don't you like strawberries?"

"Not really, no"

"But they're really good? Right, Iz?", Harry called over to Izzy.

"Yeah! I love strawberries. Strawberry's my favorite fruit", she replied.

_He's doing it again, trying to turn me into Izzy,_ Ginny thought. She was annoyed with how this date was turning out to be. She was supposed to have some quality time with Harry!

"But I really don't like strawberries, Harry. I guess you could say that Izzy and I are just not the same, eh? Anyway, I like raisins better so I'm getting the apple raisin cinnamon enchilada", she said.

"Okay. Right. Strawberries and cream for me, apple raisin cinnamon enchilada for you", Harry said.

"Why, don't you want to try the apple raisin cinnamon enchilada as well? It's really good, you know?", Ginny said, letting Harry take a dose of his own medicine by forcing him to take her dessert choice.

"Er—"

"Harry doesn't eat raisins. Surely, you knew about that?", Ron piped in.

"He doesn't?", Ginny asked.

"No he doesn't. That's why he buys every chocolate at Honeydukes except the ones with raisins. Didn't you notice? Harry loves chocolates except anything that has raisins on it!", Hermione seconded Ron.

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry", Ginny said flatly realizing that there really was a lot about Harry that she didn't know yet.

"It's okay Gin. I think it's hereditary though, you know? Aunt Petunia used to complain about me removing the raisins from her oatmeal raisin cookies. She said I'm just like my mother—unable to appreciate the value of raisins", Harry rolled his eyes. Everyone chuckled.

"Oooh! Good! The desserts are here!", Hermione suddenly said.

"Wait, I know! I know what would be great with dessert! Why don't we order something to drink? How about—a glass of sparkling champagne each?", Ginny suggested. Ginny knew at once that she made another blunder when Harry and Izzy winced and Draco choked and coughed halfway through drinking water.

"Sparkling champagne with dessert?", Draco whispered with a shocked look on his face.

"Well,we _can_ order the sweeter ones", Izzy said.

"There are no sweeter ones here. Nouvelle Cuisine doesn't serve sweet sparkling champagnes, everybody knows that", Draco said all too suddenly that Izzy had to elbow him.

"What's wrong?", Ginny asked them. She turned to Harry for an answer.

Harry explained to her what exactly was wrong. "Er—Ginny, sparkling champagne doesn't really go well with desserts, especially not with raisins and strawberries. If you want to order a drink that would go well with our dessert, I suggest you pick a French dessert wine like—"

"Sauternes", Harry, Draco and Izzy said all at the same time. Clearly, these three knew a lot about fine dining.

"Jinx!", Draco said to Izzy.

"Ooh! Who knew Mr. Draco Malfoy knows a muggle thing such as 'jinx'?", Izzy teased him.

"There's nothing muggle about jinx! A jinx is a form of magic, have you forgotten?", Draco joked.

"Ha ha! Very funny!", Izzy waved her dessert spoon in front of Draco's face and Harry noticed that he was looking at it rather fearfully. And then he knew—he knew that Draco had been getting the Izzy-whacks-you-on-the-forehead-with-a-spoon treatment. The fact that Izzy was threatening to hit him with a spoon that has strawberries and cream on it made it even worse. Strawberries and cream was a very special dessert for Izzy and she wouldn't normally waste even a single drop of it to whack someone if they weren't extremely special to her. Harry eyed them jealously.

He wonders when the time will come that he will be able to be that comfortable with his best friend again. It's funny how Harry used to get irritated and used to hate that habit of hers. He used to be annoyed with her constant bugging and the sticky feeling of jam on his forehead. He was so sure that this was the reason why he had mastered doing the scourgify charm more than anyone else in their year. But now he misses that treatment and he was positive that he'd give anything just to have her hit him in the forehead right at that moment.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After dessert, Izzy and Draco had gone ahead giving the excuse that Izzy wanted to buy some sweets from Honeydukes before they headed back to the school. But just as the rest of the group were about to leave Nouvelle Cuisine, they heard people shouting from the outside. They immediately looked out the nearest window to see what was happening.

"I can't quite make it out! It's too foggy outside!", Hermione said frustratedly.

"I don't think that's fog, Hermione. It looks like smoke to me. It's too thick, isn't it?", Ron said.

"I'm going out to see what it is!", Harry said, but even before he had moved, he felt something pull his shirt. Ginny was holding him back.

"No, Harry! What if it's a trap? What if it's an attack?", Ginny told him.

"Well, all the more! If it's an attack I have to get out there! Izzy's out there somewhere!", Harry almost shouted.

"Harry, Izzy's probably back at Hogwarts.", Ginny tried to comfort him.

"She's capable of defending herself, Harry. You know how great a witch she is! And besides, Draco is there to defend her as well", Hermione said, or rather hoped. She didn't sound convinced at all with what she just said. She too, was concerned about her friend. They were all concerned about Izzy for they knew that Voldemort was after her just as he is after Harry.

"I don't care! I have to know! I'm going out", Harry said and he broke free from Ginny's grasp and went out the door.

Outside he met a lot of people screaming and running towards the opposite direction, evidently running away from where Harry was headed for. He tried asking people what had happened but most of them just ignored him and continued running. Around the vicinity of the Three Broomsticks, someone finally answered his question.

"Excuse me, what's happening?"

"There's an attack! You better run back for your life! Death eaters are here! I heard you-know-who's here as well! Go! Run!", the man told him before running off himself.

Harry's heart raced. They were here, attacking. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at all the commotion. It was hard to see through all that smoke. His eyes widened when he realized where all the people were running away from—Honeydukes.

"IZZY!", he screamed.


	30. Finding Izzy

Disclaimer: Oh my poor little Izzy, she's one of the only two things I own in this story and now she's in danger!

**Chapter 30: Finding Izzy**

"IZZY!", Harry shouted. It was like watching the whole thing in slow motion. Harry Potter's heartbeat went from fast to faster as he saw the sign of Honeydukes broken, its windows shattered, and its roof, emitting smoke, as if from a fire. People all around him were running away from the sweets shop, screaming in terror.

He ran, and cursed his feet for not able to bring him there faster. He ran until he bumped onto someone.

"Harry! What are you doing here?", Tonks asked him.

"IZZY! WHERE'S IZZY? IS SHE ALRIGHT?", Harry shouted at her in full panic.

"Harry? Is that you?", Kingsley approached them. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

"But Izzy's in there! What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Harry, Harry, listen! She—well, she was captured. She was unable to protect herself. When we got here it was too late. The death eaters have apparated her somewhere else. We still don't know where.", Tonks shook her head.

"WELL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! How about Malfoy? What happened to him? Was he the one who gave her to the death eaters? 'Cause if he was the one, I swear I'm going to kill him myself!", Harry said hotly.

"No. No. It was Macnair and the Lestranges who took her, not Lucius Malfoy", Tonks said.

"No not him! I meant Draco Malfoy!"

"What does Draco Malfoy have to do with this?", Tonks asked.

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy? This _is_ the junior Malfoy, right?", Mad-Eye Moody, somewhere inside Honeydukes said loudly. They ran towards the direction of his voice and found him in between the shelves for acid pops and cockroach clusters looking over a pale looking blonde boy—it was Draco Malfoy.

"Yes. That's him. B—but what happened? Why wasn't he captured as well? He was the one who handed her to them, wasn't he? I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted, but she never listened to me! I should've gone after them! I shouldn't have let her be alone with him even for a second!", Harry said, blaming himself.

"Harry, don't judge just yet and most of all, don't blame yourself for this. We still don't know what really happened. We have to revive him and question him first. He's been stunned", Kingsley said.

"Go tie him up. Lucky for us I've got Veritaserum in my hands right now. Otherwise, the boy could easily lie to us. At least we know one thing though, he isn't marked.", Moody said as he rolled up Draco's sleeve.

The aurors and Order members tied Draco Malfoy up with a single spell. Moody forced 3 drops of Veritaserum into Draco's mouth and said, "Ennervate!"

Draco's eyes flew open, but they were empty, because of the effect of Veritaserum.

"What is your name?", Moody asked.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy", he replied flatly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was accompanying Isobelle de Lune in buying some sweets just before heading back to Hogwarts."

"And what happened when you got here?"

"The death eaters came. There were a lot of them. I wasn't sure about all the rest, but I think I saw Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus. They took Izzy with them. I tried to fight but I think I lost consciousness. I don't know what happened next"

"Do you know where they took Isobelle de Lune?"

"No. I have no idea"

"Were you aware that the death eaters were coming tonight?"

"No."

"Were you part of any plan in the kidnapping of Isobelle de Lune?"

"No."

"To whom is your allegiance? Voldemort or Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter", he said to the disbelief of everyone who had heard him

"Are you sure you gave him Veritaserum?", Tonks asked.

"Of course I'm sure. What do you think of me, a clumsy one like you?", Moody barked which made Tonks wince.

"That good enough for you, boy?", Moody asked Harry who just nodded.

"But what about Izzy? Where are we going to find her?", Harry asked.

"_You_ are not going to find her. _We_ will be finding her—_we_ meaning Moody, Tonks and I.", Kingsley said.

"No! I want to find her too!", Harry argued.

"HARRY! HARRY!", Hermione, Ron and Ginny were running towards their direction.

"Why are you all here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your beds at Hogwarts?", Moody questioned angrily.

"Please Professor Moody, it's Hogsmeade weekend! We're allowed to go out as long as we're back by our curfew! Oh no! Is that Draco? What happened to him? Where's Izzy?", Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's recovering from the dose of Veritaserum we gave him. Isobelle de Lune—well, she was captured by death eaters", Kingsley explained.

"Izzy was captured? Where did they take her? What are we going to do?", Ginny panicked.

"Right now what we really need to do is to bring _him_ to Dumbledore and ask him for whatever information about the current headquarters of the death eaters. They probably brought the girl there", Moody said.

"You questioned Draco, didn't you? But he's innocent! He's shifted to our side, honest!", Hermione defended Draco.

"How come you're so sure about it?", Ron asked.

"Well—well—oh I can't tell you. Izzy made me promise not to tell you!", she said uncomfortably.

"Well if you're not going to tell us, we don't have time for any of this! Let's just go to Professor Dumbledore, shall we? We can't waste anymore time! Izzy's in danger!", Harry said and the group proceeded towards Hogwarts.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When they got to Dumbledore's office they found that Marius was already there, pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk. Professor Dumbledore was seated on his chair, with a look of concentration on his face. He looked up when he heard the sound of people coming up his revolving staircase.

"Professor Dumbledore! Izzy's been captured", Harry said right away upon entering the circular room.

"We already know, Harry. We're waiting for information as to where she might have been transferred.", he replied.

"How did you learn about it, Albus?", Moody asked his friend.

"Draco Malfoy sent us his Patronus as a warning", he replied.

"Malfoy sent you a Patronus? That confirms it then, doesn't it?", Tonks said.

"Why? Were you suspicious of him?", Marius asked.

"As a matter of fact, they were Professor. I tried to tell them he was innocent but I'm not sure they believed me. He's over here", Hermione said and pointed behind her, where Draco Malfoy was currently recovering from Veritaserum, floating with a levitation charm.

"Oh, dear. We should have told them earlier. This may have been avoided. But at least young mister Malfoy is safe from the death eater's suspicions. We're sorry we didn't tell you this earlier, but Mr. Malfoy is playing the role of a spy for our side. He's been in constant contact with his father, like always, who still doesn't suspect a thing that's been going on.", Professor Dumbledore explained.

"We already know about that. We questioned him with Veritaserum and asked him regarding his allegiance", Moody replied.

"Ah, yes. I am glad that's clear. I do hope that it convinced Mr. Potter?", Marius looked at him expectantly.

"Er—I guess.", he said awkwardly.

"If it's any consolation to you, Harry, Izzy was never in danger in Draco's presence. He _is_ David Athanas. I'm sure Izzy has told you all about him?", Marius asked.

"What? He—he's David Athanas? The—the one who spent the holidays with you?", Harry was puzzled.

Marius explained everything that had happened to Harry, just to make it clear that Draco Malfoy was innocent and was really on their side. What convinced him fully, though was his mentioning of Sirius' name.

"I hope you find it in your heart to see past the Malfoy surname. I do believe that your godfather was in a similar situation when he was younger—always being judged as the Black heir, always being thought of as someone innately evil all the time. But he wasn't, was he? It only goes to show that people do have the capacity to change. It's not who your parents are, but who _you_ are. I hope you can see Draco beyond his parentage and his old ways", Marius finally said.

"I—Of course. I understand.", Harry said.

After Draco had been helped onto one of the chairs in the office, Marius examined the state of the junior Malfoy.

"The effects of the Veritaserum seem to be subsiding. I can see that in his eyes. He'll come around in about a minute.", Marius said as he examined Draco's lost-looking eyes.

And they waited. And he blinked. Once. Twice…

"Izzy! Where's Izzy? Why am I here? Why are you all here? They took Izzy! Run after them!", he panicked.

"Draco, calm down. We're still trying to figure out where they brought her. You were stunned by the death eaters, that's why you were unconscious and they brought you up here", Marius explained as Draco stood up so suddenly.

"B—but Izzy!", he said faintly and sank back onto his seat, with dizziness from the after-effects of Veritaserum overwhelming him. The fire in the office fireplace suddenly glowed bright emerald.

"Professor Dumbledore! I have news!", said Snape, who was merely a head in the flames.

"Why don't you come in, Severus? We don't want those monitoring the Floo Network to be eavesdropping on us.", Professor Dumbledore said to him, and he emerged from the bright emerald flames and stepped inside the circular office.

"I have news about the newest headquarters and where they could have brought the girl", he said.

"Very well. Kingsley, Alastor, and Nymphadora, you shall talk to Severus about this new headquarters and bring Ms. de Lune back", he said.

"I'm afraid that's not feasible, sir.", Snape interrupted.

"And why is it not? Do you intend on depriving us with the location of the de Lune heir?", Moody barked.

"No. Of course not. It would be highly suspicious as to why the members of the Order know this bit of information that is just being passed. I doubt if all the death eaters are already aware, actually", he said.

"Indeed. It would be highly suspicious. What do you suggest, Severus?", Dumbledore agreed.

"Well, I know for a fact that in all the previously designated headquarters, every death eater can be granted permission to enter. I am sure that I would be able to go past their wards. But this new headquarters is entirely different from all the rest. Its wards are very intricately designed—possibly having the most outstanding contraptions, traps and blood barriers known to any wizard, consisting mostly of ancient Dark Arts magic. I myself am not knowledgeable about such high security charms and spells. I could contact them to give me information on how to get in, but I'm afraid that it would take too much time. It might be too late for Ms. de Lune. There is however, one way that I think would make it possible for me—and someone else, to get there."

"What is this one way, Severus?", Dumbledore asked.

"Well, this headquarters, as I said, has blood barriers—granting instant access to those of proper blood, those who are still included in the family tree. If only I had the proper information regarding all the wards set up on this Manor, and the proper companion—one of their blood, we will be able to go in successfully and be free from suspicion", he said.

"Manor, you say, Severus? Which manor is this?", Dumbledore asked.

"The Malfoy Manor", he replied and Draco Malfoy felt the eyes of everyone on him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry slammed the door to Dumbledore's office. He ran as fast as he could down the spiral staircase totally ignoring the fact that it was automatically revolving anyway. He could hear the shouts of his friends running after him, shouting that he mustn't do anything stupid right now. Hah! As if there was anything he could do! That's exactly his problem, isn't it? He was currently feeling useless and helpless and he hated it! All he wanted now was a little time to himself, and probably some things he could throw across a room as he screams his rage out.

Just as he was about to reach the bottom of the revolving staircase, he had an idea. He found a place where only he can enter—the hidden room where he spent the summer vacation with Izzy here at Hogwarts. He wondered whether the room still works only for him and Izzy. He gave it a try, by using his hand to poke the seemingly innocent wall. It worked! He entered the hidden room without thinking twice and gasped at the sight.

Outside the room, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been running after Harry. They stopped in front of the blank wall which they knew was the entrance to the hidden room. They tried going in, but the wall didn't budge. It remained as solid as a wall should be. After a few minutes of staring at that wall, calling Harry's name (although they didn't know if he could hear them), Professor Dumbledore arrived and with a wave of his hand, opened the door for everyone to go through.

To their surprise, Harry was calm. He was seated on the couch as of that moment, staring at the fire he himself had made on the fireplace. He was clutching a jacket in his hand—it was Izzy's. She left that just before they went to the Burrow last summer. Harry recalled her looking for it at the Burrow, and it appeared to him as if she never found it for he never saw it again. Apparently it had been sitting on the couch for half a year now.

Harry hugged the jacket to himself tightly and lovingly, wishing that he was hugging the person who owned it instead. His eyes were welled up with tears, feeling so helpless that moment.

"Harry?", Hermione said cautiously.

He turned around, wondering how they got in. Then he saw Professor Dumbledore. He got his answer.

"Why are you all here?"

"We—we wanted to know how you're feeling", Ginny answered.

"You wanted to know how I'm feeling? Do you even need to ask? I'm worried about Izzy! And I'm hating the fact that I can't do anything about it! Why can't I go? Why can't it be me? Why can't I save her?", Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"You know why Harry. Severus explained it already. And besides, it will be far too dangerous. This is exactly what Voldemort wants, Harry. He wants you two dead. If you go after Isobelle, you'd be giving him exactly what he wants", he said.

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE, WAITING FOR NEWS! I'VE GOT TO MAKE SURE SHE'S OKAY!", he roared.

"But Harry, Snape and Malfoy are already after her. And the other members of the Order are waiting around the vicinity of the Manor! They explained it to us earlier, remember? Izzy's going to be fine", Ron tried assuring him.

"Snape and Malfoy! Why does it have to be them? Why does it have to be freakin' Draco Malfoy? I can do whatever he can! I can save her!", Harry paced back and forth on the Gryffindor rug in front of the fireplace.

"This not about Izzy's safety, is it? It's about Draco Malfoy doing all the saving for Izzy and you not being able to do anything, am I right?", Ginny suddenly spoke.

Silence. Harry is still pacing back and forth.

"I didn't speak up earlier when you tried _so_ many times to compare me with Izzy, to turn me into her, even. But this is too much! I understand that you are worried about her. _Believe me_, we all are, even _I_ am worried about her. She's my friend too, you know? She's not entirely _yours_ for Merlin's sake! What I don't get here is the fact that _you _want to hand yourself to Voldemort without a fight just to get her back here _yourself_, when you already know that there are people who are doing precisely _that_! Professor Snape and Draco are already there! But you just won't give up, will you? NO! You have to do it yourself, you have to play the hero once again and try saving the love of your life! Admit it Harry, you're just bitter over losing her to Malfoy, aren't you?", Ginny said hotly.

"NO, I AM NOT! If you want to believe in some stupid nonsense theories you've made up, GO AHEAD! I'M NOT STOPPING YOU! But there are more important things that we should be concerned about right now! I can't waste my time on useless things such as this!", Harry said coldly.

"So you're saying I'm a useless thing?", Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Think whatever you want! I can't possibly deal with you acting like this right now! Please! Please don't add to my problems! I have a lot in my hands right now, you know that, Ginny!" ,he said weakly and almost hopelessly.

"No I don't. I don't know what's going on with you. I don't think I even know you anymore. Aren't we supposed to be together? Shouldn't I feel that I know you inside out? But you know what? It doesn't. I feel like I don't know you at all. You never let people in anymore, you never let them know _you_, _the real you._ I can really see the sense of that but you won't put your guard down even for me. The only person who really knows you is Izzy. And I can never know you like she does, because you wouldn't let me.", she said sadly just before she walked out of the room.


	31. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I know you probably feel stalled with this disclaimer. So, "I own nothing!". There!

**Chapter 31: Malfoy Manor**

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy apparated to the middle of a small winding pathway which was so long that you could not see its end in both directions. The two men started walking.

"Why did we apparate to this place? Isn't the nearest apparition area somewhere near a barren crossroad?", Draco asked his godfather.

"The wards have been modified since your last stay at the Manor, Draco. The Dark Lord wants to be certain, wants the whole place covered up in protective warding."They stopped all of a sudden, when Snape met an invisible resistance, obviously blocking their way.

"Why are we stopping?", Draco asked him.

"There's a ward blocking my way in. Don't you feel it?", he asked his godson.

"No. The wards don't usually apply to me. I can go in and out of the house like muggles do. My father has been egging me to come home for a visit ever since the Christmas Holidays started. I expect he won't bring up wards against me if he's expecting me. But I suppose I can lift the wards for you. I'll try to bring you in as my guest. Give me your hand.", he replied.

Draco took his wand, pointed it at Snape's hand, drew droplets of blood from his palm and muttered some Latin chants, modifying the wards of the Malfoy Manor. He pointed the wand to his own hand, drawing blood from it as well without even wincing. Apparently, blood barriers needed droplets of blood to confirm the parentage of the guest and the one claiming to be a Malfoy heir. After all of these had been done, they found that there was still an active ward preventing Snape from entering. Snape identified it as a ward put up by Voldemort himself.

"Well, I better inform the Dark Lord that I am here, so that we can enter right away", he said as he rolled his sleeve up and revealed his Dark Mark. He touched it once and it turned to a very clear jet black color. When this happened, Snape was able to get through the barrier and the two continued walking down the winding path.

When they reached a pair of iron gates, Snape raised his hand in a salute, which enabled him to pass through the metal gate like it was merely made out of smoke. Draco on the other hand, just passed through it without doing anything. And so Draco was back at this horrible Manor where he grew up. To be honest, when he left this place for his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had no intention of going back. Back then his mind had been set never to return to this place again and so he got almost all of his possessions, made duplicates of them, and shrunk the real ones and put them in a bag to take with him forever. It had only been half a year since that night before he left for Hogwarts. And he never thought that he would be back in this place so soon.

But today was a different case. Knowing Izzy was somewhere in that place he grew up in, currently in danger, Draco had no choice but to go back. He wasn't reluctant or anything. In fact, he would risk everything—being back in that Manor, being found out by his father, being killed by Voldemort even, just to bring Izzy to safety. He would do it willingly, even if it means that he needs to go back to the place he hated the most, even if it means that he will expose his allegiance to the boy-who-lived and Professor Dumbledore.

Snape stopped before the main door of the Manor and looked at Draco one last time.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Draco? There are only two possibilities for you tonight—either you'll be marked or you'll let them know which side you are on. I have a feeling it will be the latter one.", he said.

"Yes, Uncle Severus. I have been preparing for this moment for several months now. I don't care if they find out. I wasn't expecting it to come this soon, but I'm accepting it with open arms. I am prepared. It will just be a little earlier than what I've thought", he replied feeling his hands suddenly growing cold.

"Then we shall enter now. Clear your mind. Block everyone who tries to pry, but leave a few safe memories on the surface to avoid suspicion", he said. Snape himself has taught Draco how to occlude, ever since he saw signs of conversion in his godson.

The door opened itself for them as they approached it. The inside of the Manor was dark. There was hardly any light that could be seen save for a few candlesticks that lined the hallways. In front of them was a huge staircase leading to the second floor of the Manor. There was a small balcony in which those upstairs can see a full view of the entrance hallway. Hearing the sound of the main door opening, three figures emerged onto the balcony. Even through seeing only their silhouettes and not their faces, Draco knew who they were—his father, Lucius Malfoy, his Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What brings you here, Severus? Have you come to join the party, eh? Want to steal the glory away from us, again?", Bellatrix said with her eyes narrowing dangerously. She hadn't been in good terms with Snape lately, given the fact that he seemed to be Voldemort's current favorite follower especially after the blunder they made at the Ministry last year.

"No Bellatrix. I am not here to steal anyone's glory away! And I have never done so, even in the past. Whatever it is that the Dark Lord finds pleasing in me as a follower is entirely my doing! It is due to my abilities and my responsibility in carrying out his orders. Your blunders are not my own doing but yours, so don't go blaming me for the Dark Lord's disappointment in you!", Snape spat.

"You dare—"

"Enough, Bella. Enough! I want to know what it is that has brought Severus to my Manor. And I can see that he has brought young Draco as well. Tell me, Severus, what is it that made you come here tonight?", he asked and Bella huffed and dragged her husband away from the scene and back to the room they were in before the interruption.

"I just received the good news from your son here, Lucius. I took the chance to bring him here tonight. This is a special night indeed. It might be a great opportunity for my godson here.", Severus said.

"Indeed. This is a very special night. The Dark Lord will certainly be pleased. I am glad that you have brought my son here tonight. It should be a great opportunity for him to be marked on the very night that we have captured the de Lune girl. I have been urging him to come home whenever he wants to but he hasn't been home in months—not even during the Holidays. I've been beginning to think that he is not interested in taking the mark. But tonight he has proved me wrong! Very good, very good indeed, Draco!" Lucius addressed his son for the first time that night.

"Thank you, father. I apologize for not having been able to visit you sooner. I have been busy with school, since Uncle Severus has been teaching me advanced potions and has turned me into his apprentice.", he replied.

"Yes, yes, Severus has informed me of that. It is all good, but I have been disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm you have shown in taking the mark. But nevertheless, you have pleased me once again. I have heard of your growing friendship with the de Lune girl from your other friends in Slytherin. Very well done—I am astounded how you knew about this plan of capturing her. You used your charming personality to capture the attention of the pathetic girl, didn't you?", he asked his son.

Draco didn't trust himself to speak. He hated his father right at that moment, accusing him of using his friendship with Izzy, and perceiving it to be deceitful, and pretentious—just like all the other students of Hogwarts. But Draco nodded. The longer he stayed on his father's good side that night, the better things would turn out. And besides, he had yet to locate Izzy.

"Good, good. I knew it. I knew you had the brains and cunningness to formulate your own devious plans without being told. The Dark Lord will certainly be pleased", Lucius Malfoy smiled evilly.

"Pardon my curiosity father, but I would like to know, who has told you of my activities in school?", Draco asked his father politely, feeling sick in the way he was addressing the evil git of an excuse for his father.

"Ah, you see, my son, we have had new members initiated recently—most commendable would be Theodore Nott. He was the one who provided us with inside information regarding your activities at Hogwarts. I suggest you take the mark as soon as possible to catch up with him. The Dark Lord is very pleased with him right now, calls him the future of the death eaters. It disappoints me so to see that he is slowly making a good impression to the Dark Lord, and leaving you sulking in his shadows. You better catch up, Draco. I want you to be his best follower in your generation.", he told his son, with a voice that had high expectations.

"Yes father. I will do as you please", Draco said monotonously.

"Hmm. In fact, why don't we have you marked _now_. I believe there is an initiation ceremony tonight—_ah yes_, we have Greengrass here, you do know her, of course? Daphne Greengrass? I believe you are in the same year.", he said.

Draco nodded and bowed his head down, not wanting his father to hear fear in his voice and to see the look of horror on his face. _Daphne Greengrass is being marked tonight?! But I thought she was one of the few who'd die first before getting marked?, _Draco was shocked.

But Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to notice as he kept on muttering his monologue. "Yes yes. It would be perfect. We would tell the Dark Lord that it is because of _you_ that we have the de Lune girl as our guest of honor tonight. What nice timing indeed! Good thinking, Severus, in bringing him here tonight! Why don't you come upstairs to your bedroom, Draco? We must get you changed into something more formal for tonight's initiation", his father suggested.

Draco's legs felt like large lumps of lead—heavy and not wishing to cooperate with him. But he forced them to move anyway, he forced himself to go up the stairs and obey his father one last time, for the sake of Izzy's safety.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Draco had barely touched his clothes in his old wardrobe when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in", he called.

The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy suddenly burst in and hugged his son. This happened all so abruptly that Draco didn't even get the chance to look at his mother's face. He merely turned around to see who his visitor was and the next thing he knew he was being embraced by someone.

"Oh Draco! It's true! You've come home! B—but why? Why are you here? You really shouldn't have come here tonight!", his mother said worriedly.

"Mother, I had to. They took Izzy away. I have to bring her back. Probably you know where she is?", he asked hopefully.

"Are you talking about the de Lune girl? Why, she's at the basement, locked up of course!", she replied.

"Take me to her, mother. While we still have time left. You must know how to lift the enchantments guarding her, mustn't you?", he crossed his fingers.

"B-but why, Draco? Why? She's a top-security prisoner. When they find us, we are sure to face death! Save yourself, son! Run while you still can!", she told him.

"No. Not without Izzy. When I get her, I promise we'll run as far away as possible from this wretched place! But I really have to get her first!", he said, and both their eyes widened when they heard the sound of footsteps by the hallway outside Draco's room.

"Someone's coming! Quick! Pretend t be choosing what to wear tonight!", Narcissa told him right away. Draco followed. He removed his shirt and rummaged through his closet for something decent to wear. He looked down on his bare chest and saw something that would totally give him away—Izzy's heart shaped locket. Dumbledore gave it to him for this mission. He said it was a portkey that will bring them to safety when they ask for help. It was left by Izzy in the headmaster's possession on the night she arrived at Harry's bedroom last summer. Draco immediately put a white button down long sleeve shirt to hide Izzy's locked from view.

The door to his bedroom opened revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you done, Draco, my son? Oh! Narcissa! I see you have found our son. It is quite fortunate that he came home tonight, isn't it?", Lucius told her coldly and with his eyes narrowing at her. For the past several months Lucius had been suspicious of his wife to be the one preventing Draco from going home and taking the mark. It seemed to him that she wasn't enthusiastic at all about Draco going home for it meant that he will be a full-fledged death eater.

But Narcissa replied at once, not wanting to put her son in danger. "Yes, yes. Very fortunate indeed. I shall help him in choosing the proper attire for tonight's initiation, shall I not?", she asked him extra sweetly, Draco almost threw up in his mouth.

"Yes my dear wife, you shall. As for me, I will be going ahead. The Dark Lord awaits my presence. You know very well how he is when you keep him waiting. Anyway, I don't think he'll be that furious after I give him the good news. Hurry, Draco, will you? I expect you to follow my orders just as I have told you tonight". And with that, Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and left the room.

"Draco, dear, we do not have much time. Do you really insist on taking the girl? She will only stall you, my son! Stall you! She will lessen your chances of escaping without a bruise!", she said loudly.

"You don't understand! I must bring her back! She's the reason why I went here in the first place! Are you going to help me or not? Because if you won't then I'd better be going! I don't have much time in my hands!", he said.

"Alright! Alright! I will help you. Let's go through the east wing. There are far less people in there.", she said and they started walking.

"I do hope you know that you will be putting yourself in danger, Draco! After tonight they _will_ know where your loyalties truly lie!", she said disappointedly to her son.

"And yours, mother", he snapped at her. Sometimes, his mother can be really stubborn.

"Me? No! I am merely loyal to you and no one else! Don't think that I have any sympathies towards that girl! It's only you I'm concerned about! To be honest, if I had it my way I'll let you leave that girl alone! I think it foolish of you to be risking your neck for that girl! You'd think they've turned you into a Gryffindor with the way you've been acting tonight!", she sighed.

"And so what if they have? I refuse to bow down to any old madman just like father does! It sickens me! I obey only my own will and myself. I refuse to take orders from anyone else! No one will dictate even a single thing to me!", he said determinedly.

"I see. You've now grown as stubborn as your father. I was wondering when you'd show signs of that. I'm totally behind you in not wanting to take the mark. But you did not have to be a hero by saving the de Lune girl. Well, be that way, if I can't change your mind! Just be wise and careful in every decision you make, son. I don't want you coming back to me crying and regretting all this stubbornness. Well here we are. The basement!", she said as they stopped in front of a door that was at the very end of a spiral staircase.

But someone was already there. They can hear movement from behind the basement door. Not wanting to risk her son's safety, Narcissa Malfoy came in first. She then signaled to Draco that it was safe to come in. It was only Daphne Greengrass who was making the noise they've heard. She tensed when she saw Narcissa and Draco enter through the basement door.

"Why are you here, Daphne? Aren't you supposed to be marked tonight?", Draco sneered at her.

"Aren't you as well? Why are you here, then?", she passed him back his own question.

"You did not answer my question, Greengrass! And I believe it is none of your concern what I wish to do I my own house! You _did_ know that you are currently stepping on the basement floor inside _my_ Manor, didn't you?", he asked her, narrowing his eyes dangerously to intimidate her, lest she tries to squeal this little incident to his father.

"I—I—Astoria's in here somewhere! She refused to be marked and so she was locked up! Help her, Draco, please!", she suddenly burst out.

"Oh. You're saving your sister? Thank Merlin! I thought you were going to squeal about this!", Draco suddenly felt relieved.

"What?!", Daphne was bewildered.

"I'm here to save Izzy. Have you seen her?", Draco said suddenly, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Yes yes. She's over there! And—And, there's Astoria!", she pointed to two places, one after the other.

Draco ran to the place where Izzy was locked up. She was unconscious. _Good thing too, or else she would be in pain. She looks terrible!,_ Draco thought. Indeed Izzy looked terrible. She was covered in bruises, looking as though she was tortured for a long period of time. Her clothes were burnt and ripped at various places. She was curled up like a ball since it was cold in the basement. Draco was glad that she at least was still wearing his Slyherin scarf on her neck, clutching it very tightly to her neck even as she was sleeping.

"Mother, lift the wards!", Draco pleaded. And his mother did as he pleased. At once he carries Izzy—which was no mean feat for she was really light in weight. Daphne called for their help after this and so they ran to the place where Astoria was locked up. Unlike Izzy, she was awake although very weak. Narcissa lifted the wards locking Astoria up and Daphne took her from her cell. She wanted her sister to go with Draco and Izzy in escaping the Manor.

"Daph, come with us! I refuse to go with _him_ if you won't be with me!", Astoria told her.

"No, Tori, I have to do this, or they will kill mum and dad! Just save yourself, won't you? Go home to them and take care of mum, dad and Clara for me! Please Tori, please!", Daphne pleaded with her hard-headed sister.

"No! I won't! I'm not leaving without you!", Astoria tried to argue but they heard people coming down the spiral staircase leading to the basement.

"GO! JUST GO! DAPHNE AND I WILL STALL THEM! GO DRACO! TAKE ASTORIA AND THAT GIRL!", Narcissa shouted.

The door to the basement opened. And Lucius Malfoy's eyes were flashing dangerously at them from behind his death eater's mask.

"I KNEW IT! YOU, MY DECEITFUL WIFE! YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING ON THIS HAVEN'T YOU? HOW LONG HAVE YOU WANTED TO BETRAY YOUR OWN HUSBAND?", he roared.

"For as long as I can remember, Lucius! You think I will just watch you throw my son into that pathetic path you have trodden? No! I have no intention whatsoever in letting him be a sickening follower without a backbone of his own!", she shot back.

"YOU! DRACO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING THOSE TWO? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL REGRET THIS! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!", Lucius Malfoy turned to Astoria and Draco, who was carrying Izzy in his arms. He pointed his wand directly at Draco's heart which made the boy tremble and feel like he was frozen on the spot—unable to move even an inch.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!", Narcissa blocked her son from her husband's wrath.

But before the spell hit Narcissa, Daphne pushed her aside and let the jet of blinding green light from Lucius Malfoy's wand hit her instead. They all watched, as if in slow motion as Daphne Greengrass hit the floor. She was dead.

"NOOOO!! DAPHNE!!", Astoria screamed.

"DRACO! GO! SAVE YOURSELF!", Narcissa roared. Draco jerked awake from his temporary paralysis and immediately fumbled with something from under his shirt—Izzy's heart-shaped locket! He took it in his hand, clutched Izzy and Astoria tight against himself and thought, _Help! Help! Somebody help us!_ And just before the locket sprung to life and pulled them out of that basement and out of that Manor, Draco saw his own father mutter the words 'Avada Kedavra', taking the life out of Narcissa Malfoy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: I must say! It's so refreshing to write for a character of an evil, twisted nature. I enjoyed writing lines for Lucius Malfoy to utter. It's a lot different from all of the other characters!

I'm nearly reaching the original ending I've intended for this story. But I was wondering how you'd all react. It's a little, okay fine, it's very very open ended. It leaves a lot of questions unanswered, mainly because I want to make a sequel for it. And, partly because I will be touring Eastern Europe (yay, I'll get to go near Izzy's turf!) from mid April to maybe the first or second week of May—and so I won't be able to write during that time.

I really really hate cutting my story short just for convenience since I believe a story that's well put out, well elaborated and well thought of, is always always worth the wait. So, what do you guys think?


	32. Hoping Against Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izzy, and Marius and the other stuff like Emmy and Ellen. Ah. You get it!

**Chapter 32: Hoping Against Hope**

After leaving the dark and cold basement of the Malfoy Manor, Draco was almost blinded when the portkey brought them into the bright office of Professor Dumbledore, but was relieved when he felt the warmth of the room wash over him. Professor Dumbledore and Harry, who were previously talking to each other on his desk, both stood up abruptly when three figures appeared out of nowhere on the office rug.

"Malfoy! Thank Merlin, you found her!", Harry said, approaching the three and examining Izzy's state.

"She looks terrible, you all look terrible! What happened?", Harry asked in concern of his archenemy for the first time in his life.

Draco, Izzy and Astoria were really looking terrible. Astoria was shaking madly, sobbing so hard that it was impossible to speak with her. Izzy was unconscious, almost dropped by a very weak Draco who was carrying her. Harry took over before he even let Izzy out his grasp. He took Izzy from Draco's hands as he let himself sit down on the floor out exhaustion.

They were both covered in heavy bruises. Izzy looked as if she were tortured. She was black and blue all over and there were scars in various parts of her body. Her clothes were ripped in places and she looked like she was kept in a very cold place, her face drained of color.

Draco on the other hand, had decent clothes on, but he was still badly bruised. His face, and his arms were full of freshly made cuts. He was bleeding everywhere.

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy? Where's Severus? I know it's hard to repeat tonight's events through words, but we need to know what happened", Dumbledore asked his student.

"Severus—called by Dark Lord. Father—my father—he killed", Draco tried to tell them but was too weak to carry on.

"Whom did your father kill?"

With the last of Draco's strength, he pulled his wand and pointed it to his temple to extract a wisp of memory that was about that night. He gave it to Dumbledore for him to examine and learn whatever it is Draco was too tired to tell.

"Daphne—and—my mother", he finally said with tears in his eyes.

Then he coughed. Once…Twice…Thrice…

And before they knew it, he was vomiting pints and pints of his own blood, making his white shirt a bloody red. All his wounds seemed to follow suit as they bled profusely, leaving him very pale and almost lifeless as he collapsed with a great thump on the large office rug.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was Sunday night, nine days since the attack at Hogsmeade and the kidnapping of Izzy. Classes have been cancelled this previous week due to the fact that Hogwarts has obtained much damage. Some teachers were not there—Snape for one, was still in the Malfoy Manor, McGonagall had to attend to some Order business since Dumbledore cannot just possibly leave, with his school guarding Harry Potter and Isobelle de Lune at present. Some of the students too, were no longer there. Due to the attack at Hogsmeade, some were injured, attacked and are currently recovering at the Hospital Wing. The others were pulled out of school by their parents in fear that their children were even more exposed to danger there than in their own homes.

Inside the school, there was chaos. There were rumors flying around here and there, about why Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Izzy de Lune and Harry Potter were missing. They were told that the three suffered from the attack but no one has seen them, not even in the Hospital Wing. What they didn't know is that the Hidden Room near Professor Dumbledore's office was currently being used as an alternative private Hospital Wing for tending Izzy de Lune, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, and that Harry Potter refused to leave their presence even for a single minute.

And so Hermione and Ron took it into their own hands to get whatever it is Izzy and Harry needed from the Gryffindor Tower—changes of clothes, and some possessions. Blaise Zabini, on the other hand did the same for Draco and Astoria, getting their belongings from the Slytherin dungeons.

That night, when Hermione and Ron arrived at the Hidden Room which Professor Dumbledore had modified to look like a Hospital Wing and to allow Draco, Astoria, Izzy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Madam Pomfrey in. They found Harry on Izzy's bedside holding her hand, and staring at her face—which was currently looking peaceful.

"How is she?", Ron asked.

"Still the same. No signs of waking up. But at least she looks more peaceful now. A few nights ago she still slept with a troubled and tired look on her face.", he sighed.

"How about the others?", Hermione asked.

"Astoria's awake sometimes, but no one can talk to her. She's depressed—I think. Well, why shouldn't she be? Her sister just died to stall Lucius Malfoy for them, didn't she? She just stay's put on her bed, sitting up, staring at an empty space and sometimes sobbing. Whenever she's awake, the room suddenly feels so depressing, but we can't stop her, so Madma Pomfrey decided to give her the Draught of the Living Dead every 3 hours.

"Malfoy's the same. He won't even budge. But he looks more terrible than Izzy. His wounds haven't healed, still keeps on bleeding—that's why he looks pale like a ghost. Madam Pomfrey needs to give her a blood replenishing potion every hour, just to make up for the blood loss.", he said.

"Did she tell you why they're like this?", Ron asked.

"She did explain what Izzy is going through. She's in a magical coma. Apparently, she was brutally tortured both physically and mentally. It's the mental torture that really got her—and made her sick like this. We have no means of telling when she'll ever wake up—or—i—if she even wakes up.", Harry faltered

"Don't lose hope, Harry. Izzy's a strong woman. She can get through this", Hermione patted his shoulder.

"I don't know about Malfoy though, he looks absolutely dreadful! Did Madam Pomfrey tell you—", Ron asked.

"No. She herself doesn't know what's happening to Malfoy. Its aura feels like ancient Dark Magic. That's what really bothers me the most. I know for a fact that Professor Dumbledore's been trying to find answers about Malfoy's condition. It seems to be connected to ancient blood magic.", he said.

"Yes it makes sense. Draco probably broke an ancient blood bond that made him suffer these repercussions! Yes! Betrayal of the ancestors—there are certain types of punishments and curses used by every Ancient and Noble House or Kingdom! Maybe I could find something on it in the library—or maybe in—oh I know! I know! Wait here okay? I'll come back right away!", Hermione said all to suddenly that Harry and Ron had no time to respond. They were used to their best friend anyway. Hermione was always like that whenever she had a brilliant idea. They were in no place to question her, they just let her go and hope for the best.

That night, Harry drifted off to sleep with his head resting beside Izzy, as always. He looked tired and yet very much determined to be there when Izzy and Draco wakes up. Unknown by him, someone was watching him sleep, catching the few rare moments of Harry Potter looking innocent and peaceful, unguarded and not worried by anything.

Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly at the two teenagers deprived of proper childhood because of this war. Harry and Izzy were two children forced to grow up too quickly to face what's been going after them ever since they were born. And now they looked peaceful—holding each other's hands as they slept on. If only he could make peaceful and carefree moments like this to last for them, if only he could stop time to let them take a breather, a rest from all this running, training and fighting.

The fire glowed a bright emerald. And Dumbledore turned to face the greasy-haired man who was emerging from it. Severus Snape looked disheveled, but he remained as calm and as composed as possible.

"Severus. You've finally returned!", Dumbledore greeted him.

"DRACO! WHERE'S DRACO? IS HE HERE?", he roared in concern for his godson. Then he spotted the pale looking boy at the other end of the room, currently unconscious, lying on a bed.

Harry, who was seated next to Izzy's bed and previously had his head resting beside hers, jerked awake with all the racket Snape had made. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and watched as Snape worried over Draco.

"How long has he been like this?", Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Since he got back here—which was almost the dawn after Isobelle was captured. He arrived by portkey carrying Izzy and Astoria, looking very pale and covered in bruises. Then he started vomiting blood, just before he totally collapsed.", Dumbledore replied.

"The Curse of the Betrayal of Ancestors", Snape muttered absentmindedly as he stroked the blonde boy's hair.

"And he's unconscious since?", he followed-up.

"Yes. At least, that's what Harry here tells me", Dumbledore and Snape turned to Harry.

"Potter? What does Potter have to—"

"He hasn't left this room ever since these three were transferred here for closer supervision by Madam Pomfrey. He wants to be here when Draco and Izzy wakes up. He believes your godson, Severus. How many times do I have to tell you to get past your old rivalry with James? Harry wants to ask for Draco's forgiveness and give him a second shot at friendship!", Dumbledore sighed.

Snape just nodded at first but then he spoke, "Just don't expect too much, Potter. He can have a pretty inflated ego sometimes, that one.", he jerked his head towards Draco's direction.

"Yes, sir", Harry said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Then, Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Have you got any news for us, Severus? What happened to Voldemort and his followers after Draco and the others have left?", he asked.

"To be honest, it isn't looking too good. The Dark Lord is furious that no one seems to know what has happened inside the Malfoy Manor. But _I_ do know exactly what happened—and I hid it from him. It took most of my strength to Occlude for nine straight days, but I managed.", he replied.

"Tell me, Severus. I'd like to know"

"The only thing that the Dark Lord knows is that Daphne Greengrass, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were found dead in the basement of the Manor. I was the one who first found them there when I went to check if Draco was successful in his plan. I extracted what remained of Lucius' memories just before they perished. I saw from his own eyes what happened a few minutes earlier.", he started.

"Wait, Lucius Malfoy? Dead? But how? Who?", Harry was confused. That was not what they saw in Draco's memory.

"He suffered from the Curse of Betrayal of Pureblooded marriage for killing his own wife. It's common knowledge for those who grew up in the Wizarding world that pureblooded marriages are extremely valuable and powerful. Unlike what the muggles have for marriages, these cannot be broken with divorce or even murder. A pureblooded wizard killing his pureblooded wife would mean instant death! You have betrayed the one you are betrothed to, the person who is connected to your own soul! Any magical corruption on them would corrupt you twice as much. It was foolish of him to forget that ancient piece of magic!", Snape said.

"And you say that no one knows of this apart from yourself, Severus? Would you mind telling us how you did this?", Dumbledore urged him to continue.

"Yes. I went back up from the basement with that memory in my hands and acted as if I saw nothing. I acted just as surprised as everyone when Bellatrix discovered the three bodies rotting at the basement 2 whole days after the incident", Snape explained.

"Good thinking Severus. I see how you have expected your godson to be in grave danger as well! You must have realized from Lucius' fate that your godson is suffering from the a similar yet milder Curse? Betrayal of Kin? Or in this case, Betrayal of Ancestors? Yes, yes, betrayal, when done in the family's abode brings more repercussions, especially after he has passed through the blood barriers and the Manor's wards. Draco is unconscious up until this moment.", the headmaster told him.

"Yes, I presumed something like this would have happened to him, after seeing what happened to his father. I scanned through the Malfoy Manor's library and came across several books that might help us—they're all about the family's heritage, history, blood magic and the like. I do hope we can find something that will remove the curse from Draco", Snape said.

Just then, the door to the hidden room opened and Hermione came running and screaming in.

"I found it Harry! I finally—", Hermione stopped herself when she saw that Professors Dumbledore and Snape were currently in the room, talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professors. I didn't know you were here. I have good news, though!", she beamed brightly after her moment of embarrassment.

"So it would seem", Snape said with an almost amused tone in his voice.

"Tell us Miss Granger, what is this good news of yours?", Professor Dumbledore asked her.

"This!", she said, lifting up a rather large and old-looking book. Harry recognized it at once. It was _Ancient Wizarding Bloodlines: Wizarding Heritage from the Medieval Era—_the very same book which Izzy had used to introduce him to her family tree and his very own family's history. And judging by the way the book in Hermione's hands looked so dog-eared and centuries old, he was positive that _that _was Izzy's copy.

"Ancient Wizarding Bloodlines: Wizarding Heritage from the Medieval Era? But that's just a basic history book on the different pureblooded families! What help could that possibly be? That is totally useless, Granger!", Snape was annoyed. She had lit up a small spark of hope in him, only to have it put out so soon.

"Oh no, Professor. This is not just any ordinary copy of Ancient Wizarding Bloodlines: Wizarding Heritage from the Medieval Era. It belongs to the de Lune Kingdom, which means it is absolutely complete in its details—in fact, it has a section for blood magic and betrayal curses and how they can effectively be countered. Draco is suffering from the Curse of Betrayal of Ancestors, right? Well, the answers are all in here!", she said and Snape took the book from her and started scanning it.

"How about Izzy? Does it have an answer for her problem?", Harry asked hopefully.

"I—I'm sorry Harry. Of course I tried my best in thinking of a solution but—you see, Izzy isn't afflicted with a blood curse or something similar. So, naturally, this book couldn't possibly help us. We—we just have to wait for the moment when she wakes up", she said downheartedly as Harry looked at Izzy sadly.

"She'll wake up soon, I know it. She's strong you know—Izzy. You know how she's like. At least we know Malfoy will be cured soon", Harry said quietly.

"I'm afraid he won't be", Snape suddenly said from behind the book.

"What? But why? Doesn't the book give the solution?", Hermione asked.

"Indeed it does. But we have a little problem. The potion needed to remove the effects of the Curse needs Ancestral blood in it—Ancestral blood which is given willingly", Snape said.

"Well, isn't Tonks like a cousin of his?", Harry said.

"_Ancestral Blood, _Potter! Meaning a parent, or a parent of a parent of a parent, no matter how many times repeated, and so on—someone directly above him on his family tree. A simple relative won't do. It has to be an ancestor, and Draco has none left", he said grimly.

So much for their few minutes of hope.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Hah! I finally got to use the famous line of the potter puppet pal Snape: "So it would seem", right after puppet Harry exclaimed, "Snape, you're alive!". I've always wanted to put that in my dialogues. I just find it so cute!


	33. Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 33: Alone**

A month has passed since the attack by death eaters at Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts has never been the same since. For one, its halls held far fewer people than any other school year in the past. With Voldemort being more and more active as the months pass by, launching death eater attacks here and there, targeting both muggleborns and their supporters, people have gone into hiding.

The remainder of Hogwarts' population already knew of Daphne Greengrass' death and her sister Astoria's depression. Astoria is better now, though. She's once again attending classes like she used to although it seems as if she lost her spunk and defensive attitude which she was known for. She's usually just quiet and alone most of the time. Meanwhile, the students of Hogwarts also knew of the current condition of Isobelle de Lune and Draco Malfoy. None of them knew what exactly happened but they mostly guessed that Draco had saved Isobelle from the death eaters with a terrible price.

There were a lot of rumors, a lot of hearsay but no one's curiosity was ever satisfied. The halls of Hogwarts, unusually empty looked really eerie. Izzy de Lune was nowhere to be found, her laughter no longer graced the Great Hall, her smile not present to brighten up everyone's day. But that's not the end of the story. With the absence of Izzy, Harry Potter seemed to have gone into a magical coma with her. He was like inferi—a walking dead corpse, lifeless, listless and with no ounce of hope.

As the world had gone on, he got stuck. He sits in corners, by himself away from everyone else—even Ron and Hermione. He hardly speaks—doing so only when needed, like when answering a question in class. His friends wouldn't be surprised if they found out that he hadn't even spoken for a whole month now. That would be highly likely. Hermione and Ron had tried talking to him a hundred times but to no avail. They'd worry about their friend and look at him sadly whenever he stares on Izzy's empty seat beside his own or when he'd spend his free time to copy notes for Izzy, making them extra detailed for her future use.

Today was no different. Harry was seated alone at one end of the Gryffindor table, oblivious to the people around him. From afar, Ron and Hermione watched his every move, so much so that Ron didn't notice a bit of scramble egg dangling from his mouth. The other students, on the other hand, seem to be particularly noisy today, as if they have some new thing to talk about. But Harry didn't care. He just sat there looking like he hadn't slept in days, totally ignoring his breakfast and copying the newest Charms notes for Izzy up to the very last minute. Hermione's eyes welled up at the sight. Everyone knew that Izzy might not wake up for the remainder of that year—she might not even wake up for forever. But Harry was acting like she was going to wake up in an hour!

One time Hermione and Ron tried approaching Harry, telling him to at least try to take care of himself while he takes care of Izzy, but he just pushed him away saying that he hasn't much time for petty arguments such as that, that he needed to finish detailing his Potions notes for Izzy or else she'll hit him in the forehead with a jam spreader.

Despite all of Ron's efforts to stop her, Hermione decided to try once more. She was really getting worried that Harry wasn't eating and sleeping enough. And so she stood up and started walking towards Harry. When she got there, he didn't look up and stopped his writing.

"What do you want?", he said sternly.

"Harry, do you even eat or sleep anymore?", Hermione asked concernedly.

"What's in it for you?", he asked.

"Ron and I are _worried_ about you! Look at you! You look like a ghost of a robot—barely alive and merely completing routine tasks! Harry, your life doesn't stop with Izzy!", she said but when Harry stopped and turned to look at her with furious eyes she knew her approach was wrong, once again.

"_Thank you_ for the wonderful compliment, Hermione. But if you're so worried about being seen with someone who's like a ghost of a robot you shouldn't have come in the first place! I was already doing you a favor, getting out of your way, wasn't I? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot in my hands right now.", Harry grabbed his bag, and the bunch of parchment he was working on, and ran for the door leaving his food untouched.

"Harry! Harry! I wasn't—I didn't mean—oh, damn it!", Hermione cursed the way Harry had been able to twist her words and use it against her.

"Ron, hurry up!", she nagged her boyfriend into running after their best friend.

But Harry had a huge enough head start for him to be able to turn to a corridor they hardly passed by. And so Hermione and Ron lost him. They went past that corridor they're so used to ignoring. When their footsteps had died away, Harry started running until he reached the castle's front courtyard. He wanted a place where he can be alone, a place where he can think, where he can feel like Izzy's with him even though she's not.

" _I like this place. It really relaxes me—especially when I'm alone.", _Izzy's voice rang in his ears.

"The dock!", he whispered, as his legs took him to the place special to Izzy's heart. He was running so fast to match the beating of his heart that he didn't really bother to look at where it is he was going. That was until he bumped onto someone. It was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Argh! Why so clumsy, Potter? Do you know just how much these clothes cost? And you go on dirtying them with your filthy half-blood skin and destroying my day?", Pansy made a face of disgust.

"Well if you just get out of the way and _shut up_ maybe you'd stop destroying everyone's day! But I bet you like that, don't you? Your distorted face, everyone's nightmare?", Harry taunted and Pansy drew out her wand. Harry did the same.

"What are you gonna do with that, Potter? You brave enough to duel with me? Or you're just gonna mope and cry for your soon-to-be-dead girlfriend? The pathetic little Isobelle de Lune?", Pansy sneered.

"Don't you bring Izzy into this", Harry said through his gritted teeth.

"Why, Potter? Touchy about your only friend? Where are your friends, Potter? Have they all abandoned you? Is that why you're sensitive about your _girlfriend_? Because the only person who can stand you is one that's in a coma? She's playing the sleeping beauty, isn't she? Why don't you give her a kiss? She might turn into an ugly toad!", Pansy laughed shrilly.

"You mean like yourself, you ugly git?", a cold voice said behind Harry as Pansy and Millicent's eyes grew almost as wide as dinner plates. Millicent trembled and started pulling Pansy's arm.

Behind Harry, Draco Malfoy stood.

"D—Draco?", Pansy stuttered.

"Yes Pansy? Surprised much? If you know what's good for you, keep your stinking mouth shut—especially if you have nothing good to say about Izzy. And while you're at it, stay away from Potter.", he said.

"You—you're actually defending that pile of rubbish?", Pansy said incredulously.

"Pansy, drop it! Don't you remember what _she_ shouted back at the Common Room? You don't want to follow Daphne as his next victim, do you?", Millicent whispered behind her.

Draco narrowed his eyes and thought it best not to deny anything. "For once, I agree with Bulstrode, Pansy. You've heard Astoria this morning, I presume? You don't want to be the next person I'll murder, do you?", he said threateningly.

Pansy and Millicent stumbled backwards as they attempted to run away from Draco. When they got away, Harry turned to Draco.

"Malfoy! I—Thank you. For this—for saving her. H—how is—", Harry started awkwardly.

"First of all Potter, I didn't do any of those for you. I did them for Izzy, no one else", he replied.

"I know. But thanks anyway. How—Why—what happened? How come you're okay? How's Izzy? And what was that about Parkinson and Bulstrode? It seemed like _you_ killed Greengrass—that isn't the case, right?", he asked too many questions at once.

"Ah. As expected. Potter and his thousand and one questions. Were you headed for the dock?", he asked. Harry nodded.

"Well let's go there, shall we? We can't really risk anyone overhearing us", he said quietly.

They sat at the edge of the dock, feeling the cool water of the lake pooling around their legs. Draco started explaining.

"I woke up this morning and I really don't know why. Madam Pomfrey told me I've been out for roughly a month. I asked for Izzy of course—you probably know her condition already. Well, she isn't awake still. She was fussing over me, preventing me from leaving but then when she left to get me my blood replenishing potion, I snuck out. I headed for the Slytherin dungeons—it was the first thing that came to mind. But then Astoria found me there—and she started shouting", he said.

"She's the one Parkinson and Bulstrode were talking about, isn't she?", Harry asked.

"Yes. She shouted that I let Daphne die, that I virtually killed her myself, for every single Slytherin to hear. That's why they're all thinking now that I was the one who murdered Daphne. I didn't bother correcting them really, 'cause come to think of it, I'd be able to use that to my advantage. It sent them away, didn't it?"

"But you didn't do it! We saw the memory. We saw what happened", Harry argued.

"Ah well, Potter. Someday you'll understand the way we Slytherins work. Not that I really like it or that I'm proud of it. I'd do it your way if I could—the noble, just and truthful way, but it's just the way I've been brought up. Old habits die hard. Anyway, Astoria blamed me—told me that I'd finally done it, finally let her sister sacrifice her life for me", he brought the conversation back to its original course.

"What, she expected it?", Harry asked.

"Well, you see, apparently Daphne's always getting in trouble because of me. At least that's what Astoria seems to have told me", he said, and then he started to recall to Harry how his argument with Astoria happened.

_Flashback…_

"_You! You're finally awake, aren't you? Pity you didn't die when you clearly should have!", Draco heard a voice behind him. It was Astoria Greengrass. He turned around to face the girl._

"_What's this? Is this what I get from saving you? I knew I shouldn't have done it. Nothing in it for me, anyway!", Draco narrowed his eyes and said what would be the words his old self would have said in this situation. He couldn't help it. _

"_Hah! Look at you and your inflated ego! You honestly think that you're the hero here? For your information, I didn't ask for your help! If anyone acted the savior that night it was my sister, you git! My sister! Not you! You've finally done it, Malfoy! Finally killed her! Are you happy now?", she barked._

"_What do you mean, I killed her? You were there! You saw what happened!", he shouted hotly._

"_Are you really that thick, Malfoy? Didn't you ever think just why Daphne did whatever you told her? Didn't you ever stop even just for a minute and think just why I hate your freakin' guts when everybody in this pathetic snake pit worships the ground you trod on?", she fumed._

"_Er—no?", Draco rolled his eyes._

"_You stupid bastard! Insensitive jerk! You really do think only about yourself, do you? For your information, Daphne had almost killed herself in trying to get your attention! All because our pureblooded blinded parents wanted her to be married to you! And when she asked you to be her date for the Triwizard Yule Ball what did you say to her? 'Get yourself marked, Greengrass, and I might just take notice'! You arsehole! Don't you see? You got her into this mess! You're the reason why she wanted to be marked that night! And that wasn't enough, was it? You had to be the reason for her death too!", she said angrily just before she ran down to the girls' dormitories. _

_End Flashback_

"But I never knew. A—and the Triwizard Yule Ball for Merlin's sake! That was two years ago! A lot of things have happened since then! _I've_ changed a lot since then!", Draco said quietly.

"Yeah. You really have. Who'd have thought Draco Malfoy would disobey his father to save a Gryffindor? Who'd have thought _I'd_ sit here and talk with you like this?", Harry almost smiled.

"Well, that's what the magic of a de Lune is for you, eh? It has the power to bring a Malfoy and a Potter into some semi-friendship. Odd isn't it? But great—Izzy's really great. Everyone pales in comparison", he said.

"Yeah. Everyone does", Harry said absentmindedly, not really understanding what he's agreeing to since his thoughts were now entirely of Izzy.

"You think about her all the time, don't you? I can only imagine how you went through a month with her like that. It's only been a day for me—and—and yet, i—it's different. B—but how did you do it alone? Without even Hermione and Weasley for company?", Draco asked him.

"Wha—how did you know?", Harry was surprised. He didn't tell Draco about his sudden compulsion to be alone all the time this past month.

"I'm not dumb you know. Actually, I'm quite smart. I pretty much have grades almost resembling Hermione's and Izzy's. I pretty much put two and two together with Pansy's pathetic attempt to bully you", he said.

"Ah, well. I want to give them time alone for each other, you know. They—well, to be honest, it's not the same with them. I never really noticed until Izzy was—gone. I mean, Hermione and Ron have been together even before the school term started but I never really notice how much we've grown apart since I always had Izzy with me. So even if Ron and Hermione were out, I had Izzy for company. It's just not the same without her", he said.

"I hope you don't get offended by what I'm about to say—but you really remind me of myself at the beginning of this school term", Draco said.

"No offense taken. Why, though?"

"I'd stay here all day. Away from all the others. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. When this year started, I came back different. I no longer share the sentiments of most of my house mates. In fact I resent their sentiments—bowing down to that madman, doing whatever he pleases, licking his boots if he wants you to—it just sickens me! I withdrew from everyone—from my mother, from Blaise, even from Izzy, sometimes", he said.

"But that stubborn girl never gave up on me. She sat here with me for hours. At first there were no words exchanged. We just sat here—the whole day, without even talking to one another. But later on she started talking, started encouraging me to open up", he continued.

"Typical Izzy, never one to give up without a nasty fight.", Harry smiled painfully.

"You know she'd do the same with you if she were awake now", Draco said.

Harry said nothing. He just bowed his head down.

"You know what she told me once? She told me I'm a dim-witted arse for choosing to be alone.", Draco chuckled.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and started chuckling as well. "She told you that?", he asked.

"Well yeah. I was confused, really. I told her I didn't choose to be alone. It's just that no one understands me—no one cares to listen and no one would ever trust me, not with my reputation as a Malfoy. But she merely scowled at me. And you know that high voice she uses when she's about to hit you with a jam spreader?", he asked

"Oh, that one? How does it go again—ah! _'Do you really want to be introduced to my jam spreader? He says hi by the way!_'", Harry said in his best Izzy-when-mad-voice imitation.

"Yeah! That one! Well, she used that voice and told me _'With all the people who love you and care for you Draco, you'll only be alone when you've pushed everyone else away!'._ And she's right Potter! Her words hold true even for you today, even as she sleeps through her coma", he said.

"What?"

"You, above anyone else, Potter, have so much people caring for you. Even more than those who care for me. If Izzy told me that it most certainly applies to you! You chose this. You chose to be alone when you really didn't need to. Think about it. Think about what she will say. You'll only be alone when you've pushed everyone else away! She wouldn't want to see you like this when she wakes up", Draco said.

"If she wakes up", Harry said sadly.

"No, Potter, _when_ she wakes up.", Draco corrected him firmly, wishing to spark some hope in him.

Harry nodded and thanked him. "Uh—Malfoy? Thank you—again."

"Again, I didn't do it for you, Potter. I did it for Izzy", Draco said sternly, but Harry knows it's just a cover.

"I—I know. But still. And—Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"It—it's Harry"

"Then it's Draco to you, Harry", Draco said.


	34. Letters From Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing!

**Chapter 34: Letters From Home**

Several months have passed and still, Izzy did not wake up. There was almost no hope left for the girl. She was transferred from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's for intensive care and monitoring one day in April, and no one has seen her since.

To Hogwarts' surprise, Harry Potter seemed to be able to cope much better without Izzy with the help of none other than Draco Malfoy. It was astounding what one Isobelle de Lune's sickness can do to the famous archenemies. True they weren't best friends. They didn't hang out in each other's house table during meals, they didn't even sit beside each other during class, they didn't exchange jokes or anything of the sort. In fact they did the most peculiar things together—share a table for studying at the library, fly around the pitch for a bit of quidditch practice, and sit at the edge of the dock to talk about Izzy. It was all they ever did together, but Hogwarts knew that these few moments were the only things keeping the two boys sane without the girl they both loved.

Yet Draco is still not fully healed. He bleeds every other day and needs to drink his blood replenishing potion on a daily basis. His godfather, and head of house Professor Snape has made a potion for him that makes him stable and lessens the bleeding. It doesn't really remove the curse unlike the potion needing his ancestral blood but one could say that it works just like a woflsbane potion for a werewolf. This potion is the cure for the betrayal of kin which is just like the potion for betrayal of ancestors only this one uses any relative's blood. The relative willingly providing Draco blood for his potion is none other than Tonks.

But Draco is getting worse and worse each day. In fact, that morning in mid-May, the day before Izzy's birthday, just as Harry and Draco were sitting on the dock, watching the sunrise, Draco coughed and vomited blood, directly on the lake's surface. With much difficulty, he took a flask from within his robes and downed the potion in one. The bleeding stopped immediately.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?", Harry asked darkly.

"Don't be silly, it's no different from yesterday's", Draco said but Harry was not convinced.

"Well that's just it isn't it? You never used to vomit that much blood—and you said you bled yesterday? It doesn't use to happen on a daily basis", Harry pointed out.

"Never mind that. The potion worked, didn't it?"

"It worked now. But who knows what would happen tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's her birthday, you know that, right? It's supposed to be a happy day. She's supposed to be having a great day, a party even.", Draco said sadly.

"But if she's awake now, she'll refuse to hold a party. I just know it. She'll insist on taking care of you—she'd research for an ancestor of yours, and she won't sleep if that's the way she could help you. You know what I'm saying is true, right? Izzy won't be happy when she learns you're ignoring your health, Draco", he told his new friend.

"Would you drop it? I'm still not used to you getting all concerned for me! It creeps me out, you know?", Draco said kind of jokingly.

"I—I was just—oh, never mind!"

"If it eases your mind, Professor Dumbledore's been working on it. And I am too. We're trying to research and retrace my roots. Hopefully we'll find a missing ancestor that's still alive in one way or another. Who knows? Maybe there's still someone out there who—who could help", Draco said though he highly doubted it. In fact he has sort of learned to accept his looming fate. It was like having a fast approaching cancer—he knew he was about to die, and he knew that his time was near. He just hoped Izzy would wake up sometime before he went.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That morning, after their first period, during the first break, Harry went up to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about Draco's worsening condition. After Harry had told him what had happened at the dock that morning, the headmaster sat down, clutched his beard and was immersed deep in his thoughts.

"I'm afraid there isn't much time left for Draco. We really have to find an ancestor of his.", Professor Dumbledore said.

"But how are we going to do that, if we don't have much time left? What about Sirius? What did he do? Wasn't he under the same curse when he ran away when he was 16?", Harry wondered aloud. He'd been meaning to ask this question ever since he learned about blood curses.

"Ah. Of course. Sirius suffered from a blood curse as well. But just as Severus has explained it blood curses vary from family to family, and according to its head, of course. When Sirius ran away from home, he suffered from a condition similar to that of Draco's at present. He vomited blood every now and then until he was left pale and weak. I remember him staying at the Hospital Wing for several weeks, being attended to by his g—uhm—by his friends. But in his case the curse was not deadly. And besides, the curse was lifted the moment Walburga—his mother, zapped him out of the family tree", he explained but somehow Harry felt that the headmaster was hiding something from him.

"Can't we do something similar for Draco? Zap him out of the tree?", Harry asked.

"That might work. But I'm afraid doing that requires again—an ancestor", the headmaster said.

"Oh. So—so if we don't find an ancestor, what will happen to Draco?", he asked _the_ question.

"He goes on. He dies. But we are doing everything we can, Harry, everything.", Dumbledore said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry was back at the dock that evening. He didn't know what to do. Draco Malfoy is getting worse and worse by the minute. In fact, earlier that afternoon, he looked so bad and the replenishing potion did nothing to help him that he was sent to St. Mungo's by Professor Dumbledore. Snape was accompanying him for the day and Harry was left to himself once more.

While most of the students were celebrating—Harry didn't feel like joining them. Sure, they just lost a double potions class that afternoon, but that was because Snape had to attend to a slowly dying Draco—but they didn't know that, did they? Only Harry, Hermione and Ron knew about this.

Just then, he felt two magical auras fast approaching. Harry stood up in surprise. He knew those magical auras so well! It was Izzy and Draco! _But that's impossible, isn't it? They're at St. Mungo's right now—and currently sick too!, _Harry thought. Maybe some people at Hogwarts have similar auras. And so he drew out his wand and remained alert until two figures appeared on top of the wooden planks of the dock.

It was Draco, carrying Izzy in his arms, and clutching the heart shaped locket that Izzy once owned.

"Draco! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at St. Mungo's? You're still bleeding!", Harry said as he grabbed Izzy away from Draco who leaned over the edge of the dock to vomit some more blood. Draco forced himself to drink some potion.

"I snuck out. I—I went to her ward—to—to see how she was. When—when it turned midnight—when she turned 17, she—she suddenly showed signs of life! And—and all at once, the Healers came in—and—and started attacking—they were imperiused—all of them!", Draco panted.

"What?! Professor Dumbledore must know this at once! We'd have to tell him", Harry said.

"Yeah. Let's go—I reckon—_this­ _will bring us to him", Draco said as he grabbed the locket once more that seemed to be designed to bring the person in danger to whoever it is that could help him. They both grabbed the locket, and thought '_Help, help! Someone help us!'_. For a while it worked. They spun around and felt their bodies leave the wooden planks of the dock. But when they landed, they saw that they remained in place.

"I don't—get—it. Why—isn't it working—now?", Draco struggled to speak because of exhaustion and weakness.

"Never mind. No worries, I only just remembered that I've got my own portkey here.", Harry said as he fumbled with a chain that hanged from his neck. From inside his shirt he retrieved a pendant that was shaped like a key. He held it our for all of them to hold. In an instant the portkey glowed a bright blue and sent them to Dumbledore's office.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", Draco shouted as they landed.

"What is it? Are you alright?", Harry asked him at once.

"Izzy's lock—locket! It's—it—burns! Tis—burning!", Draco took the chain that was holding the heart shaped locket out. The locket was bright red—like it was placed on hot coal.

"I think it's self destructing", Harry observed and then he looked around for the headmaster.

"Dumbledore isn't here! This portkey was meant to take us only to his office. I wonder where he—", Harry said. But he no longer needed to wonder for at that very moment, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and the headmaster came in.

"Ah. It's you. My office alarm went off when you arrived, you know? What are you doing here, Draco? And—Merlin! Is that Isobelle? Why did you bring her here? She needs professional attention!", he asked them.

"Prof—Professor—D—Dumbledore!", Draco tried speaking. Harry held a hand to stop him.

"Let me explain Professor. Draco's too exhausted to tell you himself. It all began when Draco snuck out of his ward to go to Izzy. He wanted to see her, to check on her, you see. When he got there, Izzy showed signs of life—she was stirring, just as she turned 17 on midnight. But then all of a sudden the Healers came in and attacked them. They were imperiused. And so Draco grabbed Izzy and took her away with _that_ locket. They arrived at the dock where I was as of that moment. That's it, isn't it?", he turned to Draco for confirmation that he didn't miss out on the important details of the story. Draco nodded.

"The heart shaped locket? It brought them to you—again? Just like Izzy was brought to you last summer?", Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes—but what does it have to—", Harry asked.

"Esmeralda de Lune's brilliance had always amazed me. That piece of magic is complex—making a portkey that had no specific place as a destination. Instead of a place, she has designed it to have a person as a destination", Dumbledore said, clearly impressed.

"You mean that portkey, when touched, will bring anyone to me?", Harry said incredulously as Dumbledore proceeded to examine the locket.

"No, no, Harry. Esmeralda is a wise witch. She knows that you are being sought after by Voldemort. I have no reason to believe that she would risk your life to make a portkey that was directed to you. I presume that you do have something on you that's the object of this portkey's destination. I wonder though… If Esmeralda's locket—_that _one, has portkey properties in the case of the bearer needing help, it might have an enchantment within that would help Isobelle in her current condition. Draco, kindly put the chain and locket on Isobelle", he directed his student.

"B—but it's—burning", he said, looking at the glowing red metal.

"It wouldn't matter—Isobelle won't feel the burn, for it is she who owns that locket", Dumbledore said. And although Draco was puzzled and was absolutely confused, he obeyed the headmaster. At once, Izzy showed signs of life once more. She stirred from her slumber, making moans as if from a nightmare. She clutched the locket in her sleep—pushing a very small knob at its side.

"I think she wants to open it", Harry said.

"But it's—locked—for—as long as I can remember. Twas already—locked—last—last—Christmas", Draco said.

"Ah alas! We cannot open it now. Mr. Malfoy, what do you have in your hands?", Dumbledore asked as he noticed Draco clutching what looked like a letter.

"A letter—for Izzy. It came as soon as—she—she turned 17. I think it's—a coming-of-age letter.", Draco said as he handed the headmaster the letter.

"Ah. And so it is. Oh—we have a little problem. I need to speak with Marius. I'm afraid I'd have to leave you three here for the meantime. This is an urgent matter I cannot postpone regarding Isobelle's coming of age. Here, why don't you drink this, Draco? And help Isobelle drink some as well. It shall make you both feel better while we wait for Madam Pomfrey's assistance. Harry, make sure that these two are alright. Send me a message with your Patronus if there's trouble", he said after reading Izzy's letter and just before leaving the office.

"What was that about?", Harry asked Draco.

"It's a—letter from Greece. I—I didn't read it, b—but I reckon it has something to do with her royal seat succession.", he replied.

"Oh. That's why it's urgent", Harry realized.

"Y—you know, there's another one. B—but Dumbledore left at once that I didn't have the chance to tell him.", Draco said as he pulled another letter from inside his robes.

"Who's it from?", Harry asked by instinct.

Draco opened the letter, scanned it quickly and looked at the bottom to read the signed name. His eyes widened with shock.

"What? What is it? Why are you so surprised?", Harry asked him.

Draco handed him the letter without saying a word, and Harry started reading the words written carefully in perfect calligraphy. He read it out loud:

"_Dear Isobelle—My Baby Izzy,_

_Today, you turn of age. And how I regret not being able to witness your blossoming into a full-fledged woman, just like your beautiful mother. Words cannot describe how much I resent the fact that I have to be away from both of you to do what I have to do. I know you probably won't understand, and you probably grew up hating me and wanting nothing to do with me. But I hope one day we'll be able to meet and talk about the past like two mature adults. I love you with all my being, my dear Isobelle—My Izzy. I don't know how you prefer to be called now, but your mother has always insisted on calling you Isobelle—don't tell her I called you Izzy, it annoys her. No matter what you here, no matter what you learn about me, always, always remember that I've never stopped loving you and your mother, and that I will always do. If you're not in Greece, I know you will definitely be back soon—when you settle your royal seat succession. And I will be there at your ball. Looking forward to seeing you soon, my little girl."_

Harry gasped and finished the letter.

"_With love, _

_your father."_


	35. The Glance of Goodbye

Disclaimer: For the very last time, I clearly state that I do not own anything other than Izzy, Marius, and Emmy.

**Chapter 35: The Glance of Goodbye**

"Wow. Great! All my things are here! Who brought them here?"

"Hermione, of course!"

"Her—Hermione? Er—oh, yeah! Hermione! I remember now!"

"Yes. Hermione.", Marius raised his eyebrows as he watched Izzy pack her belongings neatly.

She sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Are you alright? Don't overexert yourself, okay? You only just woke up.", he told her.

"ARE YOU PACKING YOUR THINGS YOURSELF AGAIN, ISOBELLE?! YOU NEED REST! LET MARIUS DO THAT FOR YOU!", Madam Pomfrey, who came in to give her some potion scolded her.

"But I enjoy packing my belongings! I enjoy being awake, being alive and able to move and catching up on things!", she said solemnly.

"OH ALRIGHT! Suit yourself! But don't forget to take a rest once in a while!", Madam Pomfrey replied sternly and let herself out of the room.

"Oh but I really do love catching up on things!", Izzy told Marius once she's gone out.

"Well you _do_ have a lot of catching up to do. I've sent word to your friends that you've woken up. But I doubt they'll read my letter. They're probably still asleep by now", he said.

"I still can't believe it, you know? How could I have been out for so long? I missed several months of my life! And now I wake up only for you to tell me that today I turn 17! It's like I'm still dreaming!", she said with a big grin on her face.

"Well just be thankful you didn't miss your birthday as well", he smiled at his friend's happiness. It was very refreshing to see her awake and cheerful once more. Merlin knows Hogwarts castle needs a cheerful one like Izzy these days.

"Yeah. How convenient, right? That I get to wake up on my birthday? One more day delayed and I've totally everything about it, the good parts and the bad parts, of course.", she said.

"That you have to leave for Greece right away, you mean?", Marius asked her, noticing the way her voice dropped from cheerful to serious.

"No. Not really. I'm looking forward to going home, actually. I haven't been there in years! True, it is a bit sad that I'm leaving all my friends here—but I know they'll understand. What really confuses me is that letter you gave me", she said.

"Oh. The one I got from Draco?", he asked.

"Who? Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy, remember? You still having trouble regaining bits and pieces of your memory?", he asked concernedly.

"You mean Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"That's the one."

"Why would he have a letter from my father in his hands?"

"It was sent to you the moment you turned 17. He was the person with you when that happened. He saved you from the imperiused Healers, you see. And I reckon when the owl arrived you were naturally, unconscious. That's why the letter was left in his possession", he said.

"He saved me? But why would he? Isn't he in the league with Voldemort? Isn't he supposed to be the obedient son?", she asked.

"You still don't remember a lot of things, do you? Don't worry, you'll remember soon enough. Madam Pomfrey says it might take a few more hours before you finally gain all of your memories.", he told her.

"Is this normal?", she asked.

"Yes it actually is. You were strained emotionally and psychologically. You were subjected to extreme mental torture when you were captured by the death eaters. Your brain needed time to heal and now it's slowly mending. We just have to let it do its own thing in its own time", he explained.

"Does that mean I'm currently dumb?", she frowned.

Marius chuckled. "No, no! Of course not. It's only the part of your brain with memories that is highly affected. Your skills, your knowledge of Defense or Transfiguration perhaps, they're all intact", he smiled.

"Good then. I can still use a variety of hexes I've learned for my father once we meet.", she joked.

"Izzy!"

"I was kidding! But still! Why now? I really don't want to see him! Doesn't he even know that? I don't even want to learn who the git is! He left us too many years ago, and now he has the nerve to just write me a letter as if nothing happened? Is he insane?", she frowned.

"Izzy, don't think about it. We'll deal with it later. You know, being upset about it right now won't do you any good. This is exactly why I didn't want to hand you your letter! You just got out of a magical coma, for Merlin's sake!", Marius said.

"But it's _my_ letter. Naturally, I wanted to read it", she replied.

"Well you're not yet fully recovered, Izzy. You still have trouble regaining your memories. What you really need now is rest. We'll be leaving for Greece this afternoon Izzy. We were just waiting for you to wake up and be ready for the trip.", he said.

"This afternoon? I thought we weren't supposed to leave until this coming weekend? But what about my friends? I need to say goodbye to them, at least!", she argued.

"They will come up here as soon as they wake up and read my letter. I'm sure of it. Your friends value you a lot. They've been worried sick about you these past several months, you know? Harry in particular—we thought he was going mad! He sort of went into depression, as if part of him went into coma with you. And he kept on making you copies of his notes too!", Marius said.

"Ha—Harry?"

"Oh no. Don't even tell me you don't remem—", Marius started. He was stopped however when the door flew open, letting in a panting Draco who was clutching his side.

"IZZY!", he shouted in excitement as he ran across the room to hug Izzy.

"David?! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here? I've missed you a lot!", Izzy greeted him. Draco stiffened.

"Did—did you just call me David?", Draco broke the hug off, stepped back and looked at Izzy strangely.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?", she smirked at him.

"Oh dear. This isn't looking good.", Marius sighed. Draco turned to exchange worried glances with him.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?", Izzy asked.

"You don't remember who this is, Izzy?", Marius asked her.

"David! Right? He's your cousin? He stayed with us last Christmas. I remember that!", she said.

"No, Izzy. This is Draco Malfoy—well, he was also David Athanas. But he was in hiding, you see—from being marked. Well, you already knew that he's Draco. Although it's probably not coming back yet. He's one of your best friends here at Hogwarts.", he explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry—Dav—Draco. A lot of things are not yet that clear to me.", she said apologetically.

"It's okay. That's normal, isn't it? You'll remember soon enough. What's important is that you're okay now.", he said.

But Izzy was blinking—once, twice, several times, in a very fast manner. Marius and Draco knew how to read her actions—she was thinking.

"The dock. We spent a lot time at—the—dock. Right? A few images just came back to me", she said distantly.

"Yes, Izzy! We spent a lot of time there, talking.", Draco smiled at her. She was starting to remember. She smiled back.

"That's great Izzy. I told you, they'd come back eventually—your memories", he said.

"Oh, her memories are finally coming back?", Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room carrying a large box that contained what seemed like several bottles of potions.

"What's that?", Izzy asked her.

"Oh, all the potions I have left that you will be needing. I can't come with you. And no matter how much I tell you that you need to stay here for rest I know that you can't be stopped anyway. So, here you go—just bring them with you", she explained just before she pursed her lips in clear disagreement with their plan.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, we appreciate your help very much", Izzy smiled at her.

"Well then I won't intrude on your little reunion any longer. I have bones to regrow—those careless little third years!", she muttered as she stepped out of the room.

"There! I'm done!", Izzy finally said, as she put the last of her things in her school trunk.

"Well it's still quite early. We will be leaving just before lunch. You better rest first, Izzy. Greece is a thousand miles away from here, even if we're travelling by portkey, it will be magically exhausting. Why don't you take a nap first? Draco and I will get some breakfast.", Marius suggested.

"Yeah, you better do. I still can't eat anything though, so I won't be able to join you. I have to wait for one more hour since I just drank my potion. I think I'll take your advice and sleep for a while. Enjoy your breakfast, and see you later!", she smiled at them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry parted the curtains of his four poster bed, only to find that the sunlight pouring into the dormitories was too much that it blinded his eyes temporarily. He rubbed them sleepily, and tried to look for the hooting noise that woke him up. He reached for his glasses which he placed on his nightstand the night before. After he had put them on, he looked around and then he found the source of the noise. Perched on the window sill nearest his bed was Hedwig, with a letter for him.

"Oh, hi there, Hedwig! What have you got for me?", He said sleepily as he ran his hands absentmindedly through his extra-tossed looking hair.

He took the small piece of parchment attached to her leg and rolled it open. It was a very short letter from Marius (he knew from his handwriting), which contained only two words.

_She's awake._

But that was all he needed to be fully awake, and eager to get dressed. Immediately he went to the bathroom and put on his school robes. He wanted to go to Izzy first thing that morning, and so he did this as quickly as possible. Before leaving the dormitory though, he stopped in front of his nightstand once more and retrieved something from its drawers—Izzy's heart shaped locket. Professor Dumbledore left it last night in his possession after Izzy was brought to the hidden room.

He took it in his hand, looked at it for a moment with an excited smile on his face as he whispered, "Izzy".

He ran as fast as he can for the hidden room, not answering the calls of his housemates, or their question of where he was headed for. He just focused on getting towards the one place he wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world—beyond that talking gargoyle, towards its left, inside the hidden room, where Isobelle de Lune is currently in.

But when Harry stepped into the room, Izzy was alone and fast asleep. _I thought she's already awake?_, Harry thought. He got a chair and sat beside her bed. He took her hand. It was warm—she was warm. And Harry felt relieved. Somehow he knew that Izzy was once again full of life—she was just merely taking a nap. _But she's okay now. She's okay, and that's what's important, _Harry thought as he watched her sleep.

He couldn't help it. After several months of watching Izzy lifeless and limp as a corpse, seeing her now with a soft smile on her lips, feeling her warm against him, Harry's eyes welled up with tears. He caressed her cheek, tracing the large scar on her left cheek made by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I'm sorry I'm too late. I thought I was going to lose you—a—and I—I dunno what—what will become of me—i—if it happens", Harry fumbled with his words as tears rolled down his cheeks, although he knew very well that Izzy could not hear him.

"I'm so stupid—I should have realized it early on, Izzy. I should have seen what was right in front of me. I—I'm so glad you're okay now. Wha—what if you never woke up? Then I—I wouldn't be able to tell you—to tell you that—I"

There were people coming in the hidden room. Harry wiped his eyes dry as he heard footsteps of about two people. He turned around and saw that it was Marius and Draco. They've just come back up after having breakfast.

"Oh, Harry you're here. Oh but Izzy's taking a nap, I see. Why don't we go to my office to talk first, so we won't wake her up?", Marius suggested.

And so the three of them walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and into Marius' office, which was currently empty save for a few things and trinkets.

"Why don't you sit down?", he offered them seats.

"Er—Marius? Are you leaving?", Harry asked him.

"What? Oh yes. I will truly miss this place though. But don't you worry, Professor Snape has agreed to continue teaching my classes. He'll be taking over starting today. Izzy and I will be leaving just before lunch today. That's why we let Izzy get some rest. She wanted to take a nap just before we leave.", Marius said.

"Leave?! To where?! Why?! She only just woke up!", Harry was startled.

"Leave for Greece of course. This is a matter of great importance. We really have to make sure she inherits that royal seat. True she isn't really a queen like her ancestors—but still, a person with the proper title still holds large power over Eastern Europe. We wouldn't want the crown passed onto the next in line. It's one of her cousins—and we have good reason to suspect that she's supporting Voldemort.", he said.

"But does it have to be today?", Harry asked.

"I've asked him that already. It seems that nothing and no one can stop them. I've pleaded a hundred times over breakfast, but no! Marius won't allow himself to be convinced. He can't be convinced! It's simply impossible!", Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know you've both missed Izzy more than any of your other friends. But this is also important to her, and to everyone else!", Marius argued.

"Okay okay", Harry held up his hands in surrender. "But promise me you'll let me see her awake and let me talk to her before you go?", Harry asked him.

Draco and Marius looked at each other with identical worried looks on their faces.

"Why, what's wrong?", Harry asked after spotting the looks on their faces.

"About that, Harry. About you talking to Izzy, there's something you must know first.", Marius sighed as Harry looked at him, expecting his explanation.

"You see, Harry, Izzy suffered from physical, emotional and psychological torture, right? And of course, her brain is still adjusting so—", Marius started but Harry already knew what he was trying to say.

"She doesn't really remember some things, right? You taught that to us in Defense. I listened, you know", he told Marius.

"Of course I know you listened. You're the best student in my class! No offense meant, Draco", he said.

"None taken. He _is _the best in Defense anyway. It's not like you're making up stories. And it's not like you're telling me something new either—everyone knows that he's the best in Defense there is.", Draco said.

But Harry just rolled his eyes. "So, anyway, I was already expecting that she won't remember stuff—so, what's the problem? Why do you two look so worried?", he asked.

"Well Harry, the thing is—we've questioned her about—about things. Well, her childhood memories—and her memories up to last year are very clear to her. But she has blurry memories of Hogwarts, since she's only been a few months here."

"So—you're saying she doesn't remember her friends? Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I?", Harry put two and two together.

"Well, not—not exactly. She remembers me but more as David, although she has certain images of the dock coming back to her", Draco said.

"That's not half bad! At least she remembers something! Why, are your expectations too high? Why can't you just be glad that she's okay?", Harry asked them.

"We're more worried about you, actually", Draco surprisingly said.

"About me? Why?", Harry asked confusedly.

"Well you see Harry, Izzy remembers a bit of everyone she's been close to here at Hogwarts. Everyone—except you. She—well, she doesn't remember you at all. A—and Madam Pomfrey says that's not really a good sign. She might end up not remembering you—at all", Marius said.

Silence.

"B—but that only happens when—when the person traumatized doesn't want to remember you, right?", Harry said, visualizing the page in his Defense notes where he had written down that piece of information.

"I knew you would remember. Yes Harry, that's correct. B—but who knows—we might be wrong after all. We just wanted to warn you, in case. But we can never be too sure, right?", Marius tried to assure him but it had no effect whatsoever.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_This can't be happening. Why doesn't she want to remember me? Does she hate me? She hates me for being mad about her and Draco, doesn't she?_

Thoughts occupied Harry's mind as he sat on the dock by the lake. Izzy was right—this indeed is a good place to think, to be alone with your thoughts for an hour or so.

_An hour or so. Pretty soon, Izzy and Marius will be leaving for Greece._

Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Izzy and Marius off. After what Draco and Marius told him, he felt like he didn't really want to see Izzy awake. He dreaded the puzzled and questioning look that will be on her face and her question of "who are you?" directed at him. He doubted if he could possibly bear the pain of hearing those words from her lips, directed at himself.

He lied down on top of the wooden planks of the dock and closed his eyes as he heard someone approaching. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, hoping it's not Izzy about to ask him who he was. But it wasn't.

"Aren't you going to see Izzy off?", Hermione's voice asked him.

"They haven't left yet?", he asked.

"What, you purposely hid here to miss their departure?", Ron asked him.

"No. Not really. I just—I couldn't bring myself to see her off", he sighed.

"You really should, Harry or you might regret this later", Hermione said.

"B—but she'll look at me—she'll ask me who I am"

"And so what? We don't know when we'll see her again Harry! Would you throw this moment away all because of that fear? She'll regain those memories eventually, Harry!", Hermione tried to convince him.

"You're not dumb, Hermione. She doesn't remember a thing about me. You know what these signs are saying. You know what they mean", Harry said and Hermione had nothing else to say to counter what he just said.

"You still ought to come, Harry. You don't want to mope around later and regretting this", Ron finally said.

"Oh alright!", he forced himself up to see Izzy and Marius off.

Izzy and Marius were preparing to put their hands on a portkey inside Professor Dumbledore's office when Harry, Hermione, and Ron came in. Draco and Ginny were already there.

"Oh good. Ron, Harry, Hermione, you made it! I thought for a while we won't have the chance to see you before we left", Marius said as he shook their hands.

"Ron! Hermione! Erm—hi. I'm Isobelle! I'm sorry—b—but who—who are you?", Izzy asked Harry the question he dreaded the most.

His eyes were starting to well up with tears again as he answered, "Oh, I—I'm Harry. I'm one of your friends too, Izzy—er—Isobelle", he said downheartedly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Harry. My memories—well, they're not really back yet, at least not all of them", she said apologetically.

"Don't worry—it's okay", he replied.

"Izzy! It's turning blue! Put a finger on it!", Marius suddenly said as the portkey glowed a pale blue—it was about to be activated in a minute.

"I'll write to all of you okay? Write back! And, Harry, I promise I'll write you when I remember you, so don't worry. That's a promise", Izzy said just before she put a finger on their portkey to Greece.

She glanced at Harry, a glance of goodbye—blue and green eyes met for one last time, just before she disappeared.

Harry clutched her locket in his hand—he didn't find the strength in his heart to bring it back to her. It was as if this was the only thing that kept the memories of their gone friendship real. He clutched it hard inside his hand, as he remembered the glance of goodbye Izzy had given him, as he remembered those stunning blue eyes staring back at him—not knowing that _that_ was the last time he will ever see those blue eyes in his life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile at Greece, Izzy and Marius arrived inside the luxurious and well-kept de Lune Manor right on time. Marius was straightening himself up when he noticed the sad look on Izzy's face and the tears that were flowing down her scarred cheek. Her eyes have begun to well up with tears when she glanced back at Harry just before they left Hogwarts.

Marius pursed his lips as he observed the girl carefully. And he knew his suspicions were right.

"You remembered him, didn't you?"

Izzy looked at him in surprise. "H-how did you know, Marius?"

"I just know. I know _you,_ Izzy. Did you remember when we were about to leave?", he asked her.

"No"

"Just now, then?"

"Not really."

Marius was confused for it was only now that she was showing signs of remembering what she went through with Harry. And so he asked her "Huh? Well, since when?"

"I never forgot, Marius. Never."

"What?! Then why did you—"

"It's the only way for me to move on, to forget him, to pretend until I no longer have to", Izzy finally said.

Marius sighed. He had a feeling they won't be going back to England for a very long time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: _Pretending to be Harry's Girlfriend _is finally complete! It's finished! It's done! I know, I know I have a lot more questions left unanswered, not to mention the love angle is not yet fully resolved. But that's why I'm beginning on a sequel already! I wanted to finish the first part before I left for my vacation (Eastern Europe! I'm visiting Izzy!). When I come back, I'll start posting the sequel _Pretending to Forget You_. It basically starts 3 years after Izzy left England. A series of events will force Harry and Izzy's paths to cross again. And this time, no amount of running away will solve the unresolved issues between the two best friends.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and I really do hope you'll wait for the sequel and enjoy that as much or even more than this one. Don't worry, it won't be a long wait because I'll only be gone for about 2-3 weeks. I'll be back by May! So wait for it, alright? All your questions will be answered in that story—and of course, it will have _the_ ending for Harry and Izzy's relationship. :p

**PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL. I WOULD BE GLAD TO READ GO THROUGH THEM WHEN I COME BACK IN MAY! :P**


	36. Sequel Update

To everyone who's been reading this fic:

No. This is not a new chapter of _Pretending to be Harry's Girlfriend._ I just wanted you to know that I'm back from my Eastern Europe tour (it was absolutely wonderful) and _Pretending to Forget You _the sequel to this fic, is ready!! So, if you're dying to discover what will happen to Izzy and Harry, click on the link to the author page. It's right above this chunk of text, to your left, where you can see "Author: ysoviellepotter". Then, go read _Pretending to Forget You_!!

I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I really do hope that you enjoy the sequel as much as (or even more than) you enjoyed this one. And, just because this fic isn't the end yet, doesn't mean you shouldn't review it!! I'd appreciate your reviews so please keep them coming! :D

Happy reading!

ysoviellepotter


End file.
